Im Koma
by Corona2407
Summary: Draco ist dazu verdonnert, mit Hermine im siebten Jahr in Zaubertränke zusammen zu arbeiten. Da ist das Chaos jedoch vorprogrammiert und Hermine landet auf der Krankenstation. Bewusstlos. Im Koma. Was aber, wenn es gar nicht ist wie es scheint und wenn Draco Malfoy von seinem schlechten Gewissen zerfressen wird?
1. Chapter 1

**KAPITEL 1**

 **DRACO POV**

Verdammte Scheiße, was ist passiert? Ich wusste, dass der Tag heute zum Scheitern verurteilt sein würde, als ich heute Morgen zu spät zum Frühstück gekommen bin, doch niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass es _SO_ schlimm werden würde. Vielleicht eine gebrochene Rippe beim Quidditch-Training oder etwas in die Richtung, doch auch wenn ich Grangers Tod schon so oft ersehnt habe – dafür verantwortlich sein wollte ich eigentlich nicht.

Unsanft werde ich auf die Seite geschubst und taumle verwirrt ein paar Schritte zurück, als Potter schreiend an mir vorbei hechtet, direkt hinter ihm Weasley, der leichenblass aussieht.

Das Klassenzimmer versinkt im Chaos und das Raunen der restlichen Schüler wird ohrenbetäubend laut. Selbst Professor Slughorn ist offensichtlich überfordert, doch trotzdem kniet er ruhig und relativ beherrscht neben Granger und spricht einen Diagnosezauber nach dem anderen.

„Draco!" Blaise versucht mich vom Geschehen weg zu ziehen, doch ich kann mich nicht rühren. Wie ist das passiert? Was habe ich getan? Ich kann mich an Grangers panischen Aufschrei erinnern, als ich das Acrumantula-Gift zum heutigen Trank der lebenden Toten geschüttet habe, doch als mir bewusst wurde, dass wir beim Brauen noch gar nicht so weit gewesen sind, war es schon zu spät. Ich kenne den Trank eigentlich noch vom letzten Jahr und ich kann mir nicht erklären, wie mir das passieren konnte. Wie paralysiert starre ich auf die Szene vor mir und es ist seltsam surreal, so als blicke man in ein Denkarium.

Granger liegt bewegungslos zwischen unserer und der hinteren Tischreihe, Slughorn tief über sie gebeugt und Potter und Weasley stehen nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Der Rest der Klasse hat sich ebenso um uns herum versammelt und ich spüre sämtliche Blicke, die anklagend auf mir liegen.

„Draco!", versucht es Blaise erneut und dieses Mal drehe ich mich zu ihm. „Komm, du musst hier weg!" Ich bewege mich keinen Zentimeter. „Tu dir das nicht an!", ermahnt er mich, doch ich wende mich wieder ab, nur um in Grangers blasses Gesicht zu blicken.

Was, wenn ich sie umgebracht habe? Was, wenn es meine Schuld ist? Mir wird heiß und kalt gleichzeitig und meine Hände werden feucht. Ja, ich hasse sie, doch ihren Tod, den wollte ich ganz sicher nicht. Zumindest nicht mehr.

Mein Mund ist ausgetrocknet und das Schlucken fällt mir schwer. Ich brauche einen Fluchtplan. Vielleicht kann ich zu meiner Großtante nach Frankreich oder einfach auf einen anderen Kontinent um dort heimlich als Muggel zu leben. Mir wird schlecht. Vielleicht kann ich…

„Sie lebt noch!", verkündet Slughorn in dieser Sekunde und meine Erleichterung zwingt mich beinahe in die Knie. Ich bin kein Mörder, oh Salazar sei Dank! Das Klassenzimmer versinkt im Chaos, als Slughorn weitere Anweisungen gibt und Weasley sprintet los um McGonagall zu holen. Potter hilft dem Professor dabei, Granger zu stabilisieren und sie auf eine herbeigezauberte Trage zu hieven und ich lasse mich rücklings auf meinen Stuhl fallen. Mein Hirn ist wie leergefegt und ich halte mich an der Tischplatte fest, damit keiner meine zitternden Hände sieht.

Warum zum Teufel musste Slughorn mich dieses Jahr mit diesem Schlammblut zusammen einteilen? Das ist eine neue Macke von den Lehrern, Gryffindor und Slytherin gut durchzumischen, ganz im Sinne des neugewonnenen Friedens der Zauberwelt.

Schwachsinn. Als ob sich jemals etwas ändern würde! Allein schon die Blicke, die wir Slytherins und insbesondere ich als rehabilitierter Todesser von allen anderen Häusern ständig abbekommen, sprechen Bände. Es wird sich nie etwas ändern. Zumindest nicht mehr in diesem Schuljahr. Das schlimme an der Sache ist, dass ich Potter und seine Sidekicks nicht mal mehr öffentlich hassen kann, denn immerhin war es Potter, der für mich beim höchsten Zaubergamot ausgesagt hat und nur der Narbenfresse habe ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht für immer in einer Zelle in Askaban verrotte.

Diese Tatsache nervt mich fast mehr als alles Andere. Zum Glück habe ich Blaise, der mich oftmals auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholt, wenn ich meine Wut auf das gesamte, beschissene Leben mal wieder nicht im Zaum halten kann.

Und jetzt hätte ich auch noch fast Granger gekillt. Bei Merlin, wahrscheinlich denken nun alle, ich habe es mir nach dem Ableben des Dunklen Lords zur Aufgabe gemacht, doch noch alle verbliebenen Schlammblüter auszurotten.

„Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorns auffordernde Worte reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich versuche meine gleichgültigste Maske zur Schau zu tragen, doch ob mir das gelingt – keine Ahnung.

„Ja, Sir?" Oh gut, das hat sich nach mir angehört.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Nachsitzen, heute Abend. Ich weiß nicht, wo Sie mit Ihren Gedanken waren, aber beim Brauen offensichtlich nicht. Das hätte wirklich, wirklich schlimm ausgehen können für Miss Granger und ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie kritisch es tatsächlich um sie steht! Von einem meiner begabtesten Schüler hätte ich bei Weitem mehr erwartet."

Ich weiche seinem vorwurfsvollen Blick aus und nicke nur erschlagen. Mehr will mir dazu im Moment auch nicht einfallen und alles in allem bin ich doch noch recht glimpflich davon gekommen, was womöglich daran liegt, dass Slughorn eben nicht Snape ist und dazu noch unser Hauslehrer.

Ich muss hier raus. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Granger packe ich schnell meine sieben Sachen zusammen und dränge mich durch die restlichen Schüler, die hier noch herumstehen. Am Eingang schiebe ich mich an McGonagall vorbei, die gerade höchst gehetzt zur Türe herein stürmt um nach ihrem Löwenbaby zu sehen, Madam Pomfrey im Schlepptau.

„Malfoy!"

Womit habe ich das heute eigentlich verdient? Weasley steht wie ein rothaariger Racheengel vor mir und wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte ich wohl besser schon mein Testament geschrieben.

„Zieh' Leine, Weasley", knirsche ich mit den Zähnen und versuche Grangers trotteligen Kumpel links liegen zu lassen, doch dieser tut mir natürlich nicht den Gefallen, einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Ich schwöre dir, Frettchen, wenn Hermine irgendwas passiert, dann…"

„Jaja, schon klar, dann kommen du und Potter und macht mich kalt. Verstanden", ätze ich und drehe mich auf der Stelle um, um in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon zu laufen. Nein, ich fliehe nicht vor dem Wiesel, aber nun ja, der Gemeinschaftsraum liegt eigentlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Momentan ist mir das aber egal, ich brauche meine Ruhe. Was habe ich mir eigentlich dabei gedacht, das siebte Schuljahr zu wiederholen? Ich hätte mich im Manor einschließen sollen, so wie ich es ursprünglich geplant hatte, doch McGonagall hat nicht locker gelassen und siehe da - als Dank bringe ich ihr Löwenbaby fast um die Ecke. Welch Ironie.

Und da, schon wieder sind meine Gedanken bei Granger. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus. Verdammt, was, wenn sie ernsthaft verletzt ist oder ihr Gedächtnis verliert oder nie wieder aufwacht oder… halt. Ich zwinge mich dazu, einfach nicht darüber nachzudenken. Was schert mich Granger oder sonst wer? Hätte sie nicht so nah am Kessel gestanden, hätte sie nichts vom halbfertigen Trank der lebenden Toten abbekommen und wäre… nun ja, jetzt eben nicht lebendig tot.

Bei Salazar…! Ich keuche erschrocken auf und muss mich an der nächsten Wand festhalten, denn mir wird übel. Ein Schaudern durchfährt mich und mir wird in eben diesem Moment das Ausmaß meines Handelns bewusst und ich kämpfe gegen den Drang an, mich zu übergeben.

„Draco!"

Ich stöhne auf. Trotz dass es Blaise ist der mir hinterher eilt, fühle ich mich verfolgt. Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, den Vorfall von gerade eben zu erörtern, doch ich schätze ich habe keine Chance gegen meinen besten und vermutlich auch einzigen Freund.

„Ich will nichts davon hören!", knurre ich, als er mich eingeholt hat und mich fragend von der Seite her mustert. Das scheint ihn allerdings nicht wirklich zu interessieren.

„Ich möchte doch nur wissen, wie es dir geht, Kumpel!"

Er klingt besorgt. Ich hasse das. Ich brauche keinen Babysitter und schon recht keine Schulter zum ausheulen.

„Alles bestens, Blaise."

„Ach ja?"

„Natürlich."

Er schnaubt verächtlich. Aber was habe ich auch erwartet? Immerhin kennt Blaise mich besser als sonst irgendwer. Schweigend gehen wir nebeneinander her. Es ist Zeit fürs Mittagessen, doch ich habe keinen Hunger. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals wieder hungrig sein werde nach diesem Chaos von gerade eben.

Blaise will einfach keine Ruhe geben. „Sie haben Granger auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Sah nicht gut aus."

Ich schweige. Was soll ich dazu auch sagen? Natürlich ist sie auf der Krankenstation, nachdem ich sie fast um die Ecke gebracht habe. Ich weigere mich, mir darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen. Unwillkürlich schlage ich den Weg in die große Halle ein, denn ich denke bei mir, dass es wohl das Beste ist, sich so normal wie möglich zu verhalten. Granger wird in ein paar Tagen wieder auf dem Dampfer sein und damit hat sich die Sache erledigt.

„Ich habe einen riesen Hunger nach diesem Chaos, du auch?", schnarre ich und setze lächelnd meinen Weg fort.

 **HERMINE POV**

„Poppy, was sagen die Diagnosezauber?"

„Es ist nicht eindeutig. Es scheint nicht lebensbedrohlich zu sein aber dennoch ist sie in eine Art Koma gefallen. Ich habe ihr Tränke gegeben um Ihren Kreislauf zu stabilisieren, aber mehr kann ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht für sie tun."

„Ich danke dir. Dann müssen wir nun wohl abwarten. Ich kann nicht mal ihre Eltern informieren, denn nach meinem jetzigen Kenntnisstand sind diese unter falschem Namen in Australien. Wir haben keine Chance sie ausfindig zu machen."

Ich höre die Stimmen von Professor McGonagall und Madam Pomfrey aber warum sehe ich sie nicht? Wo bin ich und warum ist alles dunkel? Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen? Warum spüre ich meinen Körper nicht?

 _Professor McGonagall?_

Ich höre meine Stimme lediglich in meinem Kopf. Okay, jetzt bekomme ich Panik. Was hat Madam Pomfrey gesagt? Wer ist in eine Art Koma gefallen? Oh Gott, sie meint doch wohl nicht mich? Oder?

„Minerva, sobald ich mehr über Miss Grangers Zustand in Erfahrung bringen kann, gebe ich dir umgehend Bescheid. Ich habe Kontakt zu einigen Heilern vom St. Mungos, die werde ich ebenfalls um ihre Meinung fragen."

„Danke Poppy. Ich hoffe Miss Granger wacht schnell wieder auf."

„Ich auch, Minerva."

Was? Halt!

 _Professor McGonagall! Warten sie! Halt, ich bin doch hier! Ich bin da, ich kann Sie hören!_

Oh mein Gott, warum hören die mich denn nicht? Was ist passiert? Warum kann ich nichts sehen aber alles hören? Wieso bin ich auf der Krankenstation? Okay Hermine, denk nach, denk nach! Wir waren im Zaubertränke Unterricht. Und was ist dann passiert? Ich kann mich einfach nicht erinnern. Wir haben den Trank der lebenden Toten gebraut glaube ich und oh ja, ich habe mit Malfoy zusammen gearbeitet und dann… weiß ich nichts mehr. Meine Güte, bin ich verletzt? Hat mich jemand angegriffen? Nein, der Krieg ist vorbei.

Ich höre wie sich die Schritte entfernen und dann ist es auf einmal still. Es scheint niemand mehr im Raum zu sein. Gut, was weiß ich bisher? Irgendetwas muss passiert sein und ich liege im Krankenflügel also bin ich in Hogwarts. Ich kann alles hören aber weder sehen noch mich bewegen oder sprechen. Das sind bei Gott nicht die besten Aussichten die ich jemals hatte. Wo sind Harry und Ron? Oh nein, ist mit den beiden alles ok? Doch bestimmt sind die beiden in Ordnung, Poppy die zwei haben gerade nichts von weiteren Patienten erzählt.

Es ist immer noch still und mich erfasst eine bleierne Schwere. Vielleicht sollte ich schlafen und wenn ich wieder wach werde, dann war alles nur ein seltsamer Traum. Hoffentlich.

„Ich werde Malfoy umbringen, Harry. Wirklich! Ich werde ihn töten wenn Hermine nicht mehr aufwacht."

„Ron, sie wird wieder aufwachen, okay? Aber von mir aus können wir Malfoy trotzdem abmurksen!"

 _Harry! Ron!_

Scheiße, es war kein Traum, ich bin immer noch auf der Krankenstation und kann lediglich hören, was um mich herum geschieht. Ich seufze in Gedanken auf. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Moment, Malfoy? Was hat Malfoy hiermit zu tun?

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Ihrer Bücher herbringen, und ihr daraus vorlesen? Was meinst du? Ich weiß ja nicht, aber falls sie irgendwas mitbekommt, dann will sie am liebsten was vom Schulstoff hören nehme ich an, oder?"

 _Oh Ron…_

„Mhm…" Harry weiß offensichtlich nicht genau was er sagen soll. „Ron, wir müssen wieder zum Unterricht. Hermine würde nicht wollen, dass wir was verpassen, wo wir ihr hier doch so gar nicht helfen können."

 _Oh Harry…_

Natürlich hat er Recht, aber ich hätte sie trotzdem gerne bei mir, aber nun ja, keiner weiß anscheinend, dass ich alles hören kann, ich bin wahrscheinlich keine so gute Unterhaltung. Ich nehme wahr, wie die Schritte der Jungs sich entfernen und wie die Türe des Krankenflügels ins Schloss fällt.

Und schon bin ich wieder allein.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich kann nicht schlafen. Verdammt nochmal! Seit Stunden wälze ich mich hier nun schon hin und her aber der erlösende Schlaf will sich einfach nicht einstellen. Hätte ich doch wenigstens zum Quidditch-Training gehen können, aber nein, ich musste ja nachsitzen bei Slughorn. Doch ich will mich nicht beschweren, denn wahrscheinlich habe ich es wohl irgendwie verdient.

Blaise konnte es natürlich nicht lassen und hat mich nochmal auf Granger angesprochen, als ich vom Nachsitzen zurückgekommen bin. Es hat sich angeblich nichts an ihrem Zustand geändert und sie liegt bewusstlos auf der Krankenstation. Sie vermuten, dass noch mehr dahinter steckt, denn immerhin war es der Trank der Lebenden Toten und nun ja… richtig gebraut kann man damit so ziemlich jeden ausschalten, doch mit diesem Unfall und meinem falschen Eingreifen in den Trank an dieser Stelle des Brauvorgangs… keine Ahnung was mit dem Schlammblut passiert ist. Ob sie überhaupt wieder aufwacht, steht in den Sternen und ich will verdammt sein, aber ich kann nicht einfach so zur Tagesordnung übergehen.

Vorsichtig, um Blaise nicht zu wecken, stehe ich auf und ziehe mir meine Schuhe an. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau, was ich eigentlich vorhabe, aber ich muss auf jeden Fall hier raus. Ich brauche frische Luft - muss raus aus den Kerkern. Weitsichtig wie ich bin, schnappe ich mir noch meine Jacke, die ich einfach über meinen Pyjama ziehe. Um diese Uhrzeit wird sich keiner mehr um mein Outfit scheren und wenn, dann nur der verfilzte Zeckenteppich von Filch.

In Gedanken wandere ich also durch das nächtliche Schloss, das natürlich wie ausgestorben ist. Im ersten Stock bleibe ich an einem der hohen, offenen Fenster stehen und lasse meinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Der Mond kommt nur ab und zu hinter den düsteren Wolken hervor, die sich hinter dem Verbotenen Wald hoch auftürmen und es ist wirklich kalt hier um diese Jahreszeit im schottischen Hochland.

Ich liebe Schottland. Ich habe mich hier in den Highlands schon immer viel wohler gefühlt als im Manor. Sicher, Whiltshire ist auch schön, aber kein Vergleich zu der rauen Landschaft hier oben.

Wie es wohl sein wird, die Schule endgültig hinter sich zu lassen? Darüber habe ich mir bisher noch überhaupt keine Gedanken gemacht und ehrlich gesagt ist die Vorstellung auch auf eine komische Art und Weise beängstigend. Ich habe bei Gott nicht nur gute Zeiten hier auf Hogwarts gehabt, doch die Positiven überwiegen definitiv.

Ich seufze leise, als ich mich abwende und meinen Weg fortsetze. Und schon wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu Granger, die ich heute beinahe auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätte. Und nicht nur meine Gedanken, wie ich frustriert feststelle, sondern auch meine Beine, denn soeben biege ich um die Ecke zum Krankenflügel. Warum nur war mir eigentlich schon von Anfang an klar, dass ich hier landen würde? Wem mache ich eigentlich was vor, also außer mir selbst? Mein Gewissen bringt mich beinahe um.

Nicht etwa, weil ich es besonders traurig um Granger finde, aber nun ja, ich schätze der ganze Krieg und Voldemort und all das sind eben doch nicht so einfach zu verdauen, wie ich es mir wünschen würde.

Unentschlossen stehe ich nun vor der Tür, hinter der ganz offensichtlich das Schlammblut meinetwegen liegt und schwanke zwischen öffnen und davon rennen. Vielleicht ist Madam Pomfrey da? Ich möchte eigentlich keinen weiteren Ärger bekommen, doch irgendetwas in mir zwingt mich geradewegs dazu, die verdammte Türe zu öffnen. Scheiße, ich bin ganz und gar nicht darauf gefasst, jetzt mit Granger konfrontiert zu werden, aber nun ja, immerhin ist sie ja nicht wirklich anwesend. Ich atme einmal tief durch, ehe ich die Klinke herunterdrücke und die Tür leise quietschend aufschwingt.

Der Krankenflügel ist bis auf Grangers Bett vollkommen leer und dieses steht an der linken Seite unter einem großen Fenster. Von der Krankenschwester keine Spur.

Langsam schleiche ich mich an ihr Bett heran und bin innerlich zerrissen. Alles in mir schreit danach, einfach weg zu rennen aber natürlich kann ich das nicht. Wie gebannt starre ich auf Grangers blasse Gestalt und beobachte einen Moment fasziniert, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt. Man könnte meinen, Granger schläft nur, doch dummerweise weiß ich es besser. Schnell blicke ich mich um und finde einen Stuhl, den ich mir hier an ihr Bett heran ziehe. Ich bin nicht besonders leise, aber nun ja, das Schlammblut wird jedenfalls nicht so schnell aufwachen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich kann nicht schlafen. Himmel, warum kann ich nicht schlafen? Vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit war Poppy hier und hat mir eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Ich habe jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren seit ich in völliger Dunkelheit erwacht bin und die Vorstellung, gerade mutterselenalleine im Krankenflügel zu liegen, ist ehrlich gesagt nicht besonders angenehm.

Ich habe bereits zum hundertsten Mal alte Runencodes in meinem Kopf wiederholt und auch die Zusammensetzung von diversen Tränken habe ich mir wieder und wieder vorgekaut, doch es hilft nicht. Ich habe wirklich panische Angst davor, verrückt zu werden. Ich bin erst einen einzigen Tag ohne Bewusstsein oder besser gesagt mit eingeschränktem Bewusstsein, und drehe jetzt schon fast durch.

Moment, was war das? Ist da gerade eine Türe aufgegangen? Da sind doch Schritte! Es muss doch mitten in der Nacht sein, warum sind da Schritte? Die Schritte kommen immer näher und nun höre ich etwas über den Boden kratzen. Ein Stuhl? Es ist faszinierend wie sehr der eine Sinn geschärft ist wenn man alle anderen eingebüßt hat.

„Na, Granger, auch hier?"

 _Malfoy?_

Diese herablassende und schnarrende Stimme würde ich unter tausenden wieder erkennen. Was zum Teufel macht Malfoy hier? Nachts an meinem Krankenbett!

„Toll hast du das hin bekommen, Granger. Wirklich toll", fängt Malfoy an zu sprechen und ich frage mich, was das wohl für ein lustiges Bild abgeben muss, sollte jetzt jemand hier rein kommen und Malfoy an meinem Bett sitzen sehen. Wäre ich nicht gerade etwas eingeschränkt in meinen Handlungen, würde ich wohl lachen.

„Scheiße Granger, wegen dir denkt jetzt bestimmt die halbe Schule, dass ich auf einem Kreuzzug bin um alle verbliebenen Schlammblüter auszulöschen! Slughorn ist solch ein Idiot, ich meine, wie kann man so gehirnamputiert sein und ausgerechnet uns beide zusammen an so einem Trank arbeiten lassen?"

Malfoy legt eine kurze Pause ein und jetzt wird mir auch langsam klar, was passiert sein muss. Oh mein Gott, ich ahne Schreckliches.

„Ich bin froh dass du hier gerade nichts mitbekommst, denn ich weiß ganz genau wie du mich jetzt anschauen würdest. Und ja, ich geb's zu Granger, okay? Ich hab Mist gebaut! Wegen meiner eigenen Dummheit liegst du jetzt hier. Ich meine… ich hab das nicht geplant oder so! Ich war unvorsichtig, ganz einfach. Ich war nicht ausreichend konzentriert. Und du Granger, bist einfach nur dumm in der Schusslinie herum gestanden, als der Trank hoch gegangen ist. Warum zur Hölle hast du nicht schneller reagiert?"

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Malfoy jemals so viel am Stück reden gehört habe. Interessant. Sein schlechtes Gewissen muss übermächtig sein und trotzdem versucht er noch die Schuld bei mir zu suchen. Scheinbar ist er also immer noch der Alte.

„Scheiße Granger, du musst wirklich bald wieder aufwachen, okay? Ich ertrage die Blicke der Anderen nicht und Potter und Weasley werden mich womöglich vierteilen…"

Zu Recht, denke ich. Ich verspüre eine unterschwellige Wut auf diesen arroganten Sack, der selbst nach seinem selbstverschuldeten Fauxpas noch erhaben genug ist, bei mir die Schuld zu suchen und sich Sorgen um sein Ansehen zu machen, doch Malfoy nimmt mir mit seinen nächsten Worten den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich dafür nicht hasst, Granger. Von mir aus, hasse mich für die letzten sieben Jahre aber nicht hierfür, okay? Verdammt, alles was ich wollte war nach dem Krieg nochmal von vorne anzufangen und nun? Schau dich um, ich hab's wieder mal komplett gegen die Wand gefahren!"

Das fass ich jetzt einfach nicht. Kann mich mal jemand zwicken? Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst, oder? Niemals hätte ich mit solchen Worten aus Malfoys Mund gerechnet und ich muss zugeben, dass ich ihn tatsächlich nicht hasse. Weder für die letzten sieben Jahre, die er uns teilweise echt zur Hölle gemacht hat, noch für den Unfall im Zaubertränke-Unterricht, der wohl wirklich genau das war - ein dummer Unfall. Zweifelsohne mit üblen Folgen für mich aber noch bin ich zuversichtlich dass ich bald wieder zu mir komme. Immerhin kann ich alles hören, das ist ja schon mal gut. Oder?

Malfoy seufzt auf und sagt eine Weile gar nichts, doch irgendwann findet er offensichtlich die Worte wieder.

„Also Granger, ich schätze, man sieht sich?"

Er steht auf, was ich an den Stuhlbeinen hören kann, die erneut leise über den Boden kratzen. Seine Schritte entfernen sich und plötzlich ist es wieder still um mich herum.

Ich denke noch eine Weile über Malfoys seltsamen, nächtlichen Besuch nach, ehe mich sehr viel später endlich der erlösende Schlaf übermannt.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 2**

 **HERMINE POV**

Mir ist sowas von langweilig. Außer Poppy hat heut noch niemand nach mir gesehen und Madam Pomfrey ist die wohl schlechteste Sängerin, die ich jemals kennengelernt habe. Witzig, wie die Leute sich gehen lassen, wenn sie denken, man kann sie nicht hören. Und schon wieder wandern meine Gedanken zu Malfoy, der heute Nacht zweifelsohne an meinem Bett gesessen hat.

Als ich aufgewacht bin, dachte ich erst, ich hätte es geträumt, doch irgendwie weiß ich einfach, dass es kein Traum war. Mittlerweile kann ich das auch ganz gut unterscheiden, denn immerhin sehe ich beim Träumen etwas – zumindest mal wirre Bilder. Im wachen Zustand bin ich immer noch in der vollkommenen Schwärze gefangen, doch dafür höre ich jetzt umso mehr. Heute zum Beispiel, neben Poppys schiefen Gesang, höre ich schon die ganze Zeit Regentropfen gegen das Fenster über mir prasseln.

Dieses konstante Geräusch lullt mich schon den kompletten Tag ein und ich befinde mich dadurch ständig zwischen schlafen und wachen. Mein Körper ist offensichtlich erschöpft, aber mein Geist arbeitet unermüdlich an allem Möglichen. Aktuell gehen mir die wildesten Theorien durch den Kopf, was wohl passiert, wenn ich nie wieder aus diesem seltsamen Koma aufwache. Ich will eigentlich nicht daran denken, doch ich komme gar nicht umhin, mir die schlimmsten Szenarien auszumalen, immerhin habe ich vorher das Gespräch zwischen der Krankenschwester und einem anderen Heiler mitbekommen, der heute früh hier war. Offensichtlich jemand aus dem St. Mungo.

Dieser Heiler, dessen Namen ich nicht verstanden habe hat gemeint, dass er solch einen Fall in seiner kompletten Laufbahn noch nicht gesehen hätte und er selbst auch überfragt sei. Sie versuchen es nun mit einer Kombination aus irgendeinem bewusstseinserweiterndem Trank und diversen Sprüchen. Er meinte, vielleicht helfe mir das, einen Weg zurück zu finden. Ich bezweifle das ja, denn es fühlt sich kein bisschen so an, als sei mein Bewusstsein erweitert, aber nun gut, ich will keine Spielverderberin sein.

Vielleicht sollte ich einfach noch etwas schlafen.

„…meinst du sie kann uns hören?"

„Hm, keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nicht, denk mal wie übel das wär, wenn sie alles mitbekommt aber nichts weiter tun kann."

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Ich glaube ich lese ihr trotzdem was vor. Kann ja nicht schaden."

„Stimmt, ich glaub das ist eine gute Idee. Die Muggel sind auch der festen Überzeugung dass Koma-Patienten zumindest unterbewusst mitbekommen, wenn jemand da ist. Okay, ich bin noch mit Ginny verabredet, wir sehen uns später."

Die stimmen von Harry und Ron reißen mich aus dem Schlaf und ich muss mich kurz orientieren. Ah ja stimmt, ich bin auf dem Krankenflügel. Immer noch.

Ron beginnt, mir die Hausaufgaben vorzubeten und ich wünschte mir, er würde einfach nur etwas aus der Geschichte Hogwarts rezitieren, denn ich kann ihm irgendwie nicht so recht folgen, ich bin anscheinend noch nicht so richtig wach. Trotzdem freue ich mich natürlich, dass Ron hier ist und die Stille vertreibt. Ich versuche mich auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren.

„…also die Zauberstabbewegung zu dem Abwehrzauber kann ich dir ja leider nicht wirklich erklären, Hermine. Aber uhm… ich glaube das war's auch soweit mit dem heutigen Stoff. Viel Neues war nicht dabei. Aber naja, ich wollte es dir trotzdem vorlesen, vielleicht hilft es ja", murmelt Ron vor sich hin und ich bin im Moment einfach nur froh, dass ich nicht alleine bin.

„Mensch Hermine, ich fass es einfach nicht. Da haben wir Voldemort überlebt und dann schafft Malfoy es, dich auf die Krankenstation zu bringen. Hoffentlich stirbt er an seinem schlechten Gewissen. Andererseits ist es Malfoy, das wird also nicht passieren. Ich schwöre dir, Hermine, wenn du nicht wieder aufwachst, dann bring ich das Frettchen um."

 _Ach Ron…_

Er hat sich in Rage geredet und lässt noch weitere, unschöne Schimpfwörter für Malfoy fallen und ich verstehe ihn so gut. Wäre ich an seiner Stelle, hätte ich den Slytherin wahrscheinlich schon lang einen Kopf kürzer gemacht, aber nun ja, dass Malfoy letzte Nacht hier gewesen ist, ändert die Lage etwas.

„Also Hermine, ich geh dann wieder, ich muss zum Abendessen. Aber wir kommen morgen wieder, versprochen. Außerdem wollte dann auch Ginny mitkommen. Madam Pomfrey lässt uns aber nicht in zu großen Gruppen rein, weil sie nicht will dass wir hier – wie hat sie gleich gesagt?- Partys feiern. Als ob." Er schnaubt belustigt.

„Ich hab dir ein paar von deinen Büchern mitgebracht, sie liegen hier auf dem Tisch neben deinem Bett. Nur für den Fall…"

Ron verabschiedet sich von mir und ich bin mir sicher, dass er entweder meine Hand genommen hat oder über meinen Kopf gefahren ist. Irgendetwas in die Richtung. Seit unserem ersten Kuss in der Kammer des Schreckens tut er manchmal solche Dinge. Ich bin froh, dass wir so vertraut miteinander umgehen können, trotz, dass wir als Paar die zwei Monate in den Ferien während des Wiederaufbaus auf ganzer Linie versagt haben. Vermutlich waren wir es uns schuldig, zu erkunden, was das zwischen uns ist und nun ja, es war wohl nie mehr als die tiefe Freundschaft, die es schon immer gewesen ist. Zum Glück waren wir da letzten Endes der gleichen Meinung. Trotzdem tut es gut, Ron hier um mich zu haben, denn ich gestehe mir ein, dass ich meine Freunde jetzt wirklich brauche.

Kaum ist Ron zur Türe hinaus, fühle ich mich schrecklich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man sich so hilflos fühlen kann, aber genau das tue ich. Ich kann nicht mal über meine missliche Lage heulen, welch Ironie.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich weiß echt nicht, womit ich das verdient habe. Gerade laufe ich aus der Großen Halle um nach dem Abendessen in die Kerker zurück zu gehen, da müssen mir natürlich Potter und Weasley über den Weg laufen. Potter sieht mich wütend an und das Wiesel spuckt fast schon Feuer. Mir ist das allerdings wirklich zu dumm und ich wende mich schnell ab, denn auf diese Auseinandersetzung habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Lust.

„Malfoy!"

Na toll, Potter anscheinend schon. Genervt bleibe ich stehen und verdrehe die Augen.

„Potter, was gibt's?", kommt es mir gleichgültig über die Lippen und ich bin heilfroh, dass es mir wirklich egal ist, was Potter zu sagen hat.

„Du bist unglaublich! Wie kannst du so vollkommen unbeeindruckt durchs Schloss laufen, wo du genau weißt, was Hermine dank dir passiert ist?", will das Narbengesicht wissen und steht mit verschränkten Armen vor mir.

„Vielleicht, weil ich tatsächlich ziemlich unbeeindruckt davon bin?", rate ich und verziehe meinen Mund zu einem gehässigen Grinsen.

Nur um das klar zu stellen, ich bin kein netter Mensch. Nur weil ich jetzt nach dem Fall vom Dunklen Lord versuche, mein Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen und Ärger vermeiden möchte, bin ich noch lange kein dummer, gutmütiger Gryffindor.

Die Reaktionen von den beiden Idioten hier vor mir sind nun wirklich zu lustig, denn Weasley ist kurz vor dem Explodieren, das erkennt man ganz gut daran, dass seine Hautfarbe seinen Haaren gleicht und auch Potter würde mir am liebsten eine verpassen, das sehe ich an seinem Kiefer, der wie wild aufeinander mahlt.

„Du widerwärtiges Frettchen!", verliert Weasley als erstes die Fassung und gibt mir einen kräftigen Schubs, der mich einen Meter rückwärts taumeln lässt. Das ist weniger lustig, denn ich gebe zu, dass Weasley mir körperlich tatsächlich überlegen sein könnte, was die Kraft betrifft. Der geistige Vorteil liegt nun ja, auf der Hand. Potter jedoch ist wie immer schon zur Stelle und hält das wildgewordene Wiesel zurück und ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dafür dankbar sein soll oder ihm meinerseits eine reinhauen möchte. Eine Prügelei würde mir im Moment ehrlich gesagt ganz gut rein laufen, das würde mich vielleicht ein wenig von allem Anderen ablenken.

„War's das dann?", will ich großspurig wissen? Gut, die beiden haben vielleicht Recht und ich würde mich selbst wahrscheinlich grün und blau schlagen wenn ich an deren Stelle wäre, aber offen und ehrlich zugeben muss ich das ja noch lange nicht. Weasley schnaubt und Potter schüttelt nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Gut, wenn es sonst nichts weiter gibt…", lasse ich den Satz in der Luft hängen, drehe mich auf dem Absatz um, und setzte meinen Weg fort. Als ich um die nächstbeste Ecke biege, atme ich kurz durch und lehne mich an die Wand. Bei Salazar, diese ganze Geschichte bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen und ich gebe kurz dem Drang nach und massiere meine Schläfen, um den Druck etwas zu mildern. Potter und Weasley stehen anscheinend noch an der gleichen Stelle und ich komme nicht umhin ihre weitere Unterhaltung mit anzuhören.

„Dieses Arschloch von Todesser!", schimpft Weasley und ich grinse. Man hat mich schon schlimmer genannt.

„Ich schwöre dir Harry, wenn Hermine wieder aufwacht und ihn nicht selbst umbringt, dann tu ich's!"

„Das bringt uns nun leider nur auch nicht weiter, Ron. Erst mal muss Hermine wieder aufwachen und ich hoffe bei Gott dass es bald soweit ist. Das macht mich wirklich wahnsinnig."

Nicht nur dich, Potter!

„Am meisten ärgert mich ja, dass es ausgerechnet Hermine erwischt hat, die diesen versnobten Blödmann immer und immer wieder verteidigt hat und ständig unbedingt _das Gute in Malfoy_ sehen wollte."

Potter murmelt noch irgendwas während die beiden scheinbar in die große Halle marschieren aber ich bekomme es kaum noch mit, denn ich bin gerade dabei mich zu selbst erwischen, wie ich einfach tot umfallen möchte. Das kann doch nicht sein verfluchter Ernst sein! Was soll das Schlammblut angeblich tun? Mich verteidigen? Vor wem? Vor diesen zwei Dilettanten?

Meine Fresse, vielen Dank auch, Granger! Es reicht wohl nicht, dass ich so schon ein schlechtes Gewissen habe, nein, sie muss auch noch so ein verfluchter Gutmensch sein. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich im Moment darüber nachdenke, erneut in den Krankenflügel zu gehen, schlägt mir lachend ins Gesicht und mein Kopfschmerz hat sich im Moment vervierfacht.

Ziemlich sauer mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Der Abend ist sowas von gelaufen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Okay, so langsam wird es echt unheimlich. Es muss schon wieder mitten in der Nacht sein oder zumindest ziemlich spät und ich höre eindeutig Schritte, die auf mich zukommen. Gespannt warte ich ab was passiert, doch außer, dass wieder jemand einen Stuhl heranzieht, passiert nichts. Okay, das _ist_ unheimlich. Da ich allerdings nichts weiter tun kann als einfach still da zu liegen, bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig, als den Dingen zu harren die da kommen. Ich kann mir ja fast schon denken wer es ist, aber so recht glauben will ich es nicht.

Oh komm schon, sag etwas, irgendwas! Mein Besucher lässt sich noch eine Weile Zeit, aber dann, als er anfängt zu sprechen, entspanne ich mich beinahe schon wieder, denn ich lag tatsächlich richtig mit meiner Vermutung.

„Na, Granger? Immer noch hier? Wie tragisch…"

Wie schön zu hören, dass er seine ätzende Art noch nicht verloren hat.

„Wie ich sehe, haben deine Freunde dir Bücher gebracht! Ich frage mich, was du damit anfangen möchtest, in deiner momentanen Situation. Oder Moment… sag nicht, dass Weasley lesen kann!"

Er lacht über seinen eigenen Witz und ich schwanke dazwischen, mich einfach mit zu amüsieren oder parteiisch für Ron beleidigt zu sein. Ich verstehe beim besten Willen nicht, was Malfoy hier tut und was er mit seinen seltsamen, nächtlichen Besuchen bezwecken möchte.

„Na gut, lass sehen, was haben wir da. Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts? Nein, kenn ich schon. Wie wär's mit Zaubertränke? Hm, wahrscheinlich nicht, in Anbetracht unserer momentanen Situation."

Was zum Geier treibt er da? Malfoy wird doch nicht wirklich vorhaben, mir etwas vorzulesen? Ganz ehrlich, wenn er das tut, dann fall ich vom Glauben ab.

„Was bitte ist Sturmhöhe?"

Oh Gott! Nein bitte nicht! Warum ist das hier?

 _Leg das zurück, Malfoy!_

Verdammt, ich muss aufwachen, sofort!

Malfoy sagt nichts mehr und ich höre, wie er das Buch aufschlägt. Oh bitte, lass das jetzt nicht geschehen!

"Was zur Hölle…", flüstert er und ich möchte im Erdboden versinken aber leider kann ich rein gar nichts tun, außer mich meinem Schicksal, welches es zurzeit überhaupt nicht gut mit mir meint, zu fügen.

"Granger, das ist nicht etwa dein Tagebuch?" Malfoy klingt überrascht und auch ein wenig schockiert über die Tatsache, dass er hier meine geheimen Gedanken in den Händen hält und ich überlege mir kurz, dass ich vielleicht doch nie wieder aufwachen möchte.

Ich habe überhaupt nicht daran gedacht, dass mein als Sturmhöhe getarntes Tagebuch zwischen meinen sonstigen Büchern irgendwie hier her gekommen sein könnte. Ich sollte ein ernstes Wort mit Ginny reden, da bestimmt sie es war, die meine Bücher aus dem Schlafsaal geholt hat. Meine Hoffnung, dass Draco Malfoy rechtschaffen genug ist um es nicht zu lesen, geht in der Sekunde flöten, als er anfängt, mich selbst zu zitieren. Oh bitte lass mich doch aufwachen!

" _Heute ist mit Abstand der schlimmste Tag bisher gewesen. Wir sind im Forest of Dean und es ist verflucht kalt geworden, vor allem nachts. Mal wieder bin ich dankbar über die Magie, denn unter normalen Umständen könnte hier kein Mensch zelten._

 _Aber all das ist eigentlich nicht wichtig, wir sind noch am Leben und nicht geschnappt worden und nur das zählt im Moment. Die Mission im Ministerium ist sowas von schief gegangen! Wir hatten aber keine Wahl, wir mussten jetzt mal langsam handeln. Wir haben zwar das Medaillon bekommen, doch zu welchem Preis? Ich bin so dumm! Wegen mir können wir nicht zum Grimauldplatz zurück weil ich unvorsichtig war. Und jetzt sind wir hier, Ron ist zersplintert und nur dank dem Diptam heilt er langsam wieder. Harry sagt zwar, mich trifft keine Schuld aber ich weiß einfach, dass die zwei mir insgeheim natürlich doch die Schuld geben._

 _Außerdem können wir das Medaillon nicht zerstören. Wir treten auf der Stelle. Voldemort gewinnt weiter an Macht und wir treten verdammt nochmal auf der Stelle!_

 _Und ich glaube auch, dass uns der Horkrux nicht gut tut. Wir tragen ihn im Wechsel und ehe derjenige der an der Reihe ist komplett verzweifelt, geben wir ihn weiter. Ich weiß aber ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob meine Verzweiflung nur allein vom Medaillon herrührt. Wie können wir diesen Krieg nur jemals gewinnen? Wir sind drei Teenager, verdammt noch mal! Meine Zweifel bringen mich beinahe um aber ich muss stark sein für Ron und Harry. Trotzdem bin ich mir fast sicher, dass die ganze Sache nicht gut ausgehen kann wenn man es mal realistisch betrachtet. Ich hasse es, realistisch zu sein…"_

Malfoy endet an dieser Stelle und eine bedrückende Stille legt sich über den Raum. Er weiß wohl nicht was er mir dazu sagen will und ehrlich gesagt möchte ich auch nichts darüber hören. Schlimm genug, dass er nun einen vollen Einblick in meine Gedanken erhalten hat und ich fühle mich auf seltsame Weise vollkommen nackt.

"Also Granger, mir scheint, als tun sich da ungeahnte Abgründe auf!" Er versucht offensichtlich belustigt zu klingen aber seine Stimme ist eindeutig belegt. Ich möchte einfach nur schreien. Wie kann das nur so unglaublich schief laufen?

"Ich meine, würdest du dir diese Chance entgehen lassen? Hm wahrscheinlich schon, du bist wohl zu ehrlich um anderer Leute Tagebuch zu lesen. Vielleicht sollte ich es einfach wieder hier auf den Stapel legen…", sinniert er, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht tun wird.

"...allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du möchtest, dass Weasley oder Potter darüber stolpern, oder?"

Gedanklich stöhne ich gequält auf. Niemand soll über mein Tagebuch stolpern, wenn's Recht ist.

"Pass auf Granger, wir machen einen Deal, okay? Ich lese dein Tagebuch und du wachst wieder auf um mir dafür in den Arsch zu treten. Wie klingt das?"

Oh darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, Malfoy!

Es raschelt leise und ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass ich traurig darüber bin, dass er geht, trotz dass es Malfoy ist. Mit meinem Tagebuch, wohlgemerkt! Egal wie scheußlich er ist, seine Gegenwart ist doch seltsamerweise erfrischend anders.

Seine Schritte entfernen sich immer weiter, doch dieses Mal hält er nochmal inne.

"Granger, ich an deiner Stelle würde mir weniger Vorwürfe machen. Ohne dich hätten die zwei Trottel wohl keine Woche überlebt, das ist dir hoffentlich klar?"

Seine letzten Worte hallen noch lange Zeit später in meinem Kopf nach und ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass ich gestern Grangers Tagebuch gefunden habe. Gut, ich fasse es ebenso wenig, dass ich erneut bei Granger auf der Krankenstation war, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Zum Glück ist heute Samstag, denn diese nächtlichen Ausflüge auf die Krankenstation sind nicht unbedingt förderlich für meine Nachtruhe. Ich will das Schlammblut nicht besuchen, aber ich kann mich ebenso wenig gegen das stetig nagende, schlechte Gewissen wehren. Verdammt, ich sollte vielleicht einfach mal dringend meine Prioritäten überdenken. Oder nach Hufflepuff wechseln.

Während ich mit Blaise zum Frühstück gehe, sind meine Gedanken konstant bei dem als Muggelliteratur getarnten Tagebuch, dass ich in meinem Nachttisch verstaut habe. Natürlich weiß ich, dass man nicht in anderer Leute Tagebuch liest und wenn Granger das wüsste, würde sie mich sicherlich kastrieren, aber was sie nicht weiß macht sie nicht heiß und bei Salazar, ich bin einfach neugierig. Wer wäre das nicht? Natürlich hat man die wildesten Geschichten über Potter, Weasley und Granger gehört, während sie diese Horkruxe gesucht haben und wie sie die unfassbarsten Dinge erlebt haben, doch das alles aus der Sicht von Granger, dem Hirn dieser Truppe…

Das könnte womöglich fast schon ein Bestseller werden.

„Draco, ich hab mir was überlegt…", fängt Blaise auf einmal vollkommen unvermittelt an, als wir gerade am Frühstückstisch Platz genommen haben und ich kenne diesen Blick. Den hat er immer dann, wenn er mich zu irgendwas überreden möchte, doch ich schätze, dass es dieses Mal nicht darum geht, die Waschräume der Mädchen auszukundschaften.

„Verschone mich…", seufze ich gespielt theatralisch und fülle mir Kaffee in meine Tasse. Blaise sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an und fast muss ich über seinen Gesichtsausdruck lachen.

„Ach komm schon, du weißt doch überhaupt nicht, was ich sagen will!"

„Blaise, egal was du sagen willst, es kann nichts Gutes sein, wenn du SO schaust." Ich gieße ihm ebenfalls etwas von dem Wachmacher in seine Tasse und widme mich nun dem Rührei, das auf meinem Teller erschienen ist. Hunger hab ich jedoch nicht wirklich.

Mein bester Freund grummelt kurz vor sich hin, lässt sich aber nicht davon abbringen, mich mit seinen tollen Ideen am frühen Morgen zu belästigen.

„Also ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir vielleicht Granger besuchen sollten.", rückt er dann mit der Sprache raus und mir fällt mit einem lauten Klirren die Gabel aus der Hand.

„Was?" Ich meine… ja, so abwegig ist das eigentlich in Anbetracht der Tatsachen nicht, aber ich werde einen Teufel tun und einfach so, mitten am Tag in die Krankenstation spazieren. Da könnte ich mir ja gleich Idiot auf die Stirn schreiben. „Warum sollten wir das tun?", will ich nun von ihm wissen und er sieht mich nur vorwurfsvoll an.

„Na, vielleicht weil sie wegen dir dort liegt und ich denke du könntest schon mal ein wenig zeigen, dass du es eigentlich nicht wolltest!", echauffiert sich mein bester Freund nun.

„Blaise, ich werde mir Sicherheit nichts dergleichen tun! Soweit kommt's noch."

Er schnaubt verächtlich, sagt aber nichts weiter, doch ich vermute stark, dass das Thema noch nicht endgültig vom Tisch ist.

Wieder zurück in den Kerkern gehe ich auf direktem Weg zurück auf unser Zimmer und krame Grangers Tagebuch hervor. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschleicht mich und ich kann es nicht wirklich zuordnen. Vorfreude? Panik? Irgendwas dazwischen vielleicht.

Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken mache ich es mir auf meinem Bett bequem und schlage willkürlich irgendeine Seite auf.

„ _Ich kann immer noch nicht realisieren, was da eigentlich passiert ist und erst langsam habe ich mich so weit unter Kontrolle, dass ich nicht mehr bei jeder Kleinigkeit losheulen muss. Das ist wirklich nervig aber wahrscheinlich sind meine Nerven einfach mittlerweile etwas überstrapaziert._

 _Ron ist immer noch weg und ich vermisse ihn von Tag zu Tag mehr. Ich möchte Harry nicht die Schuld für Rons Weggang in die Schuhe schieben, aber nun ja, hätte Harry nicht diese Sachen gesagt… Ich weiß auch nicht._

 _Gestern haben Harry und ich beschlossen, das Grab seiner Eltern zu besuchen. Ich wusste, dass das keine gute Idee sein kann, aber wie könnte ich Harry daran hindern, zu dem Ort zurück zu kehren, der das einzige, fehlende Bindeglied zwischen ihm und seiner Vergangenheit sein könnte?_

 _Das Dorf war wie ausgestorben und eigentlich hätten wir uns gar nicht tarnen müssen. Wir haben das Grab von Harrys Eltern dann bald gefunden und ich wünschte, ich könnte Harry einen Teil von seinem Schmerz nehmen. Es ist so ungerecht. Warum muss auf seinen Schultern die Hoffnung der gesamten Zauberwelt liegen? Ist er nicht schon genug gestraft damit, wie er bei seinen Verwandten aufwachsen musste? Was hat er nicht alles durchmachen müssen. Und er ist nun 17 Jahre alt und sieht zum ersten Mal das Grab seiner Eltern, die er nie gekannt hat. Wenn ich daran denke, kommen mir schon wieder die Tränen. Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben, wie es mir in diesem Moment ging, vor dem Grab von James und Lily._

 _Wir haben auch noch das Grab von einem der Peverell Brüder gefunden und dort war das seltsame Zeichen schon wieder. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass Dumbledore mir damit etwas sagen wollte, aber was? Warum konnte dieser alte Kauz nicht mal Tacheles mit Harry reden? Ich meine, ja, Dumbledore war genial, keine Frage, aber ein wenig mehr Informationen wären schon nett gewesen. So langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass er am Ende nicht mehr ganz auf der Höhe war und ich hoffe einfach nur für Harry, dass er in diesem mehr gesehen hat, als eine Schachfigur im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich glaube nicht, dass Harry einen Verrat von seinem Mentor auch noch verkraften könnte. Aber dennoch, meine Zweifel an Dumbledore werden immer größer. Ich muss mich dringend noch weiter mit dem Buch befassen, dass die verfluchte Kimmkorn geschrieben hat. Auch wenn wahrscheinlich zum Großteil nur Mist drin steht._

 _Auf dem Friedhof ist dann diese Gestalt aufgetaucht, Harry war sich sicher, dass es Bathilda Bagshot sein muss. Sie hat nicht geredet und ich hätte es einfach schon von vorne herein wissen müssen. Verdammt, ich hätte meinem Instinkt vertrauen sollen, denn sie hat uns in ihr Haus geführt und Harry war so überzeugt davon, dass sie ihm das Schwert geben wollte… Warum hab ich ihn nur alleine mit ihr die Treppen nach oben gehen lassen? Der Gestank in dem Haus war widerlich und in dem Moment als mir klar wurde, dass es eine Falle ist, war es schon zu spät, denn da habe ich auch schon die Schreie gehört._

 _Sie war die Schlange. Bathilda war Nagini und bei Merlin, ich habe nie von einem vergleichbaren Zauber gehört oder gelesen! Wie hat Voldemort das geschafft, die Schlange in den toten Körper von Bathilda zu pflanzen? Mir wird übel wenn ich nur wieder daran denke und ich bin zu tiefst erschüttert, wenn ich mir vorstelle, welchen Methoden sich Voldemort bedient. Was muss diesem Zauberer wiederfahren sein, dass er so abgrundtief böse wurde? Wie können andere Zauberer nur seinen Idealen folgen? Morden, Vergewaltigen, Schlammblüter unterdrücken… Warum? Ich frage mich jeden verdammten Tag, wie es passieren kann, dass man solch ein Abschaum wird, aber mir fällt keine andere Antwort ein, als aus Angst. Siehe Malfoy. Ich denke nicht, dass Draco wirklich und wahrhaftig diesem Club beitreten wollte, aber er hat es getan. Wieso?_

 _Harry hat uns klipp und klar gesagt, dass er sich sicher sei, dass Malfoy Dumbledore nicht hätte töten können. Ich denke das auch. Malfoy ist kein Mörder. Sein Vater vielleicht aber er… Er ist nicht mehr als ein verzogener Bengel der nichts anderes gelernt hat, als Schlammblüter zu hassen. Er kennt es ja nicht anders, bei den Eltern und der Welt in die er hineingeboren wurde. Und nun ist er zum Todesser aufgestiegen. Ich glaube nicht, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung glücklich ist. Im Grunde genommen kann er einem nur leidtun._

 _Ich habe versucht Harry zu helfen, nachdem die Schlange aus Bathilda heraus gebrochen ist aber es ging alles so schnell und ich weiß nicht mehr, wie wir es überhaupt geschafft haben, zu entkommen. Es war haarscharf und Harry war ohnmächtig. Ich glaube das liegt an der Verbindung zu Voldemort über die Narbe. Ich habe eine Vermutung was das betrifft aber ich weigere, mich das auch nur zu denken, denn wenn das wirklich der Fall ist, dann… dann weiß ich nicht was ich tun soll. Aber für den Moment sind wir entkommen und am Leben._

 _Harry hasst mich, denn ich habe aus Versehen seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen. Er sagt zwar, es sei okay und dass er einen neuen findet oder leihweise meinen nimmt, aber ich weiß, wie viel ihm sein Stab bedeutet hat. Ich hasse mich dafür, dass das passiert ist, doch wir sind am Leben._

 _Das muss ich mir immer wieder vor Augen halten, es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können! Und ich fürchte, das war nur der Anfang."_

Fuck!

Ich schlage das Buch zu und werfe es zurück in die Schublade meines Nachttischs, wo ich es hervorgeholt hatte. Ist das ihr verfluchter Ernst? Ich muss erst mal meine Gedanken sortieren, denn darauf war ich nun ganz und gar nicht gefasst.

Was fällt Granger ein, solche Dinge über mich in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben? Ich komm da nicht ganz mit. Was hat sie geschrieben, ich könne eigentlich nichts dafür, dass ich ein Todesser bin? Hineingeboren? Ja vielleicht, doch wenn sie glaubt dass ich es nicht wollte, dann ist sie dümmer als ich dachte. Natürlich wollte ich es!

Okay nein, ich wollte es nicht, doch allein weil sie das wie selbstverständlich zu wissen scheint, will ich ihr den Hals umdrehen. Für wen hält Granger sich? Ich hasse sie. Dafür, dass sie so eine unsägliche Besserwisserin ist und dafür, dass sie es doch tatsächlich schafft, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen nun noch schlimmer wird. Diese verdammten Gryffindors mit ihrem Gutmenschsein. Da mache ich ihr sieben Jahre lang das Leben zur Hölle und demütige sie, wo ich nur kann und sie hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als sowas über mich in ihrem Tagebuch zu schreiben.

Aber nicht nur der Absatz über meine Person hat mich schockiert, sondern auch alles Weitere bei diesem Eintrag. Ich habe natürlich davon gehört, dass die beiden Nagini entkommen sind, der dunkle Lord war damals außer sich vor Wut, aber es aus der anderen Sicht zu lesen ist schon heftig. Ich meine - meine Güte, wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Das hat schon hundert Meilen gegen den Wind nach einer Falle gerochen! Und da sagt man, Granger sei intelligent.

Von welchem Schwert sie da wohl geschrieben hat? Etwa das Schwert von Gryffindor? Ich weiß dass meine Tante außer sich war, als sie dachte es sei aus ihrem Verlies verschwunden. Ich will eigentlich weiter lesen aber ich denke nicht, dass ich heute noch mehr Exkursionen in Grangers Hirn verkrafte. Alleine ihre ständigen Selbstvorwürfe nerven gewaltig. Na und, dann ist Potters Stab halt kaputt gegangen. Was soll's? Er hat ja schließlich dann meinen gehabt, denke ich bitter. Dieser blöde Sack.

Nein, für heute lasse ich das Tagebuch dort wo es ist und verbanne mein Gewissen in die hinterste Ecke meines Gehirns.


	3. Chapter 3

**KAPITEL 3**

 **HERMINE POV**

Wie lange ich wohl noch hier bleiben muss? Poppy versucht nach wie vor mit den Tränken mein Bewusstsein anzukurbeln und vorher dachte ich kurz, ich hätte meinen kleinen Finger gespürt, doch das kann genauso gut auch nur pure Einbildung gewesen sein.

Soeben war Ron hier und hat mir was aus der Geschichte Hogwarts vorgelesen, da wir heute ja keinen Unterricht hatten. Ich finde es wirklich süß, wie er sich kümmert, aber machen wir uns nichts vor, auf Dauer wird er das nicht tun. Irgendwann wir es ihm langweilig werden mit einem leblosen Körper zu sprechen und ich könnte es ihm nicht mal verübeln. Ich wüsste wahrscheinlich auch Besseres mit meiner freien Zeit anzufangen.

Im fliegenden Wechsel hat er sich dann offensichtlich auf dem Flur mit Harry und Ginny abgeklatscht, denn die Zwei kommen nun gerade zur Tür herein, was ich an der Unterhaltung der Beiden vernehmen kann.

„Konnten die Heiler aus dem St. Mungos eigentlich etwas rausfinden?", will Ginny von Harry wissen und dieser seufzt leise.

„Nicht wirklich. Sie glauben nicht, dass Hermine überhaupt etwas mitbekommt, und der Trank war auch überhaupt noch nicht fertig gebraut. Womöglich ist sie tatsächlich nur in einen wirklich tiefen Schlaf gefallen. Einer meinte wohl, dass er so etwas Ähnliches schon mal gesehen hat und da ist der Patient dann nach einer Weile von selbst wieder aufgewacht. Aber genaugenommen wissen sie rein gar nichts und warten einfach nur ab. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie Hermine hier lassen und sie nicht ins St. Mungos verlegen, denn sie dort zu besuchen wäre fast unmöglich."

Was? Oh Gott, nein bitte nicht ins St. Mungos! Ich beeile mich ja schon mit dem Aufwachen, wirklich! Aber ich möchte auf keinen Fall dorthin, wo mich niemand mehr besuchen kann! Dann drehe ich nämlich komplett durch! Moment, wann waren mehrere Heiler hier? Das muss ich anscheinend verschlafen haben.

Ginny antwortet ihm empört. „Das können die doch auf keinen Fall machen, sie einfach verlegen!"

 _Genau! Das können sie doch auf keinen Fall machen!_

Oder doch?

„Madam Pomfrey hat vorerst klargestellt, dass es das Beste für sie ist, in ihrer bekannten Umgebung und bei ihren Freunden zu sein. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass sie das noch eine Weile durchbekommt, ehe das Ministerium sich einschaltet. Wir wissen alle wie engstirnig die sein können, wenn es um die Einhaltung von irgendwelchen Regeln geht."

Daran hatte ich bisher noch gar nicht gedacht, dass die Schule eventuell Auflagen bekommen kann und ich dann tatsächlich irgendwann verlegt werden muss, sollte ich nicht aufwachen. Nein, ich weigere mich, so weit überhaupt zu denken. Ich wache ganz bestimmt bald auf. Bestimmt!

Harry und Ginny schweigen eine Weile, doch irgendwann meldet sich meine Freundin wieder zu Wort.

„Harry, das ist irgendwie komisch, mit Hermine zu sprechen, oder? Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll?"

„Ja ich weiß, mir geht es ähnlich. Ron liest ihr immer die Hausaufgaben und die Mitschriebe vom Unterricht vor, aber naja, eigentlich wohl eher um überhaupt irgendwas zu tun", antwortet Harry und er hört sich nicht glücklich an.

Ich hasse es, hier zu liegen und nichts weiter tun zu können, als meinen Freunden zuzuhören, wie sie sich Sorgen machen.

„Ähm, naja, also Hermine, ich soll dir Grüße von Luna und Neville ausrichten und… uhm… natürlich hat Mum sich auch gemeldet und ist ziemlich bestürzt, wie du dir vorstellen kannst. George will dir außerdem was zur Aufmunterung schicken aber ich bezweifle, dass er das per Eule durch die Kontrollen bekommt… ach das ist doch dämlich!"

Ich muss innerlich grinsen, denn ich glaube ihr aufs Wort, dass das ziemlich dämlich sein muss, dort zu stehen und mit jemandem zu sprechen der einfach nur regungslos da liegt. Wenn ich wenigstens irgendeinen Finger oder sowas bewegen könnte, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich sehr wohl mitbekomme, was um mich herum passiert! Ich versuche mich mit all meinen Sinnen auf meine rechte Hand zu konzentrieren und stelle mir vor, wie mein Arm neben mir auf dem Bett liegt. Visualisierung ist das Stichwort!

Und nun versuche ich, ich Gedanken den Zeigefinger zu heben, doch ich spüre rein gar nichts! Wie frustrierend! Und beängstigend.

„Ginny, wir haben in einer halben Stunde Training. Wir sollten wohl los."

Ah, heute ist Samstag, klar da ist an den spielfreien Wochenenden meisten Quidditch-Training. Ich würde alles dafür geben, jetzt mit ihnen runter zum Feld laufen zu können um mich mit einem Buch auf die Tribüne zu setzen.

Die beiden murmeln noch ein paar verabschiedende Worte und verschwinden dann wieder. Poppy schaut nochmal nach mir und letztendlich versuche ich, ein wenig zu schlafen, was mir allerdings nicht gelingt, denn schon wieder kommt jemand in den Krankenflügel. Ganz schön was los hier am Wochenende, stelle ich belustigt fest, doch als ich höre, wer da gerade zur Tür herein gekommen ist, stutze ich nun doch, denn damit hätte ich so gar nicht gerechnet.

„Mister Zabini!", begrüßt Poppy den neuen Gast und ich frage mich, was wohl passiert ist, dass Zabini in den Krankenflügel muss. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Sind sie krank?"

„Nein, danke Madam Pomfrey, ich wollte zu Hermine Granger."

Ooookaaay. Stopp. Haltet bitte mal die Welt an, denn das ist mir gerade etwas zu viel. Was bitte will Zabini hier? Schön, ja! Malfoys dubioses nächtliches Auftauchen kann ich irgendwie nachvollziehen, aber Zabini? Auch die Krankenschwester scheint erstaunt zu sein, denn ich höre einen leicht pikierten Unterton aus ihrer Antwort heraus. „Nun gut, nur zu!"

Ich kann mir geradezu vorstellen, wie sie kopfschüttelnd den Raum verlässt und ich bin sehr gespannt, was das jetzt wird. Doch Zabini sagt erst mal gar nichts, sondern schweigt sich aus. Gut, was sollte er mir auch mitteilen wollen. Vermutlich will er sich nur davon überzeugen, dass ich auch wirklich ausgeschaltet bin, damit er sich darüber lustig machen kann oder sonst was.

Wobei, ich tue ihm damit wahrscheinlich gerade Unrecht, denn wenn ich genau überlege, war Zabini nie wirklich ekelhaft oder gemein zu uns Gryffindors. Er hängt allerdings wohl zu viel mit Malfoy rum, was man ihm durchaus ankreiden kann.

„Wow, Granger, das ist echt krass…", beginnt er zu sprechen und ich frage mich, was genau er damit wohl sagen will. „Also das… das tut mir wirklich leid. Ehrlich."

Was bitte soll ich denn davon halten?

„Weißt du Granger, ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mich bei dir für Draco entschuldigen muss, auch wenn du das vermutlich nie erfahren wirst. Er wollte das ganz bestimmt nicht, das musst du mir glauben", murmelt er. „Nur der Idiot ist zu stolz um sich die Blöße zu geben, selbst mal hier her zu kommen."

Oh Zabini, wenn du wüsstest. Ich fände es fast schon wieder lustig, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre.

„Draco ist nicht so übel, weißt du, er… hm… ich glaube er kann sich das nur selbst nicht eingestehen."

Aha. Ich komme hier nicht mehr mit und ich bin froh, dass ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand offensichtlich auch keine körperlichen Schmerzen erleiden kann, denn womöglich hätte ich sonst Kopfweh. Zabini sagt eine Zeit lang gar nichts und dann höre ich lediglich seine Schritte die sich entfernen, als er den Krankenflügel offensichtlich wieder verlässt. Bei Merlin, ich brauche eine Auszeit von meinem Kopf!

 **DRACO POV**

Ja, es ist offiziell. Ich bin ein Idiot. Seit einer geschlagenen Stunde sitze ich nun hier mit Grangers Tagebuch auf dem Bett und starre ins Leere. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mich daran hindert es einfach aufzuschlagen und weiter darin zu lesen, aber Fakt ist, _dass_ mich etwas davon abhält. Das macht mich beinahe wahnsinnig.

Blaise schnarcht hier schon eine Weile fröhlich vor sich hin, nachdem er anscheinend immer noch beleidigt ist, dass ich nicht mir ihm zu Granger in den Krankenflügel gehe, denn er hat sich seit dem Frühstück in eisernes Schweigen gehüllt.

So, und da ich sowieso schon offiziell ein Idiot bin, kann ich auch wie jeden Abend Granger besuchen gehen. Keine Ahnung, was ich da immer möchte oder das Bedürfnis habe hin zu gehen. Ehrlich gesagt will ich das auch nicht erörtern, denn es nervt schon genug, dass es einfach so ist.

Vorsichtig schleiche ich mich auch heute wieder aus unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer und mit dem Tagebuch unter dem Arm verlasse ich die Kerker. Zum Glück ist der Krankenflügel im ersten Stock und die Chance, auf dem kurzen Weg erwischt zu werden, ist wirklich nicht besonders groß. Dennoch passe ich auf, dass ich keinen Lärm mache, denn für irgendwelche Strafarbeiten fehlt mir gerade wirklich die Muse.

Granger sieht nach wie vor aus, als würde sie lediglich schlafen und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde überlege ich, was ich wohl machen würde, wenn sie auf einmal plötzlich wach wäre. Vermutlich müsste ich dann ihr Gedächtnis löschen, denke ich.

Ich lache über den Gedanken und ziehe mir wie jede Nacht einen Stuhl an Grangers Bett. Heute ist es stockdunkel hier drin, da nicht mal der Mond den Raum wirklich erhellt und ich murmle einen schnellen Lumos.

„Hi Granger."

Ja, es ist irgendwie seltsam mit ihr zu sprechen, wo sie doch regungslos da liegt und überhaupt nichts hiervon mitbekommt, aber wahrscheinlich ist das genau der Grund, warum ich mich jede Nacht hier einfinde. Es ist seltsam befreiend, einfach nur zu jemandem zu sprechen und ganz genau zu wissen, dass man nicht direkt verurteilt wird. Klar hab ich Blaise aber das ist irgendwie nicht das Gleiche. Vielleicht bildet sich mein Unterbewusstsein auch ein, auf diese Art und Weise eine Absolution von Granger zu bekommen…

Keine Ahnung.

Heute bin ich aber eigentlich – trotz des schlechten Gewissens – ziemlich sauer auf Granger.

„Granger, kannst du mir mal verraten, warum du in deinem bescheuerten Tagebuch über mich schreibst?", fange ich daher an. „Du hast kein Recht, einfach irgendwelche Behauptungen über mich dort hinein zu schreiben, verstanden?" Natürlich hat sie das nicht verstanden, aber gut, das soll mich nicht weiter stören heute.

„Und damit du nicht weiterhin ins Blaue hinein raten musst, Granger, erzähl ich dir ein Geheimnis."

Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung warum ich hier sitze und mich der leblosen Hülle von Granger erkläre. Bei Salazar, ich verliere den Verstand.

„Du hast Recht. Ich wollte nie ein Todesser werden. Und wie du schon richtig geschlussfolgert hast, hatte ich keine Wahl. Ich weiß was du jetzt sagen würdest, Granger. _Man hat immer eine Wahl!_ Schwachsinn, sage ich dir. Hirnverbrannter Blödsinn! Und nur Gryffindors können so einen Mist verzapfen! Du weißt nicht wie es ist…" Ich stocke kurz, denn ich weiß selbst nicht, ob ich bereit bin, meine Gedanken laut auszusprechen, doch letztendlich tue ich es doch.

„… wie es unter dem Dunklen Lord war. Glaub mir, das willst du auch nicht wissen. Man musste jeden gottverdammten Tag damit rechnen, dass er einen einfach so umbringt. Dazu hat manchmal schon ein schlechter Tag von ihm gereicht. Der Typ war vollkommen irre." Oh ja, Voldemort war irre und bei Gott, ich bin froh, dass Potter ihm den Garaus gemacht hat.

„Ich habe ihn oft gesehen und glaub mir Granger, darauf hätte ich verzichten können. Aber wie du ja selbst aus Erfahrung weißt, war das Manor sowas wie sein Hauptquartier, nachdem Lucius in seinem Ansehen gesunken war. Nachdem er mir den Auftrag übertragen hatte Dumbledore zu töten, war ich mir sicher, dass ich das Jahr nicht überleben würde. Er wollte damit meinen Vater für sein Versagen bestrafen und hat daraus auch kein Geheimnis gemacht. Waren super Aussichten für mich."

Ich lasse meine eigenen Worte auf mich selbst wirken und muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht schreiend davon zu rennen. Nicht einmal Blaise habe ich erzählt, wie es mir in der Zeit ging. Aber Blaise und ich verstehen uns meistens auch ohne Worte.

„Und weißt du was? Manchmal habe ich mir gewünscht, es wäre einfach aus mit mir!" Oh ja, das habe ich wirklich und wahrscheinlich wäre es auch so weit gekommen, wenn Severus mir nicht geholfen hätte. Mehr gibt es zu dem Thema eigentlich nicht zu sagen, doch mir fällt etwas Anderes ein.

„Ich habe den Eintrag gelesen, als du mit Potter in Godric's Hollow warst. Ich fasse es nicht, dass ihr Voldemort einfach so aus Dummheit fast in die Falle getappt seid. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass die Schlange euch nicht erwischt hat."

Mich schaudert es, als ich an diesen einen Tag im Manor zurück denke, als ich mehr von Naginis Essgewohnheiten sehen durfte, als mir lieb war.

 **HERMINE POV**

Himmel, ist das wirklich Draco Malfoy der da spricht? Muss wohl so sein, doch glauben kann ich das nicht. Warum erzählt er mir das alles, wenn er doch sowieso denkt, dass ich nichts von all dem mitbekomme? Aber auf eine seltsame Weise macht das irgendwie Sinn, immerhin hat Malfoy sonst niemanden, mit dem er wirklich reden kann. Zabini vielleicht, aber nun ja, ich kenne Ron und Harry und wirklich tiefgründige Gespräche kommen zwischen den Beiden meistens auch nicht zustande. Das ist wohl so ein Männerding.

Ich bin zwar ganz und gar nicht begeistert, dass er mein Tagebuch gelesen hat und schon gar nicht darüber, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Eintrag anspricht, doch was soll ich schon dagegen tun? Aufwachen wäre eine Option, doch den Gefallen tut mir mein Körper natürlich nicht.

Während er redet, hält er mehrere Male inne und ich glaube er muss mit sich selbst ringen, damit ihm die Worte über die Lippen kommen. Bei Merlin, ich kann ihn verstehen. Je mehr er spricht, umso mehr verstehe ich ihn. Ich bin nicht wirklich schockiert über die Tatsache, dass ich wirklich und wahrhaftig Mitleid mit ihm habe. Mir war schon immer klar, dass Malfoy noch eine andere Seite haben muss, alles andere wäre wohl Verrat an der Menschheit gewesen, denn man kann nicht nur durch und durch ätzend sein, das geht einfach nicht. Und Draco Malfoy beweist mir seit diesem Unfall, dass durchaus mehr in ihm steckt, als er seinem Umfeld offenbart.

Er spricht nach einer längeren Pause weiter und ich lausche seinen Worten und bin fassungslos.

„Am Anfang des letzten Jahres hat der Dunkle Lord eine wichtige Besprechung im Manor einberufen. Ich wollte mich weigern daran teilzunehmen, doch Lucius hat darauf bestanden. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich doch nicht getraut fern zu bleiben, alleine schon, um nicht den Zorn des Dunklen Lords auf mich zu ziehen. Granger, ich… bei Salazar, ich habe das noch nie jemandem erzählt, nicht mal Blaise", sagt er und klingt, als müsse er um Fassung ringen.

„Er hatte Burbage. Sie hing über dem Tisch in der Luft und alle konnten sich an ihrem Leid ergötzen. In Voldemorts Augen hat sie Verrat an der Zauberwelt begangen, nur weil sie behauptet hatte, dass die Muggel uns Zauberern nicht unähnlich seien und weil sie öffentlich muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer verteidigt hat. Außerdem war sie die Muggelkunde-Lehrerin, doch wahrscheinlich war ihm das sogar noch egal, denn der dunkle Lord brauchte noch nie einen Grund um zu töten. Sie hat Severus angefleht ihr zu helfen, doch wie du dir denken kannst, wäre jegliche Hilfe so oder so zu spät gewesen…"

Er atmet tief ein und aus und ich frage mich, für was er sich nun wappnet.

„Als besonderen Augenschmaus durften wir alle zusehen, wie er sie an seine scheußliche Schlange verfüttert hat", sagt er dann leise und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob gerade seine Stimme weg gebrochen ist oder ob er einfach nur fertig ist mit seiner Erzählung.

Himmel, ich muss erst mal realisieren, was er da sagt und würde ich meinen Körper spüren, würde sich wahrscheinlich mein Magen umdrehen. Oh Gott, ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen wie es sein muss, Zeuge einer solchen Abartigkeit zu sein. Ich meine, ich bin schon lange über den Punkt hinweg, an dem mich der Tod generell schockiert, denn dass im Krieg Menschen sterben, ist eine Tatsache und ich mache mir schon lange keine Illusionen mehr, denn dazu habe ich einfach im letzten Jahr zu viele Menschen sterben sehen. Doch wie ganz und gar grausam muss es sein, wenn man hilflos bei so etwas zusehen muss! Ich mag es mir nicht ausmalen und ich bezweifle, dass ich heute Nacht auch nur eine Minute schlafen kann.

Malfoy hüllt sich eine Weile in eisernes Schweigen und wir hängen wohl beide unseren eigenen Gedanken nach. Fast schon denke ich, dass er womöglich gegangen ist und ich es nicht mitbekommen habe, da dringt erneut seine leise Stimme an meine Ohren.

„Tja Granger, ich denke das war jetzt nur gerecht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dein Tagebuch habe, oder? Kurz habe ich mir überlegt, es dir zurück zu bringen, aber ich glaube, ich werde es noch eine Weile behalten", sinniert er und ich wünschte, ich könnte mit den Augen rollen. Slytherin bleibt eben einfach Slytherin.

Das leise Rascheln deutet darauf hin, dass er aufgestanden ist und ich weiß nicht ob ich froh darüber sein soll, dass ich keine weiteren Ausflüge in Draco Malfoys Vergangenheit machen muss oder doch eher traurig. Vermutlich von jedem etwas. Seine letzten Worte für heute murmelt er nur noch.

„Ich würde ja sagen schlaf gut, Granger, aber ich glaube das tust du schon."


	4. Chapter 4

**KAPITEL 4**

 **DRACO POV**

Drei Tage ist es nun her, das ich das letzte Mal im Krankenflügel war, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm noch lange fern bleiben kann. Ich will dort wirklich nicht mehr hin und konnte mich bis heute auch erfolgreich gegen diesen seltsamen Drang wehren, doch bei Salazar, nach all dem was ich aus Grangers Tagebuch erfahren habe, glaube ich, dass ich durchdrehe wenn ich nicht hin gehe.

Ich bin zutiefst bestürzt und dabei habe ich noch nicht mal das komplette Buch gelesen. Aber allein schon die Tatsache, was diese drei Gryffindors alles auf sich genommen haben im letzten Jahr, treibt mir den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn und das erste Mal in meinem Leben zweifle ich an meiner eigenen Einstellung zu Potter und seinen Freunden. Ich bin nicht blöd. Natürlich weiß ich, dass sie im letzten Jahr auf der Flucht waren und dass der Dunkle Lord oftmals nahe dran war, sie in seine Finger zu bekommen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich oftmals gerade so entkommen sind und bewundere im Stillen den Schneid des Trios.

Die letzten Abende habe ich damit zugebracht, mich mit Grangers Gedankengut in der Bibliothek zu verschanzen und immer tiefer in die faszinierende Welt von Potter und Konsorten einzutauchen. Die meiste Zeit waren sie allerdings nur unterwegs ohne zu wissen, wo sie eigentlich genau hin wollten oder nach was genau sie suchen sollten. Weasley, der Idiot war eine Zeit lang weg, kam dann aber wieder und hat Potter aus einem Tümpel im Wald gerettet wo er fast ertrunken wäre. Granger war richtiggehend sauer auf das Wiesel, was ich wirklich sehr amüsant fand, denn Granger ist tatsächlich sehr kreativ in ihrer Wortwahl, wenn es darum geht ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen.

Doch heute fällt es mir wirklich etwas schwer. Ich sitze hier in der Bücherei kurz vor der Sperrstunde und starre auf die Seiten vor mir, auf denen Grangers feinsäuberliche Handschrift an manchen Stellen verdächtig verschmiert ist und die Seiten sind seltsam wellig. Sie muss geweint haben, als sie diesen Tagebucheintrag verfasst hat und alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, den Eintrag zu lesen, der sich über mehrere Seiten erstreckt, aber ich kann nicht anders. Es ist wie ein Zwang und seufzend gebe ich mich geschlagen.

„ _Wir sind in Sicherheit. Bei Merlin, wir leben!_

 _Doch von vorne. Wir wollten heute früh gerade aufbrechen und einen neuen Platz finden, an dem wir uns für ein paar Tage niederlassen können, da waren sie auf einmal da. Greifer. Sie waren überall! Es waren einfach zu viele. Wir sind gerannt und ich weiß nicht, ob ich jemals in meinem Leben so schnell durch den Wald geflogen bin. Ich erinnere mich noch, dass der kalte Wind mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hat und ich kaum mitbekommen habe, wie meine Füße den Boden berühren, doch plötzlich hatten sie uns. Ich konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Brandzauber auf Harrys Gesicht legen. Egal was mit mir oder Ron passiert, Harry muss überleben – ich hatte keine bessere Idee in diesem Moment und dachte, das würde uns Zeit verschaffen._

 _Die Greifer waren widerlich und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich nicht so einfach davon gekommen wäre, hätten sie nicht vermutet, dass ihnen da jemand ganz großes ins Netz gegangen ist, denn sonst hätten sie uns nicht nach Malfoy Manor gebracht. Ich will eigentlich gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn das dreht mir den Magen um. Allein Greyback verursacht mir einen Würgereiz sondergleichen._

 _Es ging alles so schnell. Sie haben das Schwert im Zelt gefunden und auf einmal waren wir im Manor. Dort waren noch andere Todesser. Ich weiß nicht was in dem Moment schlimmer war – die Gewissheit, dass wir sterben würden oder zu wissen, dass dieses Pack gewonnen hat. Lucius Malfoy mit seinem lächerlichen Gehstock inklusive seiner ganzen, widerlichen Sippe an Mördern!_

 _Harry war zum Glück immer noch entstellt und Draco sollte uns identifizieren, weil sie Voldemort nicht umsonst rufen wollten, diese Feiglinge. Und Gott, ich bin Malfoy sowas von Dankbar, denn er hat uns nicht verraten. Er hätte es gekonnt und natürlich wusste er, wen er dort vor sich hat, doch er sagte, er wisse es nicht, und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, war dies womöglich mit Grund dafür, dass wir überlebt haben. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix Lestrange fast an die Decke gegangen ist, als sie das Schwert von Gryffindor gesehen hat, denn sie hat die Jungs in die Kerker sperren lassen und wollte von mir wissen, ob wir es aus ihrem Verlies gestohlen haben. Was wir natürlich nicht haben, aber gut zu wissen, dass sie so panisch reagiert, ich werde Harry vorschlagen, dass wir irgendwie in dieses Verlies kommen müssen. Ich verwette meine linke Hand darauf, dass dort noch ein weiterer Horkrux versteckt ist._

 _Ich habe versucht sie zu überzeugen, dass es eine Kopie ist. Dass das Schwert nicht echt ist, aber natürlich hatte ich keine Chance. Sie hat mich gefoltert und die Schmerzen waren überirdisch. In diesem Moment, als sie mir die Buchstaben in den Unterarm gebrannt hat, wollte ich für einen kurzen Moment einfach nur sterben. Ich darf mir nicht erlauben so etwas zu denken, aber während der Folter… es war, als ob sie etwas in mir zerbrochen hat und der Schmerz, die Demütigung und die Trauer darüber versagt zu haben, waren übermächtig und der Tod wäre in diesem Moment so erlösend gewesen! Niemals könnte ich das Harry oder Ron sagen, aber ich denke in der letzten Zeit oft darüber nach, wie es wohl ist, tot zu sein. Denn, machen wir uns nichts vor, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass wir drei da lebend raus kommen aus diesem Krieg. Es werden Menschen sterben und ich als „Schlammblut" habe die wohl größten Chancen auf einen schnellen und schmerzhaften Tod._

 _Als diese Irre sich an mir ausgetobt hat, war ich mir so sicher, dass dies meine Letzte Stunde auf Erden ist und ich bin einfach nur verwirrt und dankbar zugleich, dass wir noch leben._

 _Irgendwann haben sie Griphook dazu geholt, der meine Lüge bestätigt und das Schwert als Fälschung bezeichnet hat und dann… ich kann mich nicht mehr genau erinnern. Ich war schon halbwegs weg getreten, das Einzige was ich noch wahrnehmen konnte war, dass eines von Bellatrix' Haaren auf meinem Pullover gelandet ist, denn es hat im Licht geglänzt. Mittlerweile habe ich es sicher verwahrt, es kann bestimmt nützlich sein früher oder später._

 _Ich meine, gehört zu haben, dass Greyback sich auf mich stürzen wollte, aber die Jungs haben es irgendwie geschafft aus dem Kerker zu entkommen und plötzlich hatte ich ein Messer an der Kehle. Ich hab Bellatrix Lestranges ekelhaften Atem in meinem Gesicht gespürt und hätte ich was im Magen gehabt, hätte ich mit Sicherheit in die Eingangshalle der Malfoys gekotzt. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, sollte ich das bei Gelegenheit vielleicht irgendwann wirklich mal tun, rein aus Prinzip..."_

Ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich lauthals loslache doch schon wenige Sekunden später, schlage ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Nicht, dass ich auch noch aus der Bücherei geworfen werde – oder noch schlimmer, dass mich jemand lachen sieht. Ich bin verwirrt, schockiert und amüsiert. Und das alles auf einmal. Bei Salazar. Ich schiebe Grangers Tagebuch ein Stück von mir weg in die Mitte des Tisches und stütze meinen Kopf mit meinen Händen ab. Das muss ich erst mal kurz verarbeiten. Oh ja, ich erinnere mich an den Tag im Manor, als sie Potter gebracht haben. Ich habe schon lange Zeit nicht mehr daran zurück gedacht, denn es gibt so einige Ereignisse in meinem Leben, die ich am liebsten für immer aus meinem Gedächtnis löschen würde. Dieses ist sicherlich eines davon.

Seufzend ziehe ich den Wälzer wieder zu mir und lese die letzten Zeilen, während ich meinen Kopf immer noch auf meine linke Hand gestützt habe.

„ _Harry hatte es irgendwie geschafft, Dobby zu rufen und dieser kleine, wundervolle Elf hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, uns aus dieser Hölle heraus zu holen. Ich sage es ja schon immer, man muss netter zu den Hauselfen sein. Das ist Lucius Malfoy nun zum Verhängnis geworden, denn nicht nur, dass er damals seinen Elfen verloren hat, nein, dieser hat es auch geschafft, ihn hoffentlich noch mehr um Voldemorts Gunst zu bringen, indem er Harry Potter aus seinem eigenen Haus befreit hat._

 _Nachdem Harry im allgemeinen Gerangel ein paar Zauberstäbe an sich gerissen hat, hat Dobby uns da raus appariert, direkt zu Bill und Fleur an die Küste. Dieser tapfere, mutige Elf. Es ist so traurig und ich hoffe, dass die Schlampe irgendwann für all ihre Taten bezahlen muss. Ihr Messer war es, das Dobby getötet hat und während ich hier unten am Meer sitze und diese Zeilen schreibe, gräbt Harry oben in den Dünen das Grab für ihn. In meinem Kopf gibt es heute keinen Platz mehr für weitere Gedanken und all das wird mich sicherlich auf ewig verfolgen. Wir wurden geschnappt! Dobby ist tot weil er uns das Leben gerettet hat. Malfoy hat uns gedeckt. Wir sind den Todessern entkommen. Wir leben noch!_

 _Auf meinem linken Unterarm prangt leuchtend rot das Wort ‚Schlammblut'. Fleur hat mir angeboten es wenigstens verblassen zu lassen, denn komplett weg bekommt man schwarzmagische Fluchnarben ja sowieso nicht, aber ich habe abgelehnt. Es erinnert mich daran, für was wir hier wirklich kämpfen. Für unsere Freiheit, gegen die Unterdrückung, für eine bessere Welt. Ich will nicht vergessen…"_

Fassungslos starre ich auf die letzten Worte bei Grangers Eintrag, die offensichtlich einige Tränen abbekommen haben, denn nur schwer lassen sie sich entziffern. Ist das ihr verfluchter Ernst? Wie abgedreht ist die Frau eigentlich? Sie will das nicht vergessen und es erinnert sie daran, für was sie wirklich kämpft? So ungern ich mir das eingestehe, ich bin gelinde gesagt beeindruckt. Und erschüttert. Das trifft es wohl am besten.

In dem Augenblick, in dem ich das Tagebuch zuschlage und mich auf den Weg in die Kerker mache, spüre ich eine unterschwellige Wut in mir und ich kann nicht mal genau sagen auf wen oder was. Sie ist einfach da und das Gefühl ändert sich auch nicht, als ich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankomme und letzten Endes in meinem Zimmer bin. Blaise sitzt auf seinem Bett und ist in ein Buch vertieft und sieht mich fragend an, doch ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit ihm zu reden, darum strafe ich ihn mit Nichtachtung, während ich das Buch in die Nachttisch-Schublade werfe und duschen gehe. Doch auch das hilft nicht, denn egal wie lange ich unter dem Wasserstrahl stehe, die Wut bleibt. Ich kann sie immer noch nicht zuordnen und das beunruhigt mich nun doch etwas. Hastig trockne ich mich ab und stapfe zurück ins Zimmer, wo ich neue Klamotten aus dem Schrank zerre und mich anziehe. Blaise wirft mir einen fragenden Blick zu und etwas giftiger als beabsichtigt frage ich ihn was zur Hölle er will, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und damit ist das Thema beendet.

„Wo gehst du hin?", will er dann noch wissen, während ich mit schnellen Schritten das Zimmer durchquere und fast schon zur Tür hinaus bin.

„Raus.", lautet meine Antwort und somit lasse ich einen relativ unwissenden Blaise zurück.

 **HERMINE POV**

1.224, 1.225, 1.226, 1.227… ach leck mich!

Ich drehe gerade durch, eindeutig. Wann sollte ich laut den Heilern gleich nochmal aufwachen? Jetzt oder? Wäre ich gerade nicht so verzweifelt, müsste ich wahrscheinlich über diese Quacksalber lachen, die heute Mittag hier um mein Bett herum versammelt waren und einer klügere Sprüche als der andere geklopft hat. Gott sei Dank hat Poppy sie irgendwann rausgeworfen, denn noch länger hätte ich mir das nicht antun wollen. Das Ende vom Lied ist nun, dass sie immer noch nicht wissen, wie genau es um mich steht. Einer von den Heilern der sich nicht so wichtigtuerisch angehört hat wie die anderen, meinte, dass man mir schon noch etwas Zeit geben muss, bis ich von selbst bereit bin wieder aufzuwachen. Das sind doch mal tolle Aussichten.

Die Tage verschwimmen irgendwie ineinander und es fällt mir immer schwerer, die Uhrzeit abzuschätzen. Jetzt muss es Abend sein, denn Poppy ist gerade zur Türe raus, doch ich schlafe meistens über den Tag so viel, dass ich nachts nur wenig Ruhe finde. Sehr ungünstig. Heut zum Beispiel hab ich dadurch wohl Ron verpasst und somit keine Ahnung, was den heutigen Schulstoff betrifft. Harry war nun zwei Tage nicht mehr da, dafür haben Neville und Luna mich besucht. Ehrlich gesagt werden mir diese Besuche meiner Freunde immer unangenehmer, denn ich weiß genau, dass sie im Grunde genommen nur her kommen, weil es eine Art Verpflichtung ist. Liegt ein Freund im Krankenflügel, dann geht man halt hin, weil man es muss. Kein Mensch _WILL_ wirklich hier sein. Das ist auch in der Muggelwelt so. Da setzt doch auch keiner freiwillig einen Fuß in ein Krankenhaus.

So, was mach ich jetzt? Ich könnte was singen? Allerdings fällt mir gerade kein Lied ein. Es ist zum verrückt werden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mal überfordert sein würde, wenn ich mich ununterbrochen mit mir selbst und meinen Gedanken beschäftigen muss. Das klingt irgendwie seltsam, oder? Ich sag's ja, ich drehe hier durch.

Moment, war das die Tür? Ja, eindeutig, da sind Schritte. Das wird doch wohl nicht…

„Hallo Granger, lange nicht geseh'n, hm?"

 _Malfoy._

Gott sei Dank, Malfoy ist da.

Was? Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Okay Hermine, du bist eindeutig zu viel allein. Aber es stimmt, ich freue mich tatsächlich irgendwie darüber, dass Malfoy wieder hier aufgetaucht ist. Nachdem er zuerst jeden Abend hier war, habe ich ihn die letzten Tage beinahe schon vermisst. Außerdem hat er immer noch mein Tagebuch, was mich eigentlich mehr beunruhigen sollte, als es tatsächlich tut. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, aber ich habe mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, wenn er sich ganze Geschichte mal aus anderer Sicht betrachtet und nicht nur aus der als Todesser.

Ich bin gespannt, was Malfoy heute zu berichten hat, denn ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass er her kommt um zu reden, da er sonst niemanden hat. Das ist irgendwie traurig, wenn man mal genauer drüber nachdenkt.

„Ich wollte nicht mehr herkommen Granger, ehrlich. Aber du machst das einem verdammt schwer, weißt du das?"

 _Wie bitte?_

„Ich meine… hey klar, ich weiß schon, dass du, Potter und Weasley auf der Suche nach diesem Horkruxen wart und dass das Gefährlich war und all das, aber kannst du mir bitte mal verraten, warum ihr so beschissen mutig seid, ihr bescheuerten Gryffindors? Und insbesondere ihr drei! Was soll das? Und wenn ihr schon andauernd so gut in all dem seid was ihr tut, warum zur Hölle habt ihr euch dann von Greyback und seinen Konsorten schnappen lassen? Kannst du mir das mal verraten?"

Er hält einen Moment inne und ich weiß genau, auf was er da anspielt und vermutlich würde ich wohl leidend das Gesicht verziehen, wenn ich irgendwas tun könnte, doch ich kann nur zuhören und warten was er weiter zu sagen hat. Und mir scheint, Malfoy hat heute eine Menge zu sagen.

„Gott, Granger, du hast keine Ahnung was in mir vorging, als ihr plötzlich im Manor wart. Ich wusste natürlich, dass ihr das seid und fuck, ich dachte echt, das war's jetzt mit euch! Und dann, als sie mich gefragt haben ob ich euch kenne… Verdammte Scheisse, Granger! Ich hatte Schiss, okay? Ja ehrlich. Ich hatte Schiss, dass Potter stirbt und dass der dunkle Lord gewinnt. Natürlich habe ich gelogen und gesagt dass ich nicht sicher bin, ob ihr es seid. Hätte ich euch etwa ausliefern sollen? Was denkst du denn von mir!"

Ach du meine Güte, passiert das hier gerade wirklich? Es ist amtlich. Malfoy schockiert mich und eigentlich dachte ich, dass mich nach dem Krieg nichts mehr so schnell aus der Fassung bringt, doch ein Draco Malfoy, der über sein Gefühlsleben spricht ist in der Tat schockierend und irgendwie verstörend. Immer wieder aufs Neue. Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend und bin kurz irritiert, doch dann stelle ich fest, dass ich wahrhaftig etwas fühle – außerhalb meines Kopfes! Oh mein Gott. Heißt das, dass ich wieder zu mir komme? Kann ich meine Finger bewegen? Nein. So ein Mist.

Fast verpasse ich durch diese berauschende Erkenntnis, dass er mittlerweile weiterspricht.

„…was meine geistesgestörte Tante dann allerdings getan hat… also ich meine… mir dir…"

Er räuspert sich und sucht offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten und ich bin gespannt, was genau er loswerden möchte.

„…das tut mir Leid, Granger, okay? Ich weiß schon lange, dass es im Grunde genommen keinen Unterschied macht, ob man reinblütig ist oder nicht. Ich bin nicht blöd, natürlich weiß ich das. Es ist nur leicht, mit dem Strom zu schwimmen weißt du?", sagt er nachdenklich und ich bin mir sicher, dass mir die Augen aus dem Kopf fallen würden, wenn ich bei vollem Bewusstsein wäre.

„Ich denke, das ist mir in diesem Moment erst so richtig klar geworden. Es ist egal wo man her kommt, wenn man am Arsch ist, ist man am Arsch."

Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht. Trotzdem stimmen mich seine Worte nachdenklich. Ich bin auf absurde Art und Weise froh, dass ich irgendwie schon immer Recht hatte in meiner Vermutung, dass Draco Malfoy nicht der ist, der er immer vorgibt zu sein. Nur ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht ist, weiß ich auch nicht genau.

Was war das?

Ich erschrecke fast zu Tode, denn ich spüre etwas! Da, an meinem linken Unterarm wo die Fluch-Narbe ist. Bei Merlin, ich kann meinen Arm spüren und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht eine Berührung! Was macht Malfoy da?

„Schon seltsam, was Granger? So gezeichnet zu sein. Du hast Recht, es wäre dumm, all das zu vergessen…"

Ich kann ihn gerade noch so verstehen, denn er spricht sehr leise. Meine Haut kribbelt an der Stelle, wo er mich vermutlich berührt hat. Es schmerzt beinahe. In etwa so, wie wenn man die ganze Nacht auf dem Arm gelegen hat und dieser dann morgens erst nach einem aufwacht. Ein Hochgefühl ergreift mich und ich könnte heulen vor Glück, denn die Hoffnung, dass ich bald wieder komplett bei Bewusstsein bin, ist gerade ein ganz großes Stück gewachsen. Malfoy bekommt hiervon natürlich rein gar nichts mit und das wäre auch denkbar ungünstig, denn er denkt ja nach wie vor, dass ich nichts von seiner Anwesenheit weiß.

„Ich weiß nun warum ich wütend bin, Granger!", sagt er nun plötzlich resolut und völlig zusammenhangslos und ich stutze gedanklich, denn ich wusste nicht, dass er wütend war. Das ist neu.

„Du hattest keine Wahl. Und trotzdem bist du so typisch Gryffindor, dass du es einfach so akzeptieren kannst und darin noch irgendeinen abstrusen Vorteil ziehst. Und ich? Ich hasse das dunkle Mal. Ich hasse die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht gegen all das gestellt habe, aber weißt du was ich am meisten hasse? Ich glaube am meisten hasse ich, dass mir das nun klar geworden ist. Ist das nicht komisch?"

Ein bitterer Ton schwingt in seiner Stimme mit und ich muss zugeben, dass ich das irgendwie nachvollziehen kann. Malfoy ist anscheinend in erster Linie wütend auf sich selbst und das wiederum schockiert mich kein bisschen. Er fährt fort.

„Ach, was mir noch einfällt – du kannst gern ins Manor kommen und in die Eingangshalle kotzen, tu dir keinen Zwang an. Mir ist da manchmal auch danach." Er lacht kurz auf und dieses Geräusch hört sich irgendwie fremd an. Ich habe Malfoy noch niemals lachen gehört, zumindest nicht so.

„So, war nett mit dir zu plaudern, Granger, aber ich muss los. Angenehme Nachtruhe."

Sein Abgang ist abrupt und kaum hat er die letzten Worte gesprochen, ist er auch schon zur Tür hinaus. Die Stille die er hinterlässt ist heute besonders laut und in meinem Kopf kreisen sämtliche Gedanken wild umher. 

**DRACO POV**

Ich schließe die Tür des Krankenflügels hinter mir und gestatte mir einen kurzen Moment, in dem ich mich gegen die kalte Wand im Gang lehne und tief durchatme. Meine Wut ist verschwunden und ein neues, seltsames Gefühl hat sich in meinem Magen zu einem Knoten geformt. Bedauern? Bereuen? Ja, ich bereue so ziemlich alles, was ich in den letzten zwei Jahren getan habe. Und verdammt nochmal, es kotzt mich an, dass ausgerechnet Granger mitsamt ihrem bescheuerten Tagebuch mich dazu bringen muss, mich selbst und auch sonst alles komplett in Frage zu stellen.

Klar, ich wusste schon vorher, dass es Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, auf die ich nicht unbedingt stolz sein kann, doch bisher habe ich es hervorragend geschafft, diese zu verdrängen.

Und was jetzt?

Ich weigere mich, mich damit nun noch weiter auseinander zu setzen. Ich schaue nachdenklich auf meine linke Hand, in der ich den leuchtenden Zauberstab halte und mein Blick fällt auf meinen Unterarm, der von meinem Pullover verdeckt wird. Ich schiebe ihn mit der freien Hand ein kleines Stück nach oben und starre auf den Ansatz des dunklen Mals, das sich tiefschwarz von meiner hellen Haut absetzt und verziehe angewidert das Gesicht.

Ich hasse es und ich frage mich, was Granger mittlerweile denkt, wenn sie auf ihren Unterarm blickt. Ich weiß nicht, was mich vorher dazu geritten hat, den Stoff von ihrem Pyjama hoch zu krempeln und über die Narbe zu fahren, ich weiß nur, dass ich tatsächlich bedauere, dass meine Tante ihr das angetan hat.

Tja, der Krieg hat uns alle auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise gezeichnet, nicht wahr?

Fest nehme ich mir vor, dass dies nun der letzte nächtliche Besuch bei Granger war und mache mich nun endgültig auf den Weg zurück in die Kerker.


	5. Chapter 5

**KAPITEL 5**

 **HERMINE POV**

Es ist viel zu hell! Ich will noch nicht aufstehen, bin ich doch gefühlt gerade erst eingeschlafen, aber die Sonnenstrahlen kitzeln mich in der Nase und grummelnd drehe ich mich herum und ziehe mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ein dumpfer Kopfschmerz hämmert gegen meine Schädeldecke und ich fühle mich, als hätte ich gestern eine wilde Party gefeiert, doch nichts dergleichen ist der Fall. Ich konnte einfach lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, denn meine wirren Gedanken haben mich einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen, als Malfoy gegangen war.

Halt. Moment.

OH MEIN GOTT!

Ich bin wach und ich… spüre alles! Ich fühle meinen Körper und ich schlage nun die Augen auf und blicke gegen die weiße Bettdecke, die ich über mich gezogen habe und die nun das grelle Licht abhält. Ich sehe meine Hand, die vor mir auf dem Kissen liegt! Ich kann es nicht fassen, ich habe mein Bewusstsein wieder. Unwillkürlich steigen mir Tränen vor Freude in die Augen und ich blinzle ein paar Mal, weil ich es immer noch nicht so recht glauben kann, was hier gerade passiert. Fasziniert blicke ich auf meinen Handrücken und bewege den Zeigefinger. Es klappt. Unfassbar!

Etwas zu hektisch zerre ich mir die Decke vom Kopf, denn das Licht, dass ich nun schon über eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen habe ist viel zu hell und ich muss die Augen wieder zusammenkneifen, weil es mich blendet und ich erst mal gar nichts sehe.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich mich soweit wieder daran gewöhnt habe, dass ich den Raum um mich herum erkennen kann. Die Sonne scheint durch die hohen Fenster und wirft viereckige Lichtflecke auf den steinernen Boden. In den Lichtkegeln tanzen vereinzelte Staubpartikel umher und auf meinem Nachttisch liegen diverse Bücherstapel und… Süßigkeiten? Ich frage mich, wer den Süßkram hierher geschafft hat und hoffe inständig, dass es nichts von dem Gute-Besserungs-Paket ist, das George angedroht hatte. Doch auch das wäre mir im Moment noch egal, denn ich habe seit über einer Woche weder bewusst essen noch trinken können und somit ist meine erste Amtshandlung an diesem Morgen, eine Tafel Schokolade an mich zu nehmen, schnell das Papier aufzureißen und mir ein Stück davon in den Mund zu schieben. Gott, ich hab selten etwas Besseres gegessen, zumindest kommt es mir gerade so vor.

Und nun? Ich bin wieder wach und es geht mir gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ich lag nun eine Woche lang in vollkommener Dunkelheit hier herum und habe nun den unbändigen Drang einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber just in dem Moment kommt Madam Pomfrey zur Türe rein und kaum hat sie mich erblickt wie ich Schokolade essender Weise hier auf meinem Bett sitze, greift sie sich an die Brust und stößt einen undefinierbaren Laut aus.

„Miss Granger, Merlin sei Dank, sie sind erwacht!", sagt sie dann und kommt mit eiligen Schritten auf mich zu. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut", antworte ich knapp und grinse sie an, denn es geht mir schließlich ja gut. Die Sonne scheint, ich bin wieder bei Bewusstsein und ein Blick auf die Armbanduhr bestätigt mir, dass es noch sehr früh am Morgen ist und ich es mit viel Glück sogar noch in den Unterricht schaffe, wenn sie mich bald entlässt.

„Miss Granger, wissen sie was passiert ist?" Poppy macht sich daran, mich mit ein paar Diagnosezaubern abzuscannen und ich halte still, damit sie ihre Arbeit machen kann. Was soll ich ihr antworten? Meine Gedanken bewegen sich blitzschnell in eine bestimmte Richtung. Wenn ich ihr sage, dass ich die letzte Woche alles mitbekommen habe, dann wüssten bald alle, dass ich sie hören konnte als sie mich besucht haben. Auch Malfoy. Irgendwie ist mir der Gedanke unangenehm. Ich weiß nicht genau warum, doch mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, dass es klüger ist diese Tatsache vorerst zu verschweigen.

„Nicht so wirklich…", antworte ich daher ausweichend und versuche einen möglichst fragenden Blick aufzusetzen. „…wir hatten Zaubertränke und an mehr erinnere ich mich nicht." Oh, an mir ist womöglich eine Slytherin verloren gegangen.

Madam Pomfrey wirft mir einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. „Sie hatten einen kleinen Unfall im Zaubertrankunterricht, Miss Granger. Sie waren eine Woche in einer Art Koma gelegen und wir mussten sogar Heiler aus dem St. Mungo kommen lassen. Ich bin froh, dass sie von alleine wieder aufgewacht sind, womöglich hätten wir sie die nächsten Tage sonst ins Hospital verlegen müssen. Wir haben Sie magisch ernährt in der letzten Woche und auch ihre Vitalwerte waren soweit in Ordnung. Sie haben leider etwas vom Trank der lebenden Toten abbekommen, der allerdings zum Glück noch nicht ganz fertiggebraut war. Seien sie froh darüber, denn sonst hätten Sie womöglich den Rest ihres Lebens im Koma verbracht."

Mir schaudert und allein die Vorstellung daran, ein Leben lang in der Verfassung zu fristen in der ich mich die letzte Woche befunden habe… nein, unvorstellbar. Ich muss dringend mit Professor McGonagall sprechen, denn wenn man es mal genau nimmt, ist es geradezu unverantwortlich solch einen Zaubertrank in der Schule zu lehren.

„Ihre Freunde waren oft hier um sie zu besuchen", fährt die Medihexe fort. Mittlerweile hat sie ihre Diagnosezauber beendet und lächelt zufrieden, während sie mir mein Kissen aufschüttelt und hinter meinen Rücken stopft. „Selbst Mister Zabini war einmal da, von ihm ist die Schokolade."

Okay, das ist verrückt. Ich verkneife mir ein Grinsen und setzte einen verwunderten Blick auf, doch sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Madam Pomfrey, kann ich zum Unterricht?", will ich von ihr wissen und wie erwartet ernte ich einen tadelnden Blick.

„Sie sollten sich noch einen Tag schonen, Miss Granger."

„ _Bitte?"_ Ich versuche es mit einem traurigen Blick und sie seufzt. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Medihexe nicht gerade für Ihre Strenge bekannt ist, was mir jetzt zu Gute kommt.

„Ich werde Minerva informieren und wenn sie ihr Einverständnis gibt, dann können sie gehen. Sie müssen jedoch zuerst etwas essen. Ich lasse ihnen ein Frühstück bringen." Sie murmelt noch etwas über meinen übertriebenen Lerneifer und verschwindet dann zur Türe hinaus, vermutlich um die Schulleiterin aufzusuchen. Zufrieden lehne ich mich in die Kissen zurück. Heute wird sicherlich nichts meine Laune trüben.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich bin todmüde. Gestern bin ich viel zu spät ins Bett gekommen, so wie einige Male in der letzten Woche und langsam macht sich das bemerkbar. Ich stütze meinen Kopf leidend in meine Hände während wir auf Slughorn warten, der etwas zu spät dran ist, was mich heute allerdings nicht stört. Ich wünschte, der Tag wäre schon längst vorbei, aber den Gefallen tut mir die Zeit natürlich nicht, denn die Sekunden verrinnen nur langsam.

Und jetzt haben wir auch noch gemeinsam Unterricht mit den Gryffindors. Die ersten drei Stunden waren es zum Glück nur die Ravenclaws, doch Zaubertränke mit Gryffindor ist doppelt ätzend. Vor allem können sich Potter und Weasley nicht mit Ihren Mord-Blicken zurückhalten und das kotzt mich tierisch an.

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge und gelangweilt lenke ich meinen Blick zur Tür und in dem Moment, als das goldene Trio komplett und vollzählig durch die Türe schreitet rutscht mir mein Kopf vor Schreck aus der Hand und mein Kinn schlägt gefühlt auf der Tischplatte auf. Bin ich eingeschlafen? Träume ich, oder ist das tatsächlich Granger, die hier vollkommen lebendig und bei Bewusstsein auf ihren Platz neben mir zusteuert.

„Granger ist wieder wach!", lautet der sinnvolle Kommentar von Blaise, der hinter mir sitzt.

„Das sehe ich", fauche ich ihm nur entgegen und schnell wende ich meinen Blick wieder von Granger ab und blicke angespannt nach vorne zur Tafel. Seit wann ist sie wieder wach? Warum habe ich davon noch nichts mitbekommen?

Grangers Auftauchen verwirrt mich mehr als es sollte. Ich weiß nicht genau wieso, aber ich bin seltsam nervös, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, wie sie reagieren wird. Es war einfacher, sich mit der bewusstlosen Granger auseinander zu setzen. Ich versuche meine konfusen Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen und atme einmal tief durch.

„Hallo Malfoy." Ihre Stimme klingt normal. Weder wütend, noch beleidigt, noch… wissend, was mich wohl am meisten beruhigt. Natürlich weiß sie nicht, dass ich nachts im Krankenflügel war, aber ganz sicher war ich mir nun doch nicht.

„Granger, sieh an, du lebst noch", schnarre ich überheblich und bin froh, dass ich mich nach wie vor nach mir anhöre.

„Offensichtlich", sagt sie und holt ihre Bücher aus der Tasche um sie vor sich auf den Tisch zu legen. Ich antworte nichts darauf, sondern starre weiterhin auf die Tafel und bin erleichtert, dass Slughorn in diesem Moment zur Türe herein kommt und sich für sein verspätetes Auftauchen entschuldigt.

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als Granger sich zu mir lehnt um mich flüsternd etwas zu fragen.

„Malfoy, was hab ich verpasst?

letzte Mal gebraut, während ich auf der Krankenstation war?"

Ist das ihr Ernst? Warum wirft sie mir keine Anschuldigungen an den Kopf? Immerhin habe ich sie vor einer Woche in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Sie scheint nicht mal sauer zu sein und das verwirrt mich, denn ich an ihrer Stelle wäre sehr wohl sauer.

„Felix Felicis in abgeschwächter Form", presse ich hervor während ich meinerseits mein Buch aufschlage und die Seite suche, die Slughorn gerade angeschrieben hat.

„Okay", antwortet sie und tut es mir gleich. Ich blicke kurz in ihre Richtung und muss wohl etwas entgeistert drein schaun. „Ist was?", fragt sie.

„Warum bist du nicht wütend?", will ich perplex wissen. Eigentlich hatte ich vor, sie stoisch zu ignorieren, aber Granger verwirrt mich.

„Warum sollte ich wütend sein? So wie ich es mitbekommen habe war es wohl ein Unfall? Kann passieren, Malfoy. Außerdem hätte ich schneller reagieren müssen, als du das Acrumantula-Gift zu früh dazu gegeben hast." Damit ist für sie die Unterhaltung beendet und sie steht auf um die Zutaten für den heutigen Trank aus dem Vorratsschrank zu holen.

Kopfschüttelnd mache ich mich daran, das Rezept für den heutigen Trank durchzulesen. Auf der einen Seite bin ich erleichtert, dass sie wirklich gar nichts weiß und dass die Tatsache, dass ich nachts bei ihr im Krankenflügel war, für immer mein Geheimnis bleiben wird, doch andererseits muss ich den Klos im Hals herunter schlucken, der sich seltsamer Weise gebildet hat. Ein winziger Teil in mir bedauert, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hat, Merlin weiß warum.

Schweigend machen wir uns an die Arbeit und die nächste Stunde bringe ich damit zu, Baumschlangenhaut und Krötenlaich zu verkleinern und zu versuchen, Granger nicht aus Versehen in die Luft zu sprengen, wobei das mit diesem Erkältungstrank von heute vermutlich fast unmöglich ist! Die Stunde vergeht schweigend und nur ab und zu werfe ich einen taxierenden Blick zu Granger, die mir auf unerklärliche Weise unheimlich ist. Aber vielleicht bekomme ich schon Paranoia, was nicht wirklich ganz weit hergeholt ist, wenn man den Verlauf der letzten Woche so betrachtet.

Fast schon bin ich erleichtert, als Slughorn das Ende der Stunde einläutet und wir dem halbfertigen Trank einen Stasis-Zauber verpassen können. Gemächlich packe ich meine Unterlagen zusammen.

„Malfoy, kann ich deine Zaubertränke-Mitschriebe und die Hausaufgaben von der letzten Woche haben um sie mir anzuschauen?", will Granger plötzlich wissen und ich erstarre förmlich in der Bewegung.

„Warum fragst du nicht Potty oder Wiesel?", will ich wissen und versuche dabei möglichst ätzend zu klingen, was mir wie immer nicht besonders schwer fällt. Sie verzieht leidend das Gesicht.

„Weil… naja, ich hätte gerne einen _brauchbaren_ Aufschrieb", gibt sie zerknirscht zu und ich schnaube amüsiert. Das ist vollkommen nachvollziehbar und voller Genugtuung werfe ich einen überheblichen Blick über die Schulter zu ihren zwei dämlichen Companions und nicke.

„Okay Granger, was auch immer. Ich bring die Aufschriebe heute Abend in die große Halle mit", sage ich und frage mich gleichzeitig, warum mich ihre Bitte mit solch einer großen Genugtuung erfüllt. Ihre Antwort fällt knapp aus.

„Danke."

Sie packt ihrerseits ihre Bücher in ihre Tasche und macht sich mit ihren Freunden auf den Weg aus dem Klassenzimmer. Obwohl das denkbar gut für mich ausgegangen ist und Granger anscheinend keine Rachegelüste gegen mich hegt, ist irgendwas seltsam an ihrem Verhalten. Ich weiß allerdings nicht was es ist und werde die Sache vorsichtshalber im Auge behalten. Nur für den Fall…

Außerdem habe ich noch ein ganz anderes Problem, denn ich habe immer noch das verfluchte Tagebuch in meiner Schultasche und nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich es unauffällig wieder in ihren Besitz schmuggeln kann. Fakt ist, dass ich mich etwas beeilen muss um wenigstens noch die relevanten Einträge zu lesen, denn lange kann ich es nicht mehr behalten, das ist mir klar.

 **HERMINE POV**

Okay, das war anstrengend. Das Wiedersehen mit Harry und Ron heute früh in der ersten Stunde war super und ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass ich wieder mit den Beiden in den Unterricht gehen kann. Doch vor Zaubertränke hatte ich heute doch etwas Magenschmerzen. Ich habe auch meinen Freunden nicht erzählt, dass ich während des Komas alles mitbekommen habe und Malfoys Reaktion heute hat mich nur noch mehr darin bestärkt, vorerst nichts dergleichen an die Öffentlichkeit zu bringen.

Es ist komisch, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich es interessant finde, hinter Malfoys Fassade geblickt zu haben und dass er offensichtlich weiterhin versucht so ätzend wie möglich zu sein, obwohl es in ihm drin eigentlich ganz anders aussieht, finde ich faszinierend. Warum tut er das? Was erhofft er sich dadurch? Ich werde aus Draco Malfoy nicht wirklich schlau und das ärgert mich, wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin. Maßlos.

Nachdenklich laufe ich mit Harry und Ron zum Mittagessen in die große Halle und höre den Ausführungen der Jungs zum letzten Quidditchtraining nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

Es war lustig mit anzusehen, wie Malfoy's Gesicht entgleist ist und wie er versucht hat, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen im Unterricht, doch ich habe genau gemerkt, wie ihn mein Auftauchen aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Ich muss immer noch in mich hinein grinsen, denn ganz ehrlich? Er hat es absolut verdient, immerhin hat er mein Tagebuch geklaut und dieses ganz nebenbei bemerkt, immer noch in seinem Gewahrsam und ich frage mich, ob und wie ich es wohl wiederbekommen werde.

Mittlerweile sind wir in der großen Halle angekommen und ich lasse mich erschlagen auf den Platz neben Harry fallen. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber ich bin doch etwas schlapp nach dem halben Tag heute und vielleicht hätte ich auf Madam Pomfrey hören und mich noch einen weiteren Tag ausruhen sollen, aber ich hätte keinen Tag länger auf der Krankenstation liegen können.

Während ich lustlos in meinem Essen herum stochere, wandern meine Blicke zum Slytherintisch und ich erschrecke, denn ein graues Augenpaar starrt mich an und als ich ihn dabei erwische, senkt er schnell seinen Blick und verwickelt Zabini in ein Gespräch. Interessant. Wirklich interessant. Ich sollte ganz ehrlich nicht solch ein Interesse an Draco Malfoy entwickeln, denn ich weiß einfach, dass ich mir selbst damit keinen Gefallen tu, aber ich kann mich schlicht und ergreifend nicht gegen meine Neugier wehren und ich kann ebenso wenig verdrängen, dass er mir all diese Dinge offenbart hat. Ob er das nun bewusst getan hat oder nicht, ist vorerst ja mal zweitrangig.

„…vorgelesen habe!"

„Was?", frage ich perplex. Ron sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an, denn offensichtlich hat er mit mir gesprochen und ich war von Malfoy abgelenkt. Ich richte nun meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Ron.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass es schade ist, dass du jetzt den ganzen Schulstoff nachholen musst, da du nicht mitbekommen hast, was ich dir vorgelesen habe."

Okay ich habe ein klein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen, meine Freunde zu belügen. Trotzdem bin ich mir sicher, dass es die bessere Entscheidung war. Vorerst.

„Macht nichts, Ron. Ich gehe in der Freistunde jetzt in die Bücherei um schon mal was nachzuholen", antworte ich ihm. „Und am besten mach ich mich direkt auf den Weg, ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch gar nicht richtig hungrig."

Das stimmt sogar, denn das Frühstück das ich heute früh essen musste war wirklich mächtig aber Madam Pomfrey hat mich nicht gehen lassen, ehe ich alles aufgegessen hatte. Vielmehr ist mein überstürzter Aufbruch aber der Tatsache geschuldet, dass im Moment zwei gewisse Slytherins die große Halle verlassen.

„Wir wollten eigentlich ein wenig nach draußen gehen", meldet sich nun Harry zu Wort und sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir offensichtlich verdeutlichen soll, dass ich genauso gut später noch nachlernen kann, aber ich ignoriere ihn einfach.

„Bis später, Jungs!" Ich schnappe mir noch einen Apfel vom Tisch und mache mich schnell auf den Weg aus der großen Halle. Ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein selbst nicht genau, was mich antreibt, aber darüber kann ich mir auch noch später Gedanken machen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich die zwei eingeholt habe und anscheinend wollen sie ebenfalls die Freistunde nutzen, um etwas nach draußen zu gehen, denn sie schlendern in Richtung des Innenhofs und ehe sie den Durchgang erreichen nehme ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und rufe ihnen hinter.

„Hey, Zabini!"

Die Beiden bleiben stehen und drehen sich mit großen Augen zu mir um, während ich die letzten Meter überbrücke und zu ihnen aufschließe.

„Granger?", fragt Zabini offensichtlich verwirrt und Malfoy mustert mich nur abschätzig mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, so wie nur er es kann. Ich denke bei mir, dass diese Mimik bei jedem anderen wohl unpassend aussehen würde, jedoch nicht bei Draco Malfoy. „Was willst du?"

Zabini wirkt eher überrascht als abweisend und ich muss schmunzeln, denn wieder einmal fühle ich mich bestätigt in meiner Vermutung, dass Blaise Zabini eigentlich kein Problem mit mir hat.

„Ich wollte mich nur kurz für die Schokolade bedanken", grinse ich und die Reaktionen, die ich hierauf bekomme bringen mich beinahe dazu, laut los zu lachen, denn ihm ist das offensichtlich mehr als nur unangenehm, dass ich ihn darauf anspreche und Malfoy fallen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. Ja ich weiß schon, das ist ziemlich Slytherin von mir und wahrscheinlich tu ich Zabini hiermit keinen Gefallen, aber nun ja, Malfoy hat selbst gesagt, dass ich ihm in den Allerwertesten treten kann weil er mein Tagebuch gelesen hat. Und so macht das viel mehr Spaß. „Madam Pomfrey hat mir gesagt, dass du da warst und das war wirklich ein super Frühstück. Danke, also!"

„Gern geschehen", druckst er herum, doch ehe die Situation noch peinlicher für alle Beteiligten wird grinse ich noch ein letztes Mal in die Richtung der Beiden und setze langsam meinen Weg fort.

„Blaise, sag mir nicht, dass du bei Granger im Krankenflügel warst!", höre ich Malfoys gezischte Worte noch, während ich mich immer weiter von den Beiden entferne. Auf meinem Weg in Richtung der Bibliothek denke ich darüber nach, was Malfoy nun wohl als nächstes tun wird und muss schmunzeln. Ich denke das könnte durchaus amüsant werden.

 **DRACO POV**

Das glaube ich jetzt einfach nicht, doch der schuldbewusste Blick meines angeblich besten Freundes spricht Bände.

„Also weißt du…", windet er sich unter meinem fassungslosen Blick und ich verdrehe nur die Augen und zwar so heftig, dass ich beinahe Kopfschmerzen davon bekomme. „…ich dachte, da du selbst nicht hin wolltest und naja…" Er stammelt nur herum und ich seufze tief. Ich bin nur einen Atemzug davon entfernt, ihm alles zu erzählen. Es bricht beinahe einfach aus mir heraus aber in letzter Sekunde entscheide ich mich um. Warum, weiß ich selbst nicht genau, doch es scheint mir nicht richtig, ihm von Grangers Tagebuch zu erzählen. Ich weiß, dass das scheinheilig ist, wo ich es doch selbst geklaut und gelesen habe aber nun ja, ich möchte irgendwie nicht, dass jemand anderes über Grangers Gedanken und über meine nächtlichen Besuche Bescheid weiß, selbst wenn es nur Blaise ist.

„Aber Schokolade? Ernsthaft?", frage ich ihn ungläubig und er zuckt nur die Schultern.

„Ich hielt es für eine gute Idee."

Eine gute Idee. Als ob er jemals gute Ideen gehabt hätte. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass er es einmal für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, Pansy und Millicent jeweils eine Rose zum Valentinstag zu schenken, einfach, weil wir eben alle befreundet sind und noch Wochen später hätte er sich gerne dafür selbst in den Arsch getreten, denn beide hatten sich darauf etwas eingebildet und eigentlich wollte er von keiner irgendwas. Gut, für mich war das damals sehr amüsant gewesen, aber wenn er nun auch noch Grangers Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, das wäre doch zu viel des Guten.

Schweigend setzen wir unseren Weg fort und meine Gedanken kreisen unaufhörlich um diese nervige Gryffindor. Ich werde aus diesem Bücherwurm einfach nicht schlau. Ich meine, okay, Blaise ist noch nie wirklich gemein zu ihr gewesen, auch nicht zu Potter oder dem Wiesel, denn Zabini hat noch nie viel auf diesen ganzen Reinblüter-Quatsch gegeben. Ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich ihn dafür beneiden oder doch lieber verhöhnen soll.

Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass sie uns hier abgefangen hat um sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Das passt irgendwie nicht zu ihr und ich frage mich erneut, ob sie nicht doch vielleicht weiß, dass ich ihr Tagebuch habe. Granger ist mir suspekt und vielleicht werde ich ja wirklich paranoid, aber ich fühle mich von ihr verfolgt obwohl sie im Grunde gar nichts weiter tut. Und genau das ist das Problem, ich kann es nicht einschätzen aber fragen kann ich sie ebenso wenig, denn wenn ich mir das nur einbilde, dann würde ich mich mit dieser Aktion verraten. Ich schüttle den Kopf um meine wirren Gedanken zu vertreiben und gehe schweigend neben Blaise her, auf direktem Weg raus aus dem Schloss. Granger ist in Richtung der Bücherei verschwunden - wohin auch sonst - und ich wiederstehe dem Drang, ihr hinterher zu spionieren. Bei Salazar, ich sollte mich vielleicht wirklich mal von Pomfrey untersuchen lassen, irgendwas scheint bei mir nicht mehr zu stimmen.

Draußen angekommen setzen wir uns wie immer auf eine niedrige Mauer und Blaise zieht wie so oft ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und ich brauche nicht lange überlegen, bis ich es ihm gleich tue. Es ist mir im Moment ehrlich gesagt mehr als Recht, dass er ebenfalls eine große Passion für sämtliche Bücher hat, denn so kann ich ungestört Grangers Tagebuch in meinem Schoß öffnen. Vorsichtshalber habe ich einen Verwirrungszauber darüber gelegt, damit niemand die selbstgeschriebenen Seiten sieht, doch uns beachtet man sowieso kaum. Mich erst Recht nicht, denn ich werde prinzipiell seit Ende des Kriegs eher gemieden. Nicht dass es mich weiter stört, so habe ich immerhin meistens meine Ruhe.

Fahrig blättere ich durch die Seiten, bis ich an dem Eintrag hängen bleibe, den ich gesucht habe und ich wundere mich darüber, dass dieser Eintrag so vollkommen anders ist als die vorherigen.

 _Es ist vorbei. Es ist wahrhaftig vorbei! Voldemort ist tot. Wir haben gesiegt. Warum nur stellt sich das Hochgefühl nicht ein? Die Schlacht um Hogwarts ist nun schon mehrere Tage her doch die Bilder verfolgen mich unentwegt. So viele haben ihr Leben gelassen. Wofür? Für einen Krieg der unnötiger hätte nicht sein können!_

 _Nachdem wir in Gringotts eingebrochen sind und den Horkrux aus dem Verlies geholt hatten, konnten wir zum Glück auf dem Drachen fliehen._

 _Es war schrecklich, die Gestalt dieser verachtenswerten Kreatur anzunehmen und ihr Stab in meinen Händen hat sich so falsch angefühlt… Dennoch, wir haben es geschafft einzubrechen, und den Horkrux zu stehlen. Das Schwert war danach allerdings weg, der verdammte Kobold hat es gestohlen, darum konnten wir ihn nicht gleich zerstören. Das haben wir erst später in der Kammer des Schreckens geschafft. Dem toten Basilisk sei Dank._

 _Harry hatte in dem See in dem wir dann gelandet sind eine Vision und wir sind direkt nach Hogsmeade aufgebrochen, wo wir über Aberforths Haus nach Hogwarts gelangen konnten. Und dort begann dann der Anfang vom Ende._

 _Ich kann nicht darüber schreiben, noch nicht. Vielleicht irgendwann, wenn die Alpträume aufhören? Ich weiß es nicht. Wird das jemals aufhören? Die Bilder in meinem Kopf? Die Trauer?_

 _Seit gestern sind wir wieder am Grimauldplatz. Das heißt Harry und ich sind hier. Ron ist zu Hause bei seiner Familie. Fred… er… Merlin, morgen ist die Beisetzung der Gefallenen und es nimmt mir die Luft zum Atmen, wenn ich daran denke. Warum? Warum nur mussten so viele unschuldige Menschen sterben? Remus und Tonks… Es ist so traurig. Nächste Woche beginnen wir mit den Aufräumarbeiten in Hogwarts. Ich denke ich werde meine Eltern noch ein weiteres Jahr in Australien lassen. Ich bin offensichtlich noch nicht bereit, wieder in ein normales Leben zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht schaffen wir es über die Sommerferien, das Schloss soweit wieder her zu stellen, damit ab Herbst die Schule wieder starten kann. Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass wir wieder zum normalen Tagesgeschäft übergehen können, doch wir brauchen unseren Abschluss. Die Jungs wollen ins Ministerium. Und ich… ich weiß nicht was ich möchte. Aktuell spiele ich mit dem Gedanken, mir selbst einen Obliviate zu verpassen._

 _Ich habe zwar immer gesagt, dass ich nicht vergessen will aber aktuell wäre diese Option zugegebener Maßen sehr verlockend. Meine Güte, wenn ich allein daran denke, welche Rolle Snape all die Jahre gespielt hat und welch schweres Los er gezogen hatte. Es tut mir so leid, dass auch er sein Leben für diesen Krieg geben musste. Keiner hätte sterben sollen. Und schon gar nicht jemand wie er._

 _Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mir lange überlegt, ob ich nicht besser einfach gehen sollte. Der Zauberwelt den Rücken kehren. Es wäre so einfach, ich müsste nur nach Australien gehen, meinen Eltern ihr Gedächtnis wieder geben und anschließend meinen Zauberstab zerbrechen. In ein normales Leben zurückkehren und vergessen. Ich schäme mich für diesen Gedanken, denn das würde ebenso bedeuten, dass ich Harry und Ron hinter mir lassen müsste und allein, dass ich dies in Erwägung gezogen habe, macht mir Angst. Ich muss außerdem mit Ron reden. Bald. Seit die anfängliche Euphorie über den Sieg abgeklungen ist, ist mir klar, dass das was da zwischen uns ist, keine Zukunft haben kann, doch das hat Zeit. Momentan gibt es wichtigere Dinge…_

Der Eintrag endet hier und ich bin gelinde gesagt verwirrt. Wie so oft schockieren mich Grangers Gedanken. Sie hatte sich wahrhaftig überlegt, die Zauberwelt zu verlassen? Ich weiß nicht warum, aber das fühlt sich irgendwie falsch an. Hastig klappe ich das Buch zu und schiebe es zurück in meine Tasche. Blaise sieht mich fragend über den Rand seines eigenen Buches hinweg an und ich schüttle nur den Kopf, während ich aufstehe.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen", erkläre ich ihm knapp und ich weiß einfach, dass Blaise mich durchschaut, denn er grinst nur und wendet sich wieder seiner Lektüre zu.

Schnellen Schrittes mache ich mich auf den Weg in die Kerker und verfluche die weiten Wege hier im Schloss, doch ich habe noch genug Zeit. In unserem Zimmer angekommen suche ich schnell die Zaubertrank-Unterlagen heraus, stopfe sie zu dem anderen Krempel in meiner Tasche und mache mich auf den Weg in den vierten Stock in die Bücherei.


	6. Chapter 6

**KAPITEL 6**

 **HERMINE POV**

So was Dummes, ich wollte ja eigentlich gar nicht in die Bücherei und jetzt sitze ich doch hier. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht beschäftigen könnte, aber nun ja, viel zu Lernen habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Das Buch, das hier aufgeschlagen vor mir liegt, ist eigentlich eher ein Alibi und wenn ich ehrlich bin, starre ich lieber aus dem Fenster und lasse meinen Blick über die Ländereien schweifen. Es wird langsam kalt hier im Hochland. Nicht, dass es jemals wirklich richtig warm wäre in Schottland, aber der Winter naht mit großen Schritten.

Ich mag den Winter eigentlich ganz gerne, aber dieses Jahr hat es etwas Frustrierendes an sich. Weihnachten war früher als Kind immer besonders toll, doch in den letzten Jahren ist dieses Fest für mich immer unwichtiger geworden.

Ob es dieses Jahr wohl wieder einen Weihnachtsball gibt? Ohne Dumbledore in seiner scheußlichen, violetten Robe ist es bestimmt nicht das Gleiche.

Meine Gedanken schweifen zurück zu unserem vierten Jahr und zu Ron's grausigem Festumhang und ich muss grinsen. Vielleicht sollte ich Viktor mal wieder schreiben, von dem habe ich auch schon eine Weile nichts mehr gehört? Ich beschließe in dieser Sekunde, dass ich den Gedanken direkt in die Tat umsetzen werde und krame in meiner Schultasche nach Feder und Pergament, ehe ich anfange die ersten Zeilen zu verfassen.

Ich erschrecke fürchterlich und kann gerade noch verhindern, dass ich mein Tintenfass vom Tisch wische, als plötzlich eine Hand in meinem Blickfeld auftaucht und zwei Rollen Pergament vor mir auf den Tisch geworfen werden. Erstaunt hebe ich meinen Blick und sehe direkt in das unlesbare Gesicht von Draco Malfoy, der mich abschätzend von oben herab mustert. Ich bin für einen kurzen Moment überrascht, ehe ich grinse. Die Sache wird langsam wirklich amüsant. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy mich extra in der Bücherei aufsucht?

„Zaubertränke", sagt er knapp und deutet mit einem kurzen Ruck seines Kinns in Richtung der Pergamentrollen. Ich greife nach der Vorderen, entrolle sie und scanne kurz den Inhalt grob ab. Malfoys Aufschriebe sind akkurat, knapp und präzise, ohne groß vom Thema abzuschweifen, jedoch ausführlich genug, um alle wichtigen Informationen zu enthalten. Genau wie erwartet.

„Du hättest nicht extra herkommen müssen, aber danke." Ich blicke ihn wieder an und versuche eine ebenfalls undurchdringliche Maske zur Schau zu tragen, keine Ahnung ob mir das gelingt, denn ich fühle mich gerade wirklich gut unterhalten von dem Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht ob es nur an seinen nächtlichen Besuchen auf der Krankenstation liegt, doch ich kann sein überhebliches Getue und seinen Todesblick nicht mehr wirklich ernst nehmen und hoffe, dass er mir das nicht anmerkt.

Malfoy schnaubt überheblich. „Ich bin nicht extra her gekommen, ich musste in die Bibliothek um ein Buch zu besorgen und jeder im Schloss weiß, dass du hier einziehen würdest, wenn du könntest."

„Natürlich", ist meine knappe Antwort darauf und ich entrolle auch die zweite Rolle Pergament, die mit dem Aufsatz. Malfoys Handschrift ist unglaublich sauber und filigran und sieht so gar nicht nach der Handschrift eines Jungen aus. Wenn ich da an Harrys Sauklaue denke…

Er räuspert sich und ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon den halben Aufsatz gelesen habe ohne ihn tatsächlich zu lesen, viel eher habe ich weiter seine Schrift analysiert. Wie in vielen alten Büchern schreibt er den ersten Buchstaben nach einem Absatz immer viel größer und diese Tatsache imponiert mir mehr als es sollte.

„Also Granger, ich schätze du brauchst nichts weiter? Ich sollte die Unterlagen bis übermorgen in Zaubertränke natürlich wieder haben."

„Ja klar", antworte ich ihm und stelle verwundert fest, dass er sich soeben wieder auf den Weg aus der Bibliothek macht. „Malfoy?"

„Was ist noch?", will er wissen und dreht sich nochmal zu mir.

„Sagtest du nicht, dass du hier bist um ein Buch zu suchen?" Es ist beinahe lustig, wie ihm seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen und ihm offensichtlich bewusst wird, dass ich ihn gerade eiskalt überführt habe. Er fängt sich jedoch relativ schnell wieder. „Die Freistunde ist fast um, dazu ist jetzt keine Zeit mehr und ich möchte nicht zu spät zu McGonagall kommen."

„Oh gut, warte ich komme mit." Keine Ahnung welcher Hippogreif mich gerade reitet und ich erhasche noch einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoys vollkommen perplexes Gesicht, ehe ich meine Sachen auf dem Tisch zusammen sammle und in meine Tasche stopfe, mir diese über die Schulter werfe und zu ihm aufschließe. Er sagt nichts sondern sieht mich nur weiter abschätzend an. Ich überlege, wie ich ihn wohl am besten aus der Reserve locken kann. „Das ist doch okay für dich?", will ich daher wissen, während ich neben ihn trete. Er sagt nichts und setzt sich in Bewegung.

„Ich meine, wenn es dir unangenehm ist oder so, hier mit einem Schlammblut durchs Schloss zu laufen…", lasse ich den Satz in der Luft hängen und provoziere ihn somit weiter, als wir auf den Gang hinaus treten. Ich ernte einen seltsamen Blick. Er scheint langsam genervt zu sein.

 **DRACO POV**

Sie hat sich nicht etwa gerade selbst als Schlammblut bezeichnet, oder?

Meine Güte, was stimmt mit ihr nicht?

„Granger, was zur Hölle stimmt mit dir nicht?", spreche ich meinen Gedanken aus. Ich bin etwas gereizt, was daran liegt, dass sie mich aus dem Konzept bringt. Erst durchschaut sie mich bei der Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt kein Buch holen wollte und nun scheint sie mich offensichtlich herauszufordern, allerdings erschließt sich mir noch nicht ganz, wieso, und was sie damit bezwecken möchte.

Granger schaut mich mit großen Augen an, während wir um die nächste Ecke biegen. „Warum?", will sie verwundert wissen und ich stöhne innerlich leidend auf. Ich möchte ganz und gar nicht mir ihr durch das Schloss schlendern, aber nachdem sie sich einfach so an meine Fersen gehängt hat, bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als mit ihr gemeinsam zum nächsten Unterricht zu gehen.

Ich schenke ihr also lediglich einen vernichtenden Blick und frage mich, wie ich die nächsten drei Stockwerke überleben soll, doch Granger hat offensichtlich keine Hemmungen und plappert munter weiter.

„Was hast du nach dem Schulabschluss vor, Malfoy?"

„Ist das dein Ernst?" Warum fragt sie mich sowas?

„Würde ich sonst fragen?", antwortet sie in eingeschnapptem Tonfall und ich seufze.

„Granger, wir sind keine Freunde, nur weil ich dir meinen Tränke-Aufsatz leihe." Gut, das hat sich ätzend angehört. Sollte es auch. Ich bin ganz und gar nicht bereit, mich mit einer wachen und lebendigen Granger auseinander zu setzen. Ihr Tagebuch wiegt schwer in meiner Tasche und ich schimpfe mich einen vollkommen verblödeten Idioten, weil ich überhaupt jemals einen Fuß in die Krankenstation gesetzt habe. Das Gefühl, dass Granger doch Bescheid weiß, nagt an meinen Nerven. Doch wenn es so ist, warum sagt sie dann nichts? Ihr Blick verfinstert sich und sie strafft ihre Schultern.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass wir keine Freunde sind, Malfoy. Trotzdem würde dir kein Zacken aus der Krone brechen, ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben. Oder lernt man das bei den Todessern heutzutage nicht mehr?"

Autsch. Diese imaginäre Ohrfeige trifft mich mehr als ich zugeben möchte und ich erstarre in der Bewegung. Sie tut es mir gleich und für einen kurzen Moment sehen wir uns abschätzend an, doch dann wendet Granger den Blick ab und hat zumindest mal den Anstand, verlegen drein zu schaun.

„Tut mir leid", murmelt sie zerknirscht und zum Glück bleibt es mir erspart zu antworten, denn wir sind kurz vor dem Lehrerzimmer und in diesem Moment kommen Slughorn und McGonagall um die Ecke. Das muss ja wirklich ein seltsames Bild abgeben, denke ich so bei mir und ich frage mich, was ich eigentlich verbrochen habe und ob das wohl für das nächste Leben auch noch reicht.

McGonagall schürzt die Lippen und ich habe das Gefühl, sie wägt im Moment ab ob ihrer Musterschülerin eine Gefahr droht oder nicht, doch Slughorn klatscht begeistert in die Hände.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! Schön, schön! Es freut mich zu sehen, dass der Unfall offensichtlich keinen Keil zwischen Sie getrieben hat!", freut er sich und mein Blick mit dem ich ihn daraufhin perplex anstarre ist offensichtlich erheiternd, denn Granger kann sich nur schwerlich ein Kichern verkneifen. Kann mir bitte jemand einen Schockzauber auf den Hals jagen? Irgendwer?

„Wie gut, dass ich sie beide hier treffe…", fährt er fort und ich ahne Schreckliches. „…das ist mir in der letzten Stunde leider komplett entfallen, doch ich wollte mit ihnen beiden noch einen Termin finden, damit sie den Trank der lebenden Toten nochmals brauen können. Nicht dass dies am Schluss noch ein Prüfungsthema ist und Sie nicht entsprechend vorbereitet sind."

Wirklich, ich tu mir im Moment sehr, sehr leid und auch Granger sieht aus, als hätte ihr gerade jemand offenbart, dass die Bücherei abgebrannt ist, was mich wiederum zum Schmunzeln bringt.

„Horace, meinen Sie, das ist tatsächlich notwendig? Der Trank ist wie wir nun ja mitbekommen haben höchst potent und ich frage mich sowieso, ob dieser nicht komplett vom Lehrplan gestrichen werden sollte", schaltet sich die Schulleiterin nun ein und ich kann ihr da nur Recht geben. Ich habe wirklich kein Bedürfnis danach, Granger erneut auszuschalten. Womöglich sprenge ich sie beim nächsten Mal doch noch in die Luft. Tolle Aussichten.

„Minerva, meine Teuerste, Sie haben vollkommen Recht, doch auch wenn er vom Lehrplan gestrichen wird, ist er in diesem Schuljahr dort noch aufgeführt und ich schätze, ich muss darauf bestehen. Außerdem hat Miss Granger noch den Felix facilius nach zu brauen, der übrigens eine schwächere Form des Felix felicis ist und somit ungefährlich. Vielleicht möchte Mister Malfoy sie dabei unterstützen? Ein bisschen Wiederholung schadet ja schließlich nicht, oder?" Er blickt mich auffordernd an und ich wünschte, der dunkle Lord würde jetzt vorbei laufen und mich schnell und schmerzlos töten, doch selbstverständlich werde ich nicht von einem schnellen Tod erlöst, sondern muss meinem Hauslehrer Rede und Antwort stehen.

„Selbstverständlich", höre ich mich sagen und ich bin froh, dass man mir meine Verzweiflung nicht anhört. Granger gibt keinen Mucks von sich und blickt mich nur mit großen Augen an.

„Schön!" sagt Slughorn und klatscht in die Hände. „Wäre es Ihnen beiden morgen Abend recht? Da hätten Sie auch ausreichend Zeit." Das sind tolle Aussichten. Zaubertränke brauen an einem Freitagabend und das alleine mit Granger, die mir mehr als sonst auf die Nerven geht. Ich nicke trotzdem, denn ich bin nicht in der Position, es mir auch noch mit meinem Hauslehrer zu verscherzen. Es reicht schon, wenn die halbe Belegschaft von Hogwarts mich meidet wie der Teufel das Weihwasser. Außerdem habe ich ja doch nichts Anderes vor und diese Tatsache ist eigentlich schon deprimierend genug.

Granger tut es mir gleich und nickt ebenfalls, jedoch scheint sie nicht ganz so begeistert wie sonst, wenn es ums Lernen geht. Gut, ihr geht das also vermutlich ebenso gegen den Strich. Ich ernte noch einen seltsamen Blick von McGonagall, ehe der Professor und die Schulleiterin sich verabschieden und uns hier in dem zugigen Gang zurück lassen.

„Ganz toll!", murre ich und mache mich ebenfalls auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Es ist mir scheißegal ob Granger mir hinterher kommt oder nicht, ich bin im Moment einfach nur frustriert.

„Malfoy!" Ah, sie lässt sich also nicht so einfach abschütteln.

„Was?", fauche ich sie an und denke gar nicht stehen zu bleiben sondern beschleunige meine Schritte sogar noch.

 **HERMINE POV**

Meine Güte, warum rennt er denn so? Ich bin noch nicht ganz wieder auf dem Dampfer merke ich gerade, denn ich bin bereits nach einigen Metern schon aus der Puste.

„Du musst mir nicht mit dem anderen Trank helfen", sage ich keuchend während ich zu ihm aufschließe.

„Granger, in meiner Position kann man nicht unbedingt großartig Ansprüche stellen", antwortet er wütend und ich bin kurz verwirrt.

„In deiner Position?" Er verdreht die Augen und sieht mich an, als müsse er einem kleinen Kind erklären, warum die Erde eine Kugel ist.

„Du hast es doch vorher selbst gesagt. Ich war ein Todesser, oder? Ich bin hier im Schloss vielleicht geduldet aber bei Gott nicht erwünscht. Ich versuche, mich anzupassen", meint er und ich senke betreten meinen Blick. Das war wahrscheinlich das Ehrlichste, was er seit der Krankenstation zu mir gesagt hat, und er hat Recht, denn es ist tatsächlich so, dass die meisten Schüler sowie auch viele Lehrer einen großen Bogen um ihn machen, was auf der einen Seite irgendwie nachvollziehbar ist aber andererseits auch ungerecht.

Es macht mich nachdenklich und schweigend gehe ich weiter neben ihm her. Mittlerweile sind wir schon fast am Klassenzimmer angekommen und ich frage mich kurz, was das wohl für ein Bild abgibt, wenn wir hier gemeinsam auftauchen, doch genau genommen ist mir das eigentlich egal. Ihm offensichtlich auch, denn er macht ebenfalls keine Anstalten, mich voraus gehen zu lassen oder sonst irgendwas.

„Draco!" Wir bleiben stehen, während Zabini zu uns aufschließt. „Da bist du ja wieder!" Der Größere grinst seinen Kumpel schelmisch an und ich komme mir irgendwie fehl am Platz vor.

Malfoys Mundwinkel zucken verdächtig und beinahe könnte man es als Lächeln durchgehen lassen. „Du hast echt was verpasst! Kaum warst du weg kam diese seltsame Ravenclaw, du weißt schon, die mit der Butterbierkorken-Halskette, und hat Flyer für eine Party morgen Abend im Ravenclaw-Turm verteilt!" Er klingt seltsam begeistert, was mich nun doch etwas wundert. „Oh! Hi Granger!", sagt er dann noch, als sein Blick auf mich fällt und er klingt nicht überrascht, mich hier bei seinem Freund vorzufinden. Bei Merlin diese Slytherins bereiten mir Kopfschmerzen.

„Luna Lovegood", grinse ich ihn an.

„Hä?"

„Die Ravenclaw die du als seltsam bezeichnet hast, das ist Luna Lovegood. Und sie ist nicht… naja also nicht _wirklich_ seltsam", kläre ich ihn zerknirscht auf. Ich meine, ja Luna ist natürlich etwas seltsam, doch sie ist meine Freundin, also werde ich es nicht akzeptieren wenn Zabini sie so tituliert.

„Wie auch immer", winkt er ab. „Wir sollten da wirklich hin gehen, Draco. Ich meine, kann ja nicht schaden, sich mal wieder unter betrunkene Menschen zu begeben, oder?" Wir setzen uns alle wieder in Bewegung in Richtung des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers.

Malfoy schnaubt verächtlich und ich glaube nicht, dass eine Party das ist, auf was er im Moment besonders Lust hat. Verständlich. Mir geht es übrigens ähnlich, auch wenn Harry und Ron mit Sicherheit sofort dabei wären.

„Blaise, viel Spaß. Ohne mich. Außerdem habe ich keine Zeit morgen, denn Granger und ich haben sozusagen eine Verabredung." Das sitzt, denn Zabini entgleist soeben auf schönste Art und Weise das Gesicht und Malfoy lacht nun tief auf, ob seinem entgeisterten Blick. Ich muss schmunzeln, denn es ist wirklich herrlich erfrischend die Beiden zu beobachten, wie sie miteinander umgehen. Malfoy wirkt sichtlich entspannter seit Zabini hier aufgetaucht ist und ich bin wieder einmal fasziniert, welcher Mensch sich hinter der Maske des Draco Malfoy verbirgt.

„Wir müssen den verpatzten Trank bei Slughorn nachbrauen." Ich bin der Meinung, ich sollte das mit der sogenannten Verabredung irgendwie klarstellen.

„Oh, na dann", zuckt Zabini nur mit den Schultern.

„Theo geht bestimmt gern mit dir hin", sagt Malfoy trocken zu seinem Freund und beide lachen auf seine Worte hin tief auf. Ich glaube ich habe einen Witz verpasst, doch ich möchte nicht unbedingt nachfragen, im Grunde geht es mich ja auch überhaupt nichts an.

 **DRACO POV**

Scheiße, passiert das jetzt wirklich? Wir laufen hier gerade mit Granger bei Verwandlung ein und sämtliche Köpfe drehen sich zu unserem seltsamen Gespann um, als wir das Klassenzimmer betreten. Ich komme mir vor wie auf dem Präsentierteller und meine Augen scannen den Raum nach Potter und Weasley ab. Ah, schau an. Die zwei sehen aus, als wäre Voldemort wieder auferstanden. Allein dafür hat sich das doch schon gelohnt.

Granger verabschiedet sich mit einem knappen Nicken und steuert auf ihren Platz weiter vorne zwischen ihren zwei kleinen Freunden zu, während Blaise und ich uns wie immer recht weit hinten niederlassen. Je mehr Abstand zwischen McGonagall und mir ist, umso besser.

„Also?", will Blaise wissen und ich schaue ihn nur fragend an.

„Also, was?"

Er schnaubt. „Stell dich nicht dumm, Draco."

Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mich immer und immer wieder zu durchschauen scheint. Auch im letzten Jahr hat er es immer wieder aufs Neue geschafft, mich zu überführen wenn ich gelogen oder ihm Dinge verheimlicht habe. Salazar weiß warum, aber Blaise hat anscheinend einen Radar für sowas.

„Ich stelle mich nicht dumm, ich weiß nur nicht, was ich dir sagen soll", versuche ich es mal ehrlich.

„Warum warst du mit Granger unterwegs?" Direkt wie eh und je.

Ich seufze, während ich das Buch für Verwandlung und Pergamente aus der Tasche krame. „Keine Ahnung, ist einfach passiert. Ich habe ihr die Zaubertrankunterlagen gebracht und sie ist mir dann hinterher gelaufen."

„Aha." Er glaubt mir nicht. Das tut er nie, darum kennt er mich auch so gut. „Und warum hast du plötzlich so ein gesteigertes Interesse an Granger?"

„Ich habe KEIN gesteigertes Interesse an Granger!", zische ich. Bei Merlin, soweit kommt es noch.

Er lacht. „Ach nein? Es liegt also nicht daran, dass du ihr Tagebuch gelesen hast?"

Stille.

Fassungslosigkeit.

Mordgedanken.

„Wie bitte?" Meine Stimme hört sich ungewöhnlich hoch an und ich möchte im Moment einfach nur irgendetwas zerstören. Am besten Blaises' dummes Gesicht.

„Also doch. Weißt du, ich habe mich vor einer Weile schon einmal gefragt, warum Granger in dieses Muggelbuch kritzelt. Ich habe sie mal in der Bücherei beobachtet und dann ist es mir einige Tage später nochmal aufgefallen. Und sorry Kumpel, aber als du vorher Sturmhöhe aus deiner Tasche gezogen hast… Naja, ich nehm dir vieles ab, aber nicht das." Er sieht mich triumphierend an.

„Ich hasse dich, Blaise. Weißt du das?", will ich erschlagen von ihm wissen. Wirklich, wieso nur muss er so verflucht clever sein? Vielleicht sollte ich mir einen neuen besten Freund suchen?

„Jaaah, ich weiß."

Glücklicher Weise kommt in diesem Moment McGonagall zur Türe herein und macht ihn erst mal mundtot. Leider weiß ich nur zu gut, dass ich noch nicht aus dem Schneider bin. Ich hatte nicht vorgehabt, Blaise meine Seele vor die Füße zu kotzen, aber wie ich ihn kenne bleibt mir nun nichts anderes mehr übrig.

Wütend starre ich auf meine Hände und versuche mich so weit unter Kontrolle zu halten, dass ich ihn nicht erwürge. Ehrlich, wie schaffe ich es nur immer, mich in solche Situationen zu bringen?

„Draco…"

„Jetzt nicht!", zische ich.

„Aber…", macht er weiter.

„Zabini, ich warne dich!" Noch ein Wort und er ist tot.

„Ich wollte dich nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Granger dich angafft."

Blöd wie ich bin, hebe ich sofort meinen Blick und tatsächlich, Granger hat ihren Oberkörper herumgedreht und mustert mich nachdenklich. Hat sie etwas von unserer Diskussion mitbekommen? Das kann eigentlich nicht sein, dafür waren wir zu leise. Kaum habe ich sie ertappt, dreht sie sich wieder um und greift genervt nach Weasleys Buch, vermutlich um ihm dieses auf der richtigen Seite aufzuschlagen. Der Trottel ist nämlich damit beschäftigt, Blödsinn mit Finnigann zu machen, jedoch spricht McGonagall gerade ein Machtwort und beginnt somit den Unterricht. Das ungute Gefühl in der Magengegend, das ich schon seit einer Weile mit mir herumtrage, meldet sich wieder und eine leichte Panik beschleicht mich. Wie zur Hölle soll ich die nächsten zwei Tage überstehen?


	7. Chapter 7

**KAPITEL 7**

 **Hermine POV**

„Ich verstehe echt nicht, warum Slughorn dich den Trank an einem Freitagabend nachbrauen lässt, Hermine. Das ist wirklich ungerecht! Vielleicht könnte Harry mit ihm reden, den mag er doch so. Da drückt er dann bestimmt ein Auge zu und du könntest mit zur Party kommen!", echauffiert sich Ron lautstark beim Abendessen. Seit ich meinen Freunden gestern nach dem Unterricht erzählt habe welche Ehre mir zu Teil wird, gibt Ron kaum noch Ruhe.

Der Tag heute war somit etwas anstrengend und ich bin auch nicht wirklich scharf darauf, jetzt gleich noch die Tränke nach zu brauen und zu allem Unglück auch noch zusammen mit Malfoy, der heute noch mürrischer aussieht als sonst. Doch noch viel weniger Lust habe ich, mich unter eine Meute betrunkener Sechst- und Siebtklässler zu mischen und so zu tun, als hätte ich dabei Spaß. Also genau genommen ist Malfoy vermutlich das kleinere Übel. Wobei, so sicher bin ich mir da irgendwie auch nicht.

„Ron, ich kann auch nichts dafür. Außerdem ist es wichtig, dass ich die Tränke nachbraue, falls einer davon wirklich Prüfungsthema ist. Wirklich, es macht mir nichts aus!", antworte ich ihm deshalb.

„Ich finde es nicht gut, dass du ausgerechnet mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musst. Er sieht aus, als wolle er wieder mal jemanden töten…", murmelt Ron und ich muss unpassender Weise auf seine Worte hin lachen. Eigentlich ist es nicht lustig und es ist auch noch nicht so lange her, dass man Witze darüber machen darf, doch mit ein wenig Galgenhumor lässt sich der Schrecken des Krieges doch um einiges besser verarbeiten. Trotzdem boxe ich ihn auf den Oberarm und schaue in anklagend an.

„Darüber macht man keine Witze!", tadle ich ihn halb gespielt, halb ernst doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und widmet sich wieder seinem Kesselgulasch.

Harry sieht mich nachdenklich an. „Solange er dich nicht wieder in den Krankenflügel bringt…", sinniert er und auf seine Worte hin meldet sich nun auch Ginny zu Wort, die ihm beinahe auf dem Schoß sitzt.

„Wenn er dich ärgert, dann sag Bescheid. Ich wollte ihm schon lange mal eine verpassen!"

„Ginny!", prustet Ron und spuckt etwas von seinem Kürbissaft über den Tisch, woraufhin Harry angewidert das Gesicht verzieht.

Die jüngste Weasley kichert und Ginnys Lachen war schon immer ansteckend. „Ist doch wahr, dieser arrogante Sack, dem gehört mal eine auf die Zwölf!" Harry sieht sie mit großen Augen an und vermutlich hat er gerade einmal wieder gemerkt, dass er es sich besser nicht mit seiner Freundin verscherzen sollte - Voldemorts Bezwinger hin oder her.

Ich schüttle nur den Kopf. Meine Freunde sind manchmal echte Kindsköpfe. Ich bin froh, dass keiner von uns ein wirkliches Trauma davongetragen hat und vor allem, dass Ron und Ginny einigermaßen gut mit dem Tod von Fred klar kommen. Harry ist ernster geworden im letzten Jahr, aber er musste auch noch viel schneller erwachsen werden als alle Anderen. Wer könnte es ihm verdenken?

Mein Blick wandert wieder zu Malfoy und mir wird bewusst, dass es dem Slytherin genauso gehen muss. Schlimmer, vermutlich. Beide Eltern in Askaban, er selbst sozusagen ein Geächteter… ich mag mir nicht vorstellen, wie das für ihn sein muss. Vermutlich hatte er noch weniger eine wirkliche Kindheit wie wir alle, abgesehen von Harry vielleicht. Just in dem Moment in dem ich ihn wieder einmal nachdenklich mustere, blickt er auf und sieht mich fragend an. Ertappt lenke ich meinen Blick wieder auf meine Freunde und beteilige mich eifrig an der aktuellen Diskussion. Ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in meinem Magen breit, welches ich nicht wirklich zuordnen kann.

 **DRACO POV**

Ok, langsam wird mir Granger wirklich unheimlich. Der halbe Gryffindortisch biegt sich vor Lachen und was macht sie? Starrt mich nachdenklich an. Ich denke, langsam muss ich mich damit abfinden, dass Granger entweder wirklich Bescheid weiß oder dass ich unter Verfolgungswahn leide. Der Gedanke an die erste Option dreht mir den Magen um und mein Hunger ist schlagartig verflogen.

Genervt schiebe ich meinen Teller von mir weg und schnappe meine Tasche vom Boden. Es wird langsam Zeit, zu Slughorn aufzubrechen und außerdem geht mir Blaise auf die Nerven, denn er gibt einfach keine Ruhe und versucht ständig mich über Grangers Tagebuch auszuquetschen. Einen Teufel werde ich allerdings tun und ihm davon erzählen. Aktuell schmollt er deshalb und versucht mich zu ignorieren, während er eine mühsame Konversation mit Theo führt, aber Nott ist seit diesem Jahr so gesellig wie ein Bergtroll, nämlich gar nicht.

Ohne mich weiter mit den Beiden zu befassen stehe ich auf und wende mich zum Gehen. Ich werfe noch einen kurzen Blick zum Gryffindortisch und sehe, wie Granger sich ebenfalls erhebt. Ich bin genervt. Nicht etwa, weil ich jetzt mit ihr zum Tränkebrauen gehen muss, sondern weil es mir - wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke - überhaupt nichts ausmacht. Ich würde nicht so weit gehen und behaupten, dass mich eine gewisse Vorfreude erfasst hat, aber ich kann auch nicht verleugnen, dass ich gespannt darauf bin, wie der Abend verläuft. Granger hat mich bisher immer überrascht und ich verwette den Südflügel vom Manor darauf, dass es heute nicht anders abläuft.

Ohne mich großartig von Blaise zu verabschieden mache ich mich auf den Weg aus der großen Halle und beinahe habe ich die große Flügeltüre erreicht, da hat mich Granger auch schon eingeholt. Sie scheint ihre alte Form wieder gefunden zu haben, denn sie ist nicht halb so aus der Puste wie gestern nach ein paar Metern.

„Hi", sagt sie knapp, als sie mich eingeholt hat und ich nicke ihr lediglich zu. Womöglich wird das heute doch anstrengender als ich es mir erhofft habe, denn mir fällt ein, dass ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, was ich mit Granger die nächsten Stunden reden soll, verdammt. Granger hat jedoch kein Problem mit Smalltalk wie es scheint und ich verdrehe in Gedanken meine Augen. Bewusstlos war sie wirklich angenehmer. „Ich dachte ich komme direkt mit, dann können wir schneller anfangen. Professor Slughorn ist schon vor einer Weile gegangen, habe ich gesehen."

Ich gebe nur einen zustimmenden Laut von mir. Selbstverständlich ist mir ebenfalls aufgefallen, dass Slughorn schon gegangen ist, sonst wär ich ja wohl kaum aufgestanden, doch darauf, ihr das jetzt zu erläutern habe ich ehrlich nicht die geringste Lust.

„Tut mir übrigens wirklich leid, dass du jetzt heute auch noch beide Tränke mit mir nachbrauen musst. Ich meine, den Trank der lebenden Toten okay, den musst du auch nochmal machen aber den anderen hättest du dir sparen können." Seit wann plappert Granger so viel? „Du wärst mit Sicherheit lieber auf der Party in Ravenclaw", sagt sie noch und nun muss ich doch belustigt schnauben, woraufhin sie mich fragend ansieht. Ich sehe mich in der Pflicht ihr das nun zu erklären.

„Granger, glaub mir, selbst ein Abend mit dir ist mir im Moment lieber, als auf eine Party zu gehen." Gut, das war vielleicht keine Erklärung und schon gar keine freundliche, aber zumindest mal ein Statement.

„Warum das?", will sie wissen, während wir die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter steigen und ich schließe kurz verzweifelt die Augen. Ich habe jetzt zwei Optionen. Entweder, Granger zu ignorieren und den Abend in eisigem Schweigen zu verbringen oder über meinen Schatten zu springen und gezwungener Maßen Konversation zu betreiben, auf die ich eigentlich keine Lust habe. Warum nur lacht mich meine innere Stimme bei dem letzten Gedanken höhnisch aus? Ich seufze.

„Weil…", fange ich an, ohne zu wissen, was ich überhaupt sagen will. „…nun ja, ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Partys und wilde Feierei momentan wirklich weiterhelfen. Die Leute verdrängen nur und verarbeiten die ganze Scheiße nicht. Und sobald das Gespräch wieder auf den Krieg oder den Kampf fällt, brechen sie innerlich zusammen. Das ist nicht wirklich hilfreich. Außerdem kann ich betrunkene Idioten, die mich - den verhassten Todesser - dumm von der Seite anquatschen und mich nach wie vor verurteilen, nicht leiden." Fast schon muss ich lachen, denn sie ist offensichtlich fassungslos ob meiner Worte und hat sogar vergessen weiter zu laufen, denn sie steht auf dem letzten Treppenabsatz und schaut mich an wie ein Hippogreif wenn's donnert.

„Ist was?", frage ich sie, während ich in mich hinein grinse und wende mich ab um den Weg zum Klassenzimmer fort zu setzen.

„Nein, nichts…", murmelt sie und hat mich schnell wieder eingeholt. Es ist immer wieder interessant, wie sie aus der Fassung gerät, wenn ich normal mit ihr rede. Vielleicht sollte ich das beibehalten, um sie komplett aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Nur für den Fall…

Professor Slughorn wartet bereits im Tränke-Klassenzimmer auf uns und klatscht freudig in die Hände, als wir den Raum betreten. Das Klassenzimmer wirkt riesig jetzt, da keine anderen Schüler anwesend sind. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Slughorn ist ein komischer Kauz. Mir kommt er schon immer etwas wirr vor und ich würde so ziemlich alles dafür geben, Severus zurück zu bekommen. Der Gedanke schlägt mir auf den Magen und meine sowieso schon schlechte Laune fällt noch einige Meter tiefer.

„Wie schön, Miss Granger. Mister Malfoy." Er nickt uns aufmunternd zu und zeigt dann auf einen Platz in der vierten Reihe, wo er bereits Kessel und Zutaten hergerichtet hat. Wenigstens etwas. „Sie können dann auch direkt beginnen. Als erstes bitte mit dem Felix facilius, dieser dauert lediglich etwa 40 Minuten in seiner Herstellung. Danach können Sie sich dann dem Trank der lebendenToten widmen." Ich nicke knapp und steuere auch direkt den vorbereiteten Platz an, mit Granger dicht auf den Fersen. Slughorn scheint uns nicht weiter zu beachten, denn er sitzt vorne am Pult und korrigiert weiterhin fleißig seine Aufsätze.

Granger ist eifrig wie eh und je, denn sie hat schon das Buch an der richtigen Stelle aufgeschlagen und ihre Augen überfliegen die Anleitung in einer Geschwindigkeit, bei der mir selbst beim Zuschauen schon schwindelig wird und ich muss lachen. Dieses Geräusch scheint sie aus ihrer Konzentration zu reißen und sie sieht mich fragend an. „Warum lachst du?"

„Über deinen Lerneifer", antworte ich knapp und schlage meinerseits das zweite Buch auf, das bereits auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich kann mich zwar noch dunkel an das Rezept erinnern, aber so habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun, außer ihr beim Lesen zuzusehen. Ich spüre ihren Blick der auf mir ruht und widerstehe dem Drang, aufzusehen. Nach einigen Sekunden wird es mir allerdings zu dumm. „Warum starrst du mich an?", will ich darum wissen, während ich mir das Schneidebrett und ein Messer herziehe.

„Ich starre nicht!" Sie klingt pikiert und wendet sich nun ihrerseits dem Zerkleinern der Kräuter zu, die vor ihr auf ihrer Seite des Tisches liegen.

„Na dann…"

Wir arbeiten eine Weile schweigend vor uns hin und kommen recht flott voran mit den Vorbereitungen für den Trank. Granger setzt schon einen Sud auf und ich zerstampfe die letzten paar Aalaugen und dann sind wir auch schon mit den Vorbereitungen fertig. Ich muss zugeben, dass es wirklich angenehm ist, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, bei dem man nicht alleine die meiste Arbeit machen muss. Wenn ich an Crabbe oder Goyle denke… aber nein, ich will momentan auch nicht an einen von den beiden denken. Ich kann das mit dem Verdrängen auch ganz gut ohne Partys und Alkohol, stelle ich mal wieder fest.

 **HERMINE POV**

Malfoy zermörsert die Aalaugen mit solch einer Inbrunst, dass ich beinahe Mitleid mit ihnen habe. Sein Kiefer mahlt im Gleichtakt zu seinen Handbewegungen und ich frage mich, woran er gerade denkt. Er ist mir nach wie vor ein einziges Rätsel und außer den paar Worten am Anfang haben wir nun die ganze Zeit kein Wort miteinander gesprochen.

Ich räuspere mich vernehmlich und er blickt nun von seinem Tun auf. „Was?", will er wissen und ich deute auf den Mörser in seiner Hand.

„Wenn du noch mehr auf die Aalaugen einhämmerst, brauchen wir gleich neue", meine ich belustigt und er scheint mir Recht zu geben, denn er legt das Werkzeug bei Seite und schiebt die zerkleinerten Zutaten zu mir rüber.

„Hier, immerhin musst du ihn nachbrauen, nicht ich", sagt er großspurig und ich verdrehe die Augen, aber er hat ja eigentlich Recht. Nach und nach gebe ich die Zutaten hinzu und rühre in der richtigen Reihenfolge links oder rechts herum, ganz wie es das Rezept verlangt und bin froh, dass schon nach kurzer Zeit die richtige Färbung eintritt.

„Du hast mir meine Frage von gestern noch nicht beantwortet", will ich von Malfoy wissen, während ich mich zurück lehne, da ich nun siebeneinhalb Minuten warten muss, ehe ich die restlichen Zutaten zugeben kann. Immerhin tut er auch nichts Anderes als dazusitzen und geradeaus zu starren, da kann ich ihn genauso gut weiter ärgern.

Wirklich verärgert sieht er allerdings nicht aus, was vielleicht daran liegt, dass er keine Ahnung hat von was ich spreche.

„Was genau meinst du?", will er wissen.

„Was du nach der Schule machen möchtest."

Er schnaubt verächtlich und verschränkt abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust, ehe er mich aus zusammengekniffenen Augen anfunkelt. „Wir sind immer noch keine Freunde, Granger. Was genau hast du daran nicht verstanden?" Ich seufze und kontrolliere die Temperatur des Tranks, die genau so ist wie sie sein soll.

„Ich betreibe lediglich Konversation." Und ehrlich gesagt interessiert es mich auch tatsächlich, was er nach der Schule vorhat. Ihn scheint das aber nicht wirklich zu tangieren.

„Das geht dich rein gar nichts an", sagt er ausdruckslos und lenkt seinen Blick auf Slughorn, der immer noch akribisch die Aufsätze korrigiert und uns keines Blickes würdigt. Ich puste genervt geräuschvoll die Luft aus meinen Lungen. Meine Güte, Malfoy ist wirklich eine Nummer für sich.

Schweigend warte ich die verbleibenden Minuten ab, ehe ich die restlichen Zutaten in der richtigen Reihenfolge zugebe und noch 20 Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühre. Sofort färbt sich der Trank Bronze, genau wie es im Buch steht und ich komme nicht umhin mich darüber zu freuen, dass er mir gelungen ist. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich, wie Malfoy bereits seinen Arbeitsbereich säubert und sich erhebt um zum Zutatenschrank zu gehen.

„Professor? Der erste Trank ist fertig", informiere ich Slughorn, der sich nun erhebt, an unseren Tisch herantritt und mich freundlich anlächelt. Ich kann mich einfach immer noch nicht daran gewöhnen, für einen gelungenen Trank ein Lächeln geschenkt zu bekommen. Beinahe vermisse ich die höhnisch hochgezogene Augenbraue von Snape und den abfälligen Blick. Ich bin wahrscheinlich tatsächlich etwas sadistisch veranlagt, denke ich.

„Sehr schön, Miss Granger. Dann können Sie beide sich ja nun an den nächsten Trank machen." Er zieht eine Phiole aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und füllt diese mit dem bronzefarbenen Trank, ehe er den Kessel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs leert. Schade drum, geht es mir kurz durch den Kopf. Klar, es ist nicht flüssiges Glück wie der Felix felicis, aber die abgeschwächte Form lässt einen in der Regel einen wirklich guten Tag haben, ohne das was Dummes passiert, man sich blamiert, blöde Auseinandersetzungen hat oder man was Falsches sagt oder sonst was. So einen könnte ich wirklich mal brauchen. Ein Tag, an dem einfach mal alles normal und gut läuft. Leider steht er auch unter strengen Auflagen.

Slughorn trollt sich wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch und Malfoy hat in der Zwischenzeit sämtliche Zutaten herbei geschafft. Es ist wirklich angenehm, mal mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, für den man nicht die ganze Arbeit machen muss. Ich ziehe mein Buch an mich heran und schlage die Seite mit dem Rezept für den Trank der lebenden Toten auf. Mich schaudert wenn ich daran zurück denke, wie es sich anfühlt, seinen Körper nicht mehr zu spüren und ich umfasse meinen Oberkörper mit meinen Armen, rein aus Reflex.

„Also Granger…", setzt Malfoy an und öffnet seinerseits das Buch auf der richtigen Seite. „… auf ein Neues, oder?" Er hört sich belustigt an, doch wenn man genau hinhört, dann fällt einem durchaus der leicht panische Unterton in seiner Stimme auf. Er starrt angespannt in sein Buch und ich betrachte ihn einen kurzen Moment eingehend. Kann es sein, dass er tatsächlich Respekt vor dem Trank hat? Das kann ich mir fast nicht vorstellen. Etwa meinetwegen?

 **DRACO POV**

Scheiße. Warum bin ich nervös? Letztes Mal… das war einfach nur ein dummer Fehler weil ich unaufmerksam war und meine Gedanken nicht bei der Sache hatte und nicht etwa, weil ich unfähig bin oder sonst irgendwas. Einfach nur dumm gelaufen, mehr nicht. Dennoch, mit Granger nochmal den Trank zu brauen zu müssen schlägt mir komischer Weise auf den Magen und ich hasse die Tatsache, dass meine Hände schwitzig werden. Außerdem starrt Granger mich schon wieder so seltsam an, was denkt sie sich dabei? Glaubt sie etwa, ich bemerke nicht, dass sie mich den ganzen Abend schon auffällig mustert?

Ich nehme mir die Affodillwurzel und fange akribisch an gleichgroße Stücke zu schneiden, während ich versuche Granger zu ignorieren. Sie seufzt und greift ihrerseits nach dem Drachenherz um es mir gleichzutun. Als wir damit fertig sind werfen wir fast gleichzeitig die Stücke in den Kessel und Granger entfacht ein neues Feuer, denn die Zutaten müssen erst einmal langsam angeschmort werden.

„Weißt du Malfoy, es wäre weniger unangenehm, wenn du über deinen Schatten springen und einfach mit mir reden würdest." Ihr selbstgefälliger Ton nervt mich und ich hätte jetzt große Lust einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Slughorn da so erfreut darüber wäre, also bleibe ich sitzen und starre weiterhin auf den Kessel, aus dem nun langsam ein wenig angenehm riechender Dampf aufsteigt. Ich antworte ihr nicht und sie gibt nun das nötige Wasser in den Kessel. „Ich meine, schon klar, das hier nervt und all das, aber der Krieg ist vorbei und ich sehe keinen Grund, sich noch weiter bis aufs Blut zu hassen."

„Dein Ernst?" Ich wüsste da schon einen Grund, warum sie mich bis aufs Blut hassen sollte.

„Ja klar! Ich meine, wir sind alle nicht mehr in der ersten Klasse. Die Häuserfeindschaften führen doch zu nichts." Diplomatisch wie eh und je. Ich lache trocken auf.

„Granger, glaub du nur daran, dass sich auch nur irgendetwas zum Positiven hin verändert. Aber ich für meinen Teil denke, dass sich daran rein gar nichts ändern wird. Und schon gar nicht in Bezug auf Slytherin und Gryffindor oder dich und mich. Also kannst du bitte einfach aufhören so zu tun, als würde es dich nur einen Deut interessieren, was ich nach der Schule mache oder auch sonst irgendwas, was mich betrifft? Ernsthaft, das nervt wirklich." Das hat offensichtlich gesessen denn ihre Augen weiten sich verwundert und voller Genugtuung schnappe ich mir die Belladonnaessenz und gebe die nötige Menge in den Trank, der nun gemächlich vor sich hin brodelt. Mit der freien Hand greife ich nach dem Baldrian und hebe ihn Granger vor die Nase, die perplex danach greift, den Kopf schüttelt und die Maßeinheit im Buch nachschaut, ehe sie die Flasche entkorkt und die richtige Menge abmisst.

„Ich meine ja nur…", setzt sie an und ich verdrehe die Augen. Granger ist wirklich nur schwer mundtot zu machen. „…allerdings hast du dir das selbst zuzuschreiben, denn wegen wem sitzen wir denn jetzt hier und brauen den beknackten Trank nochmal nach?" Oho, Granger wird wütend. Gut so, vielleicht hat sie dann die Schnauze bald voll davon, mich analysieren zu wollen. Ich greife mir gespielt theatralisch an meine Brust.

„Autsch, das tat weh. Mein Herz ist gebrochen!", verhöhne ich sie trocken und schaue ins Buch was als nächstes dazu muss.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Malfoy", sagt sie und kippt schwungvoll den Baldrian zu dem Trank. Sie ist eindeutig angepisst, denn ihre Bewegungen werden energischer und sie hat die Augen zusammen gekniffen während sie die korrekte Anzahl an Umrührungen durchführt. Währenddessen kippe ich den Wermut und die Ingwerwurzel dazu und der Trank verfärbt sich dunkelbraun, ganz so wie es sein soll. Beim letzten Mal habe ich hier noch das Acrumantulagift dazu gegeben, aber dieses Mal warte ich ab, bis die Zeit dafür gekommen ist. Nochmal passiert mir das nicht.

Granger wechselt die Richtung beim Umrühren und blickt stoisch in den Kessel. Sie scheint tatsächlich recht sauer zu sein und ich beschließe noch einen draufzusetzen.

„Wenn du erwartest, dass ich mich dafür entschuldige, dass ich dich auf die Krankenstation gebracht habe, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Darauf kannst du lange warten."

Voller Genugtuung greife ich nach dem Acrumantulagift, entkorke die Phiole und gebe ganz vorsichtig Tropfen für Tropfen hinzu. Granger schnaubt.

„Musst du nicht Malfoy, das hast du glaube ich schon auf deine ganz eigene, verkorkste Art selbst getan, als du die erste Nacht bei mir im Krankenflügel warst! Oder was meintest du mit _Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich dafür nicht hasst, Granger",_ äfft sie meine Stimme nach und alles was ich tun kann, ist sie fassungslos anzustarren, während sie einen triumphierenden Blick aufsetzt.

Die Phiole mit dem Gift gleitet mir aus der Hand und fällt mit einem leisen Plopp in den Kessel.

„MALFOY!", schreit Granger und ich stoße nur ein lautes „Fuck!" aus und dann geht alles so rasend schnell, dass ich selbst nicht genau realisiere, was ich tue. Ich nehme lediglich noch wahr, wie der Trank anfängt zu zischen und mit einem schnellen Satz werfe ich mich auf Granger, die wie paralysiert auf den Kessel blickt und reiße uns somit beide von den Füßen. Wir kommen mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden auf und ich höre, wie sie einen seltsamen Laut von sich gibt, als ich ungeschickt über sie drüber falle und im Reflex bedecke ich unsere Köpfe mit meinen Armen. Daraufhin folgt ein lauter Knall und ich widerstehe dem Drang, zum Kessel zu schauen um zu sehen was passiert ist. Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Was zur Hölle habe ich eigentlich verbrochen?

Granger atmet abgehackt unter mir und ich sollte eigentlich aufstehen, doch ich bin wie gelähmt. Mein Hirn realisiert nur langsam, was hier gerade passiert ist und erst als Slughorns Füße in mein Sichtfeld kommen blicke ich auf. Der Professor ist kalkweiß im Gesicht, ebenso Granger, die mich nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt.

„Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger! Um Himmels Willen, geht es Ihnen gut?" Er scheint nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, denn er blickt panisch von uns auf den Trank und fährt sich anschließend erschlagen durch die Haare, während er sich einen Stuhl von der anderen Seite der Tischreihe herbeizieht und sich darauf fallen lässt.

„Alles okay", ächze ich, während ich mich langsam aufrapple und Granger mit mir ziehe, damit sie nicht alleine auf dem Boden liegen bleiben muss. „Oder?", frage ich sie, nur um Sicher zu gehen. Sie nickt und scheint ebenso wenig zu realisieren, was hier gerade passiert ist. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand über mein Gesicht und möchte im Moment wirklich einfach nur im Erdboden versinken. Wie konnte das passieren? Und viel wichtiger – Granger weiß Bescheid! Das sind die vorherrschenden Gedanken in meinem Kopf und mir wird schwindelig.

„Können Sie beide mir vielleicht erklären, wie DAS schon wieder passieren konnte?", will Slughorn nun aufgebracht wissen, während er sich offensichtlich wieder gefangen hat und von seinem Stuhl aufsteht. Mit einem resoluten Wink seines Zauberstabs lässt er den verpatzten Trank, von dem noch Reste über den Tisch wabbern verschwinden, mit ihm alle restlichen Zutaten die nun unbrauchbar geworden sind.

Ich schlucke. „Ich habe…", setze ich an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, ich habe ihn abgelenkt und das ausgerechnet während der Zugabe vom Acrumantulagift", fällt Granger mir ins Wort und klingt zerknirscht. Okay, irgendwas läuft hier schief. Und zwar gewaltig.

„Nun ja, ich denke es ist nun ihre eigene Schuld, wenn der Trank in der Prüfung dran kommt. Hoffen wir für sie beide, dass dies nicht der Fall ist, immerhin wollen sie ihren Abschluss noch miterleben, nicht wahr?" Der Professor klingt verstimmt und ich bin das erste Mal darüber froh, dass es Slughorn ist und nicht Severus. „Für den Trank kann ich ihnen beiden nun lediglich ein S geben. Seien sie froh, dass es kein T ist! Und jetzt verschwinden sie. Ich erwarte zwei Rollen Pergament von jedem, warum man beim Brauen unbedingt konzentriert sein sollte. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten dreht er sich um und wir sind ganz offensichtlich entlassen.

Hastig greife ich nach meiner Tasche und flüchte aus dem Raum.

Granger weiß Bescheid. Fuck! Ich muss hier weg.


	8. Chapter 8

**KAPITEL 8**

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz bei mir. Was ist da gerade passiert? Der Trank ist schon wieder hoch gegangen und dieses Mal bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Etwas bedröppelt stehe ich hier im Raum und blicke von Slughorn, der sich in die Richtung seines Pultes entfernt zu Malfoy, der soeben gehetzt zur Türe raus stürmt. Halt, stopp. So haben wir aber nicht gewettet! Ich greife mir ebenfalls meine Tasche und bin schon dabei ihm nachzusetzen, doch der Typ ist unfassbar schnell, das habe ich die letzten Tage schon festgestellt.

„MALFOY!", rufe ich ihm hinterher, während ich versuche zu ihm aufzuschließen, ohne dass es dämlich wirkt und ich im hinterher rennen muss. Doch er ignoriert mich komplett, was mich frustriert schnauben lässt. Da muss ich wohl zu härteren Mitteln greifen, wenn ich nicht möchte, dass er gleich in der Schlangengrube verschwindet. Diese Auseinandersetzung findet jetzt statt, ob er will oder nicht. „RENN RUHIG WEG, DAS KANNST DU JA SCHON IMMER AM BESTEN!", rufe ich ihm sauer hinterher und gehe weiter, ohne meine Schritte zu verlangsamen.

Er jedoch bleibt plötzlich stehen und dreht sich langsam zu mir um, während ich die letzten Meter zwischen uns überbrücke und mich nun meinerseits vor ihm einbremse. Malfoy starrt mich wütend an, sagt jedoch kein Wort und ich stelle mal wieder erstaunt fest, dass er eine unglaubliche Präsenz hat, denn sein Blick lässt mich schaudern, was ich mir jedoch nicht anmerken lasse.

„Hör zu…", setze ich an, doch er unterbricht mich direkt.

„Granger, lass stecken. Ich habe echt keine Lust auf diese Unterhaltung!", spuckt er mir geradezu entgegen und verschränkt abwehrend seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Und dennoch bist du stehen geblieben." Ich grinse. Was offensichtlich ein Fehler ist, denn seine Augen verengen sich noch eine Spur weiter.

„Na los, sag was du sagen möchtest und dann renn' zu Potty und Wiesel damit ihr euch drüber amüsieren könnt aber mach schnell, ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", antwortet er verbittert und ich stutze kurz, denn mit diesen Worten bringt er mich ehrlich gesagt aus dem Konzept.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!"

„Malfoy…", schüttle ich den Kopf. „Das ist nicht meine Absicht." Er schweigt und seine Augenbraue hebt sich überrascht.

„Ach…"

„Ich… es tut mir leid, ich wollte die Bombe nicht so platzen lassen, der Zeitpunkt war wohl etwas ungünstig", sage ich und winde mich ein wenig unter seinem anklagenden Blick. Ich meine, ja er hat es verdient und er hat mich vorher wirklich genervt und ich wollte es ihm heimzahlen, aber der Moment war wirklich nicht der richtige.

Notiz an mich, Malfoy nicht ärgern, wenn er Gift in der Hand hat!

„Ungünstig Granger? Du spielst hier seit zwei Tagen dieses Psychospielchen mit mir und bringst uns dann beide fast um, während wir den beschissenen Trank brauen!"

Ist das sein Ernst? „Entschuldige mal, aber ich glaube, dass beide Male DU das Acrumantulagift in den Fingern hattest! Und überhaupt – Psychospielchen?"

„Du weißt, dass ich im Krankenflügel war und rückst damit erst jetzt raus. Wie würdest du das nennen? Ach weißt du was, scheiß drauf!" Er dreht sich um und will in Richtung des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums verschwinden, doch ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Draco „Großkotz" Malfoy.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich bin sowas von fertig mit Granger. Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Okay, ich bin ehrlich – ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung wie ich damit umgehen soll, dass sie Bescheid weiß und obwohl ich die Vermutung hatte, dass sie es wusste, war ich trotz allem nicht darauf vorbereitet.

Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich daran denke, dass ausgerechnet sie nun einen Einblick in meine eigenen Gedanken bekommen hat. Natürlich bin ich selbst daran schuld, das ist mir klar ich bin ja schließlich kein Idiot… obwohl… vermutlich bin ich schon irgendwie ein Idiot.

„Malfoy!"

Ich stöhne genervt auf und zucke unpassender Weise kurz zusammen, als ihre Hand resolut nach meinem Oberarm greift und mich somit am Weitergehen hindert. Ihr Griff ist fest und so gar nicht typisch für eine Frau und ich ärgere mich gerade, dass ich Granger in Gedanken mit anderen Mädchen vergleiche. „Du bist ein Feigling!" Ich drehe mich ruckartig um und würde sie jetzt nur zu gerne verfluchen.

„Und du bist eine Nervensäge", sage ich, doch meine Stimme hört sich resigniert an. Selbstverständlich gibt sie keine Ruhe. Genau in diesem Moment höre ich Schritte und hinter Granger im Gang taucht plötzlich Theo auf, der wohl gerade auf dem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum ist und sieht uns seltsam an. Er sagt jedoch nichts, sondern geht nur langsam grinsend an uns vorbei und ich stöhne innerlich auf. Nicht, dass ich großen Wert auf Theos Meinung legen würde, zumal er sowieso nicht mehr wirklich mit mir spricht, aber trotzdem muss ich das hier nicht im Gang vor dem Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum besprechen.

„Okay Granger, du wirst keine Ruhe geben, richtig?" Ihr triumphierendes Grinsen ist Antwort genug und ich könnte sie nicht mehr verabscheuen als in diesem Moment. Ich schaue mich kurz um, stelle aber fest, dass die Kerker nicht besonders ergiebig sind. „Komm!", weise ich sie etwas unwirsch an und drehe auf dem Absatz um. Schweigend geht sie neben mir her und als wir an der großen steinerne Türe des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum vorbei gehen holt sie Luft um etwas zu sagen, überlegt es sich jedoch offensichtlich anders. Mir soll es recht sein. Als wir jedoch um die nächste Ecke biegen und ich die unscheinbare, dunkle Türe in der Wand zu unserer Rechten Seite öffne, stockt sie.

„Was ist das für ein Raum?"

„Der wurde von Professor Snape ursprünglich mal als Aufenthaltsraum für die Siebtklässler geschaffen damit wir nicht immer den ganzen Weg in die Bücherei hoch müssen, vorzugsweise zum Lernen, aber um ehrlich zu sein lernt hier niemand auch nur irgendwas." Ich grinse. Unser umfunktionierter Partykeller sieht noch genauso aus wie immer. Ich glaube nicht, dass er dieses Jahr schon in Benutzung war, viel zu feiern gibt es für Slytherin seit diesem Schuljahr sowieso nicht mehr.

Der Raum ist nicht besonders groß und die dunklen Ledersofas wurden achtlos an die Wand geschoben um in der Mitte des schmalen Raums mehr Platz zu haben. Die kleinen Tische stehen aufeinandergestapelt in der hinteren linken Ecke und es wäre im Prinzip ein ganz normaler Kerkerraum, wäre da nicht die fehlende Wand an der Stirnseite. Anstatt einer Steinwand ist die Seite komplett durchsichtig und gibt den Blick auf die Tiefen des schwarzen Sees frei. Ein Zauber wie auch bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum taucht den See in mystisches, grünes Licht und erhellt den Raum nur ganz spärlich. Entfernt kann man es fast mit einem überdimensionalen Aquarium vergleichen, auch wenn man im Vergleich dazu weniger Fische sieht. Ich ziehe meinen Zauberstab, entzünde die Fackeln an den Wänden und beobachte Granger, die staunend an mir vorbei geht und vor der verzauberten Wand stehen bleibt.

„Das ist beeindruckend", sagt sie leise, während sie das Geschehen vor sich beobachtet. Diverse Seepflanzen und vereinzelte Fische. Nichts, was einen vom Hocker hauen könnte. Nur selten schwimmt hier mal ein anderer Seebewohner vorbei, aber naja, wenn man wie die Gryffindors in einem dämlichen Turm sitzt, sind die Kerker wohl eine Art Kontrastprogramm. Ich antworte ihr daher recht gelangweilt, während ich meine Tasche auf eines der Sofas werfe, und mich gleich daneben.

„Wenn du meinst."

Granger reißt sich vom See los und dreht sich zu mir um. Kurz sieht sie aus als sei sie verunsichert, aber sie fängt sich schnell wieder und steuert auf das Sofa zu, das mir gegenüber steht und lässt sich darauf nieder.

„Also?", will sie wissen und ich kann nichts anders tun als sie ungläubig anzustarren.

„Also was?" Ist das ihr Ernst? Sie hat doch schließlich nicht locker gelassen und meine Idee war das hier ganz bestimmt nicht, also soll sie verdammt nochmal sagen was sie sagen will, damit ich in mein Bett komme.

„Wir sollten darüber sprechen, was vorgefallen ist, meinst du nicht?" Offensichtlich ist es ihr auch nicht gerade angenehm hier zu sitzen, denn sie knetet nervös ihre Hände, was mich dazu veranlasst, mich selbst nun um einiges entspannter zurück zu lehnen und sie mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust zu mustern.

„Na dann, nur zu." Granger sieht aus als wolle sie mir einen Dolch in die Brust rammen, doch wenn sie denkt, dass ich hier anfange ihr auch nur irgendwas zu erzählen, hat sie sich geschnitten.

„Also…", setzt sie an und strafft nun ihren zierlichen Körper, was allerdings nicht hilft, sie sieht immer noch recht verloren aus auf dem Dreisitzer-Sofa und die Szene kommt mir seltsam surreal vor, wie Granger mir hier gegenüber sitzt im schwachen Licht vom grün schimmernden See. Das Flackern der Fackeln wirft unregelmäßige Schatten auf ihr Gesicht und ich komme nicht umhin, sie genauer zu betrachten. Seltsam, auf der Krankenstation hab ich ihr selbst eigentlich überhaupt keine Beachtung geschenkt doch jetzt frage ich mich, ob sie schon immer diesen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte. Granger ist generell auch eher ernst, denn ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich sie mal richtig lachen gesehen habe. Nicht so wie andere Mädchen, die pausenlos über irgendetwas kichern.

Ich gebe zu, dass das doch tatsächlich ein sympathischer Zug an Granger ist.

Sie spricht weiter und reißt mich somit aus meinen Gedanken. „…es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin. Ehrlich, ich wollte nicht, dass der Trank schon wieder hoch geht. War ziemlich ungünstig gewählt." Sie zuckt mit den Schultern und mir entfährt ein verächtliches Schnauben.

„Ungünstig? Das hätte dich fast schon wieder auf die Krankenstation gebracht und mich gleich mit. Naja, wenn man bedenkt, dass du ja überhaupt nicht komplett ausgeschaltet warst und ja doch alles mitbekommen hast, dann kann es so schlimm ja nicht gewesen sein, oder?" Verdammt, ich wollte nicht so vorwurfsvoll klingen, eigentlich war meine Taktik, ihr Gleichgültigkeit vorzuspielen, doch das klappt nicht wie erwartet, denn ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich sauer, wenn ich genau drüber nachdenke.

„Oh glaub mir, das war alles andere als lustig!", schnappt Granger und sieht mich wütend an. „Außerdem warst du es, der Nacht für Nacht aufgetaucht ist, es hat dich keiner gezwungen! Kein Grund jetzt beleidigt zu sein."

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich glaub es einfach nicht, dass er jetzt ernsthaft eingeschnappt ist, wo er so überhaupt keinen Grund dazu hat. Kaum habe ich die Worte ausgesprochen, bereue ich es fast schon wieder denn Malfoys Blick verhärtet sich und seine gesamte Haltung deutet auf pure Ablehnung hin. Es muss ihm mehr als nur unangenehm sein, mit dieser Tatsache konfrontiert zu werden und ich verstehe ihn auch irgendwie, denn anders herum wäre es mir wohl auch zumindest im Ansatz peinlich, aber da muss er jetzt wohl durch.

„Okay, Granger, was willst du von mir hören? Entschuldigung? Gut! Tut mir leid, dass ich dich auf die Krankenstation gebracht habe weil ich zu dumm war den Trank zu brauen! Dass ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte und darum zu dir gekommen bin? Fein! Auch das habe ich getan. Warum zur Hölle sitzen wir hier und kauen das durch, es gibt rein gar nichts, was wir uns zu sagen haben!" , redet er sich in Rage und mir bleibt lediglich, ihn verwirrt anzusehen, denn seine komplette Mimik und Gestik wirkt stoisch wie immer, doch seine Augen sagen etwas ganz anders aus. Draco Malfoy scheint verunsichert zu sein und diese Tatsache macht mich nachdenklich.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, als hättest du mir eine Menge zu sagen. Immerhin hast du dir ja wohl intensive Gedanken über mein Tagebuch gemacht, nicht wahr?" Noch während ich den Satz zu Ende spreche, bereue ich es auch schon wieder denn sein Blick verhärtet sich und er presst den Kiefer aufeinander und ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch zu einem normalen Gespräch mit dem Slytherin komme. „Hör zu, Malfoy…", fahre ich fort und versuche so nett wie nur möglich zu klingen. „…ich mache mich weder lustig über dich, noch bin ich wütend oder sonst irgendwas. Ich… ich weiß auch nicht, aber ich dachte irgendwie, wir könnten… naja…" Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich momentan nicht, was ich genau dachte, was wir könnten.

„Was auch immer du dir zusammen gereimt hast in deinem Kopf, Granger – vergiss es. Ich werde nicht anfangen, mit dir über mein Leben zu sprechen. Ich habe es satt, dass die Leute versuchen mich zu therapieren, also fang am besten erst gar nicht damit an."

„Ich hatte nicht vor, dich zu therapieren!", sage ich nun empört.

„Gut."

„Fein."

Damit ist erst mal alles gesagt und keiner von uns spricht weiter. Dennoch macht er keine Anstalten zu gehen und auch ich bewege mich keinen Zentimeter. Malfoy hat seinen Blick auf den See gerichtet und starrt ins Leere, während ich ihn nachdenklich mustere. Er sieht ebenfalls aus, als würde er nachdenken und seine Gesichtszüge wirken wieder entspannt. Draco Malfoy sieht gut aus, wenn er einen nicht gerade vernichtend niederstarrt und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich mir überlege, ob sein Haar wohl genau so weich ist, wie es aussieht. Schockiert über meine eigenen Gedanken schüttle ich den Kopf. Ich sollte schnellstmöglich ins Bett, anscheinend bin ich übermüdet. Vielleicht sollte ich davor noch im Ravenclaw Turm vorbei schauen und auf den Schock einen trinken.

Vorsichtig erhebe ich mich von dem dunklen Ledersofa und greife nach meiner Tasche, ehe ich langsam auf die Tür zugehe. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy ist offensichtlich beendet und ich komme mir dumm vor, wenn ich hier noch länger herum sitze. Scheiß auf das Tagebuch, ich weiß zwar dank einem kleinen Aufspürzauber dass er es in seiner Tasche hat, aber momentan will ich eigentlich nur noch weg.

Gerade als ich nach der Klinke greife, fängt er unvermittelt an zu sprechen und ich drehe mich in der Bewegung um, doch er sieht immer noch in die andere Richtung.

„Ich habe alles, was ich zu dir gesagt habe auch so gemeint, Granger."

„Was meinst du?", will ich verdutzt von ihm wissen doch ich denke, ich weiß worauf er hinaus will.

„Im Krankenflügel. All das eben. Dass es mir Leid tut, dass meine Tante dir diese Narbe verpasst hat zum Beispiel. Und auch alles was ich sonst von mir gegeben habe", sagt er und klingt dabei nachdenklich. Ich stutze und weiß erst mal nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Jetzt im Moment sehne ich mir das Koma geradezu wieder herbei.

„Okay?", sage ich deshalb nur und schwanke zwischen weiter gehen und bleiben, doch er nimmt mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er weiterspricht.

„Wolltest du wirklich die Zauberwelt verlassen, Granger?" Er dreht sich in meine Richtung und sieht mich ernst an. Von allen Fragen die er hätte stellen können, sucht er sich gerade die heraus, für deren Beantwortung ich wohl am meisten Mut aufbringen muss. Ich schlucke.

„Ja."

 **DRACO POV**

Ich fasse es nicht, dass ich diese Unterhaltung mit Granger führe aber wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, dann interessiert mich diese Frage im Moment mehr als alle anderen, die ich ihr stellen könnte.

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?" Sie lacht leise und kommt langsam auf mich zu und setzt sich dieses Mal nicht auf das Sofa mir gegenüber, sondern auf die Seitenlehne von meinem.

„Traurig darüber?"

„Nein, ernstgemeinte Frage." Ich rolle die Augen.

„Was, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass ich das Thema noch nicht ganz begraben habe?", sagt sie nun ernst und blickt starr geradeaus in den See. Wie bitte?

„Wie meinst du das?", will ich von ihr wissen und kann kaum glauben, was sie mir antwortet. Sie seufzt und stützt ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Naja, ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, ob ich nicht doch noch gehe. Vorerst. Nicht für immer, aber für eine Weile. Nach dem Abschluss…"

Ich sehe sie ungläubig an. „Warum solltest du das wollen? Du hast in der Zauberwelt alle Chancen die man nur haben kann? Du bist immerhin Hermine Granger!"

„Ja und genau da liegt das Problem. Man erwartet von mir irgendwelche Wunder nach dem Abschluss. Das Ministerium hat bereits bei uns angefragt, bei Harry, Ron und mir. Nur habe ich im Gegensatz zu den Jungs nicht die geringste Lust, für diese Heuchler zu arbeiten. Professor McGonagall meinte, ich könnte Verwandlung oder Muggelkunde übernehmen wenn ich wollte, aber naja, ich glaube nicht, dass ich weiterhin hier auf der Schule sein möchte. Hogwarts ist nicht mehr wie früher. Nicht ohne Dumbledore… und ohne Snape und all die anderen. Zu viele traurige Erinnerungen, weißt du? Also stellt sich die interessante Frage nach dem _wohin_ nach der Schule? Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was diesen Punkt angeht." Sie endet und sieht mir wieder in die Augen und ich muss schlucken um den Klos in meinem Hals weg zu bekommen, der sich bei Ihren Worten gebildet hat. Mir fällt nichts darauf ein, also schweige ich weiterhin. „Aus diesem Grund interessiert es mich auch, was du nach der Schule vorhast. Ich könnte ein wenig, naja, nennen wir es _Inspiration,_ gebrauchen."

Ich lache trocken auf und schüttle ungläubig den Kopf. „Granger…", setze ich an. „… da bist du an der falschen Adresse, glaube mir! Die Chancen die du nach deinem Abschluss hast und nicht willst, die bieten sich mir logischer Weise erst gar nicht. Ich wollte nicht mal für das letzte Schuljahr herkommen weil ich ohne Aussichten auf einen Job auch keinen Abschluss brauche, aber McGonagall hat nicht locker gelassen und darum sitz ich jetzt hier." Oh, das hat sich etwas verbittert angehört, aber nun ja, im Grunde genommen muss ich keinen Hehl darum machen, denn so ist es ja nun mal. Granger blickt mich nachdenklich an und nickt dann.

„Ja, da hast du wahrscheinlich recht. Auch wenn es unfair ist, meiner Meinung nach."

„Das ist nicht unfair, Granger, sondern die Realität. Ich kann froh sein, dass ich noch frei herum laufen darf. Auf mehr Sympathien kann ich nicht hoffen", antworte ich ihr knapp und presse daraufhin meine Lippen hart aufeinander. Ich habe keine Lust, mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. Unser Gespräch bewegt sich gerade in eine Richtung, die ich nicht einschlagen möchte, doch seltsamer Weise kann ich mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ein Teil in mir drängt mich förmlich dazu, diese Dinge auszusprechen. In meinem Kopf herrscht geradezu ein Chaos und Granger, die soeben von der Lehne rutscht und kurz darauf im Schneidersitzt neben mir und mir zugewandt sitzt, macht die Sache nicht besser. Dass diese Gryffindors auch keine Ahnung von einem anständigen Sicherheitsabstand haben!

„Trotzdem…", sagt sie, während sie nachdenklich an mir vorbei sieht und wie so oft eine Haarsträhne in ihren Fingern dreht. Ein Tick, den ich schon öfter an ihr beobachtet habe. Kaum habe ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, bin ich darüber auch schon zutiefst schockiert. „…ich finde nicht, dass du das verdient hast. Ich meine… die Leute übertreiben manchmal." Nun weiß ich wirklich nicht mehr was ich sagen soll, aber unkommentiert kann ich das auch nicht lassen.

„Ich schätze du hast doch was abbekommen vom Trank. Du weißt schon… Todesser und so weiter?", Ich versuche mit einer wirren Bewegung meiner linken Hand meine Worte allumfassend zu erklären, was mir wohl eher schlecht als recht gelingt. Granger ist mir ein Rätsel und ihre körperliche Nähe macht mich auf unerwartete Weise nervöser als sie sollte, doch sie scheint absolut kein Problem mit der Situation zu haben und der Moment in dem mir Bewusst wird, warum so viele Leute diese Gryffindor die hier vor mir sitzt so schätzen, ist der Moment, in dem ich mir eine imaginäre Ohrfeige verpasse. Ehrlich, ich zweifle so langsam an meinem Verstand und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, ich hätte keinen mehr.

Granger ist gut darin, mit anderen zu sprechen und sie redet nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum, wofür ich dankbar bin, doch ihre Offenheit verwirrt mich auch. Wann haben wir aufgehört, Feinde zu sein?

„Ja klar, aber denkst du nicht, dass es genug von den Todessern gibt, die keine wirkliche Wahl hatten, so wie du? Es ist ja nicht so, dass 18 jährige Schüler wie du und ich einfach so beschließen, einem Schwarzmagier bis in den Tod zu folgen. Es sind oftmals äußere Umstände, die so etwas herbeirufen und ganz ehrlich, ich finde man sollte da unterscheiden." Sie wirkt wütend. Ich bin verwirrt.

„Also meinst du, dass man in unserem Alter keine eigenständigen Entscheidungen treffen kann?" Ich glaube nicht, dass das ihr Ernst sein kann.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt. Ich meine damit einfach nur, dass du zum Beispiel keine andere Wahl hattest und aus Angst macht man Dinge die man unter normalen Umständen nicht tun würde."

„Ich hatte keine Angst!"

„Sicher!" Sie schnaubt und ja, ich glaube mir meine Worte ja selbst nicht. Doch Granger scheint sich an dieser Tatsache nicht weiter zu stören.

„Also, sag an! Was macht Draco Malfoy nach Hogwarts?", schwenkt sie plötzlich wieder um und grinst mich an, was mich nur noch mehr verwirrt. Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Nichts. Denke ich." Und das ist sogar nicht mal gelogen, denn weder die Firma meines Vaters schert mich groß, noch wird mir irgendjemand irgendwo eine Chance in der Berufswelt geben. Nicht wenn ich das schwarze Mal weiter mit mir herum trage. Gut, ich muss nicht arbeiten, das Vermögen der Malfoys reicht vermutlich aus, dass keiner meiner Blutlinie jemals arbeiten muss, doch das kann Granger sich vermutlich denken, also erwähne ich es nicht. Trotzdem ist die Tatsache etwas frustrierend, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke. „Danke aber für's runter ziehen!"

Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich Granger tatsächlich irgendwann einmal zum Lachen bringe, doch genau das passiert gerade, denn sie lacht schallend auf und ich scheine offensichtlich etwas verdutzt drein zu schaun, denn sie räuspert sich und murmelt ein knappes ‚Sorry', ehe sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringt.

„Tja, das ist dann wohl Pech für mich, du bist also auch keine Inspiration", kichert sie und ich schmunzle. Granger kann offensichtlich ja doch lachen. Irgendwie bin ich beruhigt, dass sie doch ein normales Mädchen zu sein scheint. Aber ob die Tatsache nun gut oder schlecht ist, weiß ich im Moment ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.

„Ich würde dich gerne was fragen…", setzt sie wieder an und ihr Blick wird ernster und ich befürchte, dass mir Grangers Frage nicht gefallen wird. „…aber ich verstehe wenn du es nicht willst, also…" Sie sucht offensichtlich nach den richtigen Worten und ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung worauf sie hinaus möchte und warte gespannt ab, ob sie noch damit rausrückt, was ihr offensichtlich unter den Nägeln brennt.

„Das dunkle Mal. Ist es verblasst nach Voldemorts Tod?"

Ihre Frage zieht mir kurz den Boden unter den Füßen weg und ich halte für einen knappen Moment die Luft an, während ich versuche, meine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber die Tatsache, dass sie mich ausgerechnet auf das Mal anspricht, macht mich wütend.

„Nein", presse ich darum nur knapp hervor und wende meinen Blick ab.

„Würdest du es mir zeigen? Ich habe es noch nie so richtig aus der Nähe gesehen", möchte sie leise wissen und ich bin froh, dass ich in die andere Richtung starre, denn ich spüre geradezu, wie mein Blick panisch wird und ich presse meinen Kiefer fest aufeinander. Keine Antwort ist immerhin auch eine Antwort und nach einer kurzen Weile höre ich sie seufzen und spüre, wie sich die Sitzfläche neben mir bewegt. Granger ist aufgestanden und weil ich wissen möchte was sie tut, sehe ich sie wieder an. Sie geht langsam zur Tür.

„Wir sind keine Freunde, Granger", sage ich, da ich den seltsamen Drang verspüre, ihr das nochmals zu verdeutlichen. Ich dachte eigentlich, sie würde ohne weitere Kommentare verschwinden, aber das ist ja das Nervige an ihr, dass sie im Grunde genommen nie das tut, was man erwartet.

Sie dreht sich um und kommt wieder auf mich zu, bis sie nahe vor mir zum Stehen kommt und mir bleibt nichts weiter übrig, als sie mit großen Augen anzustarren. Was wird das?

„Du hast Recht…", sagt sie schlicht und muss sich offensichtlich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen und ich frage mich gerade, was so lustig ist, doch weit komm ich mit diesem Gedanken nicht, denn Granger beugt sich nach vorne und sie ist plötzlich näher als jemals zuvor, während sie mir unentwegt in die Augen sieht. Sie ist so nahe, dass ich in Ihren Augen das Flackern der Fackeln sehe und ich halte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an. Was genau hat sie vor? Im Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, wie sie mir ihrer Hand neben mich greift und fortfährt: „…wir sind keine Freunde."

Sie lächelt und schneller als ich es begreifen kann, hat sie ihr Tagebuch aus meiner Tasche gefischt und sich wieder aufgerichtet. Geräuschvoll lasse ich die Luft aus meiner Lunge entweichen, von der ich nicht gemerkt habe, dass ich sie die ganze Zeit angehalten hatte. Ich starre ihr fassungslos hinterher, während sie ohne weitere Worte aus dem Raum verschwindet.

„Meine Fresse…", höre ich mich selbst fassungslos flüstern, während ich noch eine ganze Weile auf die verschlossene Tür blicke.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich muss mich kurz sammeln und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand im Gang, kurz vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Einatmen, ausatmen. Klappt ja schon mal ganz gut. Meine Güte, was hab ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht? Ja, es war lustig, Malfoy so aus der Fassung zu bringen und sein entgleistes Gesicht gerade eben war wirklich Gold Wert aber dass ich es schaffe, mich selbst bei dieser Aktion vollkommen zu verwirren, damit hätte ich nun nicht gerechnet.

Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich gerade in meinem Kopf und ich denke, für heute war es genug und ich sollte schauen, dass ich schnellstmöglich in mein Bett komme. Ich blicke mich hastig um, doch die Gänge sind wie ausgestorben und die Kerker wirken jetzt in der Nacht noch unheimlicher als sonst schon. Allerdings sind die Gewölbe hier unten auch faszinierend und ich muss zugeben, die Tatsache, dass sie in die Tiefen des schwarzen Sees hineinreichen ist beeindruckend und ich gestehe mir ein, dass ich jetzt doch sehr neugierig bin, wie es im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht. Harry und Ron waren ja vor ein paar Jahren mal dort, aber haben nicht wirklich drauf geachtet, meinten sie, da sie dabei waren, Malfoy zu bespitzeln. Sehr schade.

Ich stoße mich gerade von der Steinwand ab um meinen Weg fortzusetzen, doch besonders weit komme ich nicht, denn kaum habe ich den Gang hinter mir gelassen, kommt mir auf der Treppe ein eindeutig schwankender Blaise Zabini entgegen und ich stöhne gedanklich auf. Nichts gegen Zabini, aber für heute reicht es mir mit den Konfrontationen mit diversen Slytherins. Zabini scheint diese Tatsache allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu tangieren und mustert mich grinsend.

„Hey Granger, na? Wie war das Tränkebrauen?" Er hält sich mit einer Hand an der Wand fest und sein glasiger Blick spricht Bände und ich verkneife mir ein Lachen.

„Vermutlich nicht ganz so lustig wie die Ravenclaw-Party wie mir scheint."

Er winkt ab und verdreht die Augen. „Naaaah, Flitwick hat die Party frühzeitig beendet. Zu schade."

Gut, ich denke das schadet ihm nicht wirklich, denn seinem verklärten Grinsen nach zu urteilen, sollte er schleunigst ins Bett und seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Ich möchte ihm dies gerade antworten, als er plötzlich weiterspricht.

„Ahhhh, wie ich sehe hat Draco es über sich gebracht, dir dein Tagebuch zurückgegeben", sagt er und zeigt auf das Buch, dass ich immer noch in meiner linken Hand halte. Mein geschockter Blick daraufhin bringt ihn zum Lachen, doch ich finde das im Moment so überhaupt nicht lustig.

„Dieser Arsch!", schimpfe ich und bin drauf und dran auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und Draco Malfoy eine rein zu hauen. Ich schwöre, wenn ganz Slytherin mein Tagebuch kennt, dann mach ich ihn kalt.

„Whoww, keine Panik, Granger. Er hat es mir nicht gezeigt und ich hab es auch nur herausgefunden, weil ich dich schon öfter habe dort rein schreiben sehen, also bleib ganz locker!", hebt er beschwichtigend die Hände in die Luft, was nicht ganz clever war, denn er verliert beinahe das Gleichgewicht, doch das scheint ihn nicht weiter zu stören. Ein Funken Erleichterung glimmt in mir auf, doch ich beäuge Zabini trotzdem misstrauisch. Er ist zwar eigentlich ganz nett, aber ob ich ihm glauben kann weiß ich nicht so Recht. Er scheint trotz seinem Zustand zu merken, dass ich ihm nicht über den Weg traue. „Ehrlich, ich schwöre! Auf… meinen eigenen Arsch!" Er lallt etwas und ich schüttle nur belustigt den Kopf.

„Okay, schon gut, Zabini. Ich glaube dir, du musst nicht auf deinen Allerwertesten schwören. Allerdings solltest du wohl besser ins Bett scheint mir", antworte ich ihm und er verzieht nur leidend das Gesicht.

„Jaah, ist wohl besser, was? Gute Nacht, Grangerlein." Er hebt die Hand, legt sie mir auf den Kopf und wuschelt mir durch die Haare. Mein Empörtes „Hey!" interessiert ihn gar nicht und ohne weitere Worte wankt er an mir vorbei und macht sich auf in Richtung seines Gemeinschaftsraums. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie drängt sich mir seit einer Weile der Gedanke auf, dass diese beiden Slytherins im Grunde genommen wirklich normale Menschen sein können wenn sie wollen und ich frage mich, warum ich in den Genuss komme, diese Seite an den beiden in der letzten Zeit immer öfter zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Ich bin gerade dabei meinen Weg belustigt fortzusetzen, als er mir noch hinterherruft. „Du, Granger?" Ich halte nochmal inne und drehe mich zu ihm um. „Draco ist kein übler Mensch, das ist alles nur Fassade." Ich lächle.

„Ich weiß." Mit diesen Worten wende ich mich nun endgültig ab und steige die Treppen empor, die aus den Kerkern hinaus führen und komme ohne weitere Vorkommnisse im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo sich nur noch zwei Pärchen aus der sechsten herumtreiben. Ansonsten ist für einen Freitagabend erstaunlich wenig los und ich frage mich, ob die Party wohl wieder einmal in den Raum der Wünsche verlegt wurde. Prinzipiell ist es mir aber egal, ich bin froh dass ich schnellstmöglich in mein Bett komme, für heute habe ich wahrlich genug.


	9. Chapter 9

**KAPITEL 9**

 **DRACO POV**

Ich hasse Blaise, habe ich das schon mal erwähnt? Diese riesige Nervensäge hat es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich an einem Samstagmorgen zu wecken, weil er planlos durchs Zimmer irrt und seine Schuhe sucht. Wenn er noch weiter so einen Krach macht, schiebe ich ihm seine Schuhe auf direktem Weg in den Arsch.

„Blaise, wie wäre es mit Accio?", schnarre ich ihm entgegen und drehe mich nochmal um. Es kommt mir vor, als hätte ich gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen, was vermutlich sogar nicht einmal allzu weit her geholt ist, denn ich saß gestern Abend noch eine ganze Weile im Partykeller und habe mich selbst verflucht. Für so ziemlich alles, aber am meisten dafür, dass Granger es geschafft hat, mich mit ihrer Aktion aus der Bahn zu werfen. Gut, im Grunde genommen war es mehr oder weniger erfolgreich. Wir haben den Trank versaut – mal wieder – und sie hat ihr Tagebuch wieder. Das Leben kann also ganz normal weiter gehen, wäre da nicht die beschissene Tatsache, dass mein erster Gedanke an diesem Morgen dieser zweitgrößten Nervensäge auf dem Planeten gilt.

Was mich zur größten Plage zurück bringt.

„Blaise, ich schwöre dir, ich verfluche dich!" Schlafen ist jetzt gestorben und wütend richte ich mich auf.

„Sorry Kumpel, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine Schuhe gestern noch anhatte, als ich zurückgekommen bin. Wobei…", er hält in seiner Sucherei inne und scheint angestrengt nachzudenken. Bei Merlin, Blaise ist eine Katastrophe auf zwei Beinen. „Oh!", ruft er dann aus und marschiert zur Türe raus und ich lasse mich erschlagen zurück in die Kissen fallen. Womit habe ich das verdient? Er ist nicht lange weg und als er zurückkommt, hält er triumphierend seine Sneakers in die Höhe. Als ob mich seine Schuhe wahrhaftig interessieren würden.

„Wusste ich es doch, ich hatte sie noch an. Nur ich hab sie im Gemeinschaftsraum am Kamin ausgezogen."

„Warum solltest du so etwas tun?", will ich wissen. Nein, will ich eigentlich nicht, aber ich frage trotzdem. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und fasst sich an den Kopf.

„Man, bin ich verkatert. Du hast wirklich was verpasst gestern." Er grinst und ich stöhne genervt auf, während ich mich aus dem Bett quäle und auf den Weg ins Badezimmer mache. „Willst du gar nicht wissen, wie die Party war?", plappert er weiter und läuft mir hinterher.

Ich brumme. „Auf keinen Fall." Schnell greife ich nach der Zahnbürste und beginne mir die Zähne zu putzen, damit ich mich nicht mit ihm unterhalten muss. Seit über sechs Jahren das Gleiche. Blaise ist ein unerträglicher Morgenmensch während ich um diese Tageszeit einfach nur zum Mörder werden könnte, wenn mich jemand anspricht, aber ich finde, ich bin im Vergleich zu früher schon richtiggehend nett zu ihm geworden, denn immerhin hexe ich ihn seit einer Weile nicht mehr stumm, wenn er mir auf die Nerven geht.

„Wie war denn das Brauen mit Granger?", will er wissen während er hinter mir steht und mich über den Spiegel ansieht. Ich schenke ihm einen vernichtenden Blick und spucke genervt die Zahnpasta aus.

„Gut."

„Gut? Ehrlich?"

Ich stöhne. „Blaise, ernsthaft, du bist sowas von nervig. Das Brauen mit Granger war gut, bis zu dem Moment in dem wir es geschafft haben, den Trank schon wieder in die Luft zu jagen." Ich verlasse das Badezimmer und steuere den Kleiderschrank an um mir willkürlich eine Jeans und einen Pullover heraus zu ziehen.

„Ihr habt WAS?", plärrt es hinter mir und ich ziehe mich grinsend an, ehe ich ihm antworte.

„Ja, aber dieses Mal war Granger genauso Schuld daran."

„Au man das klingt nicht gut. Und wie hast du es geschafft, ihr das Tagebuch wieder zu geben?", will er dann wissen und ich stutze.

„Woher weißt du, dass sie es wieder hat?"

„Ich habe sie gestern Abend getroffen als ich zurück in die Kerker kam", zuckt er mir den Schultern und schlüpft nun in seine wiedergefundenen Schuhe. Ich fahre mir mit der Hand übers Gesicht und stöhne genervt auf. Das kann nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Sag mir bitte, dass du nicht mit ihr gesprochen hast."

„Ähm…"

„Blaise!"

„Naja, ehrlich gesagt schon, aber ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, was genau. Ich weiß nur, dass sie ihr Tagebuch in der Hand hatte und… ach ja, sie weiß wohl, dass du kein übler Mensch bist… hat sie glaube ich gesagt, wenn ich mich recht entsinne." Er versucht offensichtlich angestrengt sich an den vorigen Abend zu erinnern, aber sein Gedächtnis scheint einige Lücken zu haben.

Ich möchte ihn schlagen.

„Ist das dein verdammter Ernst?"

„Denk' schon?" Er sieht mich entschuldigend an und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als es vorerst so hinzunehmen. „Können wir jetzt vielleicht frühstücken gehen? Ich sterbe vor Hunger", quengelt er und ich nicke nur und gemeinsam verlassen wir die Kerker.

Schweigend gehen wir nebeneinander her und ich hatte schon beinahe die Hoffnung, dass er weiterhin die Klappe hält, doch den Gefallen tut er mir natürlich nicht.

„Wie hast du Granger nun ihr Tagebuch zurückgegeben?" Er gibt einfach keine Ruhe. Ich beschließe, dass ich es ihm genauso gut erzählen kann, da er sich den Rest ja sowieso schon zusammen gereimt hat und vermutlich auch wissen muss, dass ich bei Granger auf der Krankenstation war. Ich beginne also von vorne und erzähle ihm, während wir in die große Halle laufen und uns am Haustisch nieder lassen, so ziemlich alles in gekürzter Form, was in den letzten Tagen passiert ist und wer hätte es gedacht? Ich schaffe es tatsächlich, Blaise mundtot zu machen, denn er starrt mich nach meinen Ausführungen nur ungläubig an und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Krass!", ist seine glorreiche Antwort darauf und ich gieße beiden Kaffee ein. „Und was genau stand nun in Grangers Tagebuch?", will er wissen, doch ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Vergiss es, das geht dich nichts an."

„Aha. Aber dich schon?", grinst er.

„Vermutlich nicht." Wir lachen beide und widmen uns unserem Frühstück und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich hin und wieder einen Blick zum Gryffindor Tisch werfe, nur um festzustellen, dass das goldene Trio noch nicht da ist. Warum tue ich das? Die komische Geschichte mit Granger ist erledigt und ich habe keinen Grund mehr, wegen ihr nervös zu sein, doch seltsamerweise hat mich eine innere Unruhe erfasst, die ich einfach nicht abgeschüttelt bekomme.

In dem Moment, als Granger mit Potter und Weasley die große Halle betritt, spannt sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper an und ich beobachte die drei unauffällig, wie sie auf ihren Stammplatz zusteuern. Granger sieht weder in meine Richtung, noch macht sie den Eindruck als wäre irgendetwas gewesen. Auch Potter und Weasley schenken mir keinerlei Beachtung und ich frage mich mal wieder, ob ich an Paranoia leide. Ich war mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob sie es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hat, dass sie nicht vorhabe ihren Freunden irgendetwas zu erzählen, aber anscheinend hat sie das und eine gewisse Erleichterung ergreift von mir Besitz.

Allerdings dachte ich eigentlich, dass dieses ungute Gefühl welches mir seit einigen Tagen gehörig auf den Zeiger geht, nun endlich verschwunden sein müsste, aber Fehlanzeige. Es ist zum Verrückt werden. Blaise sieht mich fragend an, während ich wütend mein Brötchen in zwei Hälften schneide, doch ich ignoriere ihn. Viel lieber beobachte ich Granger und Konsorten und versuche irgendwie zu verstehen, warum sie so ist wie sie ist und vor allem, warum ich aus dieser Frau einfach nicht schlau werde. Sind wir mal ehrlich, ich hätte mich selbst wahrscheinlich gevierteilt, wäre ich an Grangers Stelle, aber sie hat sich einfach ihr beschissenes Tagebuch geschnappt und ist gegangen. Wenn ich wüsste, was ich davon halten soll, wäre ich wohl schlauer und mich graust es vor dem Zaubertränke-Unterricht am Montag.

 **HERMINE POV**

Es ist zum Haare raufen. Das komplette Wochenende habe ich damit verbracht, mir Gedanken über Malfoys seltsames Verhalten zu machen, doch auf ein wirkliches Ergebnis bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich fühle mich irgendwie beobachtet, obwohl er eigentlich nichts weiter tut, als desinteressiert mit Zabini herumzusitzen beim Essen. Ich habe ihn auch lediglich bei den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle gesehen und egal wann ich mir erlaubt habe in seine Richtung zu schauen, nie hat er auch nur einmal aufgesehen. Und trotzdem kommt es mir vor, als stünde ich unter Beobachtung. Vermutlich leide ich schon unter Verfolgungswahn.

Ansonsten war das Wochenende sehr ruhig und man merkt auch, dass bereits in einem Monat schon Weihnachten ist, denn das Leben im Schloss entschleunigt spürbar. Die Schüler sitzen lieber im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Feuer, als sich in den Gängen und auf dem Gelände herum zu treiben und ich habe mich doch tatsächlich zu einer Partie Schach mit Ron überreden lassen am Sonntag, anstatt pausenlos zu lernen. Den Aufsatz, oder besser gesagt die Strafarbeit für Slughorn habe ich natürlich trotzdem geschrieben. Auch habe ich kein Wort über das Brauen mit Malfoy verloren, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry und Ron ihn wohl um die Ecke bringen wollen würden, wüssten sie, dass der Abend beinahe schon wieder auf der Krankenstation geendet hätte. Auch wenn er dieses Mal nicht allein schuld war, aber meine zwei hitzköpfigen Freunde brauchen in der Regel keinen triftigen Grund um Malfoy zu hassen.

„Wie sieht es aus, am Wochenende ist wieder Hogsmeade, gehen wir hin?", reisst Ron mich aus meinen Gedanken, während wir vom dritten Stock in die Kerker laufen und ich frage mich manchmal wirklich, wer die Stundenplan-Einteilung macht. Vielleicht sollte ich dort mal Beschwerde einreichen, da wir jetzt von Verwandlung zu Zaubertränke und im Anschluss wieder hoch in den siebten Stock zu Wahrsagen müssen. Nein, halt. Die Jungs müssen zu Wahrsagen, ich habe eine Freistunde, was aber aufs Gleiche raus kommt, da der Gemeinschaftsraum auch im siebten Stock liegt. Das ist unnötig vergeudete Zeit.

„Klar, wir waren schon ewig nicht mehr in Hogsmeade", antwortet Harry und knufft mich in die Seite, was ich mit einem bösen Blick beantworte. „Oder Hermine, du kommst auch mit?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich brauche sowieso noch neues Pergament, Federn und Tinte. Außerdem habe ich noch kein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk."

Weihnachten. Mich gruselt es jetzt schon. Harry und Ron gehen in den Fuchsbau, aber ich habe abgesagt. Ich weiß nicht mal warum, aber ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, Weihnachten zu feiern. Lieber setze ich mich die Woche alleine in die Bibliothek und arbeite meine Liste ungelesener Bücher ab.

Zwischenzeitlich sind wir auch bei Zaubertränke angekommen und betreten das stickige Kerkerzimmer. Malfoy sitzt schon an seinem Platz und unterhält sich mit Zabini, eine Reihe hinter uns. Seufzend gehe ich zu meinem Platz neben ihm und krame das Tränkebuch aus der Tasche. Malfoy wirft mir einen undefinierbaren Blick zu aber ich habe beschlossen, kein Wort mit ihm zu reden, solange er diese dämliche „Wir sind keine Freunde-Platte" abspielt, und schaue daher demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung. Mir ist schon klar, dass wir das nicht sind, aber mittlerweile sind wir auch keine Feinde mehr, das dachte ich zumindest. Vielleicht hab ich mich getäuscht. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe heute einfach Lust mit ihm beleidigt zu sein.

Wie erwartet kommen von ihm ebenfalls keine Worte zur Begrüßung und recht schweigend warten wir ab, bis Slughorn die Stunde einläutet. Malfoy hat sein Gespräch mit Zabini beendet und dieser geht nun offensichtlich Seamus auf den Wecker, denn die beiden sind zur Partnerarbeit dieses Jahr miteinander eingeteilt. Witziger Weise passt das ganz gut, denn beide reden recht viel und hauptsächlich unnützes Zeug, warum sie sich auch recht gut verstehen, wenn ich das richtig beurteilen kann. Malfoy und ich ergänzen uns auch super, denn wir können uns wunderbar anschweigen, stelle ich fest und die Stimme in meinem Kopf lacht gerade so richtig schön sarkastisch über meine Gedanken.

Slughorn hat zwischenzeitlich den Trank für heute angeschrieben und fragt noch ein paar theoretische Dinge ab, ehe wir uns ans Brauen machen und das erste Mal im Leben habe ich so gar kein Bedürfnis mich zu melden als er wissen möchte, welche Zutat im allgemeinen bei Heiltränken unverzichtbar ist. Jeder Idiot weiß, dass das Feuersalamander-Blut ist und Professor Snape hätte solch eine ordinäre Frage wohl niemals gestellt, da wir das schon in der dritten Klasse gelernt haben.

„Was ist los mit dir, Granger? Sonst weißt du doch auch immer alles?", kommt es schnarrend von meiner Rechten und ich sehe Malfoy nur kurz an und zucke dann mit den Schultern. Er hebt eine Augenbraue, sagt aber nichts weiter. Schweigend stehe ich auf und gehe, wie auch ein paar Andere, zum Zutatenschrank um die nötigen Utensilien zu holen und bemerke, wie Malfoy mir nachdenklich hinterher schaut. Ich ignoriere auch seinen fragenden Blick als ich zurück komme und ihm die Hälfte der Zutaten zum Zerkleinern auf seine Seite schiebe und mache mich meinerseits an die Arbeit.

Wir kommen gut voran und ich komme nicht drum herum, hin und wieder einen kurzen Blick zu ihm zu werfen. Er ist schnell beim Schneiden der Zutaten und seine Hände führen jede Bewegung präzise aus. Er sieht entspannt aus, während er sich voll und ganz auf sein Tun konzentriert und ich könnte mich dafür Ohrfeigen, weil ich unbedingt und dringend mit ihm reden möchte. Es ist beinahe wie ein innerer Drang und ich kann mir nicht erklären, wieso das so ist. Etwa nur, weil er mir seinerseits auf der Krankenstation diese Dinge offenbart hat? Warum fasziniert mich dieser dämliche Slytherin nur so sehr? Es nervt mich, und zwar gewaltig, doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich unbewusst auf Zaubertränke gefreut habe und diese Erkenntnis schmeckt mir ebenso wenig.

Wir kommen schneller voran als gedacht und sind schon weit vor der Zeit fertig. Slughorn kommt, um eine Probe davon zu nehmen und sieht uns nachdenklich an. Wir müssen ein lustiges Bild abgeben, wie wir regungslos und schweigend nebeneinander sitzen und wie jeder von uns in eine andere Richtung starrt.

„Schön, schön. Offensichtlich haben Sie sich dieses Mal nicht ablenken lassen", schießt er eine Spitze auf uns ab und Malfoy schnaubt verächtlich. „Da sie schon fertig sind, können sie gehen. Nutzen Sie die restlichen zehn Minuten sinnvoll oder machen sie Pause, das ist mir gleich. Hausaufgaben sind zwei Rollen Pergament über Heiltränke und Ihre Anwendungsgebiete", entlässt uns der Professor und mir entgeht nicht der harsche Unterton, der unmissverständlich klar macht, dass er die Sache beim Nachbrauen noch nicht vergessen hat, darum packe ich schnell mein Buch in die Tasche und verlasse den Raum. Ich merke wie Malfoy mir folgt und rolle mit den Augen.

„Granger!" Ich drehe mich nicht um sondern gehe weiter. Soll er ruhig merken wie doof das ist, wenn man jemandem hinterherläuft, der nicht reagiert. Besonders weit komme ich jedoch nicht, denn bereits kurz nachdem wir die Kerker verlassen haben, reißt ihm wohl der Geduldsfaden und er fasst mich an der Schulter und zwingt mich somit stehen zu bleiben. Ich drehe mich um.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?" Ich bin stolz auf mich, denn meine Stimme klingt gelangweilt, wobei ich doch überhaupt nicht gelangweilt bin. Viel eher fühle ich mich gut unterhalten von dem Slytherin und mache mir im selben Moment Sorgen um meine geistige Gesundheit. Keine Ahnung was mit mir los ist.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

„Mein Problem?"

„Ja, oder willst du sagen, dass du einfach grundlos kein Wort mit mir redest?", will er wissen und ich grinse.

„Ach, das stört dich auf einmal?", frage ich ihn und er antwortet nichts darauf sondern sieht mich nur wütend an. Blöd für ihn, denn die Frage kann er eigentlich nicht richtig beantworten, zumindest nicht, wenn er nicht weiterhin die Arschloch-Schiene fahren will. „Ich habe dir einfach nichts zu sagen, Malfoy. _Wir sind keine Freunde_." Und dann tut er etwas, mit dem ich nun so gar nicht gerechnet hätte. Er fasst sich theatralisch an die Brust und sieht mich fassungslos an.

„Du tust es schon wieder, Granger! Du brichst mir das Herz!" Unpassender Weise muss ich über seinen schauspielerischen Beitrag zum Thema lachen.

„Bist du sicher dass du eins hast? Ich dachte bislang, dort drin liegt nur Geröll", zeige ich auf seine Hand die immer noch auf seiner Brust liegt und ich frage mich, was passiert ist, dass wir hier nun offensichtlich miteinander Scherzen, wo ich doch eigentlich beleidigt sein wollte mit Draco Malfoy.

„Touché", antwortet er trocken und die Stimmung ist mehr als nur seltsam. Das scheint wohl auch er bemerkt zu haben, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich von belustigt zu schockiert und er Räuspert sich vernehmlich.

 **DRACO POV**

Was bitte passiert hier? Und warum macht mir dieses Gespräch mit Granger Spaß? Wann kommt endlich jemand und streckt mich mit einem Avada Kedavra nieder? Fragen über Fragen in meinem Kopf und keine vernünftigen Antworten. Ich bin auch viel zu verwirrt um sauer zu sein, denn ich bin doch tatsächlich erleichtert, dass sie wieder mit mir spricht. Diese Tatsache sollte mir eigentlich zu denken geben und ich müsste theoretisch meine Beine in die Hand nehmen und rennen, aber stattdessen stehe ich hier und bin zutiefst schockiert über die Tatsache, dass meine mühsam aufgebaute Fassade zum wiederholten Mal gerade bei ihr anfängt zu bröckeln.

„Tja dann, Granger…", lasse ich meinen Satz in der Luft hängen und wende mich von ihr ab. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hin möchte aber aktuell muss ich einfach nur weg von hier. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass uns jemand gemeinsam sieht, wenn sämtliche Schüler jetzt gleich aus den Klassenräumen kommen.

„Du rennst schon wieder weg, Draco." Ihre Stimme klingt amüsiert und sie hat leise gesprochen, doch ich habe sie sehr wohl gehört. Sie hat nicht gerade meinen Namen gesagt, oder? Ein heißkalter Schauer fährt mir die Wirbelsäule entlang und ich bleibe stehen. Resigniert schließe ich die Augen. Wem mache ich hier eigentlich was vor.

Noch während ich mich wieder zu ihr umdrehe, antworte ich ihr. „Tu ich nicht, ich möchte nur nicht hier mit dir im Gang stehen, wenn gleich alle hoch kommen. Auf Potter und Wiesel kann ich verzichten." Sie schaut seltsam zufrieden drein und ich will am liebsten laut schreien, doch Malfoys tun sowas bekanntlich nicht, also lasse ich das und verdrehe stattdessen die Augen. „Was, Granger?"

„Du hast Wahrsagen auch abgewählt, richtig?"

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Was wird das? Wenn ich etwas mit Gewissheit sagen kann, dann, dass ich aus dieser Gryffindor absolut nicht schlau werde. Und dass ich ein Idiot bin, weil ich immer noch hier stehe.

„Auf gar nichts. Ich geh' in die Bücherei. Kommst du mit?"

Warum habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre dies eine Frage, die mein komplettes, weiteres Leben bestimmt? Ihr durchdringender Blick hält mich an Ort und Stelle gefangen und ich muss mich zusammen reißen, um meine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

„Warum solltest du nicht?"

Ich seufze.

„Warum bist du so unerträglich nervtötend?"

„Warum bist du so unerträglich stur?"

Sie imitiert meine eigene Stimme und bringt mich somit beinahe zum Lachen. Aber nur fast.

„Granger, das führt zu nichts." Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, ist eine Freistunde in der Bücherei wohl sinnvoller, als ziellos im Schloss herum zu laufen.

Sie lacht. „Stimmt!"

Ich schließe genervt die Augen. Ich glaube es wird Zeit, mich meiner inneren Stimme zu stellen, die mich kontinuierlich verhöhnt wenn ich mir einreden möchte, dass ich tatsächlich genervt von ihr bin. Natürlich bin ich es nicht, das habe ich mittlerweile wohl kapiert. Granger hat sich auf unerklärliche Weise einfach so in mein Leben gedrängt und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was das hier wird und ob ich wahrhaftig im Begriff bin, eine höchst seltsame Freundschaft mit ihr zu schließen, doch ich habe auch keine Lust mehr, mich dauernd dagegen zu wehren. Das ist anstrengend, weil sie sich so überhaupt nicht abwehren lässt und komplett unbeeindruckt von der Tatsache zu sein scheint, dass ich noch vor einem Jahr auf der anderen Seite stand. Und sind wir mal ehrlich, ich kann die Menschen, die mich nicht hassen, vermutlich an einer Hand abzählen, also ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich mich einfach darauf einlasse. Selbst wenn es Granger ist. Ergibt das auch nur irgendeine Art von Sinn?

„Also los!", bestimme ich und schlage den Weg in die Bibliothek ein. Mir entgeht nicht ihr triumphierender Blick, als sie still neben mir her geht und ich überlege angestrengt, was das hier zu bedeuten hat, komme aber einfach auf kein Ergebnis.

„Hast du schon für die Prüfungen gelernt?", reißt mich ihre Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

„Warum sollte ich? Die Prüfungen sind mir egal." Das stimmt sogar, denn ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn darin, einen Abschluss zu machen. Das war aber wohl die falsche Antwort, denn ihr schläft auf meine Worte hin das Gesicht ein und sie schnappt empört nach Luft.

„Aber… aber… ich meine, es sind die Abschlussprüfungen! Die können dir doch nicht egal sein!" Sie vergisst sogar kurz weiter zu laufen und muss dann zu mir aufschließen, weil ich einfach grinsend weiter gehe.

„Und wozu sollte ich irgendwelche Qualifikationen brauchen, deiner Meinung nach?", frage ich sie und sie scheint zu überlegen.

„Irgendwann wird die magische Gemeinschaft vergessen. Sie können nicht ewig die Augen vor dem Offensichtlichen verschließen", antwortet sie kryptisch und über meinem Kopf scheint ein leuchtendes Fragezeichen zu schweben, denn sie fährt erklärend fort. „Irgendwann werden sie einsehen, dass du, so wie auch noch viele andere natürlich, einfach nur Voldemorts Schachfiguren gewesen seid und ganz ehrlich? Sie können doch jemandem in unserem Alter nicht die Zukunft verbauen, nur weil er in der falschen Gesellschaft groß geworden ist!"

Ich fasse es einfach nicht. Ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu noch sagen soll. Ich kenne keinen Menschen, der auf der einen Seite so rechtschaffen und gutgläubig ist und auf der anderen Seite so blind.

„Granger, ich weiß ja nicht, aber bist du dir sicher dass du keine ernsthaften Folgeschäden vom Trank davongetragen hast? Das was du da erzählst ist großer Mist." Okay, das war jetzt nicht besonders nett, aber nur weil sie ein Gutmensch ist, muss ich noch lange keiner werden.

„Bitte? Warum sollte das Mist sein?", will sie empört wissen. Ich bleibe stehen. Sie bremst sich ebenfalls ein und sieht mich mit fragenden Augen an. Mir reicht es jetzt mit dem Blödsinn. Beherzt greife ich nach dem Saum meines linken Ärmels und schiebe ihn hoch bis über den Ellbogen. Das Dunkle Mal hebt sich tiefschwarz von meiner hellen Haut ab und kurz verziehe ich angewidert das Gesicht, ehe ich ihr meinen Arm entgegenstrecke.

„Weil _DAS HIER_ das _EINZIGE_ ist, was die Leute interessiert, Granger. Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Es ist eine unumgängliche Tatsache und das Leben ist weder einfach, noch fair. Hör also auf mit dem Geschwätz über Zukunft und die ganze Scheiße, ich will das nicht hören!" Ich merke wie meine Stimme lauter wird und muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht komplett aus der Haut zu fahren. Sie sieht mich überrascht an doch ihre Reaktion auf meinen Ausbruch ist wieder mal vollkommen anders als erwartet. Schneller als ich reagieren kann, hat sie mit ihrer rechten Hand mein Handgelenk umfasst und ich zucke kaum merklich zusammen wegen dieser Berührung. Was ist los mit mir?

Sie mustert das Mal aufmerksam und ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun kann, fährt sie vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger ihrer anderen Hand die schwarzen Linien der Schlange nach und ihre Berührung schickt prickelnde Wellen durch meinen Arm die sich in meinem Nacken sammeln und mir in gleichmäßigen Schauern die Wirbelsäule hinunter rieseln. Was zur Hölle…

„Schon seltsam, was Malfoy? So gezeichnet zu sein…" Ihre Worte sind die exakte Wiederholung meiner eigenen, die ich auf der Krankenstation an sie gerichtet hatte, als ich ihren Arm begutachtet habe und ich atme zischend ein. Ich kann nichts anderes tun, als sie einfach nur fassungslos anzustarren. Mein Hirn ist seltsamer Weise wie leer gefegt und ich frage mich, wieso sie meinen Arm nicht wieder los lässt, doch die wichtigere Frage ist eigentlich, warum ich gar nicht möchte, dass sie das tut.

Die Sekunden kriechen dahin und wir stehen hier im Gang und tun nichts weiter als uns anzustarren. Ich sollte irgendetwas sagen denke ich, doch ich habe keine Ahnung wohin sich mein Sprachvermögen verabschiedet hat, denn mein Mund ist auf einmal staubtrocken und kein einziges Wort will über meine Lippen kommen. Grangers Augen hypnotisieren mich und verdammt, sie hat ihre kleinen, warmen Finger immer noch um mein Handgelenk geschlungen und während ich meinen Arm langsam nach unten drücke und sie somit näher zu mir ziehe, fällt mein Blick auf ihre Lippen und ich stelle schockiert fest, dass ich mich gerade frage, wie es wohl sein muss, sie zu küssen. Schockiert über diesen Gedanken reiße ich die Augen auf und noch ehe ich ihre Reaktion mitbekomme, höre ich Schritte zu meiner linken.

Eine Gruppe Drittklässler kommt den Gang entlang und starrt uns mit großen Augen an. Granger lässt reflexartig meinen Arm los und stolpert einen Schritt nach hinten. Na super, ich sehe schon kommen, dass wir morgen das Gespräch der Schule sind. Da muss ich etwas dagegen tun. Ich setze meinen finstersten Blick auf und funkle die Störenfriede an, so dass sie schnell das Weite suchen. Zumindest das klappt noch und ich schaffe es nach wie vor, andere in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Das ist auf seltsame Art und Weise beruhigend.

Granger räuspert sich. „Falls du dich wunderst, warum die halbe Schule dich meidet… also ich wüsste da vielleicht einen Grund." Sie grinst und ich bin fast schon dankbar dafür, dass sie das Thema wechselt. Was bei Salazars Arsch war das gerade? Ich versuche mir einzureden, dass ich natürlich nicht imstande war, Granger zu küssen, doch genau das ist der Fall und ich sollte mir vielleicht wirklich ernsthafte Gedanken um meinen Geisteszustand machen. Was soll das?

Hastig streife ich meinen Pullover wieder über meinen Unterarm und gehe weiter. Mir ist schon klar, dass ich eigentlich schnellstmöglich so weit weg von ihr sollte wie nur irgend möglich, doch ich habe in letzter Zeit schon öfter festgestellt, dass ich ein Idiot bin, also kann ich mich auch so verhalten.

 **HERMINE POV**

Oh Gott, was bitte war das gerade? Was ist hier soeben passiert? Meine Hand, mit der ich ihn festgehalten habe kribbelt immer noch und ich bin gerade dankbar darüber, dass er einfach weiter geht, als sei nichts gewesen. Eilig gehe ich ihm hinterher und ich traue mich nicht, ihn erneut anzusehen.

„Dass die halbe Schule mich meidet ist mir genauso egal wie die Prüfungen", greift er das Thema auf und ich atme erleichtert aus. Vielleicht bilde ich mir diese seltsame Spannung zwischen uns ja nur ein und er sieht das überhaupt nicht so. Doch wenn das der Fall ist, dann sollte ich mir ganz schnell Gedanken darüber machen, was das dann für mich zu bedeuten hat. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, dann waren wir gerade kurz davor uns zu küssen und DAS ist nun wirklich… ich weiß nicht was das ist, aber mein Herzschlag, der sich in ungeahnte Höhen geschraubt hat, hämmert verräterisch gegen meine Brust und ich kann im Moment einfach nicht klar denken. Das werde ich auf später verschieben. Vielleicht. Erst mal setze ich das Gespräch mit Malfoy fort.

„Du solltest aber wirklich trotzdem auf die Prüfungen lernen, ganz ehrlich! Wer weiß wofür das irgendwann einmal gut ist? Die Chance hast du ja auch nur einmal und…" Weiter komme ich nicht, denn er unterbricht mich in meinem Redefluss.

„Wow, Granger, ganz locker! Ich bin weder Potter noch Weasley also bleib ganz ruhig. Es ist nicht so, dass ich durch die Prüfungen falle wenn ich mich nicht explizit darauf vorbereite. Ich bin nicht ganz verblödet!" Ich überhöre seine Beleidigungen gegen meine Freunde gekonnt und schüttle meinen Kopf.

„Schon klar, ich weiß schon, dass du gut in der Schule bist, aber naja, es sind die Abschlussprüfungen, oder?" Er stöhnt offenbar genervt auf, sieht mich aber im gleichen Atemzug belustigt an und ich frage mich, was mit Draco Malfoy dem Kotzbrocken passiert ist und warum zum Geier zieht sich mein Magen beim Anblick eines schmunzelnden Malfoys beinahe schon schmerzhaft zusammen?

„Okay Granger, ehe du hyperventilierst werden wir jetzt meinetwegen etwas für die Prüfung lernen in der Bibliothek, okay? Aber ich bitte dich inständig, komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mir einen Lernplan aufzustellen wie du es für Potter und Wiesel getan hast!"

Ich schnappe empört nach Luft und will mich gerade verteidigen, da folgt die typisch hochgezogene Augenbraue und ich schlucke meine Antwort, die ich ihm darauf geben wollte, einfach herunter, denn er hat ja eigentlich Recht. Ich habe wie jedes Jahr Lernpläne für die Jungs aufgestellt aber dass er das weiß, überrascht mich nun doch.

„Okay."

Schweigend gehen wir die restlichen Meter zur Bibliothek und ich steuere gezielt auf meinen Lieblingsplatz am Fenster zu. Er folgt mir und lässt sich mir gegenüber nieder und einträchtig ziehen wir Schulbücher und Pergament aus unseren Schultaschen. Er schlägt Verwandlung auf und ich widme mich meinen Wiederholungen für Arithmantik. Wir sprechen immer noch nichts miteinander, doch das Schweigen ist nicht unangenehm. Im Gegenteil. Ich bin sogar fast froh darüber, dass ich meine wirren Gedanken etwas sortieren kann und auch, dass ich ihn heimlich beim Schreiben beobachten kann. Er hat sich an den Aufsatz für Verwandlung gemacht und ich beobachte seine linke Hand mit der er die Schreibfeder akkurat über das Pergament wandern lässt und runzle die Stirn.

„Du bist Linkshänder?", will ich erstaunt von ihm wissen und er blickt kurz auf und rollt mit den Augen.

„Granger, deine Auffassungsgabe ist bemerkenswert", sagt er sarkastisch und ich bin versucht, ihm die Zunge raus zu strecken, was ich natürlich nicht mache.

„Aber deinen Zauberstab führst du doch mit der rechten Hand?" Das ist eigentlich keine Frage, denn ich weiß, dass er mit der Rechten zaubert, nur mir ist bis heute nie aufgefallen, dass er mit Links schreibt.

„Auch das soll es geben", ist seine knappe Antwort und ich beobachte fasziniert, wie er seine Feder erneut in das Tintenglas tunkt und weiterschreibt. Er macht schon wieder diese Sache mit den großen Anfangsbuchstaben eines neuen Absatzes und ich bin zugegebener Maßen nach wie vor beeindruckt von dieser Tatsache. Verdammt nochmal, was ist nur mit mir los?

Auch er scheint mein Starren bemerkt zu haben und legt nun seine Feder zur Seite, ehe er seinen Blick hebt und mich ansieht.

„Granger, du starrst. Wieso?"

Ich überlege kurz ob ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen soll, aber alles andere wäre wohl kontraproduktiv, also antworte ich: „Du schreibst den ersten Buchstaben eines Absatzes immer größer als alle anderen. So wie in alten Büchern. Wieso machst du das?"

Unerwartet fängt er an leise zu lachen und ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Was bitte ist an meiner Frage nun komisch?

„Granger, meinst du das ernst?" Ich muss wohl irritiert drein schaun und er fasst sich nun offensichtlich ein Herz und erläutert mich. „Meine Mutter hat das auch immer so gemacht und in Reinblüterkreisen ist das generell weit verbreitet. Da wird sehr großen Wert auf solche Dinge gelegt. Schrift, Aussprache, Körpersprache, Haltung… der ganze Mist eben. Außerdem kann ja nicht jeder so eine Sauklaue haben wie du!", fügt er noch an und ich schnappe empört nach Luft.

„Na hör mal, ich habe doch keine Sauklaue! Außerdem, Malfoy, keiner hat dich gezwungen, zu lesen was ich schreibe!"

Seine Augen weiten sich für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschrocken, ehe er seine Mimik wieder unter Kontrolle bekommt und er mich wütend anfunkelt. Doch dann passiert etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte, denn er fährt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sein Ausdruck wird beinahe schon weich und ich kann kaum glauben, was er nun sagt.

„Granger, ich denke wir haben nun oft genug um den heißen Brei herum geredet, was dein Tagebuch angeht. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es gelesen habe, okay? Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen und hiermit entschuldige ich mich bei dir. Außerdem verspreche ich dir, dass ich niemandem davon erzählt habe und auch nicht vorhabe, das zu tun. Können wir jetzt vielleicht mit dem Theater aufhören?"

Ich nicke. „Ja, ich denke das wäre wohl sinnvoll."

Er hat sich doch tatsächlich bei mir entschuldigt und ich habe das Gefühl, als sei mein Weltbild gerade heftig ins Wanken geraten. Da ich nicht weiß, was ich darauf sonst noch antworten soll, vertiefe ich mich schnell wieder in meine Arithmantikaufgaben.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, wohin das alles führen soll, aber eins ist sicher und ich kann mich einfach nicht mehr länger dagegen wehren. Ich habe ein unleugbares Interesse an Draco Malfoy.

Und noch eines ist sicher. Ich habe ein großes Problem.


	10. Chapter 10

**KAPITEL 10**

 **DRACO POV**

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass Granger mich wahnsinnig macht? Die Lernerei in der Bibliothek war mehr als nur merkwürdig, denn nachdem ich mich für den Tagebuch-Fauxpas entschuldigt habe hat sie einfach nichts mehr gesprochen und auch ich habe meinen Aufsatz fertig geschrieben und plötzlich hat sie sich verabschiedet, ist wieder zum Unterricht gegangen und hat mich mit einem Haufen voll wirrer Gedanken zurück gelassen. Das ist nun fünf Tage her und außer in Zaubertränke hatten wir nicht mehr viel miteinander zu tun und auch dort war sie wieder überraschend schweigsam. Außer über den Trank den wir zubereiten mussten, haben wir uns nicht unterhalten und ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich irgendetwas verpasst, doch wenn ich noch länger darüber nachdenke, platzt mir vermutlich der Schädel, also versuche ich erst gar nicht, aus Granger schlau zu werden.

Gott sei Dank ist Wochenende und seit langem steht mal wieder ein Hogsmeade Ausflug auf dem Programm. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust hin zu gehen, aber Blaise zu liebe laufen wir nun ins Dorf und ehrlich gesagt ist es auch recht nett, denn es hat vor zwei Tagen angefangen zu schneien und ich mochte es schon immer, durch den Schnee zu laufen. Auch wenn ich Weihnachten dieses Jahr ausfallen lasse – dem Winter an sich kann ich dennoch etwas abgewinnen. Konnte ich schon immer. Es ist faszinierend, wie die komplette Natur auf einmal unter der weißen Schneedecke verschwindet und damit einfach alles stillgelegt wird.

„Brauchst du etwas Bestimmtes oder wollen wir einfach mal durch die Läden gehen und danach ein Butterbier trinken?", will Blaise wissen und reißt mich somit aus meinen Gedanken.

„Nein, ich brauche lediglich ein Geschenk für dich aber vielleicht suche ich mir auch einen neuen besten Freund, dann können wir uns gleich betrinken gehen", erwidere ich grinsend und Blaise gibt mir einen Schubs, so dass ich beinahe auf einer glatten Stelle ausrutsche. „Hey!"

„Ich geb' dir gleich neuen besten Freund!", fährt er mich gespielt beleidigt an und ich muss lachen. Ich bin wirklich dankbar dafür, dass ich Blaise an meiner Seite habe und werde auch direkt in meinen Gedanken bestätigt, als wir eine Gruppe Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor passieren, die mir vernichtende Blicke zuwerfen und ich versuche das Raunen zu überhören, dass mich auch ständig im Schloss verfolgt. Egal wo, das Geflüster ist allgegenwärtig und ich schließe beim ersten „ _Todesser",_ das mir zu Ohren kommt, gequält die Augen. Warum tu ich mir dieses Schuljahr eigentlich noch an?

„Hör' einfach nicht hin", ist Blaises nüchterner Kommentar dazu und ich denke mir, dass das leichter gesagt ist, als getan, aber was soll ich sonst schon großartig tun? Ich kann ja nur schwerlich alle mit dem Crucio foltern. Nicht, dass ich es mir nicht manchmal überlegen würde…

„Jaja, schon gut…", murmle ich und gehe teilnahmslos weiter. Meine Laune ist jedoch gerade mal wieder in den Keller gefallen und ich bin froh, als wir endlich das kleine Dorf erreichen und in dem erstbesten Laden, einer Buchhandlung, verschwinden können. Desinteressiert gehe ich die windschiefen Bücherregale ab, denn ich habe nicht vor, hier etwas zu kaufen doch hier und da ziehe ich dennoch ein Buch heraus und blättere darin herum, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, während Blaise offensichtlich nach neuem Lesestoff sucht.

Ich spüre ihre Anwesenheit, noch ehe ich sie sehe und ein kurzer Blick über meine Schulter bestätigt meine Vermutung, dass Granger gerade die Buchhandlung betreten hat. Sie grüßt die alte Verkäuferin an der Kasse und diese lächelt Granger an, als sei soeben die Sonne aufgegangen, doch ich schätze, dass der Bücherwurm hier Stammkunde ist und muss grinsen. Sie hat mich noch nicht gesehen und ich nutze den Überraschungseffekt als ich neben sie trete, während sie gerade einen schweren Wälzer über Quidditch begutachtet und sich offensichtlich überlegt, ob sie ihn aus dem Regal ziehen soll oder nicht.

„Na Granger, bist du Potter und Wiesel mittlerweile erfolgreich losgeworden, oder warum hängst du hier alleine rum?"

Sie zuckt zusammen und scheint überrascht zu sein, doch dann verengen sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, aus denen sie mich böse anfunkelt.

„Nein, die beiden sind schon in den Drei Besen weil ich noch Geschenke suche. Und überhaupt – was geht es dich an?"

Ich zucke lediglich mit den Schultern und deute auf den Quidditch-Band. „Potter oder Wiesel?"

Sie seufzt. „Für Harry."

Irgendwie bin ich erleichtert, dass sie nicht auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für Weasley ist, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe warum. Ich greife nach einem kleineren Buch in der Nähe, welches sich mit unterschiedlichen Flugtaktiken beschäftigt und von dem ich weiß, dass es sehr lesenswert ist und halte es ihr vor die Nase.

„Hier, das ist mit Sicherheit nicht verkehrt. Das große ist mehr ein Bildband als sonst irgendwas, damit kann Potter wahrscheinlich nichts anfangen." Ich muss mir ein Lachen verkneifen als ich ihre Verwunderung darüber sehe und sie greift nach dem Buch und ich zucke zusammen als sich unsere Finger für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berühren. Verdammt nochmal, kann das nicht einfach aufhören?

„Danke. Wie komme ich denn zu der Ehre?"

„Habe heute einen sozialen Tag", antworte ich schulterzuckend und noch ehe sie etwas darauf erwidern kann kommt Blaise um die Ecke und im Moment möchte ich ihn erwürgen. Dafür, dass er es immer schafft, in unpassenden Momenten aufzutauchen und Blödsinn zu reden.

„Draco, ich bin soweit. Wir können… Oh, hallo Granger! So allein hier? Wir gehen in die Drei Besen, kommst du mit? Du könntest dich uns anschließen und wir könnten über Quidditch philosophieren." Er zeigt auf das Buch in Ihrer Hand und grinst über beide Ohren.

Ich schieße einen Todesblick auf ihn ab und beschließe, dass er kein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommt und ein prüfender Blick zu Granger bestätigt mir, dass sie mehr als nur perplex über die Art und Weise ist, wie Blaise mit ihr spricht. Ich übrigens auch, aber viel mehr bin ich sauer auf ihn. Nicht etwa über das, was er gesagt hat, sondern vielmehr über die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich keinerlei Probleme damit zu haben scheint, über frühere Hausfeindschaften hinweg zu sehen und Smalltalk mit Granger zu halten.

„Ich… also… Nein, ich brauche noch eine Weile. Das Buch ist nicht für mich", antwortet sie ihm offensichtlich verwirrt.

„Okay, Granger. Bis dann", mische ich mich nun ein und ziehe Blaise zur Türe und ohne mich nochmal umzusehen schiebe ich ihn vor mir auf die verschneite Straße. Seinen empörten Protest überhöre ich gekonnt.

„Was bitte sollte das denn?", fauche ich ihn an und er scheint nicht ganz zu verstehen, was ich meine.

„Wie bitte? Ich hab doch nur Konversation betrieben!"

„Was auch immer. Lass es einfach." Der Tag heute ist irgendwie nicht auf meiner Seite und ich beschließe, dass Butterbier eine gute Alternative für den restlichen Tag darstellt. Vielleicht auch Feuerwhisky.

Blaise gibt sich allerdings nicht so leicht geschlagen. „Was ist dir denn bitte über die Leber gelaufen? Man könnte meinen, du…" Doch er spricht nicht weiter sondern bleibt einfach stehen und sieht mich mit großen Augen an, als sei ihm gerade ein riesiges Licht aufgegangen. „… du stehst auf Granger!"

Ich fühle förmlich wie mein Gesicht entgleist. Was?

„So ein Schwachsinn!" Meine Stimme ist lediglich ein knurren und ich lasse ihn einfach stehen und gehe an ihm vorbei.

Feuerwhisky, definitiv.

Blaise steht immer noch an Ort und Stelle und fängt schallend an zu lachen und ich wünschte, ich hätte ihn nicht so gern, denn dann könnte ich ihm einfach eine zentrieren. Vielleicht sollte ich den Obliviate mal an mir selbst testen?

Aber ja, er hat Recht und ich hasse ihn dafür.

Ich stehe auf Granger.

Kann der Tag noch beschissener werden?

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich komme ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr ganz mit. Was war das bitte vorher für ein seltsamer Abgang von den beiden Slytherins? Dass Zabini sich mittlerweile normal mit mir unterhält, damit habe ich mich abgefunden aber dass Malfoy mir Buchtipps für Harrys Weihnachtsgeschenk gibt, damit habe ich nun nicht gerechnet. Und schon wieder ist er anschließend beinahe schon geflüchtet. Diese Tatsache ärgert mich fast mehr als alles andere, denn dieser Typ ist nach wie vor undurchschaubar und ich werde jetzt einfach aufgeben, aus Draco Malfoy schlau werden zu wollen.

Es dämmert schon so langsam und wir haben noch etwa zwei Stunden, ehe wir wieder zurück ins Schloss müssen, also beeile ich mich, um zu Harry und Ron in die Drei Besen zu kommen. Die Wirtschaft ist recht voll und ich muss kurz nach den beiden suchen, doch dann entdecke ich sie mit Ginny in einer Ecke des Pubs und schlängle mich durch die vollen Tische. Wie selbstverständlich suchen meine Augen den Raum nach einem blonden Haarschopf ab und beinahe freue ich mich, dass ich Malfoy und Zabini an einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster, nicht allzu weit von unserem ausmache.

„Hermine, da bist du ja endlich! Wo zum Geier hast du so lange gesteckt?", begrüßt mich Ron, als ich mich auf den freien Platz an unserem Tisch fallen lasse und mich aus meinem Mantel schäle. Ich grinse ihn an und frage mich, wie lange wir uns nun schon kennen, dass er sich das nicht denken kann.

„In der Buchhandlung", antworte ich, während ich der Bedienung winke und gestikuliere, dass ich auch ein Butterbier möchte. Harry lacht und Ginny knufft ihn in die Seite.

„Wenn Hermine nicht dauernd in die Bücher schauen würde, wärt ihr zwei ganz schön aufgeschmissen! Lach also nicht!" Ich verspüre eine Welle der Sympathie für Ginny in mir aufwallen. Und sie hat Recht, die Jungs könnten wirklich mal mehr in die Bücher schauen anstatt ständig nur über Quidditch zu reden.

„Ernsthaft, Hermine. Du musst endlich mal anfangen zu leben, das kann nicht gesund sein!"

„Danke Ron, dass du dir solche Sorgen um meine Gesundheit machst. Würdest du dir genauso viele Sorgen um deinen Abschluss machen, wäre die Welt in Ordnung." Ich nehme dankbar mein Bier entgegen und nehme einen großen Schluck. Das Zeug ist einfach immer wieder lecker.

Harry versucht vom Thema abzulenken und fragt nach den Plänen in den Weihnachtsferien. Er wird mit Ron und Ginny in den Fuchsbau gehen und dass ich dieses Jahr nicht dabei sein werde, hat bereits schon für die ein oder andere Diskussion gesorgt.

Ginny sieht mich traurig an. „Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen? Was soll ich denn die Woche ohne dich anfangen? Das wird todlangweilig!"

„Na vielen Dank!", echauffiert sich Harry. „ Ist ja nicht so, als wäre dein Freund nicht auch da!"

Ich muss grinsen.

„Tja Harry, da muss man schon Prioritäten setzen", lache ich und nehme einen weiteren Schluck meines Biers.

Ron mischt sich ein und beschwert sich darüber, dass er in der ganzen Planung wohl vollkommen vergessen wird und die Stimmung ist ausgelassen, weil Ginny nun erklärt warum Ron als ihr Bruder nicht zählt und mein Blick schweift durch den Pub und bleibt natürlich an einem gewissen Slytherin hängen. Ich verschlucke mich vor Schreck an meinem Bier, so dass Ron mir auf den Rücken klopfen muss, damit ich wieder normal atmen kann, denn Malfoy starrt mich durchdringend an und verzieht keine Miene. Nachdem ich wieder Luft bekomme sehe ich erneut zu ihm und muss feststellen, dass er mich immer noch beobachtet. Was soll das? Mein Nacken fängt an zu kribbeln und ich werfe ihm einen fragenden Blick zu doch er wendet den seinen lediglich ab und greift nach seinem Glas, das wohl Feuerwhisky enthält. Er leert es in einem Zug und knallt es geräuschvoll auf den Tisch. Mir fällt auf, dass Zabini ihm grinsend gegenüber sitzt und ihn höchst wahrscheinlich auslacht. Was treiben die beiden dort drüben?

„Hermine?" Harrys Stimme holt mich zum Geschehen am Tisch zurück und ich schüttle kurz den Kopf um die seltsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt warum du Malfoy und Zabini anstarrst."

Scheisse.

„Ich war nur erstaunt, dass Malfoy sich offensichtlich betrinkt." Und das ist sogar nicht mal zu weit her geholt, denn soeben winkt er die Bedienung zu sich und ordert ein weiteres Glas.

Ron schnaubt. „Wär ich Malfoy, würde ich mich auch betrinken. Anders wird der Typ sich doch selbst nicht ertragen können. Eigentlich eine ganz clevere Taktik für so einen miesen Todesser!"

Ich starre ihn an und möchte ihm gerade den Kopf waschen, überlege es mir aber anders. Vielleicht ist es etwas zu auffällig, wenn ich ständig Partei für den Slytherin ergreife, auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich geht, dass Ron so etwas vom Stapel lässt. Trotzdem, es ist nicht okay, dass er nicht wenigstens versucht, die alte Fehde hinter sich zu lassen und einfach mal nicht direkt mit der bekannten Todesser-Leier zu kommen. Immerhin hat Malfoy uns im Manor quasi den Arsch gerettet, aber wahrscheinlich macht diese eine Tat keine 7 Jahre Hass wieder wett.

Außerdem kennen die Anderen den Blonden nicht so, wie ich ihn mittlerweile kennengelernt habe und ich frage mich, was das nun über mich aussagt.

Ich versuche, das Thema auf etwas Anderes zu lenken, was auch wunderbar funktioniert, denn nun unterhalten die drei sich über das nächste Spiel gegen Ravenclaw nach den Ferien und ich entschuldige mich mit der Ausrede, dass mir zu warm sei und ich kurz vor die Tür gehe, was eigentlich keine wirkliche Ausrede ist, denn ich habe das Gefühl, als würde es hier im Pub nicht genug Sauerstoff geben. Ich schnappe meinen Mantel vom Stuhl und bahne mir schnellstmöglich meinen Weg nach draußen, wo ich ein paar Meter nach links gehe, mich an die Hauswand lehne und erst einmal tief durchatme, was bei der kalten Luft wirklich gut tut. Was ist nur los mit mir? Seit einiger Zeit ist dieser vermaledeite Slytherin unentwegt in meinem Kopf und dass er mich so herausfordernd angesehen hat dort drin, macht die Sache ganz und gar nicht besser.

 **DRACO POV**

Das mit dem Betrinken klappt schon mal ganz gut, denn Blaises Sticheleien über mein offensichtliches Interesse an Granger prallen nach dem zweiten Glas Feuerwhisky einfach an mir ab.

Es war amüsant zuzusehen, wie sie sich vor Schreck an ihrem Bier verschluckt hat und gerade mit Absicht habe ich sie weiter angeschaut, was sie anscheinend etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht hat. Ich gebe zu, dass es mich ärgert, dass die vier Gryffindors so unbeschwert und ausgelassen zusammen sitzen können und offensichtlich keine sonstigen Probleme haben. Wir hingegen bekommen ständig und überall vernichtende Blicke ab und ich bewundere Blaise im Stillen, dass ihn das überhaupt nicht zu interessieren scheint. Es wundert mich generell, dass er so hinter mir steht, denn er selbst hatte ja nie etwas mit den Todessern im Allgemeinen zu schaffen, da seine Mutter nicht in solchen Kreisen verkehrt hat. Eigentlich könnte er sich den Zorn manch anderer Schüler ersparen, wenn er sich ebenfalls gegen mich stellen würde, doch ich habe aufgehört diese Tatsache zu hinterfragen und freue mich einfach, dass es so ist, wie es ist.

Was ist das? Ich nehme gerade noch wahr, wie Granger zur Türe raus stürmt und frage mich, wieso? Potter und Konsorten sitzen noch an ihrem Tisch und unterhalten sich angeregt also wird sie wohl nicht einfach gegangen sein. Mich ergreift eine seltsame Nervosität und ich schiele immer wieder zur Tür, doch Granger kommt nicht zurück.

„Alter, geh einfach hinterher!" Blaise rollt mit den Augen und grinst mich verschlagen an, was mich genervt aufstöhnen lässt.

„Du bist eine Plage, weißt du das?", frage ich, meine es aber nicht wirklich ernst. Irgendwie ist es ein Fluch und ein Segen zugleich, dass Blaise mich einfach zu gut kennt. Einerseits geht es mir tierisch auf den Wecker aber andererseits muss ich mich vor ihm nicht verstellen, weil er sowieso das Meiste über mich zu wissen scheint. Ich überlege auch gar nicht lange, ehe ich mich erhebe, und nach meinem Mantel greife. „Bin gleich wieder da", murmle ich noch und er nickt nur und schielt zu einer Gruppe Ravenclaw Mädels, die schon die ganze Zeit hin und wieder kichernd in seine Richtung blicken.

„Keine Sorge, mir wird schon nicht langweilig!"

Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel und schnell verlasse ich den Pub ohne zu wissen, was genau ich eigentlich vorhabe. Vielleicht ist sie schon wieder ins Schloss zurück, doch ich denke nicht, dass sie alleine gegangen ist. Schnell suche ich mit den Augen die Umgebung ab und tatsächlich, ich entdecke Granger einige Meter weiter in der Dunkelheit an der Hauswand, wo sie sich dagegen gelehnt hat und nichts weiter tut, als dazustehen und geradeaus auf die Straße zu blicken.

Zielsicher steuere ich auf sie zu. „Muss man sich Gedanken machen, weil du vor deinen Freunden flüchtest? Wobei das absolut verständlich ist, wenn du mich fragst."

Wenn sie verwundert darüber ist, mich hier draußen zu sehen, dann kann sie das gut verbergen, denn sie sieht mich völlig ausdruckslos an während ich näher komme.

„Kannst du auch eine andere Platte abspielen? Diese wird auf Dauer langweilig." Sie lächelt trotz ihrer Worte und scheint meine Spitzen auf ihre Freunde nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen. Meine Güte, liegt das am Feuerwhiskey oder sah Granger schon immer so aus, wenn sie lacht? Ich schüttle den Kopf um den seltsamen Gedanken zu vertreiben, was mir komplett misslingt.

„Ja das könnte ich wohl, aber nun ja, ich will nicht." Mittlerweile stehe ich vor ihr und ich kann ihren Blick nicht zuordnen. Sie hat die Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt und sieht mich einfach nur an, ohne jegliche Emotion.

„Was wird das, Malfoy? Was soll das Ganze?", will sie leise wissen und das ist tatsächlich eine Frage, die ich mir weiß Gott wie oft schon selbst gestellt und einfach noch keine vernünftige Antwort darauf gefunden habe. Ich weiß weder, warum ich gerade hier bin noch was genau ich tun will. Ich weiß nur, dass ich wie ein Magnet von Granger angezogen werde und mich verdammt nochmal einfach nicht dagegen wehren kann. Offensichtlich überlege ich zu lange, denn sie seufzt und will sich gerade abwenden.

„Na dann…", sagt sie und irgendein Schalter wird in diesem Moment in meinem Kopf umgelegt, denn schneller als ich es selbst realisieren kann, schnellt mein linker Arm nach vorne an die Wand und versperrt ihr somit den Fluchtweg. Perplex sieht sie mich an und ich muss lachen.

„Wer läuft jetzt davon?" Meine Stimme ist rau und ich weiß einfach, dass es falsch ist und bin mir sicher, dass ich mich hier gerade in etwas hinein manövriere, was für mich absolut ungut enden wird, aber ich bin schon lange über den Punkt hinaus, wo ich mir darüber Gedanken machen möchte.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, beuge ich mich langsam zu ihr hinunter und registriere gerade noch, dass sie überrascht nach Luft schnappt, ehe ich meine Augen schließe und meine Lippen langsam auf ihre lege.

Tausend Volt schießen in diesem Moment durch meinen Körper und jeder rationale Gedanke wird gerade einfach aus meinem Hirn geschwemmt. Für wenige Sekunden verharre ich bewegungslos in der Position und ich bekomme gerade noch so mit, dass sie mich weder von sich stößt, noch mir mit der Faust ins Gesicht schlägt. Ganz im Gegenteil, denn Granger kommt mir entgegen und erwidert den Kuss mit einer Heftigkeit, mit der ich niemals gerechnet hätte. Das ist der Moment in dem mir vollkommen die Sicherungen durchbrennen und sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist, dränge ich mich dichter an sie und unterdrücke ein Aufstöhnen, als unsere Zungen sich berühren. Meine Hand findet wie von selbst den Weg in ihren Nacken um sie an Ort und Stelle zu halten doch Granger hat nicht vor unsere Knutscherei zu unterbrechen.

Kein Wort der Welt kann beschreiben, wie es ist, Hermine Granger zu küssen und wenn ich nicht so komplett in meinen Gefühlen gefangen wäre, dann wäre jetzt wohl der Zeitpunkt um in Panik auszubrechen, doch nichts liegt mir im Moment ferner, als die Situation zu analysieren. Granger ist in meinem Kopf, unter meinen Händen, in jeder Zelle meines Körpers und nimmt mich vollkommen für sich ein. Hätte mir noch vor ein paar Wochen jemand gesagt, dass ich irgendwann einmal knutschend mit ihr an einer Hauswand lehne, hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht lange gefackelt und den Crucio eingesetzt. Nun sieht die Sache jedoch anders aus.

Mein Magen macht einen unangenehmen Rückwärtssalto bei dem Gedanken, was nach diesem Kuss wohl passiert und verzweifelt greife ich nach ihren Händen und verschränke meine Finger mit ihren um den Kontakt noch länger aufrecht zu erhalten. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange wir hier schon stehen und es ist mir auch egal, ob es Sekunden oder Minuten sind, denn rationales Denken ist absolut nicht mehr möglich und ich wünschte mir im Moment, dass einfach die Zeit still stehen bleibt.

Als wir uns schwer atmend dann doch irgendwann voneinander lösen, öffne ich todesmutig meine Augen und sehe sie an. Ihr Blick ist etwas verklärt und nur langsam spiegelt sich in Ihren dunklen Augen die Erkenntnis über das soeben Geschehene wieder und als es so weit ist, und ihr offenbar bewusst wird, was hier gerade geschehen ist, schnappt sie heftig nach Luft.

„Malfoy… was… wir haben…", fehlen ihr die Worte und ich schließe fassungslos die Augen und während unsere Hände immer noch miteinander verschränkt sind, erlaube ich mir einen Moment der Schwäche und lege meine Stirn an Ihre.

„Ja Granger, wir haben ein Problem."

 **HERMINE POV**

Oh Gott, was ist passiert? Malfoy hat mich geküsst, nein, ich habe Malfoy geküsst oder? Mein Denkvermögen hat sich verabschiedet und ich kann nichts tun außer zu atmen. Einatmen, ausatmen… und dies in regelmäßigen Abständen. Auf mehr kann ich mich gerade nicht konzentrieren. Er ist immer noch so nah und sein Parfum, vermischt mit dem herben Geruch von Feuerwhiskey vernebelt meine Sinne. Wir halten uns nach wie vor an den Händen und so merkwürdig es klingt, aber ich bin mehr als froh über diese Tatsache, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sonst nicht einfach an der Wand entlang auf den Boden rutschen würde.

„Ein… Problem?", kommt es mir zögerlich über die Lippen und bin erleichtert, dass ich überhaupt ein Wort raus bekomme.

Er richtet sich nun wieder auf und blickt mich ernst an, ehe er antwortet.

„Ja, oder wie würdest du das nennen?"

„Ich…", setze ich an, doch ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich ihm antworten soll, denn ich kann mich nicht gleichzeitig auf meine weichen Knie, meinen rebellierenden Magen und auch noch aufs Sprechen konzentrieren. Muss ich auch gar nicht, denn die Tür vom Pub geht auf und erschrocken stelle ich fest, dass es Ron ist, der mit seinem Blick die Straße absucht.

Schneller als ich in meiner momentanen Verfassung jemals hätte reagieren können, hat Malfoy einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht und mir seine Arme entzogen, die er nun vor seiner Brust verschränkt. Ich blicke panisch von ihm zu Ron und zurück, und in diesem Moment hat Ron uns auch schon entdeckt.

„Hermine? Alles in Ordnung?", will er wissen, während er an uns heran tritt. „Malfoy, was machst du hier?" Seine Stimme ist schneidend und ich hatte beinahe schon vergessen, dass auch Ron ganz schön furchteinflößend sein kann, wenn er wütend ist. Er starrt Malfoy abschätzend an und stellt sich schützend neben mich, wie immer bereit mich zu verteidigen, wenn es sein muss.

„Wiesel, was für ein herrlicher Abend um sich ungebeten einzumischen, nicht wahr?", kontert Malfoy und ich bin kurz davor einfach hysterisch aufzulachen, denn die Situation überfordert mich nun doch etwas.

„Ron, ich…", doch Malfoy unterbricht mich.

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor, Granger zu ermorden. Das hat ja doch keinen Sinn mehr." Er blickt kurz amüsiert in meine Richtung.

„Und was willst du dann von Hermine?", fragt Ron und scheint ihm kein Wort zu glauben. Die beiden starren sich beinahe gegenseitig nieder und ich will bereits irgendetwas sagen, wobei ich keine Ahnung habe was, da rettet Malfoy gekonnt die Situation und ich staune nicht schlecht über seine Fähigkeit, sich so rein gar nichts anmerken zu lassen und direkt wieder in den _normalen_ Modus umzuschalten, denn von jetzt auf gleich ist er wieder der arrogante Slytherin, der er schon immer war.

„Das geht dich zwar nichts an, Weasley, aber ich wollte mich lediglich bei Granger für die Geschichte mit der Krankenstation entschuldigen. Hatte sich bisher nicht ergeben. Also, Granger…", schaut er kurz ausdruckslos in meine Richtung. „…nichts für ungut." Kaum hat er die Worte ausgesprochen, geht er auch schon kommentarlos an uns vorbei und verschwindet wieder in den Drei Besen. Ich atme einmal kurz tief durch. Meine Güte, nicht auszudenken was passiert wäre, wenn Ron nur ein paar Minuten eher gekommen wäre um mich zu suchen.

„Der Typ wird immer ätzender", ist der Kommentar von Ron und ich schließe kurz gequält die Augen. Das kann ich so jetzt nicht unbedingt unterschreiben.

Ich seufze. „Lass uns wieder rein gehen, die Anderen warten bestimmt schon."

 **DRACO POV**

Kaum habe ich mich wieder zu Blaise gesetzt kommen auch schon Granger und Wiesel zurück und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich freue, dass sie doch etwas verwirrt aussieht. Sie scheint ihrem Kumpel überhaupt nicht zuzuhören, der offenbar irgendwas an sie hin quatscht. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht und ich greife nach meinem Glas, das nach wie vor auf dem Tisch steht.

„Draco, das ist gruselig", kommt es trocken von Blaise und ich schaue ihn fragend an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Dein Grinsen. Ehrlich, lass das!" Er lacht, was mich dazu veranlasst nur noch breiter zu grinsen. Ja gut, ich versteh das schon, eigentlich ist es nicht meine Art, mich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben aber im Moment peitscht immer noch haufenweise Adrenalin durch meinen Körper und ich kann einfach nicht anders, als weiterhin in mein Glas zu lächeln. Allerdings hilft der Alkohol erstaunlicher Weise gerade, wieder etwas klarer im Kopf zu werden.

„Möchte ich wissen, was draußen war?", ist mein Kumpel neugierig wie immer und ich lehne mich entspannt zurück.

„Natürlich willst du das, aber ich sage es dir nicht"

Er rollt mit den Augen und sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an.

„Komm schon, ich erzähl dir auch immer alles!"

„Ja, aber der Unterschied ist, dass ich das meiste gar nicht wissen will!", lache ich und lenke dann doch ein, als er seinen jämmerlichsten Hundewelpenblick aufsetzt. „Ich erzähle es dir später!" Mir fehlt gerade noch, dass er hier jetzt ausflippt und die Aufmerksamkeit dadurch auf uns zieht. Viel lieber beobachte ich noch eine Weile Granger, die sich offensichtlich relativ schwer damit tut, dem Gespräch ihrer Freunde zu folgen, denn Potter spricht sie gerade schon zum zweiten Mal an, ohne dass sie reagiert. Zum Glück sind Potter und Weasley nicht sonderlich gut darin, eins und ein zusammen zu zählen, nur die Schwester von Wiesel macht mir etwas Sorgen, denn soeben wirft sie einen Blick über die Schulter und blickt mich kurz nachdenklich an und das, sowie die Tatsache dass mir soeben bewusst wird, dass ich wahrhaftig Granger geküsste habe und ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe was zur Hölle das jetzt bedeutet oder wohin das führt, bringt mich schlagartig auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Schnell wende ich meinen Blick wieder ab und proste Blaise zu, der gerade sein Glas austrinkt.

„Lass uns zahlen und verschwinden!"


	11. Chapter 11

**KAPITEL 11**

 **HERMINE POV**

Seit Samstag steht irgendwie alles Kopf und ich kann immer noch nicht ganz begreifen, was da eigentlich passiert ist. Als ich dann gestern, am Sonntag, aufgewacht bin, dachte ich kurz, ich hätte all das nur geträumt, doch bereits als Ron wieder von Malfoys Aktion vor den Drei Besen am Frühstückstisch angefangen hat, wusste ich, dass es kein Traum war, sondern die schockierende Realität. Schockierend ist wohl das richtige Wort, denn ich bin in der Tat zu tiefst schockiert - über die Tatsache, dass ich seitdem einfach keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen kann. Das ist ungewohnt und auch irgendwie wirklich lästig. Ständig driften meine Gedanken ab und ich erwische mich selbst dabei, wie ich jedes Mal nervös zum Slytherintisch schiele, nur um den verfluchten blonden Haarschopf ausfindig zu machen.

Sobald er dann mit Zabini auftaucht, spielt mein Magen verrückt und ich bekomme nichts mehr runter, so wie auch jetzt. Genervt schiebe ich mein Frühstück von mir und Harry sieht mich fragend an.

„Geht's dir gut, Hermine? Du isst zur Zeit auffällig wenig."

Seit wann ist ausgerechnet Harry so aufmerksam? Naja, wenn ich genauer überlege, war Harry schon immer recht gut im Beobachten.

„Frauen…", wirft Ron ein. „...ständig dieses Ding mit der Figur und den Diäten. Ich versteh das auch nicht. Dabei hast du doch da überhaupt kein Problem, Hermine!" Ich lache.

„Ron, glaub mir, ich mache keine Diät", rechtfertige ich mich. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht werde ich einfach auch nur krank?" Mein Versuch mich rauszureden wird von den Jungs stillschweigend so hingenommen und ich bin dankbar, dass sie nicht noch weiter darauf herum reiten.

Wenn ich an Zaubertränke denke, wird mir allerdings wirklich ganz schlecht und ich sollte eventuell doch mal den Krankenflügel aufsuchen? Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was Malfoy damit gemeint hat, als er sagte, wir hätten ein Problem. Fakt ist allerdings, dass ich tatsächlich ein Problem habe, denn wie soll ich ihm jemals wieder unter die Augen treten und normal mit ihm sprechen? Ich seufze tief und zwinge mich dazu, meinen Blick weiterhin auf die Jungs zu lenken und nicht zum hundertsten Mal heute zum Schlangentisch. Das klappt natürlich kein bisschen und als ich aufblicke, sehe ich gerade noch Malfoy und Zabini, die sich von Theodore Nott verabschieden und auf den Ausgang zusteuern.

Die Stunde bis zu Zaubertränke vergeht viel zu schnell und als wir nach der ersten Unterrichtsstunde in die Kerker hinunter gehen, bin ich bereits ein nervliches Wrack. Ich versuche zwar, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, ob mir das gelingt. Dass Malfoy bereits auf seinem Stuhl an unserem Platz sitzt und verflucht gut aussieht, während er sich mit Zabini unterhält, macht die Sache absolut nicht besser.

Mit klopfendem Herzen setze ich mich neben ihn und ziehe mein Tränkebuch aus der Tasche, damit meine Hände irgendwie beschäftigt sind. Meine Güte, war es in den Kerkern schon immer so warm?

„Hi", kommt es schlicht von meiner Rechten und ich nehme im Augenwinkel wahr, wie er sich von seinem Kumpel abwendet um sich seinerseits ebenfalls auf den Unterricht vorzubereiten. Ich hole tief Luft und hebe meinen Blick, doch er sieht mich nicht an, sondern blättert scheinbar konzentriert durch die Seiten, bis er die für den heutigen Trank gefunden hat, welcher schon angeschrieben an der Tafel steht.

„Hi", antworte ich ihm ebenfalls und bin froh, dass Slughorn soeben zur Türe rein kommt um den Unterricht zu beginnen. Der Lehrer beginnt mit etwas Theorie und ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren, so lange Malfoy neben mir sitzt und einfach gar nichts sagt. Das wird vermutlich eine lange Stunde werden.

 **DRACO POV**

Granger knibbelt nervös an ihrer Feder herum während Slughorn die Klasse mit sinnfreien Theoriefragen belästigt und ich beobachte amüsiert, wie sie unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum rutscht. Scheinbar beschäftigt sie die Tatsache, dass wir uns geküsst haben noch genauso wie mich und ich bin dankbar darüber, dass ich jahrelange Übung darin habe, mich zu verstellen, denn mir geht es ja prinzipiell ebenso wie ihr, doch mir sieht man das nicht sofort an. Hoffe ich.

Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie ich nun mit ihr umgehen soll. Es kommt ja schließlich nicht alle Tage vor, dass man jemanden küsst, den man jahrelang gehasst hat. Und dass dieser Kuss vermutlich das Beste und gleichzeitig das Dümmste war, was ich jemals getan habe, macht die Sache wohl nicht leichter. Gut, abgesehen von dem Todesser-Ding, doch daran will ich im Moment eigentlich nicht denken. Viel lieber beobachte ich Granger, wie sie angestrengt versucht, sich zu konzentrieren, doch sie scheitert dabei kläglich auf ganzer Linie. Ich beschließe, sie aus der Reserve zu locken und lehne mich nahe zu ihr hinüber, was vermutlich ein Fehler war, denn Granger riecht verdammt nochmal wie der personifizierte Frühling und ich schließe kurz gequält die Augen, ehe ich mich wieder darauf konzentrieren kann, was ich eigentlich vor hatte.

„Granger…", setze ich an und augenblicklich verspannt sie sich neben mir. Ich unterdrücke ein Lachen. „…vielleicht solltest du dich heute mehr auf die Vorbereitungen konzentrieren und mir das Brauen überlassen. Du scheinst nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein", verhöhne ich sie und ihre Reaktion ist wie erwartet, denn sie funkelt mich nun herausfordernd an und pustet sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich dort verfangen hat.

„Ach ja? Ich denke dass eher du derjenige bist, der konstant irgendwelche Tränke in die Luft sprengt!"

„Ich glaube dass der heutige Alterungstrank da eher nicht so geeignet dafür ist, sollte ich dich tatsächlich nochmal ausschalten wollen. Du würdest höchstens graue Haare bekommen und das wäre nun so gar nicht in meinem Sinn." Moment, was rede ich da eigentlich?

„Was genau willst du mir damit sagen? Dass du meine Haare in braun bevorzugst oder dass du mich lieber doch richtig ausschalten wollen würdest und dir der Trank dafür zu lasch ist?", flüstert sie und auf ihre Lippen legt sich ein kleines Lächeln und ich grinse zurück.

„Weder noch, Granger. Nur wärst du vermutlich eine noch größere Besserwisserin, wenn du um Jahrzehnte altern würdest und das könnte ich nicht ertragen!"

„Dann hoffen wir, dass du nichts von dem Trank abbekommst, denn würdest du um Jahrzehnte altern, wärst du vermutlich ein verbitterter, zynischer Greis, der wirres Zeug vor sich hin brabbelt." Granger kichert auf ihre Worte hin und ich vergesse beinahe, wo wir gerade sind, doch Slughorn erinnert mich daran, indem er sich räuspert und uns auffordernd ansieht.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy! Wollen Sie uns vielleicht an ihrer Unterhaltung teilhaben lassen? Diese scheint ja sehr interessant zu sein!"

Granger sieht den Professor an, als hätte sie gerade ein Blitz getroffen aber ich bin ehrlich gesagt einfach nur sauer mit dem Vogel da vorne, denn um ehrlich zu sein, stört er mich gerade immens in meinem kleinen Wortgefecht mit meiner Nebensitzerin und darum antworte ich ihm in schönster Malfoy Manier.

„Nein, Professor, um ehrlich zu sein möchten wir das nicht! Das wäre dann doch etwas zu privat."

Slughorn sieht mich an wie das achte Weltwunder und Granger schnappt erschrocken nach Luft, während ich mich zufrieden zurück lehne und die Arme vor der Brust verschränke und beinahe bin ich enttäuscht darüber, dass das erwartete Donnerwetter ausbleibt.

„Wenn Sie beide bitte nach dem Unterricht noch auf ein Wort bleiben möchten?", lächelt Slughorn uns an und ich nicke nur zustimmend. Granger läuft von jetzt auf gleich hochrot an, was mich nun doch mehr als nur belustigt.

Slughorn gibt nun den Zutatenschrank frei und ich erhebe mich langsam um die nötigen Utensilien herbei zu schaffen. Granger sitzt nach wie vor stocksteif auf ihrem Platz und starrt betreten auf die Tischfläche.

„Was ist los?", frage ich sie, ehe ich ihr ein paar Zutaten zum Zerschneiden hinstelle.

Sie schnaubt genervt. „Was soll sein? Wir bekommen offensichtlich Ärger mit Slughorn!"

„Komm schon, ich dachte ihr Gryffindors seid sonst immer so rebellisch?" Ich lache, setzte mich ebenfalls wieder und fange an, diverse Kräuter zu zerrupfen. Sie sagt nichts mehr und ich verdrehe die Augen, denn sie bringt mich auf der einen Seite zum Lachen und auf der anderen treibt sie mich zur Weißglut. Es war viel einfacher, als ich sie noch hassen konnte.

Stillschweigend brauen wir also unseren Trank und während sie diesen in gleichmäßigen Bewegungen umrührt, habe ich genug Zeit sie zu beobachten. Sie kaut angespannt auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich mir vorstelle, Granger erneut zu küssen und trete mir im selben Moment imaginär in den Allerwertesten. Ich mutiere zum Idioten. Eindeutig.

Am Ende der Stunde ist uns der Trank selbstverständlich gelungen und während die anderen Schüler bereits das Kerkerzimmer verlassen, bleiben Granger und ich noch auf unseren Plätzen sitzen und warten darauf, dass Slughorn uns die Leviten liest. Wäre ich nicht so genervt von mir selbst, würde ich die Situation wohl äußerst amüsant finden.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich möchte ihn erwürgen, weil er es geschafft hat, den Zorn von Professor Slughorn auf uns zu ziehen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, möchte ich ihn gleichzeitig küssen und das ist durchaus etwas, was mich langsam aber sicher durchdrehen lässt. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch, ehe der Professor seine Unterlagen bei Seite räumt und auf uns zu tritt.

„So, Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy. Was mache ich nun mit Ihnen beiden?"

„Wie meinen, Sir?", schnarrt mein Nebensitzer und ich schließe gequält die Augen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er es damit besser macht.

„Nun, Mister Malfoy, ich fürchte, ich muss ihnen für Ihre Antwort von vorher fünf Punkte abziehen, so leid es mir tut."

Fünf Hauspunkte. Ich grinse. Das ist lächerlich und Snape würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn er das mitbekäme. Doch Sluhghorn spricht weiter und seine Worte veranlassen meine Gesichtszüge dazu, einzuschlafen und ich kann nicht so recht fassen, was er nun sagt.

„Aber viel eher möchte ich nun noch jedem von Ihnen gerne 10 Punkte gutschreiben! Ich bin erfreut zu sehen, dass das Konzept der gemischten Arbeitsgruppen aufgeht und sich neue Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern gebildet haben. Insbesondere bei Ihnen Beiden hatte ich gehofft, dass ihre Intelligenz erheblich dazu beiträgt, alte Fehden zu begraben und ich lag vermutlich richtig. Es ist eine Freude zu beobachten, wie Sie beide mittlerweile zusammenarbeiten und sich auch offensichtlich außerhalb des Unterrichts gut verstehen. Behalten sie das auf jeden Fall bei! Gerne dürfen Sie aber im Unterricht künftig mehr aufpassen, immerhin stehen bald die Prüfungen an." Slughorn beendet seinen Monolog und sowohl Malfoy als auch ich starren ihn mit großen Augen an. Damit hätte wohl keiner von uns gerechnet und im Grunde genommen gibt es dazu auch nicht wirklich mehr viel zu sagen.

Beinahe vermisse ich Malfoys „ _Wir sind keine Freunde_ "-Einwurf, doch auch der bleibt aus und somit sind wir offensichtlich entlassen. Etwas verwirrt packe ich meine Unterlagen in die Tasche und mache mich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es wundert mich nicht, dass Harry und Ron noch vor der Türe stehen und auf mich warten, obwohl sie eigentlich schon beinahe im Turm bei Wahrsagen sitzen sollten.

„Und? Was hat er gesagt? Mensch Hermine, seit du mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten musst, reitet er dich immer wieder in die Scheiße!" Ron ist wie immer an vorderster Front dabei, wenn es darum geht auf Malfoy zu schimpfen oder gegen die Lehrer zu wettern. Harry schaut mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und sein tadelnder Blick ist mir etwas unangenehm. Es ist erschreckend, wie ruhig und vor allem, wie erwachsen Harry geworden ist seit dem Krieg. Harry ist oftmals sehr ernst und so gar nicht mehr der Hitzkopf von früher.

„Ähm, also… naja, Slughorn war nicht wirklich sauer", suche ich die richtigen Worte und komme aber um eine Antwort herum, da im Moment Malfoy neben mich tritt und wie erwartet böse Blicke von meinen Freunden erntet. Er macht jedoch keine Anstalten weiter zu gehen, sondern steht nur ruhig da, die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben.

„Gibt's was?", will Harry abschätzend wissen und starrt ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, was den Blonden neben mir jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren scheint, denn er lehnt sich abwartend an die Wand in seinem Rücken und setzt seinen hochnäsigsten Blick auf, was mich beinahe schon zum Lachen bringt. Doch es ist vermutlich besser, wenn ich mir das jetzt verkneife.

„Nein, Potter. Ich warte lediglich darauf, dass ihr Beide verschwindet, damit ich Granger mitteilen kann, dass sie vergessen hat, den Arbeitsbereich aufzuräumen, weil sie mal wieder kopflos aus dem Zimmer gerannt ist."

Wie bitte? Das ist eine glatte Lüge, denn wir haben bereits alles schon fertig gehabt als die anderen das Klassenzimmer verlassen haben und ich frage mich, was das soll.

Ron ergreift wie immer Partei für mich. „Dafür, dass du Hermine ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringst, hättest du zumindest selbst aufräumen können. Aber das ist mal wieder typisch. Bloß nicht die Finger schmutzig machen, was, Frettchen?"

„Ron!", mische ich mich nun doch ein. „Ist schon gut. Ihr müsst übrigens wirklich los, ihr kommt sowieso schon zu spät!"

„Sicher?", will Harry mit einem weiteren abschätzenden Blick auf den Slytherin wissen und ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Ja, sicher. Verschwindet schon!", lache ich und die zwei sind wohl nicht ganz überzeugt von meiner geistigen Gesundheit, fügen sich aber gezwungener maßen, da sie wirklich spät dran sind. Kaum sind sie um die Ecke gebogen, widme ich mich dem Blonden Unheil in meinem Rücken.

„Okay, was sollte das?"

„Was sollte was? Ich wollte Potter und Wiesel loswerden, was recht gut funktioniert hat." Er grinst süffisant und sieht dabei viel zu gut aus, als es eigentlich erlaubt sein sollte und ich frage mich, ob meine geistige Gesundheit vielleicht wirklich einen Schaden genommen hat.

„Aha. Und etwas Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?", frage ich um irgendwie eine Konversation aufrecht zu erhalten. Eigentlich sollte ich mich auf den Weg in die Bücherei machen um zu lernen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, sehe ich momentan nicht die geringste Chance, dass ich mich selbst soweit diszipliniert bekomme.

Er stößt sich von der Wand ab und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und sofort reagiert mein Körper auf ihn, indem mein Nacken verräterisch anfängt zu kribbeln.

„Doch, mir wäre sehr wohl etwas Besseres eingefallen, aber ich denke nicht, dass dies den gewünschten Effekt gehabt hätte", antwortete er kryptisch und mein Herz stolpert in meiner Brust, als er noch näher kommt. Er legt langsam seinen Zeigefinger unter mein Kinn und zwingt mich damit, ihn weiter anzusehen. Er wird doch nicht… Oder doch?

Doch er wird, denn sein Gesicht nähert sich meinem und beinahe haben seine Lippen meine erreicht, als mein Kopf sich endlich wieder einschaltet.

„Malfoy!", stoppe ich ihn und ich fühle beinahe schon sein Grinsen, während sich unsere Nasenspitzen berühren.

„Was, Granger?"

„Sollten wir nicht vielleicht… darüber reden?", hauche ich. Gott, bin ich eine Idiotin? Warum frage ich das? Warum zur Hölle kann ich nicht ein einziges Mal meine Klappe halten?

„Doch, sollten wir vielleicht", sagt er, was ihn jedoch nicht daran hindert, in seinem Tun fortzufahren und seine Lippen kurz auf meine zu legen, was mich beinahe schon dazu veranlasst, einfach weg zu knicken. „Sollten wir wirklich…", murmelt er gegen meinen Mund und küsst mich einfach weiter und wischt damit jegliches Denken aus meinem Hirn und nur ganz leise kämpft eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf darum, gehört zu werden, denn wir stehen hier direkt vor dem Tränke-Klassenzimmer, doch ihn scheint das in keinster Weise zu beeindrucken. Mich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht wirklich, denn ich habe viel zu sehr damit zu kämpfen, nicht vollkommen zu Wachs in seinen Händen zu mutieren.

 **DRACO POV**

Bei Salazar, warum küsse ich Granger schon wieder? Nicht, dass ich nicht selbst schuld daran wäre, aber es ist mir schleierhaft, wieso ich mich nicht dagegen wehren kann. Nein, warum ich mich nicht dagegen wehren _will_ , sollte es korrekter Weise heißen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich mit dieser Tatsache auseinander setzen sollte, doch ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Lust, dem weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Es ist definitiv beängstigend aber auf der anderen Seite strahlt Granger eine gewisse Art Ruhe aus, die sich auf mich überträgt. So seltsam es sich anhört, doch in ihrer Nähe fühle ich mich ausgeglichener als jemals sonst in den vergangenen Jahren.

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Arme um ihre zierliche Gestalt und sie seufzt bei dieser Geste beinahe lautlos auf, was mich vollkommen aus der Bahn wirft. Ich spüre ihre Hände, die sich langsam unter meinen Umhang schieben und sich über meinem Becken im Pullover verkrallen und allein diese Berührung setzt meinen gesamten Körper unter Strom und nur wiederwillig löse ich den Kuss und versuche meine abhandengekommene Beherrschung wieder zu erlangen. Fuck. Ich bin sowas von erledigt.

Granger starrt mich nur mit ihren verfluchten Rehaugen an und ich seufze. Wir müssen hier weg, denn jede Minute könnten Leute hier vorbei kommen und ich habe wahrlich keine Lust, dass jeder im Schloss morgen hiervon weiß. Daran, dass die Gryffindors mich am Nordturm hängen würden, habe ich keinen Zweifel und der Gedanke ist beinahe schon erheiternd. Ich grinse.

„Komm mit!", weise ich sie an und bringe wieder etwas Abstand zwischen uns, damit ich zumindest mal wieder klar denken kann. Ohne weiter auf ihre Reaktion zu warten, greife ich sie am Arm und ziehe sie hinter mir her, auf direktem Weg in unseren Partykeller, in dem wir schon vor einer Weile gelandet sind. Ich schaue nochmal schnell in den Gang ob uns irgendjemand gesehen hat, aber die Kerker sind während des Unterrichts wie ausgestorben. Ich schiebe Granger in den Raum hinter der schwarzen Türe und verschließe diese vorsichtshalber magisch hinter uns. Es ist dunkel und ich brauche einen kurzen Moment, ehe mir klar wird, dass man die Fackeln an den Wänden entzünden muss. Ich bin offenbar nicht so ganz auf der Höhe.

Während ich für Beleuchtung sorge, beobachtet Granger mal wieder das Geschehen vor sich im grünen See und ich sehe gerade noch, wie zwei Seebewohner, die sich offensichtlich gerade noch hier getummelt hatten, schnell davon schwimmen.

„Die sind nicht oft hier, da muss man schon Glück haben", werfe ich in den Raum, einfach nur um irgendwas zu sagen, denn um ehrlich zu sein, fehlt mir jegliche Idee, was ich nun mit ihr reden soll.

Sie dreht sich um und sieht mich nachdenklich an und ich lasse meine Tasche einfach neben mir auf den Boden fallen und lehne mich gegen die Tür in meinem Rücken

Wortlos stehen wir hier also voreinander und ich denke, dass es eine wirklich dumme Idee war, mich hier mit Granger in einem abgeschiedenen und düsteren Raum einzuschließen und wenn ich dumme Idee sage, dann meine ich eine hirnrissige, oberdämliche und bescheuerte Schnapsidee. Was ist nur los mit mir? Alles was ich im Moment möchte, ist, Granger auf dem nächsten Sofa unter mir zu begraben und weiterhin um den Verstand zu küssen, aber vermutlich wäre das eine noch viel dümmere Idee, also stehe ich weiterhin an die Türe gelehnt da und warte ab. Wie ich sie einschätze, wird sie versuchen ein Gespräch zu beginnen und ich bin dankbar darüber, dass sie offensichtlich in dieser Hinsicht mutiger ist als ich, denn ich für meinen Teil, habe nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich sagen soll.

Doch Granger enttäuscht mich, denn sie tut nichts als mich weiterhin anzustarren und leidend fahre ich mir mit der linken Hand über mein Gesicht um mich zu sammeln.

„Okay, was willst du hören?", frage ich sie und weiß schon in der Sekunde in der ich es ausspreche, dass es vermutlich das Falsche war, denn sie sieht mich nun verärgert an und verschränkt die Hände vor dem Körper.

„Was ich hören will? Es geht nicht darum, was ich hören will sondern was du zu sagen hast!" Granger durchbohrt mich förmlich mit ihrem Blick, unter dem ich mich zugegebener Maßen etwas unwohl fühle. Sie seufzt und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verliert bei ihren nächsten Worten deutlich an Strenge und stattdessen schleicht sich ein schiefes, unsicheres Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Der Ausdruck gefällt mir bei weitem besser an ihr, geht es mir kurz durch den Kopf, doch den Gedanken kann ich nicht lange verfolgen.

„Du hast mich geküsst."

Ich schmunzle.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor."

Vermutlich war auch das wieder nicht die richtige Antwort, aber es ist auch verdammt schwer, überhaupt irgendetwas Produktives hierzu beizutragen, während Granger so überhaupt gar nicht einzuschätzen ist. Sie schnaubt verächtlich und verdreht die Augen.

„Warum?", will sie schlicht wissen und mir gehen eine Millionen Antworten durch den Kopf, warum ich Granger wohl geküsst habe. Weil sie mich nicht hasst, weil sie seit dem Vorfall in Zaubertränke einfach ständig in meinem Kopf ist, weil der Schulalltag nicht mehr nur ätzend ist, seit wir miteinander reden, weil sie wunderschön aussieht, wenn sie mich lächelnd ansieht, weil ich laut Blaise ganz offensichtlich auf Granger stehe… Mir würden noch weitere Gründe einfallen aber all das kann ich natürlich nicht sagen, vermutlich würde sie mich für verrückt erklären, also entscheide ich mich für das Naheliegendste.

„Keine Ahnung."

Wow, gut gemacht, Draco. Du bist ein größerer Idiot als angenommen.

Für einen kurzen Moment huscht ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck über Grangers Gesicht doch ehe ich mir darüber Gedanken machen kann hat sie ihre Schultern gestrafft und ihr Kinn herausfordernd nach vorne gestreckt.

„Was so viel heisst wie…?", möchte sie wissen und ich frage mich, was ich eigentlich in meinem Leben verbrochen habe, dass ich jetzt hier in dieser Zwickmühle gelandet bin. Was zur Hölle will sie von mir hören? Was denkt sie überhaupt? Also jetzt gerade? Warum nochmal nutze ich nicht einfach Leglimentik?

„Pass auf…", sage ich und frage mich im selben Moment, wie zur Hölle sie es schafft, gleichzeitig beleidigt und amüsiert auszusehen. „…ich weiß selbst nicht, was hier los ist und was passiert ist in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen, aber offensichtlich ist irgendwas passiert und ich müsste lügen wenn ich sage, dass ich das nicht beunruhigend finde."

 **HERMINE POV**

Wie bitte? Beunruhigend? Ist das sein Ernst?

„Beunruhigend, Malfoy?", frage ich daher nach und muss mich zusammen reißen um nicht hysterisch los zu lachen. Ich bin gerade etwas überfordert mit der Sache hier, denn zugegebener Maßen war ich nicht darauf gefasst, erneut von ihm geküsst zu werden und ich bin auch nicht darauf gefasst, mit einem Draco Malfoy solch ein Gespräch in einem verschlossenen Raum zu führen und in mir tobt ein Sturm aus den unterschiedlichsten Emotionen. Ich hoffe nur, dass man mir das nicht anmerkt.

„Ja. Findest du es nicht beunruhigend?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf. „Nein. Vielleicht… ich weiß nicht genau. Ich glaube nicht?" Ich versuche mich an einem schiefen Grinsen, was mir gänzlich misslingt, denn mir wäre im Moment eher danach, einfach davon zu rennen. Oder mich einfach in seine Arme zu werfen, aber dazu sollte ich erst mal wissen, was hier überhaupt vor sich geht. „Wohin führt das alles, Draco?", traue ich mich zu fragen. Meine Stimme ist lediglich ein lautes Flüstern aber er hat mich offensichtlich verstanden.

Ich kann seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten, aber das brauche ich auch gar nicht, denn er antwortet direkt.

„Vermutlich nirgendwo hin."

Okay. Was habe ich erwartet? Ich weiß selbst, dass diese komische Sache zwischen uns keine Chance haben kann und es ist absurd zu denken, dass da mehr sein könnte, als diese dubiose Anziehung, die seit einigen Tagen zwischen uns herrscht, aber trotzdem versetzt mir seine Antwort einen kleinen Stich.

Ich atme einmal tief durch und fixiere einen Punkt hinter seinem rechten Ohr um ihn nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen und ich hoffe einfach, dass das ekelhafte Gefühl in meinem Magen vom Hunger herrührt, denn ich habe um ehrlich zu sein keine Lust, mich hier in irgendetwas zu verrennen, was offensichtlich das Dümmste wäre, was ich jemals gemacht habe und ich habe schon viele dumme Dinge getan, schließlich bin ich mit Harry und Ron befreundet.

„Vermutlich", antworte ich darum. „Gut, dass wir drüber gesprochen haben", setze ich noch an und rucke den Gurt meiner Schultasche ein Stück weiter nach oben, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass ich jetzt gehen werde. Malfoy kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu und gestikuliert mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum, was irgendwie… unpassend bei ihm aussieht.

„Granger, hör zu, ich…"

„Nein, lass gut sein, Malfoy. Du hast Recht." Ich gehe mit schnellen Schritten um ihn herum und zücke meinen Zauberstab um die Türe zu öffnen, durch die ich wieder in den kühlen Kerkergang trete, ohne mich nochmal umzusehen.

Kaum ist eben diese Türe hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen, spüre ich auch schon, wie meine Kehle sich unangenehm zusammenzieht und ich es kaum noch schaffe zu schlucken. Mein Mund ist staubtrocken, was ich von meinen Augen nicht behaupten kann, denn während ich versuche schnellstmöglich so viele Meter zwischen mich und den Slytherin zu bringen, spüre ich auch schon das verräterische Brennen hinter meinen Lidern. Diese Tatsache macht mich noch wütender, als ich es ohnehin schon bin und ganz ehrlich? Ich hasse mich im Moment dafür, dass ich es zugelassen habe, dass Draco Malfoy sich heimlich still und leise in mein Leben schleichen konnte, nur um mich einmal mehr zum Weinen zu bringen und ich fühle mich ins zweite Schuljahr zurückversetzt, als er mich vor allen anderen zum ersten Mal Schlammblut genannt hat.

Während ich zur nächsten Stunde laufe, versuche ich mir also krampfhaft einzureden, dass es besser so ist und ich mich nun endlich mehr auf die anstehenden Abschlussprüfungen konzentrieren kann, doch im gleichen Moment lache ich bitter auf, denn mir wird klar, dass ich mir nur selbst etwas vor mache. Verdammte Gefühle. Verdammter Draco Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**KAPITEL 12**

 **DRACO POV**

Okay, ich habe keine Ahnung was genau hier schief gelaufen ist, aber ich weiß sehr wohl, _dass_ etwas ganz gewaltig schief gelaufen ist. Ich muss mich einen Moment setzen. Gerade ist Granger durch die verfluchte Türe verschwunden und ich frage mich, warum es sich so anfühlt, als hätten wir gerade irgendetwas beendet? Nein, Granger hat etwas beendet, ehe überhaupt etwas angefangen hat. Macht das irgendeinen Sinn? Vermutlich nicht. Warum sind Frauen eigentlich so kompliziert und lassen einen einfach nicht ausreden?

Gut, zugegeben, das Gespräch lief jetzt etwas anders ab als vielleicht erwartet, aber dass sie einfach geht und mich hier wie einen Idioten stehen lässt, das hätte ich Granger nun nicht zugetraut. Ich muss fast schon wieder grinsen, denn diese Gryffindor überrascht mich doch jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Natürlich habe ich gesagt, dass das vermutlich zu nichts führt, was auch so gemeint war, denn sind wir mal ehrlich, wie zum Geier soll das weiter gehen? Sollen wir etwa… ja was eigentlich? Ein Paar werden und Händchenhaltend durchs Schloss laufen? Neben Potter und Weasley, während wir über was genau reden? Unsere vielen Gemeinsamkeiten? Ich lache trocken auf. Nein, das ist wirklich kein bisschen vorstellbar. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass der Gedanke daran, gemeinsam mit Granger durchs Schloss zu laufen und das, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, dass man dabei gesehen wird, nicht ganz übel ist. Im Gegenteil.

Verdammt. Ich muss dringend nochmal mit ihr sprechen, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe auf was ich mich da einlasse. Mein Verstand schreit mich geradezu an, die Sache hier an dieser Stelle auf sich beruhen zu lassen, immerhin ist sie gegangen und hat mir zugestimmt, dass das alles zu nichts führt, aber wie das mit dem Verstand so ist… Wenn man nun mal ein Idiot ist, ist der Überflüssig.

Ein erneutes Gespräch mit Granger zu führen, ist schwieriger als angenommen und so langsam bin ich am Verzweifeln. Egal wo sie ist, sind auch Weasley und Potter nicht weit. Ich vermute, sie macht das absichtlich, doch das ist eigentlich quatsch, denn woher sollte sie schon wissen, dass ich mir in den Kopf gesetzt habe, sie in einem günstigen Moment nochmal abzupassen?

Seit unserem verkorksten Gespräch in den Kerkern sind nun eineinhalb Wochen vergangen und übermorgen gehen alle in die Weihnachtsferien und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass Granger ebenfalls mit ihren Freunden abhaut, darum muss ich sie auf jeden Fall vorher noch sprechen.

„Draco, sag mal, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?", will Blaise zum einhundertfünfundneunzigsten Mal in den letzten Tagen wissen.

„Ja, alles okay", lautet meine Antwort aber ich weiß, dass er mir nicht glaubt. Ich habe Blaise im Groben erzählt, was vorgefallen ist und auch, dass Granger irgendwie sauer auf mich zu sein scheint, aber ich habe ihm nicht erzählt, was ich nun gedenke, in Bezug auf diese _Granger-Sache_ zu unternehmen.

Ich bin mir ja selbst noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich das wahrhaftig durchziehen werde, denn allem Anschein nach, möchte Granger partout nicht mehr mit mir reden, wenn man ihrem Verhalten in Zaubertränke nach urteilen möchte, denn dort hat sie mich in den letzten zwei Stunden komplett ignoriert und kein einziges Wort mit mir gesprochen. Lediglich Hallo und Tschüss hat sie über die Lippen gebracht und ich… bin ein Trottel, weil ich meinerseits ebenfalls den Mund nicht aufbekommen habe, doch um ehrlich zu sein, war ich unsicher, denn sie scheint tatsächlich ziemlich angefressen zu sein. Prinzipiell habe ich kein Problem damit, irgendwelche Unsicherheiten zu überspielen, aber nun ja, es ist Granger und komischer Weise erklärt das irgendwie alles.

„Ich meine ja nur, weil du gerade Ketchup auf dein Brötchen machst, anstatt Marmelade", reißen mich Blaises Worte aus meinen Gedanken und ich starre entsetzt auf mein Frühstück, welches nun lediglich noch gut für die Tonne ist. Ich stöhne genervt auf.

„Oh fuck!"

„Ja, allerdings. Ich gebe dir zwei Galleonen, wenn du es trotzdem isst!" Blaise grinst wie ein kleines Kind im Süßigkeitenladen und ich verziehe angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Zum Glück brauche ich dein Geld nicht", antworte ich gespielt hochnäsig und schiebe ihm meinen Teller zu. „Aber bitte, bedien' dich, ich halte ebenfalls mit zwei Galleonen dagegen." Blaise scheint tatsächlich zu überlegen, ob ein Ketchup-Brötchen um kurz nach sieben Uhr morgens wohl zwei Galleonen wert ist und will offenbar gerade etwas antworten, doch ich habe ihn und das vergewaltigte Frühstück schon wieder vergessen, denn in diesem Moment betritt Granger mit ihren Freunden die große Halle und ich komme nicht umhin, sie mit meinen Augen so unauffällig wie möglich zu verfolgen. Wie bereits in den letzten Tagen würdigt sie mich keines Blickes und ich hasse die Tatsache, dass mich das mehr kränkt, als ich mir selbst eingestehen möchte.

Und ebenfalls hasse ich die Tatsache, dass sie offensichtlich Spaß mit ihren Freunden hat, denn das Wiesel reißt gerade wohl einen seiner unlustigen Witze und Granger sowie Potter lachen daraufhin auf, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr.

Wütend beiße ich in mein Brötchen und spucke es fast im gleichen Moment wieder über den Tisch.

„Igitt!", entfährt es mir und Blaise bekommt sich kaum noch ein vor Lachen. Der Idiot hat mir meinen Teller wieder zurück geschoben, während ich gedankenverloren zum Gryffindortisch gestarrt habe und ich ermahne mich nun zu mehr Geistesgegenwärtigkeit. „Blaise, du Arsch!"

„Sorry, Kumpel! Ich konnte nicht anders. Es ist wirklich lustig, wie abwesend du immer bist, wenn Granger im gleichen Raum ist", kichert er fast schon mädchenhaft. Ich will gerade wiedersprechen, als ich es mir doch anders überlege, denn er hat ja Recht. Ich bin zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen wegen dieser vermaledeiten Gryffindor.

„Das ist ätzend", grummle ich vor mich hin und in meine Tasse hinein, während ich mich für jetzt lieber nur auf meinen Kaffee konzentriere. Kaffee ist gut, da kann nichts schief gehen.

„Ja, ist es. Bei Salazar, ich hoffe, ich verliebe mich nicht auch noch in irgendwen, dann hätten wir beide echt verkackt, weil niemand mehr zum klar Denken übrig bleibt."

In einem großen Sprühregen ergießt sich nun mein Kaffee, den ich gerade hinunter schlucken wollte, über den Tisch und vor Schock fällt mir die noch halbvolle Tasse aus der Hand und landet mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Holz. Im nu verwandelt sich der Tisch in ein Chaos aus Kaffee und Ketchup-Brötchen und sämtliche Köpfe drehen sich nun zu mir und ich höre von weit entfernt das belustigte Getuschel der anderen Schüler, doch darauf kann ich mich nun nicht auch noch konzentrieren.

„Was… wie… WAS?", lauten meine gestammelten Worte und Blaise grinst nur vor sich hin, während er geistesgegenwärtig das Kaffeemassaker mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs verschwinden lässt und das eingeweichte Brötchen gleich mit.

„So leid es mir tut, dir das jetzt so sagen zu müssen, Draco. Aber du hast, wenn es um dich selbst geht, eine erstaunlich lange Leitung." Er blickt auf die Uhr und steht dann plötzlich auf. „Komm, wir müssen zu Verteidigung und bis dahin solltest du wieder auf der Höhe sein, falls wir Praxistraining haben."

Mit einem letzten Blick zum Gryffindortisch erhebe ich mich ebenfalls und falle augenblicklich in eine kurze Schockstarre, denn seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sieht mich Granger das erste Mal wieder an und um Ihre Lippen liegt ein kleines Schmunzeln, was definitiv dem Kaffeedrama geschuldet ist. Mein Magen zieht sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ich es endlich schaffe mich abzuwenden und die große Halle verlasse.

Ernsthaft? Ich soll verliebt in Granger sein? Nein, das kann ich nicht glauben, dafür gibt es auch überhaupt keinen Grund.

Oder?

Ich hasse Blaise.

 **HERMINE POV**

Was treiben die beiden dort drüben? Gerade spuckt Malfoy seinen Kaffee über den Tisch und wirft seine Tasse direkt hinterher, was einiges an Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Allein diese Tatsache ist schon wirklich amüsant, doch Malfoys entgleistes Gesicht im Anschluss ist noch viel lustiger und ich bedauere gerade wirklich, dass ich nicht hören kann, worüber sich die Beiden gerade unterhalten und warum Malfoy der Kaffee aus dem Gesicht fällt.

Ich will ihn nicht ansehen, und ich schaffe es auch die meiste Zeit, ihn größtenteils zu ignorieren… nein, vielleicht ist ignorieren das falsche Wort, denn das ist schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich. Viel eher schaffe ich es, die meiste Zeit so zu tun, als würde ich ihn ignorieren. Nur jetzt im Moment, wo er so komplett aus seinem Muster fällt und seinen Kaffee über den Tisch spuckt, da kann ich einfach nicht anders, als ihn zu beobachten.

Mein Herz stolpert für einen kurzen Moment in meiner Brust, als er aufsteht und sein Blick direkt auf mich fällt. Ich halte für ein paar Sekunden doch tatsächlich den Atem an doch dann ist es auch schon wieder vorbei und er wendet sich ab und verlässt die große Halle. Meine Güte, ich sollte wirklich anfangen, meine Gedanken in den Griff zu bekommen und ich versuche es auch. Ernsthaft. Aber nun ja, besonders erfolgreich darin, Draco Malfoy aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, war ich bisher nicht.

Jedes Mal wenn er in meiner Nähe ist, macht mein Magen einen seltsamen Rückwärtssalto und ich versuche mir ständig einzureden, dass es definitiv besser ist, dass wir aufgehört haben…. ja, aufgehört mit was? Keine Ahnung, aber es ist gut, dass wir damit aufgehört haben.

Die Zaubertränke-Stunden sind die reinste Folter und jedes verfluchte Mal bin ich danach fix und fertig, denn ihn zu ignorieren, wo er doch direkt neben mir sitzt, ist beinahe unmöglich und allein schon der Gedanke daran, dass wir später wieder zusammen brauen müssen, bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Ich habe mir sogar ernsthaft überlegt, ob ich nicht doch mit den Jungs in den Fuchsbau gehen sollte in den Ferien, nur um mich irgendwie abzulenken, aber vielleicht ist es ganz gut, etwas alleine zu sein. Keine Ahnung. Momentan bin ich nicht wirklich fähig, auch nur irgendwelche Entscheidungen zu treffen.

Die ersten drei Stunden vergehen viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack und schon auf dem Weg in die Kerker schlägt mein Magen wieder Purzelbäume und mir wird schlecht. Harry beäugt mich mit einem seltsamen Blick und ich hoffe einfach, dass er nicht merkt, wie sehr mir die Stunden mit Malfoy an die Substanz gehen, doch er sagt nichts und belässt es dabei, während er sich wieder Ron zuwendet und das Thema bezüglich ihrer anstehenden Aurorenausbildung aufgreift. Die beiden haben letzte Woche die endgültige Zusage für die Ausbildung erhalten und seitdem gibt es kaum ein anderes Thema mehr, worüber ich dankbar bin, doch natürlich bleibe ich auch nicht außen vor.

„Weißt du mittlerweile, was du machen möchtest nach der Schule?", will Ron zum wiederholten Male wissen und ich stöhne leidend auf.

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht."

„Solltest du dich nicht langsam mal festlegen? Ich meine, irgendwann laufen auch die Fristen für die Bewerbungen ab", sinniert Harry und Ron gibt ihm kopfnickend Recht.

„Das Ministerium nimmt dich mit Sicherheit auch in die Aurorenausbildung auf", meint Ron daraufhin und ich muss beinahe schon wieder lachen, schüttle aber den Kopf.

„Ich möchte aber nicht ins Ministerium, wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?", lautet meine knappe Antwort und offensichtlich habe ich mich zickig genug angehört, dass keiner der beiden sich mehr traut, weiter nachzubohren. Stattdessen werfen sie sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch ich kann mir jetzt gerade keine Gedanken darüber machen, was meine Freunde wohl von mir denken, denn wir sind am Kerkerklassenzimmer angekommen und wie von selbst erspähen meine Augen den blonden Haarschopf weiter vorne.

„Bis später", murmle ich den Jungs zu und gehe zu meinem Platz um mich stumm zu setzen. Wie erwartet sagt auch Malfoy nichts und darum lehne ich mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und schließe die Augen, nur um nicht in die Versuchung zu kommen, ihn anzusehen.

Kurze Zeit später kommt Professor Slughorn auch schon zur Türe herein und beginnt den Unterricht. Heute brauen wir keinen eigenen Trank sondern der Professor bittet uns, nach vorne zu kommen und uns in einem Halbkreis um sein eigenes Pult aufzustellen. Die meisten von uns schauen sich verwundert an, folgen aber brav dieser Aufforderung und auch ich erhebe mich schnell um nach vorne zu treten. Gott sei Dank, so kann ich etwas Abstand zwischen Malfoy und mich bringen.

Slughorn erklärt uns, dass er heute mit einem Projekt startet und wir die erste Klasse sind, die überhaupt jemals im Unterricht zu sehen bekommt, wie ein Wolfsbanntrank gebraut wird. Der Trank wird natürlich nicht innerhalb einer Stunde fertig sein, und aus diesem Grund werden noch ein paar zukünftige Stunden nach diesem Schema ablaufen und wer möchte, darf auch zur Fertigstellung nach den Ferien nachts dazu kommen, denn der letzte Schritt muss bei Vollmond vollzogen werden und obwohl ich mich eigentlich nicht recht konzentrieren kann, erfasst mich eine gewisse Vorfreude, denn der Wolfsbanntrank steht regulär nicht auf dem Lehrplan und gehört definitiv zu den anspruchsvollen Tränken mit all seinen seltenen Zutaten. Eifrig versuche ich mir, die Ausführungen von Slughorn einzuprägen.

„Granger…"

Ich erschrecke beinahe zu Tode, als die leise Stimme von Malfoy erklingt und ich spüre seine geflüsterten Worte geradezu an meinem linken Ohr, denn er ist mir sehr nahe. Viel zu nahe! Sofort reagiert mein Körper auf ihn und ich kann nichts anderes tun, als stocksteif da zu stehen. Ich verfluche gerade die Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht einfach neben Ron und Harry gestellt habe.

„Wir müssen reden."

Wie bitte? Ist das sein Ernst? Will er mich jetzt komplett verarschen, oder was? Meine Schockstarre löst sich in Luft auf und ich spüre eine unterschwellige Wut auf diesen eingebildeten Slytherin neben mir.

„Wir müssen überhaupt nichts. Sei still, ich will zuhören", zische ich ihm leise entgegen und versuche, meine Konzentration zusammen zu kratzen um weiterhin stur nach vorne zu Slughorn zu blicken, der bereits anfängt, die ersten Zutaten in den Kessel zu werfen.

Jedoch habe ich die Rechnung offensichtlich ohne ihn gemacht, denn plötzlich spüre ich, wie er direkt hinter mir steht und fühle seine Hand, die sich an meine linke Seite legt und ich keuche erschrocken auf.

„Granger, muss ich erst betteln?"

Für einen kurzen Moment will ich tatsächlich, dass er genau das tut. Was soll das? Erst sagt er, das alles führt zu nichts und dann will er wieder mit mir sprechen und… berührt mich… im Unterricht. Meine Wut wechselt sich mit dem Verlangen ab, mich umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen, doch das wäre wohl im Moment relativ ungünstig. Ich seufze beinahe lautlos.

„Okay. Wann?", will ich leise wissen und ich schaue mich kurz hektisch um, ob irgendwer mitbekommt, was sich hier zwischen uns gerade abspielt, doch alle schauen wie gebannt zum Lehrerpult, wo der Trank im Kessel gerade fröhlich vor sich hin zischt und Slughorn hat offensichtlich einen Scherz gemacht, den ich nicht mitbekommen habe, denn auf einmal lachen alle um uns herum. Ich würde mich eigentlich echt darüber ärgern, hier so viel zu verpassen, wäre da nicht Malfoys Hand, die angenehm schwer auf meiner Hüfte liegt und von der kribbelnde Hitzewellen ausgehen, die sich in meinem Körper ausbreiten.

„Nach dem Abendessen. Draußen."

Ich traue mich nicht, ihm zu antworten, denn die Klasse ist wieder still geworden und darum nicke ich nur knapp, während ich weiterhin auf den Kessel starre wo der Wolfsbanntrank vor sich hin brodelt und sehe gleichzeitig überhaupt nichts, denn er hat es mal wieder geschafft, mein komplettes Hirn in Wackelpudding zu verwandeln. Auch Malfoy sagt nichts mehr, sondern verstärkt lediglich den Druck seiner Hand für einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sie zurückzieht.

Die Stunde ist gelaufen, denn ich bekomme kein einziges Wort von Slughorn mehr bewusst mit.

 **DRACO POV**

Wenn es einen nie enden wollenden Tag gibt, dann ist es wohl der heutige, denn seit ich es geschafft habe, Granger davon zu überzeugen sich mit mir zu treffen, kriechen die Minuten gerade so dahin und ich bin wie erschlagen, als ich endlich mit Blaise und Theo beim Abendessen sitze. Nott hat es über sich gebracht, sich mal wieder zu uns zu gesellen, doch mehr als Smalltalk kommt auch heute nicht wirklich rüber und ich frage mich einmal mehr, warum er sich so komplett zurückzieht. Er war noch nie wirklich gesprächig, aber seit diesem Jahr ist es besonders schlimm geworden mit ihm, doch ich habe gerade wichtigere Probleme, als mich mit seinen seltsamen Anwandlungen auseinander zu setzen.

„Wollen wir nachher noch eine Runde baden gehen? Alisha hat mir das Passwort für das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler genannt. Hawaii-Briese!", möchte Blaise auf einmal wissen und ich runzle die Stirn wegen der ganzen seltsamen Passwörter, die es hier in Hogwarts gibt. Wer lässt sich den Scheiß immer einfallen?

„Nein, ich habe keine Zeit, ich…" Ich stocke, denn ich hatte nicht vor, das Thema mit Granger hier vor Theo auszubreiten. „…habe noch was zu erledigen", schenke ich meinem Freund einen vielsagenden Blick und hoffe, er versteht auch so und bohrt jetzt nicht noch nach, doch ich habe mir umsonst Sorgen gemacht, denn Blaise's Gesicht hellt sich auf und aus seinen Augen blitzt der Schalk. Ich muss grinsen.

„Gut, ich habe gehofft dass du noch bis Weihnachten fertig _damit_ wirst", sagt er und lädt sich eine zweite Portion Schellfisch auf seinen Teller. Ich erdolche ihn kurz mit meinem Blick und schiebe gleichzeitig meinen halbvollen Teller von mir.

„Ja, bis… später schätze ich." Noch während ich mich erhebe meldet Theo sich plötzlich zu Wort.

„Viele Grüße an Granger."

Perplex starre ich ihn an und auch Blaise scheint für einen Moment vergessen zu haben, was er gerade tun wollte, denn seine Gabel schwebt vor seinem geöffneten Mund und er schaut nicht minder verwirrt zu Theo, der nun ein dreckiges Grinsen zur Schau trägt.

„Bitte, was?", will ich nun vollkommen verwirrt wissen. Woher weiß er das?

„Ich bin vielleicht keine gute Gesellschaft zur Zeit aber blind bin ich deswegen noch lange nicht, Draco", zuckt er mit den Schultern und ich schüttle nur ungläubig den Kopf. Ich nehme mir vor, Theo später darauf anzusprechen, doch jetzt habe ich wahrlich keinen Nerv dazu.

Ich räuspere mich. „Wie auch immer." Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch verlasse ich nun die große Halle und hoffe einfach, dass Granger es sieht und auch bald hinterher kommt. Ich möchte nun ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr zum Gryffindortisch schauen, denn wenn schon Theo anscheinend beobachten konnte, dass da irgendetwas vor sich geht, will ich nicht wissen, was die kleine Weasley oder noch schlimmer, ihre beiden Freunde vielleicht mittlerweile mitbekommen haben könnten.

Vor dem Schloss angekommen lehne ich mich neben dem großen Haupttor an die Schlossmauer und versuche kurz meine Gedanken zu ordnen, was mir in der Kälte hier draußen erstaunlicher Weise ganz gut gelingt. Wäre es wirklich so schlimm, wenn tatsächlich irgendwer irgendetwas mitbekommen würde? Es schockiert mich nicht mal, dass meine Antwort darauf mittlerweile nein lautet. Was interessieren mich irgendwelche anderen Leute, der Großteil schert sich nicht mal einen Dreck um das, was ich tue oder nicht tue. Jedoch sieht es bei Granger anders aus, denn sie hat im Gegensatz zu mir definitiv einen Ruf zu verlieren und genau da liegt das Problem.

In dem Moment, in dem ich ihre knirschenden Schritte auf dem Schnee höre, die sich mir nähern, beschließe ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich bin nervös, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was er mit mir besprechen möchte und noch während ich aus dem Lichtkegel der Eingangshalle trete und ihn an der Wand lehnen sehe, ist mir danach, einfach umzudrehen und wieder im Schutz des Schlosses zu verschwinden. Mein Atem bildet kleine Wölkchen vor meinem Mund und ich atme ein letztes Mal tief durch, ehe ich zu ihm gehe.

Er hat bemerkt dass ich da bin und dreht sich nun in meine Richtung und mir stockt für einen Moment der Atem, denn sein Blick ist glühend und lässt mich erschaudern. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich gerechnet habe, aber nicht damit, dass er es bereits mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit schafft, mich vollkommen aus der Bahn zu werfen.

„So, hier bin ich", bringe ich gerade so über die Lippen, als ich vor ihm zum Stehen komme und die Kälte ist plötzlich komplett aus meinem Körper gewichen, denn mir wird auf unerklärliche Weise heiß.

„Ja, da bist du", lautet seine Antwort und das erste Mal im Leben sehe ich Draco Malfoy unsicher lächeln und ich beschließe, dass ich diese Tatsache, so verwirrend sie auch sein mag, nutzen werde.

„Und sagst du mir auch, warum ich da bin?", will ich um einiges forscher wissen, als ich mich tatsächlich fühle, aber ich bin fest entschlossen, dieses Mal Antworten zu bekommen und egal was passiert, es wird nicht wieder damit enden, dass ich weinend in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gehe.

„Weil unser letztes Gespräch irgendwie schief gelaufen ist."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Ja, findest du nicht?"

Ich überlege, was ich ihm darauf antworten soll und entschließe mich dazu, meinem Ärger etwas Luft zu machen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was du mit schief gelaufen meinst, denn eigentlich hast du dich klar genug ausgedrückt, finde ich."

Er fährt sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, eine simple Geste, die ich nun schon öfter bei ihm beobachtet habe, und er scheint nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, denn er sieht mich kurz nachdenklich an, ehe er mir antwortet.

„Ich bin ein Idiot", sagt er dann schlicht und ich will ihm gerade zustimmen, als er seine Hand hebt um mir das Wort abzuschneiden. „Nein, hör mir zu. Das, was ich gesagt habe, habe ich schon so gemeint, denn ich bin nicht vollkommen verblödet. Schau dich doch mal um, wir treffen uns außerhalb des Schlosses, damit niemand sieht, dass wir… naja, miteinander sprechen. Wohin soll uns das bringen?"

Er hat Recht. Ich weiß, dass er Recht hat und die Erkenntnis schmerzt auf seltsame Weise mehr, als ich gedacht hätte.

„Warum…" Meine Güte, die Worte kommen mir nur schwer über die Lippen, doch ich fasse mir ein Herz und spreche einfach meine Gedanken aus. „…warum hast du mich geküsst, Draco?"

Er antwortet nicht gleich und ich frage mich, ob wir uns hier vielleicht einfach nur weiter im Kreis drehen und ob ich nicht besser auf direktem Weg wieder rein gehen sollte, aber er überrascht mich ein weiteres Mal mit seiner Ehrlichkeit.

„Weil ich musste. Es war… nein, es ist wie ein innerer Zwang. Seit wir miteinander sprechen und seit… der Sache auf der Krankenstation… also ich weiß nicht seit wann genau, aber ich… meine Güte, Granger, ich bin echt mies in sowas. Reicht es dir, wenn ich sage, dass ich dich küssen wollte?" Er klingt etwas verzweifelt, weil er sich offenbar schwer damit tut, seine Gedanken auszusprechen und ich genieße ehrlich gesagt diesen Moment, wo Malfoy doch ganz und gar nicht so überheblich ist wie sonst.

Ich schaue ihn nur an und weiß gerade wirklich nicht, was ich noch sagen soll und ihm geht es offenbar ähnlich, denn auch er sagt nichts und hält mir dann plötzlich seine Hand hin.

„Komm her, Granger."

Zögerlich greife ich danach und lasse mich dann aber widerstandslos in seine Arme ziehen und allein schon diese Geste bringt mich beinahe um meinen restlichen Verstand, denn es fühlt sich so richtig an, hier mit ihm in der Kälte vor dem Schloss zu stehen aber auf der anderen Seite nervt diese kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf, dass es eben alles andere als richtig ist, sich von Draco Malfoy umarmen zu lassen, doch ich habe keine Kraft mehr, mich damit auseinander zu setzen. Und um ehrlich zu sein habe ich auch überhaupt keine Lust mehr, mich dagegen zu wehren.

 **DRACO POV**

„Geh' nicht", höre ich mich selbst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sagen, in der ich nichts weiter tue, als eng umschlungen mit ihr hier in der Dunkelheit zu stehen und ich frage mich, ob es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, einfach für immer in dieser Position an der Schlossmauer zu lehnen, mit Granger in meinen Armen? Eine Überlegung wäre es zumindest wert, denn das würde wahrscheinlich weitere Probleme im Keim ersticken, aber vermutlich würden wir früher oder später fest frieren, also verwerfe ich diesen verlockenden Gedanken sofort wieder.

Sie hat den Kopf in meine Halsbeuge gebettet und ich genieße das leichte Kitzeln, das ihr Atem an meinem Hals verursacht. Obwohl es mitten im Winter ist, was in Schottland arktisch kalt bedeutet, friert es mich gerade kein bisschen und ich habe sogar das Gefühl, als glühe mein ganzer Körper.

„Wie bitte?", nuschelt sie und hebt nun ihren Kopf an um mich anzusehen. Unsere Gesichter sind sich so nahe, dass sich beinahe unsere Nasenspitzen berühren und ihre dunklen Augen hypnotisieren mich geradezu, so dass ich einen kurzen Moment überlegen muss, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Geh' nicht mit Potter und Weasley in die Ferien. Ich meine… du könntest hier bleiben… also wir könnten hier bleiben." Ich halte jetzt besser meine Klappe, beschließe ich, denn ich glaube nicht, dass noch viel Produktives heute von mir zu erwarten ist. Sie grinst und zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich hatte nie vor, das Schloss über Weihnachten zu verlassen."

„Tatsächlich?", will ich verwundert wissen und ich könnte schwören, mein Herz hat gerade einen Schlag ausgesetzt.

„Ja. Mir ist dieses Jahr nicht nach Weihnachten und dem ganzen Drumherum." Sie macht eine Pause und scheint über etwas nachzudenken. „Also rein hypothetisch… warum sollte ich bleiben? Was hast du vor?"

„Wir könnten für die Prüfungen lernen…", raune ich und ziehe sie, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist, noch näher an mich heran.

„Ja, gute…Idee…", haucht Granger, während ich meine rechte Hand an ihr Gesicht führe.

„Oder gemeinsam Weihnachten boykottieren…", fahre ich fort und mein Daumen streicht vorsichtig über Ihre Wange und sie ist offensichtlich nicht mehr fähig ganze Sätze zu bilden, denn ihre Worte sind seltsam wirr.

„Boykottieren… ja… möglich…"

„Wir könnten aber auch…", lasse ich den Satz einfach in der Luft hängen und gebe dem Drang nach, sie erneut zu küssen. Ganz langsam bewegen sich meine Lippen gegen ihre und man könnte den Kuss schon beinahe als unschuldig bezeichnen, wäre da nicht das brennende Verlangen, dass sich lodernd durch meinen Magen frisst. Ich will den Kuss gerade vertiefen, doch beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme neben uns, fahren wir schlagartig in die Höhe und ich könnte schwören, dass mein Herz schon wieder ausgesetzt hat zu schlagen, dieses Mal vor Schock.

„Im Moment wünsche ich mir Lockhart und seinen Vergessenszauber her. Ist das euer verdammter ERNST?"

„Harry! Oh Gott!", ruft Granger nun aus und macht Anstalten, sich von mir zu lösen, aber ich verstärke den Druck meiner Arme und halte sie weiterhin fest an mich gedrückt. Merlin weiß warum, vielleicht um ihr zu demonstrieren, dass mir egal ist, was Potter denkt, aber vermutlich auch ein Stück weit aus Selbstschutz, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er mir einen Zauber auf den Hals jagt, wenn er damit auch Granger erwischen könnte.

Potter sieht aber nicht so aus, als sei er noch fähig zu zaubern, denn um ehrlich zu sein sieht er eher aus, als hätte er ein Gespenst gesehen, denn jegliche Farbe ist aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Hermine?!", jammert er beinahe flehend und ich bin froh, dass Potter offenbar clever genug ist, um zu realisieren, dass Granger aktuell nicht in Gefahr ist, sondern er viel eher eine Erklärung für seine unglaubliche Entdeckung sucht.

„Harry, das ist...", setzt sie mit zitternder Stimme an, doch ich unterbreche sie.

„…das ist _genau das_ , wonach es aussieht, Potter."


	13. Chapter 13

**KAPITEL 13**

 **HERMINE POV**

Scheiße. Was anderes fällt mir im Moment wirklich nicht ein und ich fasse es einfach nicht, dass ausgerechnet Harry uns hier in dieser mehr als nur eindeutigen Situation gefunden hat. Und noch viel weniger fasse ich es, dass besagter Slytherin mich immer noch fest hält und auch überhaupt keine Anstalten macht, dies zu unterbrechen. Stattdessen blickt er so überheblich wie nur er es kann in Harrys Richtung und macht den Eindruck, als würde ihn die Tatsache, dass wir gerade erwischt wurden, nicht im Geringsten interessieren.

„Das glaub ich jetzt echt nicht…", sagt Harry und schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf. Er scheint sich in einer Art Schockstarre zu befinden, denn er rührt sich keinen Zentimeter, während er uns immer noch anstarrt, als wären wir das achte Weltwunder. Was irgendwie auch gar nicht so weit hergeholt ist. „…du und Malfoy? Ernsthaft?"

„Harry, lass mich erklären…", fange ich an, aber er hält nur abwehrend die Arme vor sich in die Luft und tritt den Rückzug an.

„Oh Gott, bitte nicht, ich will das wirklich nicht auch noch erzählt bekommen!" Man kann genau hören wie schockiert er ist, aber dass er sich einfach umdreht und geht, versetzt mir nun doch einen kleinen Stich, doch wirklich verübeln kann ich es ihm natürlich nicht. Kaum ist Harry wieder im Schloss verschwunden, lässt Draco mich los.

„Ich glaube du solltest ihm vielleicht besser hinterher", sagt er leise und sieht mich grinsend an. Offensichtlich findet er die Tatsache, dass sein Erzfeind nun einen Schock fürs Leben davon trägt, nicht besonders besorgniserregend. Ich nicke nur, aber irgendwie bewegen sich meine Beine nicht, obwohl ich wirklich hinter Harry her sollte.

„Malfoy, wir… also…"

„Geh schon, Granger", schiebt er mich beinahe von sich weg und erst als er noch ein „Bis Samstag?" anfügt schaffe ich es, schnell zu nicken und mich von ihm abzuwenden, um Harry hinterher zu eilen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis ich meinen besten Freund eingeholt habe, denn schon auf halbem Weg zum Gryffindorturm erwische ich ihn auf den Treppen und ohne zu wissen, was ich überhaupt sagen soll, halte ich ihn auf.

„Harry, warte."

Er seufzt und bleibt stehen, jedoch macht er nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er große Lust mit mir zu sprechen.

„Ernsthaft, Hermine, verschone mich mit Details", sagt er und verzieht das Gesicht zu etwas, dass mit viel Fantasie ein schiefes Lächeln sein könnte, aber in erster Linie sieht es eher leidend aus und obwohl ich es nicht möchte, bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Es gibt ehrlich gesagt gar keine wirklichen Details", antworte ich ihm kleinlaut und wir setzten gemeinsam unseren Weg fort.

„Sah allerdings anders aus", murmelt er und ich schaue betreten zu Boden. Es fällt mir schwer, mit Harry zu sprechen über diese… Sache, von der ich nicht mal selbst weiß, was es überhaupt für eine Sache ist. Gerade überlege ich, was genau ich ihm sagen will, da bleibt er mitten auf der Treppe stehen, die gerade dabei ist, sich selbstständig zu machen und uns somit in einen anderen Gang lotsen möchte. Erfahrungsgemäß schwenken die Treppen alle paar Minuten wieder zurück, darum ist warten wohl die bessere Alternative.

„Okay, na gut erklär's mir, weil ich verstehe es nicht!" Harry beschließt, sich hier auf den Stufen nieder zu lassen und ich setze mich neben ihn und seufze.

„Glaub mir, ich verstehe es auch nicht. Es… naja, es ist so…" und dann, als hätte sich ein unsichtbarer Schalter in meinem Kopf umgelegt, erzähle ich Harry alles von Anfang an. Dass ich auf der Krankenstation alles mitbekommen habe und es nicht gesagt habe, weil ich nicht wollte, dass Malfoy es mitbekommt. Wie Besagter nachts da war und mein Tagebuch gelesen hat, dass wir danach angefangen haben miteinander zu reden und wie verwirrt ich über all das bin. Selbst davon, wie Ron uns beinahe vor den Drei Besen schon gesehen hätte und auch, dass sogar Zabini mittlerweile mit mir spricht lasse ich nicht aus. Als ich damit ende, dass Malfoy mich gerade noch darum gebeten hat, über Weihnachten im Schloss zu bleiben, traue ich mich kaum, Harry anzusehen.

Er sitzt da und hat während meinem Geständnis keine Miene verzogen und offensichtlich war das doch etwas viel Information auf einmal, denn er sieht plötzlich so aus, als hätte er starke Kopfschmerzen und lässt seinen schwarzen Schopf stöhnend in seine Hände sinken, die er auf den Knien aufgestützt hat.

„Bitte erschieß mich!", jammert er gequält und bringt mich somit ungewollt zum Lachen.

„Erschieß mich? Das ist alles, was dir dazu einfällt?"

Er hebt seinen Kopf und dafür, dass er mich nun tatsächlich angrinst möchte ich ihn am liebsten umarmen, denn ich habe ehrlich gesagt schon mit allem Möglichen gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

„Hermine…", setzt er an. „…ganz ehrlich? Was soll mir DAZU bitte einfallen? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich nach Voldemort noch irgendwas schocken kann, aber DAS übertrifft wohl alles. Das muss ich erst mal verdauen."

Da ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, was ich ihm darauf antworten soll, schweige ich und wir bleiben einfach sitzen, obwohl die Treppen sich gerade wieder in die richtige Position drehen.

„Und was genau ist das jetzt mit euch? Seid ihr… zusammen?" Bei diesem Wort verzieht er etwas angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ich.. nein, vielleicht… keine Ahnung. Eher nicht", zucke ich mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Bezeichnung dafür gibt, was Draco und ich sind."

„Allein, dass du ihn Draco nennst, ist schon gruselig genug."

„Ach sei ruhig!", verdrehe ich die Augen und gebe ihm einen Stoß mit meinem Ellenbogen in die Seite und er lacht. „Selbst schuld, wenn du mir hinterher spionierst!", sage ich dann noch und er stöhnt erneut auf.

„Ja, vor allem weil Ginny mich für immer damit aufziehen wird, dass sie Recht hatte und ich will gar nicht wissen, wie oft sie mir das in Zukunft aufs Butterbrot schmieren wird."

„Ginny?", frage ich verwirrt.

„Ja, sie sagt schon seit einer Weile, dass irgendetwas seltsam an eurem Verhalten ist und ich habe sie ausgelacht und für verrückt erklärt. Das wird sie mir nun heimzahlen. Mehrmals, befürchte ich." Oh, das hatte ich nun nicht erwartet, um ehrlich zu sein. Ja gut, Ginny ist ziemlich aufmerksam und hat auch einen siebten Sinn für solche Dinge, das habe ich mittlerweile schon öfter festgestellt, aber trotzdem ist es mir unangenehm.

Und da fällt mir noch direkt etwas anderes ein.

„Wirst du es Ron sagen?"

Von jetzt auf gleich verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er funkelt mich nun diabolisch an.

„Oh nein, das darfst du schön selbst tun, das lasse ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen, mir das dann anzuschauen." Ich nicke. Das dachte ich mir schon aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es verkrafte, heute auch noch bei Ron eine Beichte abzulegen und Harry scheint meine Gedanken zu erraten.

„Ich sage ihm nichts, keine Sorge. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du dir erst mal selbst klar über diese Sache wirst, ehe du Ron damit in den sicheren Wahnsinn treibst." Ich lächle ihn dankbar an.

Harry steht auf und hält mir seine Hand hin um mich ebenfalls hoch zu ziehen.

„Komm, wir sollten in den Gemeinschaftsraum." Ich nicke zustimmend und schweigend setzen wir unseren Weg fort, doch ehe wir das Portrait der fetten Dame erreichen, hält Harry mich nochmal auf und sieht mich eindringlich an.

„Hermine, eins noch", sagt er und einmal mehr stelle ich fest, wie erwachsen Harry geworden ist. Noch vor einem Jahr wäre unser Gespräch vermutlich ganz anders ausgegangen und hätte wohl im kompletten Streit geendet, doch seine nächsten Worte treiben mir beinahe die Tränen in die Augen vor Dankbarkeit, denn Harry bestätigt mir wieder einmal eindrucksvoll, wie er sich Sorgen macht und mich aber trotz allem unterstützt. „Ich weiß, dass man gegen Gefühle machtlos ist, schon klar. Aber bitte vergiss bei der Sache einfach nicht, wer er ist und wo er her kommt, okay? Er ist immer noch Malfoy, auch wenn er in deiner Gegenwart vielleicht mittlerweile anders ist, was ich mir wirklich nur sehr schwer vorstellen kann. Ich habe nämlich nichts dagegen, ihm weh zu tun und ich werde definitiv nicht akzeptieren, dass er _dir_ weh tut."

Das ist der Moment, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt und ich ziehe ihn ein eine knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Danke!", flüstere ich und Harry seufzt.

„Du machst mich fertig, Hermine, ich hoffe das weißt du."

 **DRACO POV**

Okay, ich gebe zu, das hat auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Spaß gemacht, Potter so aus der Fassung zu bringen, denn das Gesicht unseres gefeierten Helden war mehr als nur komisch in dem Moment als ihm wohl klar geworden ist, was sich hier genau vor seiner Nase abgespielt hat.

Trotzdem habe ich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, seit Granger ihrem Freund hinterher geeilt ist, denn ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was bei den Beiden nun abgeht. Kurz war ich doch tatsächlich versucht, ihnen meinerseits hinterher zu laufen und Granger heldenhaft zu retten, sollte Potter ausrasten, doch kaum hatte ich den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, hab ich ihn auch schon wieder verworfen. Was geht es mich an, wenn die beiden sich nun die Köpfe einschlagen?

Mit gemischten Gefühlen mache ich mich also auf den Weg in die Kerker und dort angekommen gehe ich auf direktem Weg in mein Zimmer, denn ich habe keinerlei Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft, zumal ich mit meinen Hauskammeraden ehrlich gesagt nur wenig anfangen kann, was zum Glück auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, so habe ich zumindest meine Ruhe.

Nur was Blaise betrifft habe ich kein Glück, denn der ist nicht wie erwartet im Vertrauensschülerbad, sondern liegt bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und liest.

„Draco!", ruft er freudig aus, noch ehe ich die Türe hinter mir geschlossen habe und ich kann kaum so schnell schauen, da hat er sich auch schon aufgesetzt und wartet nun offensichtlich auf eine Ansprache meinerseits. Ich grinse und ignoriere ihn absichtlich, während ich mir frische Unterwäsche und eine Jogginghose aus dem Schrank ziehe und mich auf den Weg in die Dusche mache. Nicht dass ich mir irgendwelche Illusionen machen würde, denn schon als ich frisch geduscht und mit nassen Haaren wieder zurück komme, ernte ich einen beleidigten Blick von ihm.

„Findest du das lustig?", will er trotzig wissen und ich tue so, als müsse ich einen Moment überlegen.

„Ja, denke schon!", antworte ich schließlich und lasse mich auf mein Bett fallen, doch er ist sichtlich unbeeindruckt davon und bohrt natürlich weiter.

„Jetzt erzähl schon, was ist passiert?"

„Potter ist passiert."

Stille.

„Was?!"

Ich seufze und drehe mich in seine Richtung.

„Ich hab mit Granger geredet und herausgefunden, dass sie in den Ferien im Schloss bleibt und dann kam Potter und hat uns quasi erwischt."

„Bei was erwischt?"

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Was denkst du?"

„Nein!"

„Doch…"

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit habe ich das Gefühl als hätte ich es geschafft, dass Blaise sprachlos ist und freue mich kurz darüber, denn das kommt nicht besonders oft vor. Jedoch ist er für meinen Geschmack auffällig lange sprachlos und scheint angestrengt über etwas nachzudenken. Was er dann zu sagen hat, finde ich jedoch weniger lustig.

„Glaubst du das ist gut? Ich meine, wenn sie sich von irgendwem beeinflussen lässt, dann mit Sicherheit von Potter, oder? Und wie wir wissen, hasst Potter dich."

Okay, von dem Standpunkt aus gesehen hat er Recht und ich bin ein Idiot, weil ich noch nicht dran gedacht habe. Andererseits… ich weiß sowieso nicht, was das alles soll und dass diese Sache, die ich mit Granger offensichtlich habe, eigentlich nur schlecht ausgehen kann ist mir auch klar, aber ich war schon immer ein Meister darin, Dinge zu verdrängen und genau so werde ich das auch weiterhin handhaben. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn schon, was soll's?"

„Was soll's? Dein Ernst?"

„Ja, ich meine, dann soll Potter ihr eben ins Gewissen reden, dass man mit einem Todesser nichts zu schaffen haben soll, da hat er vermutlich sogar Recht", versuche ich abgebrüht zu klingen, aber der Knoten, der sich gerade in meinem Magen formt spricht eine ganz andere Sprache und ich weiß nicht ob ich über die Tatsache, dass Blaise einfach immer Recht zu haben scheint, lachen oder heulen soll.

„Meinst du, du wirst dir irgendwann mal selbst eingestehen, dass Granger dir etwas bedeutet?", will er nun mit einer Stimme wissen, die ich an ihm nicht leiden kann, denn ich brauche echt niemanden, der mir die ganze Zeit vorbetet, was ich selbst eigentlich schon weiß.

„Blaise, Granger bedeutet in erster Linie mal eins, und das ist Ärger, das weißt du wahrscheinlich so gut wie ich." Er murmelt noch irgendetwas, das ich nicht verstehe, während ich mich einfach umdrehe und die Wand anstarre und mich dank meines besten Kumpels nun Frage, ob ich Potter eine reinhauen muss oder nicht.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage, aber ich bin froh, dass die Jungs und Ginny gerade in die Ferien aufbrechen. Harry konnte seine unglaubliche Entdeckung natürlich nicht vor seiner Freundin geheim halten und Ginny hat gestern den ganzen Tag versucht mich auszuquetschen, nachdem sich auch bei ihr der anfängliche Schock über diese Neuigkeit etwas gelegt hatte.

Harry hingegen wirkt seit unserem Gespräch noch nachdenklicher als sonst und ich müsste lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich seine beherrschte Art nicht auch ein klein wenig beunruhigt. Glücklicher Weise konnte ich beobachten, dass er Malfoy gestern hin und wieder ziemlich böse Blicke zugeworfen hat, also scheint er immer noch irgendwie der Alte zu sein.

Ich selbst traue mich kaum, in die Richtung des Slytherintisches zu schauen, denn je näher die Abfahrt des Hogwartsexpress' rückt, umso unruhiger werde ich und die Aussicht auf eine Woche mit Malfoy hier im beinahe ausgestorbenen Schloss, beschert mir ein vorfreudiges Kribbeln und gleichzeitig Magenschmerzen.

„Bis nächste Woche, Hermine!", reißt mich Harrys Stimme aus den Gedanken und ehe ich mich versehe, hat er mich an sich gedrückt. „Vergiss nicht, was ich gesagt habe", flüstert er mir zu, ehe er von Ginny lachend zum Ausgang gezogen wird. Auch Ron umarmt mich zum Abschied und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schon sind die drei durchs Schlossportal verschwunden.

Und jetzt? Ich beschließe erst mal in die Bibliothek zu gehen, die ist im Zweifelsfall schon seit jeher meine erste Anlaufstelle gewesen. Ich meine, ja, irgendwie haben wir uns für heute auf bizarre Art und Weise verabredet, doch ich habe Malfoy noch nirgends gesehen, da er nicht beim Frühstück war und darum beschließe ich, einfach abzuwarten ob ich ihm über den Weg laufe, was spätestens beim Mittag- oder Abendessen wahrscheinlich der Fall sein wird.

Die Bibliothek ist wie ausgestorben und selbst Mme. Pince hat ein Schild aufgestellt, welches verkündet, dass sie während der Ferien nur eine Stunde am Nachmittag anwesend ist, und man sich doch bitte selbst in der Liste eintragen soll, wenn man ein Buch ausleihen möchte. Mir soll es Recht sein, denn ich bin sowieso am liebsten allein mit den Büchern. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, steuere ich die dritte Regalreihe von rechts an und ziehe Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts aus der zweiten Reihe von unten. Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich diesen Wälzer schon in meinen Händen hatte, aber offensichtlich oft genug, dass ich den Standort des Buches sogar im Schlaf finden würde. Die Tatsache lässt mich schmunzeln und kopfschüttelnd steuere ich auf meinen Fensterplatz zu.

Da Mme. Pince nicht da ist, erlaube ich mir einen kleinen Zauber um den unbequemen Holzstuhl in einen etwas gemütlicheren Sessel zu verwandeln und kurz überlege ich mir, ob ich noch eine Decke heraufbeschwören soll, aber den Gedanken verwerfe ich dann doch wieder, während ich es mir bequem mache. Draußen schneit es mal wieder und ich hoffe, dass es die Tage irgendwann aufhört, damit ich auch mal raus komme aus dem Schloss.

Der Vormittag vergeht nur langsam, was vor allem daran liegt, dass ich mich nicht so recht auf das Buch in meinem Schoß konzentrieren kann. Ständig schweift mein Blick über die verschneiten Ländereien und meine Gedanken kreisen natürlich auch um einen gewissen blonden Slytherin, der mir konstant im Hirn herum spukt.

„So, dich interessieren also die Kerker?"

Ich bin nicht gefasst auf die Stimme von hinten, die mich plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken reisst und mit einem erschrockenen und auch etwas peinlichen Aufschrei fahre ich in die Höhe und hüpfe gefühlt einen halben Meter aus meinem bequemen Sessel. Malfoy lässt ein höhnisches Lachen verlauten, ehe er sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber fallen lässt.

„Gott, musst du dich so anschleichen?!", entfährt es mir, immer noch etwas erschrocken, doch das blonde Unheil zuckt nur mit den Schultern und geht nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern zeigt auf das Buch in meinem Schoß.

„Das sollte man mal überholen, unser Partyraum ist da drin nicht aufgeführt", sagt er und verwirrt blicke ich auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten und stelle erstaunt fest, dass ich tatsächlich gerade bei dem Kapitel über die Kerker und über Slytherin im Allgemeinen hängen geblieben bin und das wirklich dramatische an der Sache ist, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich es gerade gelesen habe oder nicht.

„Du hast _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ gelesen?", ist das Erstbeste was mir hierzu einfällt und er sieht mich fragend an.

„Natürlich. Jeder sollte dieses Buch gelesen haben, oder nicht? Aber zugegeben, ich habe es erst im letzten Jahr gelesen, weil…" Er stockt und ich weiß sofort, warum er es gelesen hat, denn er musste es irgendwie bewerkstelligen, die Todesser ins Schloss zu schleusen. Dem Flackern in seinen Augen nach zu urteilen liege ich richtig, doch das Erstaunliche an Draco Malfoy ist, dass er es in Perfektion beherrscht, abzulenken. Hauptsächlich wohl mich, denke ich. „… wie auch immer. Sag, Granger, warum interessierst du dich für die Kerker? Strebst du ein Tränke-Studium an?"

Ich klappe das Buch zu und lege es behutsam vor mich auf den kleinen Holztisch.

„Nein. Ich hab nicht mal wirklich drin gelesen, ich kenne das Buch fast schon auswendig. Leichte Lektüre, weißt du?"

„Leichte Lektüre. Aha.", meint er daraufhin trocken und schenkt mir einen Blick, der den meiner Freunde um nichts nachsteht, wenn es um meine Passion zu den Büchern geht und ich verdrehe die Augen. Doch er geht nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern kommt direkt zu einem Punkt, den er offensichtlich ansprechen möchte. „Wie ich sehe, hat Potter dich nicht zwangs-entführt um dich aus dem Schloss zu bekommen?", schmunzelt er und auch ich spüre, wie meine Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken.

„Offensichtlich."

Für einen kurzen Moment sehen wir uns an und ich habe den Eindruck, dass er noch etwas fragen möchte, doch er überlegt es sich scheinbar anders und lenkt seinen Blick aus dem Fenster, vor dem mittlerweile ein kleiner Schneesturm wütet.

 **DRACO POV**

Mich würde wirklich interessieren, was Potter zu ihr gesagt hat und am liebsten würde ich Granger danach fragen, aber irgendetwas hemmt mich. Es geht mich ja im Grunde genommen auch überhaupt nichts an, was die Beiden miteinander sprechen.

Draußen schneit es und ich frage mich, ob es irgendwann wieder aufhört, denn eigentlich hatte ich mir vorgenommen, in den Ferien ein wenig Quidditch zu üben und ein paar Runden auf dem Besen zu drehen, das kann ich wohl aber bei diesem Wetter vergessen. Wie ärgerlich.

„Magst du keinen Schnee?", holt mich Grangers Stimme in die Bibliothek zurück und ich sehe sie wieder an, während ich mit den Schultern zucke. Offensichtlich hat sie meine Gedanken erraten.

„Doch, aber zum Fliegen ist dieses Wetter Mist."

„Ich wollte eigentlich auch etwas raus. Hoffentlich wird es die kommenden Tage besser", sagt sie und noch während sie das sagt muss ich leise lachen. Granger stutzt. „Warum lachst du?"

„Granger, wir unterhalten uns gerade über das Wetter, wie abgedroschen ist das wohl?"

Nun schmunzelt sie auch und sieht mich mit einem Blick an, der mir heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken jagt.

„Ja, du hast Recht", sagt Granger und erhebt sich von ihrem Sessel und ich frage mich, ob sie sich diesen heraufbeschworen hat, oder ob der schon immer hier stand. Sie greift nach dem schweren Buch auf dem Tisch und verschwindet kurz zwischen den Regalreihen, ehe sie mit leeren Händen wieder kommt. „Was ist, kommst du mit?"

Ich weiß nicht was sie meint und schaue sie demzufolge offenbar fragend an, doch prinzipiell ist es eigentlich egal, wo Granger hin möchte, denn selbstverständlich gehe ich mit.

„Mittagessen", klärt sie mich dann freundlicher Weise noch auf und ehe ich mich versehe sind wir auch schon auf dem Weg in die große Halle. Es ist seltsam, mit Granger durch das ausgestorbene Schloss zu laufen und obwohl wir uns vorgestern wieder so nahe waren, bekommen wir heute nicht mal ein vernünftiges Gespräch auf die Reihe. Das ist wirklich nervig und ich frage mich erneut, ob Potter etwas damit zu tun hat, doch schließlich ist sie im Schloss geblieben und nicht zu Weasley nach Hause, oder? Ist das nun ein gutes Zeichen?

„Malfoy, willst du vielleicht irgendetwas sagen?" Granger ist stehen geblieben und sieht mich nun eindringlich an. Vermutlich war ich etwas zu sehr in Gedanken und ich verfluche mich innerlich, dass ich es immer weniger schaffe, in Ihrer Gegenwart so unnahbar wie sonst zu bleiben. Sie liest mich mittlerweile wie ein offenes Buch und ich sollte dringend daran arbeiten, denn das ist irgendwie lästig. Ich seufze.

„Was hat Potter vorgestern noch gesagt?", will ich von ihr wissen und versuche so unbeteiligt wie möglich zu klingen, doch vermutlich durchschaut sie mich sowieso, also gebe ich mir nur wenig Mühe damit. Wie so oft überrascht sie mich jedoch, denn in ihr Gesicht schleicht sich ein Grinsen, ehe sie antwortet.

„Zum Beispiel, dass ich ihn umbringen soll."

„Was?"

„Um genau zu sein, waren seine Worte Bitte erschieß mich, soweit ich mich erinnere. Ich denke, er war etwas überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation." Sie kichert nun etwas und geht weiter, doch ich brauche einen Moment, ehe ich mich ihr anschließe. Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Potter so rein gar nichts Wütendes zum Thema beizutragen hatte.

„Sonst nichts?"

„Doch, natürlich. Was denkst du? Aber er war erstaunlich ruhig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir…"

Sie stockt und wendet den Blick ab, ohne ihren Satz zu beenden. Ich muss schmunzeln, denn es ist doch sehr beruhigend, dass Granger offensichtlich ebenfalls keine Worte für dieses seltsame Sache hat, die hier zwischen uns abläuft.

„Potter und ruhig? Du machst Witze!" Ich schenke ihr einen ungläubigen Blick. „Mich wundert es wirklich, dass er dich nicht gezwungen hat mit ihm in die Ferien zu gehen, wo er dich vor Todessern beschützen kann." Sie verdreht bei meinen letzten Worten die Augen.

„Warum sollte er das tun? Ich bin schon groß, weißt du? Außerdem ist Harry – so schockierend das für dich nun sein mag – ebenfalls erwachsen geworden. So wie wir alle."

„Außer Weasley", grinse ich und ernte einen giftigen Blick.

„Ron hat sich auch verändert. Er ist zwar immer noch ein Hitzkopf und rastet schneller aus als Harry, aber auch an ihm ist der Krieg nicht spurlos vorbei gegangen."

Ich überlege, ob ich sie darauf hinweisen soll, dass Potter sehr wohl auch noch hitzköpfig und aufbrausend sein kann, erinnere ich mich doch gut an die Begegnung vor ein paar Wochen zurück, als Granger noch auf der Krankenstation lag, doch vermutlich war ich an seinem Ausbruch nicht ganz unschuldig, darum verkneife ich mir diesen Kommentar wohl besser.

„Außerdem solltest du wirklich mal aufhören, dich selbst immer als Todesser zu bezeichnen, das ist kontraproduktiv", fährt sie fort und ich kann nichts weiter tun, als den Kopf über dieses Mädchen zu schütteln.

„Granger, man kann manche Dinge nicht schön reden, auch wenn du dir das krampfhaft versuchst einzureden."

Sie scheint kurz nachzudenken und bleibt dann einfach stehen, wobei uns nur noch eine Treppe von der Großen Halle trennt.

„Dann muss es dir ja sehr unangenehm sein, mit einem Schlammblut gemeinsam zum Mittagessen zu gehen, oder? Ich meine, denk mal an das Gerede und die ganzen Blicke!" Granger sagt dies in einem Ton, der selbst Severus Konkurrenz gemacht hätte und einen kurzen Moment rutscht mir mein Herz einige Stockwerke tiefer, doch dann erkenne ich das Funkeln in Ihren Augen, das eindeutig darauf hinweist, dass sie diese Sache amüsiert. Gut, wenn sie will, das kann ich genauso.

„In der Tat, aber ich werde ihnen einfach sagen, dass du mir auf unerklärliche Weise einfach nicht mehr von der Pelle rückst und wenn alle Stricke reißen, dann stell ich alle Anwesenden unter den Imperio." Meine wegwerfende Handbewegung ist offensichtlich komisch, denn sie grinst nun und zieht eine Augenbraue in beinahe ungeahnte Höhen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser nicht zum Essen gehen, wenn du schon mit unverzeihlichen drohen musst und…" Sie hält mitten im Satz inne und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. „Komm mit, ich hab eine bessere Idee!"

„Eine bessere Idee als was?", frage ich etwas überrumpelt, doch Granger hastet nun die Treppen hinunter, läuft schnurstracks an der Großen Halle vorbei und schlägt den Weg in Richtung der Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsräume ein. Immer noch verwirrt folge ich ihr in einen Gang, den ich vermutlich im Leben noch nicht betreten habe und obwohl wir nochmals Treppen nach unten gehen, sieht es hier doch so anders aus als in den Kerkern. „Granger, wenn du mich entführen möchtest muss ich dir noch was gestehen. Es gibt niemanden, der Lösegeld springen lassen würde, nicht mal Blaise."

Sie lacht, während sie vor einem Gemälde stehen bleibt, auf dem eine Obstschale abgebildet ist und ich frage mich, was das hier soll.

„Keine Sorge, das ist nur eine kleine Exkursion, keine Entführung. Da, wir müssen die Birne kitzeln."

„Wir müssen _bitte was_?", will ich pikiert wissen, denn ich zweifle so langsam an Grangers Verstand, doch sie verdreht nur die Augen und kitzelt dann tatsächlich allen Ernstes die Birne auf dem Bild und was noch viel verrückter ist – die Birne kichert und das Gemälde schwingt zur Seite. Ehe ich fragen kann, was das alles soll ist Granger schon durch das Loch in der Wand verschwunden und ergeben steige ich hinterher.

 **HERMINE POV**

Meine Güte, wie lange war ich schon nicht mehr in der Küche von Hogwarts? Das kommt mir gefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit vor und Dracos Blick nach zu urteilen, war er selbst noch nie hier drin, denn er steht hinter mir und starrt überrascht auf das wuselige Treiben der kleinen Hauselfen, die gerade dabei sind, das Essen für die wenigen Anwesenden einen Stock weiter nach oben zu schicken.

Kaum haben sie uns bemerkt, kommen auch schon zwei der kleinen Geschöpfe angetappst und verbeugen sich tief vor uns, was mir sehr unangenehm ist, aber ich habe es aufgegeben, mich über die Arbeitsbedingungen der Elfen aufzuregen, nachdem .R. gründlich in die Hose gegangen ist und bei diesen Elfen einfach Hopfen und Malz verloren ist.

„Wie schön, dass Missy uns wieder besucht! Smilly freut sich sehr darüber!", piepst das kleine Geschöpf zu meinen Füßen und ich gehe in die Hocke um mit der Elfe zu sprechen.

„Ja ich freue mich auch, wieder hier zu sein. Sag mal Smilly, wie stehen die Chancen auf Pizza?", grinse ich und ein klein wenig habe ich auch ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn seit ich nicht mehr versuche die Elfen zu befreien, sind diese sehr bedacht darauf, mir jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, damit ich nicht mehr auf die Idee komme, ihnen Kleider zu schenken. Doch Smilly klatscht begeistert mit den kleinen Händen.

„Sehr gut Missy Hermine! Die Missy und ihr Freund können sich setzten, Smilly und Tabby werden Pizza besorgen!", jubelt die Elfe und ehe wir uns versehen können, schieben uns die Elfen an einen der langen Haustische, die hier unten identisch wie die Tische in der großen Halle angeordnet sind, und sind auch schon im nächsten Moment disappariert.

Es ist lustig Dracos Miene zu beobachten, während er sich immer noch verwirrt umblickt und ich verkneife mir ein Lachen.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt!", sagt er dann schließlich irgendwann. „Ich war noch nie in der Küche von Hogwarts. Aber sag mal Granger, warum kennen die Elfen dich mit deinem Namen?"

„Naja…", druckse ich etwas herum. „…das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich vor ein paar Jahren alle befreien wollte. Seitdem haben sie wohl ein bisschen Angst vor mir aber ich glaube mittlerweile sind wir alle darüber hinweg und solange ich ihnen keine Kleider schenke, kann ich Pizza bestellen, wann immer ich möchte." Ich mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er in schallendes Gelächter ausbricht, doch genau das passiert gerade und ich kann nichts tun, außer ihn entgeistert anzuschauen. Er vergräbt sein Gesicht in den aufgestützten Händen und irgendwann kommt nur noch ein leises Glucksen von ihm.

„Sorry", sagt er dann, als er wieder dazu kommt Luft zu holen doch es gibt rein gar nichts, wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste, ausser vielleicht der Tatsache, dass er mich komplett aus der Fassung gebracht hat, da ich noch niemals zuvor gesehen habe, dass er so lachen kann. Wirklich, wäre das gerade nicht passiert, dann hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass er das überhaupt beherrscht. Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und er schüttelt mit dem Kopf, doch er sagt nichts weiter. Muss er gar nicht, denn ich weiß genau, was er nun denkt in Bezug auf die Elfen-Befreiungs-Aktion und ich hab dieses Thema mit Harry und Ron schon zur Genüge durchgekaut.

„Magst du Pizza?", fällt mir dann plötzlich siedend heiß ein, denn ich habe einfach bestellt ohne ihn zu fragen doch er gibt nur ein belustigtes Schnauben von sich und rollt mit den Augen.

„Wer bitte mag Pizza nicht? Also ernsthaft…" Auf seine Worte hin scheint er kurz zu überlegen, ehe er mich fragend mustert. „… wie kommen die Elfen an Pizza? Das gibt's in der Zauberwelt soweit ich weiß nicht. Blaise und ich mussten dazu immer in ein Muggelviertel apparieren."

Ich grinse und zucke erneut lediglich mit den Schultern. „Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir fast sicher, dass die Pizza gestohlen ist, die sie uns immer besorgen, ich meine, Elfen können ja nicht einfach so in der Muggelwelt herumspazieren und Pizza bestellen."

„Granger, an dir ist fast eine Slytherin verloren gegangen", sagt er mit einem diabolischen grinsen.

„Soll das etwa ein Kompliment sein?"

„Allerdings."


	14. Chapter 14

**KAPITEL 14**

 **DRACO POV**

Ich muss auf jeden Fall Blaise von dem Zugang für die Küche erzählen, der rastet aus wenn er erfährt, dass es Möglichkeiten gibt an Essen zu kommen, welches die Schulküche nicht vorsieht. Nachdem wir relativ schweigend gegessen haben, schieben uns die Elfen auch schon wieder zur Türe hinaus denn eine davon sagte, es sei an der Zeit nun die Wäsche machen. Da herrscht ein ganz schön straffer Zeitplan scheint mir und ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt noch nicht einmal im Leben Gedanken darüber gemacht, was in Hogwarts im Hintergrund so alles abläuft.

„Okay, das war interessant", sage ich, während sich das Bild mit dem Obstkorb sich hinter uns wieder an seine richtige Stelle schiebt. Granger steht etwas hilflos im Gang herum und scheint nicht genau zu wissen, was sie jetzt tun soll und ich beschließe sie zu erlösen, indem ich einfach loslaufe und den Weg in die Kerker einschlage.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?", will sie zögerlich wissen, während sie ihre Schritte den meinen anpasst und ich unterdrücke den seltsamen Drang meinen Arm um sie zu legen. Diese Gedanken machen mich früher oder später noch wahnsinnig, doch ich kann einfach nicht einschätzen, was sie denkt und um ehrlich zu sein komme ich mir in ihrer Gegenwart vor wie ein unbeholfener Trottel. Keine Ahnung wie sie das anstellt, aber es ist nun mal nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass ihre bloße Gegenwart mich auf eine Art und Weise verunsichert, die ich von mir selbst so nicht kenne.

„Wir hatten uns vorgenommen für die Prüfungen zu lernen, soweit ich mich erinnern kann, oder?", antworte ich ihr und Granger beweist mir mal wieder, dass sie ein größerer Nerd ist als angenommen, denn ihr Gesicht hellt sich auf und ich könnte schwören, dass Ihre Augen angefangen haben, vorfreudig zu funkeln.

„Gute Idee, lass uns in die Bücherei gehen!"

Dass ich nicht den Weg in die Bücherei einschlage, merkt sie allerdings schnell, denn ich lotse uns in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, tiefer in die Kerker. Sie schaut mich irritiert an und ich kläre sie auf.

„Ich laufe doch nicht den ganzen Weg wieder nach oben, wenn es hier einen wunderbaren Raum gibt, der sogar ursprünglich genau zu diesem Zweck geschaffen wurde!"

Zwischenzeitlich sind wir vor meinem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und bleiben stehen.

„Ich hoffe du meinst damit nicht Slytherin", sagt Granger trocken und ich muss schmunzeln.

„Nein, aber ich hole kurz die Schulbücher, warte einen Moment."

Eigentlich hatte ich vor, so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer zu kommen, die Unterlagen zu holen und wieder zu gehen, doch Theo, der mutterseelenallein im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt und ein Buch liest, zieht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Na da schau an, du bist ja doch noch da. Ich hatte dich schon vermisst", sagt er und ich kann nicht wirklich zuordnen, ob seine Stimme nun neutral oder vorwurfsvoll klingt. Fakt ist aber, dass ich keine Zeit für Theo habe, der offensichtlich wieder Interesse daran hat, mit mir zu reden.

„Sieht so aus", murmle ich während ich an ihm vorbei gehe und in meinem Zimmer verschwinde. Natürlich ist er immer noch da als ich mit meiner Tasche zurückkomme und als ich gerade dabei bin den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren, steht er auf und stellt sich mir in den Weg.

„Nott, ich habe jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für Smalltalk", murre ich ihn unfreundlich an und versuche mich an ihm vorbei zu schieben, stutze dann aber, da er mich nicht weiter gehen lässt.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass es nun langsam genug ist?" Ich bin verwirrt und kurz vergesse ich sogar unfreundlich zu schauen, denn ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was er hier gerade von mir möchte.

„Genug?", frage ich daher und er schnaubt verächtlich.

„Ja, oder willst du mir sagen, dass du dich nicht schon wieder mit dem Schlammblut triffst?" Mir entgleisen auf seine Worte hin kurz die Gesichtszüge und ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich realisiere, was er da gerade gesagt hat.

„Wie bitte?"

„Stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist, Draco. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du so tief sinken kannst. Hast du es so nötig, dass du sogar schon versuchst, Granger in dein Bett zu zerren?" Seine Stimme trieft nur so von Spott und Hohn und ich bin gerade viel zu perplex, um eine normale Antwort zu geben, darum beschränke ich mich auf das Nötigste.

„Sag mal spinnst du? Was zur Hölle willst du von mir, Theo?"

Sein Blick verfinstert sich und ich frage mich gerade wirklich, was ich in den letzten Monaten genau verpasst habe. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass Nott auf irgendeiner Seite stand, obwohl sein Vater sehr wohl ein Todesser war. Zumindest weiß ich von seiner Mutter, dass diese sich schon lange von der Dunklen Seite abgewandt hat und dass Theo eigentlich bei ihr lebt. Andererseits fällt mir bei dieser Überlegung gerade auf, dass er nicht nach Hause gefahren ist in den Ferien.

„Ich will dich daran erinnern, auf welcher Seite du stehst, Draco. Was würde dein Vater sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass du dich mit einem Schlammblut abgibst und dazu auch noch mit der besten Freundin von Potter?"

Okay, das ist der Moment in dem mir bewusst wird, dass ich hier offensichtlich einem verbliebenen Anhänger Voldemorts gegenüberstehe und in mir formt sich der unbändige Wunsch, ihm in sein dreckiges Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Gar nichts vermutlich, denn mein Vater sitzt neben deinem in Askaban, wenn ich dich dran erinnern darf. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg, ehe ich etwas tue, was ich bereue", knurre ich wütend. Ich wusste, dass irgendwann mal so etwas passieren muss. So vorteilhaft es auch oftmals ist, dass die Slytherins seit jeher Eigenbrötler sind, umso verhängnisvoller ist die Tatsache, dass keiner der Schlangen jemals wirklich offen über sein Privatleben sprechen würde, zumindest nicht in einer größeren Runde. Auch zu Voldemorts Zeiten wusste keiner, wem er trauen konnte und wer tatsächlich auf welcher Seite stand. Damals kam mir das allerdings noch sehr entgegen.

Tatsächlich macht Nott einen Schritt auf die Seite um mich vorbei zu lassen.

„Viel Spaß mit Granger und pass gut auf sie auf, nicht dass ihr noch was passiert."

Wie paralysiert bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich nochmal zu ihm um.

„Ist das etwa eine Drohung?" Plötzlich peitscht eine unfassbare Wut durch meinen Körper wie brodelndes Gift und unbewusst balle ich meine Rechte Hand zu einer schmerzhaften Faust, die ich ihm gleich ins Gesicht schleudern werde, wenn ich mich nicht zusammen reiße, jedoch schaffe ich es gerade noch so, mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich werde mich nicht von Theo provozieren lassen.

„Nicht doch…", winkt er grinsend ab und geht in aller Ruhe zurück zu seinem Sofa.

Ich schwanke dazwischen, ihm doch noch die Nase zu brechen und damit, mich einfach umzudrehen und zu gehen. Da Granger draußen wartet, entscheide ich mich für die zweite Option, doch ich befürchte, dass da noch etwas folgen wird und mein Magen macht eine unangenehme 360 Grad-Drehung. Wie kann er es wagen! Selbst er müsste mittlerweile mitbekommen haben, wie ich zu dem Todesser-Dasein und auch zu meinen Eltern stehe, doch vermutlich macht sein Hass ihn blind für solche Dinge.

Wutschnaubend komme ich wieder bei Granger an, die nach wie vor draußen vor dem Eingang steht und der bei meinem Anblick augenblicklich die Gesichtszüge einschlafen.

„Was ist los?", will sie wissen und ich schaffe es einfach nicht, meine Wut abzuschütteln, geschweige denn, etwas zu antworten. Die Gefahr, dass ich das jetzt an ihr auslasse ist nicht gerade klein, darum sage ich einfach gar nichts und bedeute ihr mit einem Kopfnicken mir zu folgen.

Auch als wir im Partykeller ankommen und ich vorsichtshalber die Türe magisch hinter uns verriegle, ist meine Wut nicht verraucht und genervt von mir selbst hole ich die Bücher aus meiner Tasche und werfe sie auf einen kleinen Tisch, den ich aus der Ecke vor eines der Sofas ziehe. Granger entfacht die Fackeln an den Wänden und dreht sich dann wieder zu mir, während ich mich setze und vermeide, sie anzusehen. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, womit Theo mir gerade gedroht hat und ich verspüre nach wie vor den unbändigen Drang, zurück zu gehen und ihm die größtmöglichen Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Überrascht blicke ich auf, als Granger sich neben mich setzt und ohne weitere Worte nach dem Verwandlungs-Lehrbuch greift. Ich weiß nicht, was mich mehr fasziniert - die Tatsache, dass sie nicht weiter nachfragt, oder die Erkenntnis darüber, dass ihre körperliche Nähe wie ein Ventil für meinen angestauten Hass ist, der langsam aber sicher aus meinem Körper entweicht.

Nachdenklich beobachte ich sie, wie sie ihre Schuhe von den Füßen streift und ihre Beine neben sich auf das Sofa zieht, während sie bereits in die Lektüre vertieft ist. Ich blicke auf die restlichen Bücher auf dem Tisch, doch ich habe keinerlei Bedürfnis, eines davon auch nur in die Hand zu nehmen und so sitzen wir eine Gefühlte Ewigkeit einfach nur da, in der ich ausdruckslos auf den Tisch vor mir starre.

Ob er seine Drohung wirklich ernst gemeint hat? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm und allein schon wenn ich daran denke, dass er etwas tun könnte, das Granger in Gefahr bringt ,kommt mir die Galle hoch und ich merke nur am Rande, wie mein Kiefer schmerzhaft aufeinander mahlt. Da ich vollkommen in meinen Gedanken versunken bin, erschrecke ich kurz, als ich ihre Hand auf meinem Arm spüre, den sie vorsichtig aus meinem Schoß zieht. Ehe ich realisieren kann, was sie da tut, hat sie diesen angehoben, sich darunter durch geschoben und auf den Rücken gelegt, ihren Kopf auf meine Beine gebettet und zieht nun meine Hand, die sie mit ihrer verschränkt, zu sich, wo sie auf ihrem oberen Bauch zu liegen kommt. Dies alles hat sie getan, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von ihrem Buch aufzuschauen, das sie nach wie vor in der rechten Hand hält und es nun gegen ihre aufgestellten Beine lehnt, um umzublättern.

Ich bin so perplex, dass ich doch tatsächlich vergesse, dass ich eigentlich eine scheiß Wut im Bauch habe und plötzlich ist alles was ich fühle, ein nervöses kribbeln dass sich in meinem ganzen Körper ausbreitet. Sämtliche Wut verpufft im Nirwana und erschlagen lasse ich meinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Rückenlehne sinken und schließe die Augen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich habe keine Ahnung zum wievielten Mal ich die Worte nun lese, geschweige denn kann ich mich an die Kapitelüberschrift erinnern, doch im Grunde genommen ist es auch egal was in diesem dämlichen Buch steht, immerhin liege ich gerade Händchenhaltend bei Malfoy auf dem Sofa und ich habe keine Ahnung, welcher Hippogreif mich geritten hat, dass ich mich einfach in diese - zugegebener Maßen mehr als bequeme - Position manövriert habe.

Ich würde gerne wissen, was ihn so vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hat, doch ich glaube, ihn mittlerweile gut genug einschätzen zu können, um zu wissen, dass es keinen Sinn hat, weiter nachzubohren. Wenn ich eines beobachten konnte in den vergangenen Wochen, dann, dass Draco Malfoy viele Dinge zu allererst mit sich selbst ausmacht, ehe er sich dazu herablässt, mit jemandem zu sprechen. Oder besser gesagt, mit mir zu sprechen. Prinzipiell sind wir uns in diesem Punkt wohl ziemlich ähnlich, denn auch ich brauche erst mal Zeit für mich, wenn ich mir über etwas Gedanken mache.

Nachdem seine Wut allerdings beinahe schon greifbar war, habe ich beschlossen, dass ich irgendetwas tun muss und mir erschien diese Art und Weise am sinnvollsten. Ich kenne das von Harry, denn wie oft hat seine Wut ihn im letzten Jahr übermannt und das Einzige was ihm dabei geholfen hat, war Nähe. Jedoch war die Nähe zu Harry so komplett anders als das hier mit Malfoy und meine Konzentration ist gänzlich dahin, als ich seine Hand spüre, die einmal vorsichtig durch meine Haare fährt und anschließend mit einer Strähne davon spielt. Wir haben seit gefühlt einer Stunde kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und ich überlege gerade, ob ich nicht doch nochmal nachfragen sollte, als er plötzlich spricht.

„Theo ist offensichtlich ein Todesser oder zumindest wär er wohl gern einer", sagt er nachdenklich und ich klappe nun endlich mein Buch zu, da es ja doch nichts bringt, weiter darin zu lesen.

„Theodore Nott? Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine, sei mir nicht böse, aber hättest du das nicht… ähm… wissen müssen, wenn es so ist?", frage ich ihn, während ich meinen Kopf etwas drehe um ihn anzusehen, doch sein Blick ist immer noch starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„In Slytherin stehen die Dinge anders. Während Voldemort an der Macht war, wusste keiner so richtig, wem genau man trauen konnte und wem nicht. Niemand hat sich öffentlich für eine bestimmte Seite bekannt. Aber selbst wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass Theo auf Voldemorts Seite stand, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er immer noch daran festhält." Seine Wut scheint verraucht zu sein und ist einem nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck gewichen.

„Und was genau hat er in der kurzen Zeit getan, als du in Slytherin warst, was dich so wütend gemacht hat?", will ich interessiert wissen und endlich sieht er zu mir hinunter und sein Ausdruck im Gesicht wird hart.

„Das Arschloch hat mir gedroht. Er meinte ich solle aufpassen, dass dir nichts passiert", schnaubt er und ich bin kurz ehrlich überrascht über diese Aussage, denn damit hätte ich nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, aber andererseits klingt das recht logisch, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdenke. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Gut, dann mache ich um Nott wohl in Zukunft einen Bogen."

Draco starrt mich nun an, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren. „Du hast aber schon verstanden, dass er offensichtlich vorhat, dir irgendwas zu tun?"

„Ja, ich bin ja nicht bescheuert!", antworte ich ihm nun etwas eingeschnappt. „Aber ganz ehrlich, ich glaube nicht, dass er hier in Hogwarts plötzlich hinter einer Rüstung hervor springt und mir einen Avada Kedavra auf den Hals jagt. Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht überheblich an, aber weder ein Basilisk noch ein Werwolf haben mich bisher klein bekommen. Geschweige denn die Zentauren, oder Riesen oder Drachen oder was mir in den letzten sieben Jahren sonst noch alles untergekommen ist. Deine Tante hat es nur fast geschafft und auch Nagini war nicht erfolgreich. Ganz abgesehen von Voldemort oder sonstigen Todessern. Meinst du ernsthaft, ich mache mir da unnötig Sorgen wegen so einem einzelnen Theodore Nott, der nicht mitbekommen hat, dass Voldemorts Regime nicht mehr existiert? Tut mir leid, aber das kann ich nicht für voll nehmen und im Grunde genommen glaube ich nicht, dass überhaupt eine Gefahr von ihm ausgeht. Wenn ich vor jedem Trottel Angst haben müsste, der was gegen Schlammblüter hat, dann hätte ich nichts Anderes mehr zu tun", lege ich ihm trotzig meine Gedanken dar und grinse, denn er weiß offensichtlich nicht so recht, was er dazu sagen soll. Aber es stimmt, ich werde jetzt auf keinen Fall anfangen, vor einem einzelnen Idioten Angst zu haben. So weit kommt es noch.

„Ich werde ihn trotzdem im Auge behalten…", sinniert er nun und offensichtlich ist das Thema nun durch, denn er beugt sich nun leicht vor und greift nach einem Buch und lächelnd stelle ich fest, dass er meine Hand weiterhin mit seiner verschränkt hält.

 **DRACO POV**

Granger hat ganz eindeutig nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun, denn ihrer Ansprache nach zu urteilen, sieht sie kein bisschen ein, sich von Nott bedrohen zu lassen und ich muss zugeben, dass das ziemlich beeindruckend ist und auf der anderen Seite auch ziemlich dumm. Aber ich werde jetzt nicht anfangen, mich mit ihr über Nott zu streiten, daher versuche ich, mich mit alten Runen abzulenken. Die nächsten Stunden verbringen wir größtenteils lernend und hin und wieder will sie zu einem Thema meine Meinung wissen doch irgendwann ist es jedoch Zeit fürs Abendessen. Ich habe eigentlich keine große Lust, in die große Halle zu gehen, da ich gut und gerne noch eine Weile ohne Theos Visage aushalten kann und die Tatsache, alleine mit Granger zu sein ist auch nicht allzu übel, doch früher oder später müssen wir wohl so oder so zurück in die Realität außerhalb des Partykellers, also machen wir uns auf und gehen schweigend nebeneinander her zum Abendessen.

Die Haustische sind verwaist und schon eine Handvoll der verbliebenen Schüler sowie Slughorn und McGonagall sitzen an einem großen runden Tisch, der vor den Lehrertischen aufgebaut wurde. Natürlich, in den Ferien sitzen Lehrer und Schüler zusammen, da sowieso nur noch wenige Schüler im Schloss verblieben sind. Ich erkenne zwei Hufflepuffs aus unserem Jahrgang, deren Namen ich nicht kenne, ein paar Gryffindors aus den unteren Klassen und auch aus Ravenclaw sind drei Schülerinnen aus der Fünften anwesend. Ein Zweitklässler aus meinem Haus sitzt ebenfalls schon am Tisch, direkt neben Nott, der emotionslos auf seinen Teller starrt und wahrscheinlich aus purer Höflichkeit Smalltalk mit Slughorn hält. Ich werfe einen schnellen Blick zu Granger, die mit gestrafften Schultern neben mir her geht und wir setzen uns wortlos auf die freien Plätze zur Rechen von McGonagall, die uns mit einem kritischen Blick beäugt.

„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy!", ruft Slughorn freudig aus und dass er nicht noch in die Hände klatscht ist wohl reiner Zufall. „Wie schön, dass Sie beide uns zum Abendessen beehren. Ich hatte sie beim Mittagessen beinahe schon vermisst!"

Die alte McGonagall sieht mich an, als hätte sie eine Zitrone gegessen und ich befürchte, dass sie nach wie vor Angst hat, dass ich Granger um die Ecke bringe. Diese meldet sich nun jedoch zu Wort und packt sich währenddessen ein paar Kartoffeln auf ihren Teller.

„Wir haben wohl vor lauter Prüfungsvorbereitungen das Mittagessen verpasst, Professor."

Ich zucke kurz beim Klang von Theos abfälligem Schnauben zusammen und hoffe, dass das keiner bemerkt hat. Slughorn schenkt uns einen wohlwollenden Blick und mir wäre es mehr als recht, wenn das Thema nun vom Tisch wäre, doch McGonagall macht mir einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

„Das ist wie immer sehr löblich, Miss Granger, dass Sie sich auf Ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten. Mich überrascht jedoch, dass Sie beide offensichtlich einen Weg gefunden haben, die Hausfeindschaften hinter sich zu lassen?"

Mein Blick fällt auf Nott und ein ungutes Gefühl macht sich in mir breit, bei dem ich nicht weiß, wie ich es zuordnen soll. Fakt ist, dass er momentan eine gewisse Gefahr darstellt, auch wenn Granger das partout nicht wahrhaben möchte.

„Nun ja, es ist…", setzt Granger an, doch ich falle ihr nonchalant ins Wort.

„Professor, ich bezweifle, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor jemals die Hausfeindschaft hinter sich lassen werden. Bei aller Liebe, aber schließlich zwingen die Professoren einen ja gerade dazu, miteinander auszukommen, doch ich glaube nicht, dass dieses System aufgeht", versuche ich so teilnahmslos wie möglich zu klingen. Um meinen Worten den nötigen Ausdruck zu verleihen, schieße ich einen spöttischen Blick auf Granger ab, die mich nur ungläubig anstarrt. Wenn ich allerdings die Wahl zwischen Grangers Zorn und einem unzurechnungsfähigem Todesser habe, nehme ich Ersteres.

Auf meine kühle Äußerung hin herrscht für eine kurze Weile eisiges Schweigen am Tisch, doch nach und nach nehmen die Anwesenden wieder ihre Gespräche auf und ich beginne kommentarlos mein Abendessen in mich hinein zu schaufeln. Der Appetit ist mir jedoch vergangen.

Nach und nach löst sich die Runde auf und ich trödle mit Absicht etwas herum, damit Nott ebenfalls schon weg ist, ehe ich mich erhebe. Kurz schaue ich auf Granger hinunter, die jedoch keine Anstalten macht, aufzustehen und die mir einen wütenden Blick schenkt, der mich mehr trifft als ich zugeben möchte. Mir ist schon klar, was ihr anscheinend sauer aufgestoßen ist, doch was stellt sie sich vor? Natürlich versuche ich, Theo keine Angriffsfläche zu bieten und ihr sollte das eigentlich bewusst sein.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich kann gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr Malfoy mich nervt aber gleichzeitig ein mittlerweile konstantes Kribbeln in meinem Bauch hervorruft. Aktuell bin ich jedoch sehr geneigt, dem genervten Gefühl die Oberhand zuzugestehen. Seine Klarstellung zum Thema Gryffindor-Slytherin hat mir ungewollt einen kleinen Stich verpasst, weshalb ich mit Absicht sitzen bleibe und ein Gespräch mit der blonden Drittklässlerin aus meinem Haus anfange, obwohl ich nicht mal weiß, wie dieses Mädchen eigentlich heißt.

Im Augenwinkel registriere ich, dass er sich abwendet und durch die Tür der großen Halle verschwindet. Ich zwinge mich, noch eine Weile sitzen zu bleiben und nicht direkt hinterher zu gehen, doch irgendwann muss ich gezwungenermaßen ebenfalls die große Halle verlassen. Es wundert mich kein bisschen, dass Malfoy noch davor steht, an die Wand gelehnt und die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen vergraben und ich könnte ihm eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Dafür, dass er so ein gutaussehender Mistkerl ist.

„Granger…", fängt er an, doch ich habe keine Lust, mich noch weiter mit ihm auseinander zu setzen.

„Spars dir einfach, Malfoy. Ernsthaft", unterbreche ich ihn doch mein Plan, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, scheitert kläglich, denn meine Beine wollen einfach nicht gehorchen und verraten mich, indem sie sich keinen Meter weiter bewegen. Malfoy grinst wissend und stößt sich von der Wand ab und ist nach zwei Schritten schon bei mir.

„Was willst du noch hier, ich dachte du stehst so auf die Feindschaft zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin?", ätze ich ihm entgegen und recke kampflustig mein Kinn nach vorne, was ihm ein abwertendes Schnauben entlockt.

„Sind wir da nicht langsam mal drüber, Granger?", raunt er und seine raue Stimme veranlasst die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken dazu, sich sofort aufzustellen, doch ich kratze meinen letzten Rest an Selbstbeherrschung zusammen und verschränke schützend meine Arme vor meinem Körper und beschränke mich darauf, ihn wütend anzufunkeln.

Er schüttelt den Kopf und rollt seinerseits offensichtlich genervt mit den Augen und ich denke mir kurz, dass das irgendwie unpassend bei ihm aussieht, doch lange kann ich an diesem Gedanken nicht festhalten.

„Ich werde nicht so blauäugig sein und Theo auch noch in die Hände spielen!"

„Wie du weißt ist es mir scheißegal was dieser Möchtegern-Todesser denkt. Meinst du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?", will ich wohl etwas zu überheblich wissen, denn seine Augen verdunkeln sich augenblicklich und er scheint nun wütend zu werden.

„Mir ist das aber nicht scheißegal! Ich habe nicht vor, ihm einen Anlass zu geben, dass er tatsächlich noch auf die Idee kommt, irgendwas zu planen! Und solange ich nicht weiß, ob von ihm eine Gefahr ausgeht oder nicht, werde ich vorsichtig sein, weil…", bricht er mitten im Satz ab und ich bohre nach.

„Weil?"

„Verdammt Granger! Es reicht doch wirklich, dass du wegen mir schon mal auf der Krankenstation gelandet bist. Muss ich dir tatsächlich noch sagen, dass ich dich nicht nochmal in Gefahr bringen möchte?"

Ich weiß nicht was ich auf diese Äußerung antworten soll, außer, dass Malfoy mich auf eine Art und Weise verwirrt, die ich weder verstehe, noch nachvollziehen kann. Ich werde langsam wahnsinnig, weil ich nicht weiß, woran ich bei ihm eigentlich bin. An einem Tag sagt er, das alles führt zu nichts, am anderen küsst er mich um den Verstand nur um sich jetzt wieder mit mir zu streiten weil er sich offensichtlich Sorgen macht. Ich seufze.

„Ja, vielleicht musst du mir das tatsächlich noch sagen. Ich habe nämlich nach wie vor keinen Schimmer, was das hier…" Ich gestikuliere mit meiner Hand von mir zu ihm und wieder zurück um meine Worte zu unterstreichen. „…eigentlich ist. Also klär mich auf! Vielleicht verstehe ich dann, was das alles soll und warum du dich manchmal wie ein Idiot verhältst!"

„Und da dachte ich tatsächlich, du seist clever!", zieht er mich auf, während er einen weiteren Schritt auf mich zumacht und im gleichen Moment eine seiner Hände an meine Wange legt. Ehe ich protestieren kann liegen seine Lippen schon auf meinen und meine innere Anspannung löst sich in Luft auf, doch kaum habe ich mich näher an ihn gedrängt, da löst er sich auch schon wieder von mir und ich komme nicht umhin, kurz frustriert aufzustöhnen.

„Gute Nacht, Granger", sagt er, ehe er auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und in Richtung Kerker davon geht. Ich schüttle kurz den Kopf über diesen seltsamen Abgang und mache mich dann meinerseits auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Besonders weit komme ich allerdings nicht, denn bereits im zweiten Stock werde ich abgefangen und beinahe muss ich wegen der unbestreitbaren Ironie lachen, als Theodore Nott doch tatsächlich hinter einer Statue hervortritt, seinen Zauberstab in der rechten Hand auf mich gerichtet.

„Hallo Granger", sagt er und obwohl ich zu Draco gesagt habe, dass ich mich nicht vor einem einzigen lächerlichen Möchtegern-Todesser einschüchtern lasse, schrillen doch sämtliche Alarmglocken in meinem Kopf und meine Hand zuckt zu meinem Gürtel an dem ich meinen Zauberstab befestigt habe. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen." Ich lasse meine Hand wieder sinken und starre ihn wütend an.

„Und was verschafft mir die Ehre?", will ich daraufhin von ihm wissen, während ich meine Arme vor meinem Körper verschränke und mich angriffslustig vor ihm aufbaue, was zugegebener Maßen nicht sonderlich beeindruckend wirken muss, da der Typ etwa zwei Köpfe größer ist als ich.

Nott schüttelt nur belustigt den Kopf und kommt einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ein gehässiges Grinsen ziert sein Gesicht und ich schaue mich kurz um, aber natürlich ist keine Menschenseele in diesem verfluchten Gang unterwegs. Ich könnte versuchen zu schreien aber vermutlich würde das nicht viel helfen. Krampfhaft versuche ich mir sämtliche Selbstverteidungsgriffe ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die ich jemals gekannt habe, aber im Prinzip kann ich nicht viel ausrichten, solange er seinen Zaberstab auf meinen Brustkorb gerichtet hat.

„Reicht es dir nicht, Granger, dass ihr den dunklen Lord beseitigt habt? Musst du dich jetzt auch noch den freigesprochenen Todessern annehmen?"

Was redet er da? Er macht nicht den Eindruck als sei er irgendwie verrückt geworden, was die Sache ganz und gar nicht besser macht. Im Gegenteil, er sieht sogar sehr entschlossen aus und ich trete instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Vermutlich sollte ich irgendetwas tun, doch mir fällt momentan so rein gar nichts ein, außer, ihn mit Worten in Schach zu halten.

„Sag mal Nott, ich wusste nicht dass du ein Todesser warst. Draco war im Übrigen auch überrascht, darum frage ich mich was das hier nun soll? Ich meine, Voldemort ist tot und es wäre eigentlich an der Zeit, jetzt in Frieden weiter zu leben, findest du nicht auch?"

„Sei ruhig, Granger!", faucht er nun, doch ich denke gar nicht daran.

„Nein, erklär es mir! Was treibt dich noch an? Ich meine, selbst Draco hat offensichtlich verstanden dass der Krieg vorbei ist und…"

„Silencio!"

Kein Wort kommt mehr über meine Lippen und nun wäre es wohl an der Zeit, doch ein wenig panisch zu werden, denn Nott hat mir soeben meine Stimme genommen und das kann keinesfalls etwas Gutes bedeuten.

„Malfoy…", setzt er an und verzieht bei Dracos Namen angewidert das Gesicht. „…ist ein verwöhnter Bastard, der lediglich seinen eigenen Arsch retten wollte. Aber Granger, glaub mir, tief in seinem inneren hasst er euch dafür, dass ihr dazu beigetragen habt, seine Eltern nach Askaban zu verfrachten und du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ein dreckiges Schlammblut lediglich ein netter Zeitvertreib für ihn ist, bestenfalls gut genug für einen schnellen Fick."

Seine Worte kommen wie Peitschenhiebe über seine Lippen und ich zucke kaum merklich zusammen und irgendwo in mir drin weiß ich, dass er mich damit nur verletzen möchte, doch trotzdem trifft mich diese Aussage. Und er macht mich wütend, so sehr, dass ich ihm am liebsten meine Faust ins Gesicht schlagen möchte, doch da er immer noch seinen Zauberstab auf mich richtet, wäre das keine so gute Idee. Stattdessen präsentiere ich ihm ganz untypisch für mich meinen Mittelfinger, schenke ihm einen eindeutigen Blick dazu und setze mich in Bewegung um mich an ihm vorbei zu drängen, nicht ohne ihn mit Absicht noch anzurempeln. Was will er schon machen? Mir einen unverzeihlichen hinterher schicken? Unwahrscheinlich, da er sonst auf direktem Weg ebenfalls nach Askaban wandert. Doch kaum bin ich an ihm vorbei, schnellt mein Kopf nach hinten und ein stechender Schmerz fährt durch meinen Kopf, denn Nott hat sich offensichtlich dazu entschlossen, mich an meinen Haaren zu packen und mich zurück zu ziehen und aus Reflex schreie ich auf, was natürlich dank dem Zauber der auf mir liegt nicht zu hören ist und mit meinen Hände fasse ich hinter mich und umklammere seinen Arm, mit dem er mich am Weitergehen hindert, doch sein Griff ist fest und ich bekomme ihn nicht einfach abgeschüttelt.

„Wo willst du denn hin, Granger? Ich glaube wir waren noch nicht fertig."

Ich möchte mich Übergeben, als ich seinem warmen Atem an meinem Ohr spüre, doch soweit kommt es nicht, denn Nott gibt mir einen unsanften Stoß und ich lande an der nächsten Wand. Seine Hand, die er gerade noch dazu benutzt hat, um mich an meinen Haaren zurück zu ziehen, greift nun um meinen Hals und fixiert mich so an dem rauen Gemäuer in meinem Rücken. Ich versuche ihn zu treten, jedoch ohne Erfolg. _Immer direkt dahin, wo es weh tut_ höre ich die Stimme meines Vaters in meinem Kopf, doch das ganze hört sich in der Theorie meist einfacher an, als es eigentlich ist, denn erstens ist er viel größer und zweitens noch um einiges kräftiger als ich.

Ich bekomme kaum noch Luft und meine Finger verkrallen sich mittlerweile in seinem Unterarm, da ich versuche seine Hand von meinem Hals zu bekommen. Das hier sieht ganz und gar nicht gut für mich aus und obwohl ich gesagt habe, dass ich keine Angst vor Nott habe, ist nun der Moment gekommen, in dem ich meine Meinung revidiere.


	15. Chapter 15

**KAPITEL 15**

 **DRACO POV**

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker überlege ich mir, dass ich Theo wohl einfach direkt nochmal auf all das ansprechen sollte. Zugegeben, die Aktion am Tisch vorhin war vermutlich nicht besonders erfolgreich, aber vielleicht bringe ich etwas über seine Beweggründe in Erfahrung wenn ich ihn mir im Gemeinschaftsraum schnappe. Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust mich mit Theo herum zu schlagen und mir würde sehr wohl etwas einfallen, was ich im Moment auf jeden Fall viel lieber tun würde, doch ich werde um diese Konfrontation nicht herum kommen, nehme ich an.

Während ich also die düsteren Kerker durchquere, überlege ich mir auf der einen Seite, wie ich Nott in seine Schranken weisen kann und auf der anderen, wie sich wohl die weitere Woche mit Granger gestalten wird. Es ist schon seltsam, aber Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen ist ganz und gar nicht wie ich es erwartet hätte und ganz allmählich fange ich an zu begreifen, warum Potter und Wiesel ihr die meiste Zeit am Rockzipfel hängen, denn Granger ist sehr ruhig und ausgeglichen und es ist überraschend einfach, sich mit ihr über die verschiedensten Dinge zu unterhalten. Besonders in Bezug auf den Schulstoff hat sie einen erstaunlichen Überblick, doch das wiederum wundert mich nun nicht wirklich.

Mittlerweile bin ich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und scanne den Raum kurz mit meinen Augen ab, doch Nott ist nicht da. Ich atme einmal tief durch und halte auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer einige Türen vorher an seinem und klopfe kurz zweimal fest. Nichts.

Das verwundert mich nun doch etwas, denn wo sonst könnte dieser Idiot stecken? Bereits während ich den Gedanken zu Ende denke, erstarre ich in der Bewegung und eine dunkle Vorahnung ergreift von mir Besitz, die mich kurzzeitig lähmt. Was, wenn er überhaupt nicht nach Slytherin zurückgegangen ist nach dem Abendessen? Nott ist nicht der Typ, der in der Bücherei lernt und mein Hirn fügt rasend schnell eins und eins zusammen und ich wünschte, ich würde einfach nur überreagieren und es gäbe eine plausible Erklärung für sein Fehlen, doch die einzige Erklärung, die mir im Moment einfallen will, ist vor wenigen Minuten in Richtung Gryffindor davon gegangen und im Grunde genommen wäre der Alohomora wohl nicht notwendig gewesen, mit dem ich nun die Türe öffne und mich vollends überzeuge, dass er nicht hier ist.

„FUCK!", rufe ich noch aus und bin schon wieder halb durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gehechtet. Ohne nach rechts oder links zu schauen, eile ich die ausgestorbenen Gänge entlang und als ich erneut an der großen Halle vorbei komme, hat sich meine Panik in Wut verwandelt und ich hoffe für Nott, dass er einfach nur einen Abendspaziergang macht.

Wie kommt man von hier nochmal gleich am schnellsten zum Gryffindorturm? Verdammt, ich muss frustriert feststellen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, welchen Weg sie gegangen sein könnte, doch ich habe keine Zeit, mir auch noch einen genauen Lageplan von Hogwarts anzusehen. Gryffindor ist im siebten Stock, vom zweiten Stock kommt man durch ein Gemälde direkt in den sechsten und ich vermute, dass Granger diese Abkürzung ebenfalls kennt, also hechte ich die großen Treppen nach oben und lande im Gang der gesperrten Toilette wo dieser nervige Geist wohnt. Ich versuche keinen Lärm zu machen, denn ich habe in der Sechsten genug Zeit in diesem Klo verbracht, dass mein Bedarf an der maulenden Myrthe mehr als nur gedeckt ist.

Gerade biege ich in den Flur ein, von dem der Geheimgang neben der Statue von Wilfried dem Wehmütigen abgeht, da sehe ich sie und mein Herz setzt mal wieder einen Schlag aus, denn ich hatte verflucht nochmal Recht! Nott hat sie abgefangen und wie es aussieht steckt Granger in der Klemme, denn dieses Arschloch hat sie an die Wand gedrängt und ich sehe, wie sie versucht, ihn abzuschütteln und ihn zu treten, doch das scheint nicht sonderlich erfolgreich zu sein.

Instinktiv ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab, muss jedoch feststellen, dass meine Hand vor Wut zittert und vermutlich treffe ich noch beide, wenn ich jetzt einen Zauber auf ihn abschieße, also ziele ich hinter ihn auf den Boden und schicke einen schnellen Stupor ab. Gleichzeitig setzte ich mich in Bewegung und in dem Moment in dem Nott von Granger ablässt, da er offensichtlich durch den Einschlag des Zaubers hinter ihm abgelenkt ist, passieren mehrere Dinge auf einmal und ich hätte im Nachhinein nicht mal mehr sagen können, was genau zu welchem Zeitpunkt passiert ist.

Noch während Grangers Knie in seinen Weichteilen landet, fliegt meine Faust in sein Gesicht und vermutlich hätte das allein schon ausgereicht um ihn auszuknocken doch sicherheitshalber werfe ich einen Pertificus Totalus hinterher und er kippt in gekrümmter Haltung und mit blutender Nase vornüber und bleibt fürs Erste regungslos auf dem Boden liegen.

„Granger, alles ok?" Ich drehe mich nun zu ihr und meine Wut ist noch nicht ganz verraucht, auch wenn Nott nun für den Moment keine Bedrohung mehr darstellt, bin ich doch immer noch stinksauer! Nicht zuletzt auf sie, weil sie einfach meine Warnung missachtet hat und wir jetzt in dieser beschissenen Situation feststecken, verdammt nochmal. Wobei, das ist vielleicht auch etwas ungerecht, denn im Prinzip ist ganz allein Nott für all das verantwortlich, aber dennoch…

Sie nickt nur knapp und hat die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, doch ich glaube nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist, denn in ihr Gesicht steht der pure Schock geschrieben.

„Komm mit, wir gehen zur Schulleiterin und melden ihn." Ich werfe noch einen äußerst angewiderten Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Slytherin, der ursprünglich mal so etwas wie ein Freund gewesen ist, und halte ihr meine Hand entgegen, die sie ohne zu zögern ergreift und schweigend machen wir uns auf den Weg zu McGonagall.

„Wie hat Nott es geschafft, dich zu überrumpeln?", will ich von ihr wissen, während wir gemächlich in den Korridor zu McGonagalls Privatgemächern abbiegen, doch ich bekomme keine Antwort und das ist nun doch etwas untypisch, doch noch während sie mit ihrer Hand auf ihren Hals zeigt und mich schief angrinst, wird mir klar, was passiert sein muss. Schnell zücke ich meinen Stab und richte ihn auf Granger. „Finite Incantatem", murmle ich und offenbar war das der richtige Spruch, denn sie räuspert sich nun und bringt ein leises Danke über die Lippen, dass sich verdächtig rau anhört. Ich habe nicht wenig Lust umzudrehen, um diesem Arschloch von Todesser meinen Stiefel ins Gesicht zu rammen.

„Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt", antwortet Granger auf meine Frage und sieht dabei aus, als ärgere sie sich selbst am allermeisten über diese Tatsache. „Er war plötzlich da und ich hatte keine Chance meinen Stab zu ziehen und nachdem er mir ein paar _Freundlichkeiten_ um die Ohren gehauen hat, hat er mich stumm gehext. Ich wollte an ihm vorbei und da hatte er mich dann auch schon im Würgegriff." Ihre Stimme ist nach wie vor kratzig und aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen fühle ich mich dadurch schlecht. Natürlich mache ich mir Vorwürfe, denn hätte ich sie nicht alleine gehen lassen, hätte Nott keine Chance gehabt, sie zu überrumpeln aber ich schiebe diese Gedanken schnell auf die Seite.

„Ich habe ja gesagt, dass er gefährlich ist, aber irgendwer wollte nicht auf mich hören", meine ich darum nur und klinge dabei vorwurfsvoller, als eigentlich beabsichtigt. Sie senkt ihren Blick und gibt mir offenbar stillschweigend Recht. Im gleichen Moment tut es mir auch schon wieder leid. „Hey…", sage ich darum und drücke ihre Hand, die noch immer in meiner liegt und bringe sie damit dazu, mich wieder anzusehen. „…ich bin froh, dass nicht mehr passiert ist."

 **HERMINE POV**

Professor McGonagall war sauer. Mehr als das und ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie jemals so wütend erlebt habe, mal abgesehen von dem Abend, als sie Snape aus der großen Halle und damit aus Hogwarts vertrieben hat. Auch wenn sie offensichtlich höchst verwirrt über die Tatsache war, dass Draco und ich händchenhaltend vor ihren Räumen aufgetaucht sind, hat sie keine Sekunde an unserem Bericht gezweifelt und gemeinsam mit Slughorn hat sie sich nun auf den Weg gemacht, Nott vom Boden aufzukratzen. Uns hat sie dann mit den Worten entlassen, dass es scheinbar doch noch Hoffnung für Gryffindor und Slytherin gäbe und ich könnte schwören, dass sie sich über uns amüsiert hat, wie wir da, wohlgemerkt immer noch mit ineinander verschränkten Händen, vor ihr gesessen und höflich den angebotenen Tee abgelehnt haben.

Ich weiß nicht warum, doch es war mit in diesem Moment falsch vorgekommen, Dracos Hand los zu lassen und um ehrlich zu sein war ich einfach nur dankbar, dass er da war.

„Hast du ihr Gesicht gesehen, als sie realisiert hat, dass wir uns offensichtlich doch nicht hassen?", reißt seine Stimme mich aus meinen Gedanken, während wir zum weiß ich nicht wievielten Mal heute durch die Eingangshalle laufen und scheint sich bei diesen Worten prächtig zu amüsieren.

Ich grinse. „Ja, ich glaube, dass muss sie erst mal verarbeiten. Wahrscheinlich denkt sie, wir…" ich stocke und senke meinen Blick, denn ich hatte nicht vor, das Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken. Doch zu spät.

„Wir…?"

„Naja…", druckse ich herum. „…sie denkt bestimmt, wir sind… zusammen oder so."

Eine lange Zeit sieht er mich an und sagt einfach gar nichts und ich habe keine Ahnung, was er nun denkt, denn wenn Malfoy eines bis zur Perfektion kann, dann ist das, jede noch so kleine Gefühlsregung aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Plötzlich zuckt er jedoch mit den Schultern und zieht mich dann einfach weiter und ich bin für einen kurzen Moment überrumpelt, was sich darin äußert, dass ich für einige Schritte ins Straucheln gerate.

„Findest du das… schlimm?", will ich leise wissen und er lacht kurz schnaubend auf.

„Nein, nur vielleicht etwas ärgerlich, dass die alte McGonagall offenbar vor uns begriffen hat, was Sache ist."

Ich erstarre in der Bewegung. „Warte! Wie… was?", stammle ich vor mich hin und scheine dabei nicht sonderlich intelligent auszusehen, denn er schenkt mir nun seinen typisch überheblichen Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Manchmal, Granger…", setzt er an, beugt sich dann jedoch zu mir hinunter um mir grinsend einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken und ich weiß im Moment so rein gar nicht mehr, was hier eigentlich los ist. „…zweifle ich wirklich an deinem sonst so brillanten Verstand. Und jetzt komm, wir sind schon über der Sperrstunde."

Vollkommen perplex lasse ich mich von ihm hinterher schleifen und registriere nur langsam, was hier gerade passiert ist und ohne dass ich noch irgendeine Kontrolle über meinen Körper oder meine Gefühle habe, schleicht sich ein breites Grinsen in mein Gesicht und mein Magen hat sich mindestens schon zweimal um die eigene Achse gedreht.

Erst als wir vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zum Stehen kommen, lichtet sich der Nebel in meinem Hirn ein wenig und ich schaue ihn nun fragend an, was ihn jedoch nicht wirklich beeindruckt, denn er murmelt leise das Passwort und schubst mich durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ähm, das hier ist Slytherin!", sage ich intelligenter Weise, doch trotz meiner Verwunderung schaffe ich es, jedes Detail des düsteren Gemeinschaftsraums in mich aufzusaugen wie ein Schwamm.

Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich schon immer gefragt habe, wie es hier unten wohl aussieht und ich bin in der Tat beeindruckt, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen ist phänomenal. Der halbrunde Raum gleicht einem riesigen Gewölbe und die Decke ist mindestens doppelt so hoch, wie die in Gryffindor und im Kamin an der Stirnseite, in den Hagrid locker zweimal passen würde, prasselt ein gemütliches Feuer.

In regelmäßigen Abstanden sind meterhohe Fenster an den Wänden angebracht, durch die man in den grün leuchtenden See blicken kann und die dem Gemeinschaftsraum eine ganz eigene Atmosphäre verleihen. Die hohen stuckverzierten Steinwände sehen aus, als hätte ein Bildhauer in aufwändiger Kleinstarbeit jahrelang daran gearbeitet und neben einigen runden Tischen an den Seiten, befinden sich mehrere große schwarze Ledersofas, Couchtische und Ohrensessel in der Mitte des Raums verteilt. Ich erkenne zwei Gänge, die zur Rechten und Linken des Kamins abgehen und in kompletter Schwärze liegen und vermute, dass es dort zu den Schlafräumen geht.

„Und weitere 10 Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger, für das Feststellen des Offensichtlichen." Ich zucke kurz zusammen, denn ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass er direkt hinter mir steht und eine perfekte Parodie von Professor Snape zum Besten gibt, denn die schnarrende Stimme mit dem gelangweilten Unterton weckt in der Tat Erinnerungen.

„Okay, euer Gemeinschaftsraum ist echt ziemlich cool…", ereifere ich mich, während ich mich umdrehe. „…aber hör auf, mich ständig zu erschrecken!" Das beeindruckt ihn jedoch nicht wirklich, denn er lacht nur und setzt einen Blick auf, als sei er das unschuldigste Wesen, das hier im Schloss umherwandelt.

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du so zart besaitet bist."

„Zart besaitet?", schnaube ich und setze nun meinerseits einen überheblichen Blick auf. Ich bin kurz davor ihm zu zeigen wie zart besaitet ich tatsächlich bin, doch er geht nicht weiter darauf ein sondern überrascht mich, indem er mich einfach an den Schultern fasst und mich drei Meter nach hinten schiebt, wo ich plötzlich das Sofa in meinen Kniekehlen spüre.

„Setz' dich", fordert er und ich finde die gesamte Situation gerade mehr als surreal, denn ich sitze nun hier im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Sofa und bin offensichtlich mit Malfoy zusammen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe und ganz nebenbei wurde ich heute Abend angegriffen und beinahe erwürgt. Wann genau hat mein Leben beschlossen, sich mal wieder auf den Kopf zu stellen?

Malfoy verschwindet kurz in dem rechten Kellergang und kommt nur wenige Augenblicke mit etwas in den Händen wieder zurück. Erst als er sich neben mich auf das Sofa fallen lässt, erkenne ich, dass es zwei Flaschen Butterbier sind, die er mir nun freudig präsentiert.

„Blaise hatte die zwar eigentlich laut seiner eigenen Aussage für einen Notfall aufgehoben, aber ich bezweifle, dass er mir den Kopf runter reißen wird. Hier", sagt er und drückt mir eine davon in die Hand. „Ich denke, nach diesem Abend kann man das fast schon als Notfall gelten lassen."

„Danke", antworte ich etwas verwirrt. „Aber ich glaube ich sollte schon lang wieder im Turm sein!"

Nicht gerechnet habe ich allerdings damit, dass er mich nun ansieht, als sei ich gerade aus einer geschlossenen Anstalt entflohen.

„Granger, glaubst du allen Ernstes, ich lass dich heute noch einmal alleine durchs Schloss laufen? Den Fehler mach ich nicht noch mal." Er nimmt einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und stellt sie dann vor sich auf den kleinen Couchtisch und ich tue es ihm gleich. Darauf fällt mir für den Moment auch nichts mehr ein, außer dass ich offensichtlich im Moment nicht nach Gryffindor zurückgehen werde. Wenn ich allerdings ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, habe ich auch überhaupt kein Bedürfnis in den Turm zurück zu kehren und meine Motivation ist vollkommen dahin, als Malfoy mich an sich zieht und ich mich nur einen Wimpernschlag später einmal mehr halb liegend mit dem Kopf auf seinen Beinen wieder finde. Seine Finger ziehen kleine Kreise auf meinem Oberarm und wir verharren eine Weile ohne zu sprechen in dieser Position. Hin und wieder greift einer von uns nach seinem Bier doch irgendwann durchbricht er die entspannte Stille.

„Erzählst du mir, was genau mit Nott vorgefallen ist?" Er klingt ernster als zuvor und genaugenommen möchte ich eigentlich nicht noch weiter über den Vorfall sprechen, denn im Prinzip habe ich ihm vorher schon alles erzählt.

„Habe ich doch schon. Mehr war im Grunde genommen nicht", antworte ich ihm daher recht leidenschaftslos und nehme den letzten Schluck aus der Flasche, ehe ich dazu übergehe an dem Etikett herum zu knibbeln.

 **DRACO POV**

Ich beobachte sie eine Weile, während sie am Etikett der Flasche herum zupft und wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich nicht sagen, wann ich das letzte Mal so entspannt gewesen bin, wie jetzt gerade. Wir sind fast vollkommen alleine in Slytherin und dieses Wissen macht mich auf der einen Seite ganz kribbelig, auf der anderen ist es mehr als nur beruhigend.

„Was hat er denn zu dir gesagt? Du meintest vorher, er hätte dir noch gewisse Freundlichkeiten an den Kopf geworfen?", erinnere ich sie an ihre Worte von vorhin. Ich kann mir schon denken, was Theo zu ihr gesagt hat und ich habe immer noch eine scheiß Wut im Bauch, wenn ich nur daran denke, was hätte passieren können, doch da das Thema jetzt erledigt ist, schlucke ich diese einfach hinunter und konzentriere mich auf Granger, die mich nun unsicher ansieht.

„Ach, nichts Wichtiges, wirklich. Kaum der Rede wert…", lenkt sie ab doch ich weiß genau, dass sie lügt, denn wenn es etwas gibt, in dem Granger nicht wirklich gut ist, dann ist das lügen. Ich schenke ihr einen wissenden Blick.

„Zwei Optionen, Granger. Entweder du erzählst es freiwillig oder ich muss es mit Leglimentik aus dir rausquetschen", sage ich belustigt und ihre Augen werden groß.

„Du beherrscht Leglimentik?" Wow, täusche ich mich oder sieht sie mich gerade ehrfürchtig an. Ich zucke mit den Schultern.

„Ja, Severus hat es mir beigebracht weil er der Meinung war, dass ich so größere Chancen hätte, zu überleben im sechsten Jahr." Im Prinzip ist das keine große Sache. Selbstverständlich bin ich nicht so gut wie Snape es war, aber immerhin habe ich es die meiste Zeit geschafft, meinen Geist weitestgehend vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verschließen. Viel mehr Spaß macht es aber, in den Geist von jemand anderem einzudringen, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Wäre bestimmt interessant, das ganze wirklich mal an Granger zu testen.

„Harry hätte Leglimentik lernen sollen, aber… naja, er hat sich nicht genug ins Zeug gelegt, denn Voldemort konnte, trotz dass er versucht hat seinen Geist zu verschließen, in Harrys Gedanken herumpfuschen. Obwohl… vermutlich wollte Harry seinen Geist gar nicht abschotten", sinniert sie vor sich hin und ich grinse. Interessant. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich bisher erstaunlich wenig über Potter wusste und Granger eröffnet hin und wieder Tatsachen über den Weltenretter, die sehr aufschlussreich sind. Trotzdem lenkt sie gerade ab.

„So interessant wie ich das auch finde, aber du lenkst vom Thema ab, Granger", grinse ich und sehe sie tadelnd an. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber gleich unter den Imperio setzen, damit du mir erzählst was Theo nun alles gesagt hat?"

„Hast du den Imperio schon mal auf jemanden gelegt?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist eine Mischung zwischen schockiert und neugierig, was mich fast zum Lachen bringen würde, wenn es nicht mit solch unschönen Erinnerungen in Verbindung stehen würde.

„Ja", brumme ich und ich hoffe sie versteht, dass ich nicht darüber reden möchte. Sie nickt nur knapp ehe sie seufzt.

„Nott hat ein paar ziemlich unschöne Dinge gesagt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob es nötig ist, das auch noch zu wiederholen…", fängt sie an und legt eine kurze Pause ein. „…na gut, er meinte du seist ein verwöhnter Bastard und dass du uns tief im Innersten dafür hasst, dass wir, also Harry, Ron und ich dazu beigetragen haben deine Eltern nach Askaban zu bringen und…"

Sie stockt schon wieder und wendet ihr Gesicht ab. „…und er ist der Meinung, dass ein dreckiges Schlammblut wie ich lediglich ein netter Zeitvertreib für dich wäre und bestenfalls gut genug für… ach du weißt schon."

Und da ist sie wieder. Die unbändige Wut und der Wunsch, irgendetwas zu zerstören. Am besten seinen Kiefer. Wie kann er es wagen! Ja gut, ich meine mir war schon klar, dass er nicht gerade charmant gewesen sein musste, und mir persönlich hätte er damit höchstens ein müdes Lächeln abgerungen, doch ich habe keine Ahnung, ob es Granger tatsächlich so kalt lässt wie sie tut. Ich bezweifle das irgendwie, denn sie hat nach wie vor ihren Blick abgewendet und starrt nun auf einen Punkt irgendwo an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und ich muss mich zusammen reißen um nicht vor Zorn meine Bierflasche durch den Raum zu werfen.

Nachdem ich ein paar Mal tief ein und ausgeatmet habe, glaube ich mich wieder im Griff zu haben und ich umfasse nun mit der freien Hand ihr Gesicht und drehe ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, so dass sie mich ansehen muss.

„Granger…", sage ich eindringlich und ich muss kurz schlucken, denn in Ihren Augen sehe ich, dass seine Worte sie sehr wohl getroffen haben. Sie ist zwar nicht der Typ, der sich von irgendwelchen geistigen Tieffliegern groß beeindrucken lässt, aber dennoch glaube ich, dass es bestimmte Dinge gibt, die selbst eine Hermine Granger nicht ganz kalt lassen. „...tu mir den Gefallen und vergiss, was er gesagt hat. Kein Wort davon stimmt und er ist nicht einen Gedanken wert, den du an ihn noch weiter verschwendest!"

„Okay", nickt sie nur knapp und ich beschließe, nun das Thema zu wechseln.

„So, Potter ist also eine Niete in Leglimentik?"

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange wir hier schon im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen, doch es muss eine ganze Weile sein, denn das Feuer im Kamin ist schon beinahe hinunter gebrannt und es fühlt sich wirklich _unwirklich_ an, hier mit ihr auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und über den Krieg zu sprechen. Ich gebe es nicht gerne zu, aber je mehr ich über Potter und zu meinem Leidwesen auch über Wiesel erfahre, umso weniger wundert mich, dass die komplette Zauberwelt so begeistert von diesem Trio ist. Es ist erstaunlich, was diese drei Gryffindors in den letzten Jahren alles durchgemacht haben. Sie hat mir Geschichten erzählt, die mir allein schon bei der Vorstellung den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn treiben. Auf meine Frage hin, wie es kommt, dass ausgerechnet Potter und Weasley ihre besten Freunde wurden, hat sie mir die Geschichte von dem Bergtroll erzählt, der in unserem ersten Jahr ins Schloss gelassen wurde und dass dieser sie ohne die beiden Idioten wohl zu Mus verarbeitet hätte und ich komme nicht umhin, einen klitzekleinen Anflug von Dankbarkeit für ihre dämlichen Freunde zu empfinden. Das würde ich ihr natürlich niemals sagen.

Vor wenigen Augenblicken haben wir uns über diesen Stein der Weisen unterhalten und hatten darüber noch die unterschiedlichsten Meinungen, was die Verwendungsmöglichkeiten für den mittlerweile zerstörten Stein angeht und ich habe sie noch damit aufgezogen, dass sie ein viel zu großer Gutmensch ist, da sie weder ewiges Leben noch Reichtum haben wollen würde. Eigentlich hätte ich eine entsprechende Antwort erwartet, doch diese bleibt aus und verwundert blicke ich nun in ihr Gesicht, nur um belustigt festzustellen, dass Granger wohl eingeschlafen ist, denn ihre Augen sind geschlossen und ihre Atmung auffallend gleichmäßig.

Für einen Moment mache ich nichts anderes, als sie zu betrachten und ich frage mich, was genau im letzten Monat passiert ist, was mein komplettes Denken und vor allem mein Weltbild so dermaßen ins Wanken gebracht hat, doch die Antwort liegt auf der Hand – nein, um genau zu sein liegt die Antwort genau hier auf dem Sofa, ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß gebettet und ich erwische mich dabei, ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln. Wer hätte das gedacht? Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet sie es schafft, mich zu einem verliebten Trottel mutieren zu lassen? Richtig. Niemand.

Nun gut, Blaise vermutlich aber der zählt nicht, denn Blaise ist in dieser Hinsicht schon immer recht nervig gewesen und ich werde ihm schon aus Prinzip niemals Recht geben.

Ich seufze.

„Granger!", starte ich einen Versuch sie zu wecken und rüttle dafür leicht an ihrer Schulter.

„Hmmh?", kommt es gemurmelt zurück. Offensichtlich hat sie noch nicht tief geschlafen.

„Ich glaube wir sollten schlafen gehen."

„Ich habe nur kurz meine Augen entspannt", rechtfertigt sie sich schläfrig und richtet sich langsam auf, während sie ihren Kopf zu beiden Seiten neigt um sich zu dehnen.

„Natürlich", sage ich trocken und schmunzle. Es ist recht lustig, wie verpeilt sie gerade aussieht und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich an das hier gewöhnen könnte. „Komm!" ich erhebe mich vom Sofa und ziehe sie hinterher, jedoch scheint sie nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein.

„Ähm, sollte ich nicht vielleicht nach Gryffindor zurück?", will sie zaghaft wissen, während ich den Weg zu meinem Zimmer einschlage und ihre Verwirrung ignoriere.

„Es ist nach Mitternacht. Was denkst du wohl?" Doch sie hat keine Zeit um auf meine Frage zu antworten, denn wir stehen mittlerweile in Blaises' und meinem Zimmer und ich genieße für einen kurzen Moment ihren schockierten Blick, denn sie sieht etwas überrumpelt aus und dennoch sieht sie sich interessiert im Raum um. Es gibt eben Dinge, die sich offensichtlich nie ändern werden und eines davon ist mit Sicherheit Grangers Neugier.

„Ihr habt Doppelzimmer? Das ist echt interessant und auch irgendwie ziemlich ungerecht! Und ist das da ein eigenes Badezimmer?", will sie wissen, während sie nun wieder hellwach zu sein scheint.

Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern und begebe mich zeitgleich zum Kleiderschrank. „Naja, wenn es irgendwo massig Platz gibt, dann wohl hier unten in den Kerkern. Hier!", drücke ich ihr bei diesen Worten ein Tshirt und eine Trainingshose in die Hand und bringe sie damit wohl erneut aus dem Konzept, was ich wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nehme.

„Also, ähm… ich weiß nicht… ich soll hier schlafen?", stammelt sie nun und ich krame mir nun selbst ein Shirt aus dem Schrank, das ich auf mein Bett werfe.

„Ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich gesagt habe, dass ich dich nicht mehr durchs Schloss laufen lasse. Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen, bisher hat noch nie jemand außer mir in diesem Bett geschlafen." Ich wünschte ich könnte jetzt in diesem Moment ihre Gedanken lesen, denn ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselt von schockiert zu verwirrt und wieder zurück und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird sie sogar rot. Wer hätte das Gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Granger nun doch noch um weitere Worte verlegen wird. Ich überbrücke den Abstand zwischen uns und ziehe sie in meine Arme.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ach du meine Güte, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich gerade wach bin oder ob das hier nicht ein seltsamer Traum ist, aber anscheinend bin ich hellwach, denn seine Arme, die mich gerade umfangen, fühlen sich so gar nicht unreal an und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich tief seinen Duft inhaliere. Ich stehe doch tatsächlich in Draco Malfoys Zimmer und mir wird die Situation in der wir uns hier gerade befinden nur allzu deutlich bewusst, als er abermals seine Lippen auf meine legt und mich in einen Kuss verwickelt.

Mein Körper reagiert wie immer sofort auf ihn und ohne dass ich mich dagegen wehren kann, verwandeln sich meine Beine in Wackelpudding und mein Denken verabschiedet sich ebenfalls, doch noch ehe ich vollends meinen Namen vergesse, lässt er grinsend von mir ab.

„Ab ins Bad mit dir", murmelt er grinsend gegen meine Lippen und nur wenige Sekunden später finde ich mich in dem kleinen aber dennoch geräumigen Badezimmer wieder und starre in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Beinahe muss ich schon über mein Spiegelbild lachen, dass höchst ungläubig zurückstarrt. Ich atme erst einmal tief ein und aus und versuche, das hier irgendwie in meinem Kopf zu sortieren. Bin ich gerade tatsächlich im Stande hier bei Malfoy zu übernachten? Scheint so, denn mein Blick fällt auf seine Kleidung in meiner Hand und ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Ich hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht… damit. Flugs schäle ich mich aus meiner Jeans und meinem Pullover und lege meine Klamotten auf den kleinen Schrank neben der Dusche und mangels einer Zahnbürste muss eben ein kleiner Zauber herhalten, ehe ich meinen Zauberstab ebenfalls auf meinen überschaubaren Klamottenstapel lege.

Schnell schlüpfe ich in die Trainingshose, die Malfoy mir gegeben hat und ziehe mir das schlichte dunkelblaue Tshirt über den Kopf, in welches ich wie erwartet auch zweimal passen würde und lache kurz über diese Tatsache, denn das sieht zugegebener Maßen recht bescheuert aus. Nachdem ich keinen Grund mehr habe, mich noch länger hier im Badezimmer zu verschanzen, beschließe ich, dass es nun an der Zeit ist, wieder zurück zu gehen, doch um ehrlich zu sein bin ich alles andere als gelassen.

„Steht dir wirklich ausgesprochen gut", dringen seine amüsierten Worte an meine Ohren, noch während er an mir vorbei läuft und sich nun seinerseits ins Badezimmer begibt und ich schenke ihm lediglich ein belustigtes Schnauben. Er selbst hat sich offenbar ebenfalls schon umgezogen und ich lehne mich in den Türrahmen und beobachte ihn dabei, wie er sich die Zähne putzt. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, dass heute nun wirklich verrücktere Dinge passiert sind, doch zu beobachten, wie ein Draco Malfoy solch alltäglichen Dingen wie Zähneputzen nachgeht, übertrifft wohl eindeutig alles andere. Es hört sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber es ist beruhigend, dass auch er irgendwie ein normaler Mensch zu sein scheint.

„Was gibt's denn zu lachen?", will er plötzlich wissen, während er seine Zahnbürste bei Seite legt und sich wieder zu mir dreht.

„Keine Ahnung, ich finde diese Situation nur äußerst amüsant", grinse ich und ehe ich mich versehe, hat er mich schon ins Zimmer zurück geschoben.

„Lass uns schlafen, du redest schon wirres Zeug."

Noch bevor ich protestieren kann hat er mich erneut an sich gezogen und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn gehaucht und ich kann nichts dafür, aber mich überkommt eine leichte Panik, als mein Blick auf sein Bett fällt und ich komme nicht umhin mich zu fragen, was genau er jetzt erwartet. Gott, meine Erfahrung in solchen zwischenmenschlichen Dingen beschränkt sich auf eine zaghafte Beziehung mit Ron, in der wir weder viel Gelegenheit noch die nötige Zeit hatten, gemeinsam in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mit Ron alles irgendwie seltsam einfach war, denn obwohl wir wenige Wochen zwanghaft versucht haben ein Paar zu sein, nur um festzustellen, dass wir keines sind, ist doch außer ein paar Knutschereien nicht wirklich etwas in diese Richtung passiert.

Ich kann also frustriert behaupten, dass ich außer einer einzigen Nacht mit Viktor auf dem Schiff der Bulgaren damals, mit keinerlei Erfahrung in solchen Dingen aufwarten kann, was Gerüchten zufolge bei Malfoy wohl anders aussieht.

Sein leises Lachen reißt mich jedoch aus meinen Gedanken.

„Weißt du, man braucht eigentlich keine Leglimentik um deine Gedanken zu lesen, Granger", flüstert er nun und ein dreckiges Grinsen hat sich in sein Gesicht geschlichen, was mir dummerweise die Röte in mein eigenes treibt. Ich stelle mich hier gerade an wie eine Idiotin und genau aus diesem Grund flüchte ich aus seiner Umarmung und auf direktem Weg in sein Bett und die Ironie dabei ist mir sehr wohl bewusst.

Mein Blick folgt ihm durch den Raum, während er die Lichter mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs löscht und sich zu mir legt. Meine Güte, ich habe den ganzen Tag mit ihm verbracht, da sollte man doch wohl meinen, dass es keine große Sache wäre, hier neben ihm zu liegen.

Ist es aber.

Ich befürchte, dass mein Herzschlag noch bis in McGonagalls Räume zu hören ist und mein Magen macht seltsame Saltos, doch all das scheint ihm nicht aufzufallen, denn er zieht mich einfach an sich und mir schießt für eine Sekunde der merkwürdige Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass er für den Eisklotz der er eigentlich ist, eine ganz schöne Hitze ausstrahlt. Gott sei Dank ist es stockdunkel, denn wahrscheinlich glüht mein Gesicht in den herrlichsten Rottönen.

Ich überlege, ob ich vielleicht etwas sagen sollte, doch mir will im Moment so rein gar nichts Produktives einfallen.

„Wie wäre es mit Atmen?", dringt seine schnarrende Stimme an meine Ohren und er scheint sich über mich lustig zu machen denn ich spüre sein lautloses Lachen an meiner Seite, da sein Oberkörper leicht gegen meinen vibriert.

„Sehr lustig", grummle ich beleidigt in seine Halsbeuge und registriere nebenbei, dass er allerdings Recht hat, denn ich hatte tatsächlich die Luft angehalten. Na wunderbar. Wie peinlich.

Seine Hand mit deren Arm er mich umfangen hält, malt wieder kleine Kreise auf meinen Oberarm und schickt prickelnde Wellen durch meinen Körper.

„Ich kann auch rüber in Blaises Bett gehen um die Gefahr zu bannen, dass du an Luftmangel stirbst", meint er nach einigen Augenblicken und seine Stimme hört sich schon leicht schläfrig an.

„Nein!", antworte ich schneller als beabsichtigt und räuspere mich. „Nein, wirklich ich… bin wohl offensichtlich nicht besonders gut in… naja, solchen Dingen", gestehe ich leise und versuche mich nun tatsächlich zu entspannen, was jedoch leichter gesagt ist als getan, denn immerhin ist es nun ja wirklich nicht so, dass man jeden Tag in Draco Malfoys Armen einschläft.

„Solchen Dingen?", murmelt er und klingt verwundert. „Bei was genau? Beim Daliegen und Schlafen?", zieht er mich nun erneut auf und ich haue ihm gespielt beleidigt auf den Oberkörper und beschließe, dass meine Hand dort direkt liegen bleiben kann, wenn sie denn sowieso schon mal da ist.

„Idiot."

„Gute Nacht, Granger."


	16. Chapter 16

**KAPITEL 16**

 **DRACO POV**

„NEEEIIIN!"

Der laute Schrei reißt mich mitten aus dem Schlaf und ich stehe beinahe fast schon im Bett und ein paar Sekunden muss ich mich erst mal kurz sortieren. Ich brauche jedoch nicht lange, ehe ich die Lage erfasse und selbst wenn ich nicht so schnell geschalten hätte, dann hätte der Kinnhaken den mir Granger gerade verpasst hat, wohl seinen Teil dazu beigetragen, dass mir klar wird was hier los ist.

„NICHT…. das Schwert! … Fälschung… NEIN!"

Ihre Arme schlagen wild umher und damit ich nicht nochmal eine Faust ins Gesicht bekomme, greife ich schnell meinen Zauberstab und mache Licht, damit ich etwas sehe. Schnell fasse ich nach Ihren Armen und drücke diese fest auf die Matratze neben ihrem Körper und es wundert mich, dass sie nicht mit Nott fertig geworden ist, denn ich habe Mühe, sie im Zaum zu halten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass diese kleine Hexe sich so gebärden kann!

„Granger!", spreche ich sie an, doch anstatt aufzuwachen, stammelt sie weiterhin unzusammenhängendes Zeug und beim genaueren Betrachten erkenne ich Schweißperlen auf Ihrer Stirn.

„HARRY! NICHT! Achtung… die Todesser…"

Ihr zierlicher Körper bäumt sich geradezu auf und ich muss meinerseits schon einiges an Kraft aufbringen, um ihre Arme festzuhalten, mit denen sie versucht sich zur Wehr zu setzen.

„GRANGER!", versuche ich es nun bestimmter, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„HERMINE, WACH AUF!" Ich rüttle nun energisch an ihrer Schulter während ich ihr Knie in die Rippen bekomme und einen kurzen Fluch ausstoße.

Endlich schlägt sie die Augen auf und starrt mich verwirrt an, doch sie scheint immer noch nicht ganz bei sich zu sein.

„Nein…", haucht sie und versucht nach wie vor ihre Hände frei zu bekommen. „Lass mich los… LASS MICH LOS!", brüllt sie nun und sieht mich an, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter ihr her.

Ich bin gelinde gesagt etwas überfordert mit der Gesamtsituation und lasse tatsächlich ihre Hände los, da sie mittlerweile versucht, mich mit ihren Beinen zu treten. Im Gegenzug halte ich meine eigenen Arme in die Luft und versuche sie zu besänftigen.

„Wow, Granger beruhige dich! Alles ist gut, du hast nur geträumt!", spreche ich beruhigend auf sie ein und nur ganz langsam klärt sich ihr Blick, der gerade noch panisch auf meinem linken Unterarm lag und sie schlägt sich nun erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und starrt mich mit großen Augen an.

„Oh Gott! Entschuldigung", murmelt sie und ich ziehe sie schnell zu mir in eine sitzende Position und nehme sie in die Arme. Jedes weitere Wort ist im Moment überflüssig und wir sitzen eine Weile einfach nur stumm da und erst als ich mir sicher bin, dass sie sich beruhigt hat, spreche ich sie erneut an.

„Geht's wieder?"

„Mhmmm", kommt es verhalten von ihr und sie befreit sich aus meinem Griff um sich wieder hin zu legen und auch ich lösche nun das Licht und versuche wieder eine bequeme Position zu finden. Granger hat sich von mir weg gedreht und ich gebe zu, diese Situation überfordert mich im Moment etwas, denn ich kenne mich weder mit Alpträumen aus, da ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann, jemals auch nur irgendetwas geträumt zu haben, noch damit, jemanden zu trösten. Zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen sind nicht gerade mein stärkstes Fach wenn ich ehrlich bin und das gerade eben war schon heftig. Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, was sie geträumt hat und auch, dass sie mich als potentielle Gefahr eingestuft hat, als sie schon wieder wach war. Ihr panischer Blick, der auf dem dunklen Mal gelegen hat ist mir natürlich nicht entgangen und das fühlt sich netter Weise so an, als würde mir jemand eine glühende Eisenstange in den Magen rammen.

„Passiert das öfter?", frage ich sie und fürchte mich gleichzeitig vor der Antwort.

„Ich denke schon", antwortet sie nach einer Weile leise und seufzt.

„Du denkst?"

„Normalerweise liegt niemand neben mir, der es mitbekommen könnte. Ich wache nicht oft dabei auf." Ihre Stimme klingt wütend und ich frage mich, was ich getan haben könnte, dass sie nun sauer ist aber versteh einer die Frauen.

„Lass uns schlafen", höre ich mich sagen, obwohl mir eigentlich noch eine Frage unter den Nägeln brennt, nämlich die, was sie dachte als sie versucht hat sich gegen mich zu wehren, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, umso weniger will ich im Grunde genommen die Antwort wissen. Im Prinzip liegt es sowieso auf der Hand und sie hat in mir den Todesser gesehen, der ich nun einmal bin… oder war… und diese Tatsache schmerzt mehr als mein Kiefer, den sie vorhin astrein getroffen hat.

Langsam drehe ich mich nun zu ihr und zögere einen Moment, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich meinen Arm um sie legen soll, doch natürlich tue ich es letztendlich doch und ich bin erleichtert, dass sie es kommentarlos geschehen lässt. An Schlaf ist jedoch nicht mehr zu denken und eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später merke ich, dass auch sie offenbar Probleme damit hat, erneut einzuschlafen.

„Glaubst du, es hört irgendwann auf?", will sie leise von mir wissen und ich schlucke. Ich könnte ihr einfach versichern, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der Schrecken des Krieges zu einer blassen Erinnerung wird, doch das wäre eine glatte Lüge, denn bisher fühlt es sich kein Bisschen so an, als könnte auch nur irgendwer all das vergessen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich nicht, denn man kann Vergangenes nun mal nicht einfach ändern und damit wird es immer ein Teil von uns sein."

„Falsch, man könnte, nur darf man es nicht."

Ihre Antwort macht mich stutzig und ich bin mir gerade nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch schon wieder im Halbschlaf ist.

„Wie meinst du das?", will ich nun ernsthaft interessiert wissen und ich spüre, wie sie sich unter meinem Arm, den ich um ihre Hüfte geschlungen habe, herum dreht und ich kann es zwar nicht sehen, doch ich spüre ihren Blick förmlich auf mir ruhen.

„In unserem dritten Schuljahr…", fängt sie an und ihr Atem streift mein Gesicht. Obwohl es vermutlich in diesem Moment recht unangebracht ist, wird mein Körper von kleinen Hitzewellen erfasst, denn ihre Nähe ist auf verrückte Art und Weise berauschend, doch ich zwinge meine aufkeimende Erregung in die Knie und hoffe, dass sie mir nicht anmerkt, wie diese Situation mir zusetzt. „…hatte ich alle nur denkbaren Fächer gewählt. Ich hätte niemals gleichzeitig alle Unterrichtsstunden geschafft, geschweige denn hätte ich das Arbeitspensum bewältigen können, also hat Professor McGonagall einen Zeitumkehrer vom Ministerium für mich besorgt. Der hat es mir ermöglicht in die Vergangenheit zu reisen um die verpassten Stunden nachzuholen. So haben Harry und ich es auch geschafft, Sirius und Seidenschnabel zu befreien."

Ihre Worte hauen mich gelinde gesagt um und wieder einmal stelle ich fest, dass Granger eine ganz und gar außergewöhnliche Hexe ist.

„In der Vergangenheit?", kommt es entsetzt über meine Lippen und mein Kopf ist nicht in der Lage diese Unglaublichkeit in ihrer Gänze zu begreifen, doch sie geht nicht weiter auf meinen Einwurf ein.

„Jetzt im Nachhinein frage ich mich oft, ob wir nicht viel mehr hätten ausrichten können. Denk doch nur mal daran, was gewesen wäre, wenn Voldemort niemals an die Macht hätte kommen können. Wie viel Leid der Zauberwelt erspart geblieben wäre!"

Ihre Worte sind mittlerweile nur noch ein flüstern und ich denke kurz über das Gesagte nach, doch vermutlich ist das kein Thema, dass man einfach mal mitten in der Nacht erörtern sollte.

„Kann sein, aber mir Sicherheit wäre ein anderer Irrer daher gekommen und hätte die Welt in Schutt und Asche gelegt, also bringt es wahrscheinlich nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen."

Obwohl das vermutlich der Wahrheit entspricht, lassen mich die Gedanken an ein vollkommen anderes Leben nicht ganz los und auch Granger scheint kurz darüber nachzudenken.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Außerdem wurden mittlerweile alle Zeitumkehrer zerstört, es macht also keinen Sinn, sich überhaupt darüber Gedanken zu machen." Sie klingt frustriert und auch ein wenig abwesend.

„Außerdem…", setze ich nochmal an und spreche meinen nächsten Gedanken einfach aus um das Thema nun zu beenden. „…gefällt mir die Gegenwart, wie sie jetzt gerade ist, ganz gut. Ich für meinen Teil habe kein Interesse daran, etwas zu ändern" raune ich und lasse meine Hand, die bis eben noch ruhig auf ihrer Hüfte gelegen hatte, vorsichtig über ihren Rücken wandern und entlocke ihr damit ein überraschtes Keuchen. Mit meiner Beherrschung ist es nicht besonders weit her und wer könnte es mir verübeln, immerhin ist es das erste Mal dass sie mir _so_ nah ist und obwohl ich wirklich versucht habe diese Tatsache so gut es geht zu ignorieren, mag es mir doch nicht zur Gänze gelingen.

Ich ziehe sie noch näher an mich und werde wohl einfach innerlich verglühen, wenn ich sie jetzt nicht auf der Stelle küsse, aber wie selbstverständlich finden sich unsere Lippen in der Dunkelheit. Mein kompletter Körper steht unter Strom und auch sie scheint das hier nicht kalt zu lassen, denn Granger bebt förmlich unter meinem Arm und wie von selbst findet meine Hand den Weg unter ihr Tshirt, das eigentlich mein eigenes ist, und mit zitternden Fingern fahre ich nun langsam an ihrer Seite entlang, über ihren Rücken bis hin zu ihrem Nacken wo ich sie bestimmt festhalte und ihr somit jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeit nehme, doch Granger will weder flüchten, noch macht sie Anstalten den Kuss zu unterbrechen und ich stöhne überrascht in ihren Mund, als ich ihre kleine Hand spüre, die sich zögerlich unter mein Shirt schiebt und federleicht über meinen Bauch und meine Seite fährt. Ich spüre wie sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen gesamten Körper zieht und bin erstaunt über diese Empfindungen die für die Tatsache, dass im Grunde genommen gar nichts weltbewegendes passiert, unerwartet heftig ausfallen.

Bei Merlin, wenn ich eins im Moment genau weiß, dann, dass ich sie will. Doch genau dieser Gedanke ist es, der mich innehalten lässt, wofür ich mich selbst verfluche, doch mir wird gerade erschreckend klar, dass ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben mehr fühle, als einfach nur Lust und auch wenn ich das für den Rest der Nacht bereuen werde, gehe ich nun ein wenig auf Abstand, jedoch nicht ohne um einen Kommentar verlegen zu sein.

„Gott, Granger, so fürchterlich wie du im Daliegen und Schlafen auch bist… mich schier um den Verstand bringen kannst du dafür wunderbar."

Sie lässt ein belustigtes Schnauben verlauten und das letzte was ich heute höre, ist ein gemurmeltes Gute Nacht von Granger in meinen Armen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Das Erste, was ich sehe als ich die Augen aufschlage, ist ein blonder Schopf, der unter der Bettdecke hervorlugt und ich wünschte ich hätte ebenfalls die Decke über dem Kopf, denn sonst wäre ich nicht durch das helle Licht aufgewacht, dass durch die halbhohen Fenster über den Betten scheint. Was für ein verrückter Zauber ist das nun schon wieder, dass in den Kerkern Tageslicht einfällt? Wer zur Hölle lässt sich so einen Mist einfallen?

Ganz vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken, stehle ich mich über das Fußende aus dem Bett und schleiche auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad. Gott, meine Haare sind eine Katastrophe und schnell krame ich nach einem Haargummi in der Hosentasche meiner Jeans. Im Nu habe ich mich umgezogen und mir die Haare zusammengebunden. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr bestätigt mir, dass es noch eine ganze Weile hin ist bis zum Frühstück und ich denke, ich werde dieses Zeitfenster nutzen um zu duschen und mir frische Klamotten anzuziehen. Ich schnappe mir also meine Schuhe und versuche so leise wie möglich durch das Zimmer zur Tür zu kommen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde habe ich mir überlegt, ob ich Draco wecken soll, doch nach dieser äußerst nervenaufreibenden Nacht bin ich um ehrlich zu sein noch nicht bereit dazu. Ich brauche erst mal etwas Zeit für mich und erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass ich absolut kein Morgenmensch bin und vor der ersten Tasse Kaffee sollte man mich wenn möglich nicht auf menschliche Wesen los lassen. Das entspricht zwar der Wahrheit, ist aber im Moment wohl die beste Ausrede dafür, um mich feige davon zu stehlen. Es ist die eine Sache, die Nacht bei jemandem zu verbringen. Eine ganz andere jedoch, am nächsten Morgen damit konfrontiert zu werden.

„Wohin des Weg's, Grangerlein?"

Ich erschrecke so sehr, dass mir ein spitzer Schrei entfährt und mir fallen vor Überraschung meine Schuhe aus der Hand, die polternd auf dem Boden landen. Wirklich, wenn ich mit etwas nicht gerechnet hätte, dann mit Zabini, der lässig mit überschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Bett sitzt, ein Buch in der Hand und mich spöttisch angrinst. Der war doch gerade eben noch nicht da, oder doch?

„Zabini?", flüstere ich perplex doch das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, denn durch den Krach, den ich soeben veranstaltet habe, regt sich nun auch Draco unter seiner Decke und verschlafen blickt er von mir, die da mitten im Raum steht, zu Zabini und zurück.

„Was ist denn hier los?", will er auch sogleich wissen, während er ein Gähnen unterdrückt und gleichzeitig aussieht, als würde er, wenn es sein müsste, auch kleine Kinder fressen.

„Ähm…", sage ich, da ich selbst nicht genau weiß, was hier eigentlich los ist doch weiter komme ich auch gar nicht, denn der unerwartet aufgetauchte Slytherin übernimmt für mich.

„Witzig, da dachte ich eigentlich, dass ich euch diese Frage zuerst stellen würde", gluckst er, während er sein Buch bei Seite legt und dabei so aussieht, als sei Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag auf den gleichen Tag gefallen. „Also so wie ich das sehe, versucht Granger hier sich heimlich davon zu stehlen."

Ich senke beschämt den Blick. Na bravo, das ist jetzt nicht wirklich gut gelaufen für mich. Ich überlege mir gerade, wie ich am besten schnell meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge bekomme, doch da meldet sich Malfoy schon zu Wort.

„Und _darum_ weckt ihr mich?", schnauzt er und mir fallen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf als er sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf zieht und sich einfach umdreht um weiter zu schlafen. Ich muss vollkommen perplex in seine Richtung starren, denn Zabini lacht nun lauthals los und so langsam komme ich mir etwas verarscht vor.

„Kein Morgenmensch unser Blondi hier", klärt mich Zabini trocken auf und schüttelt bedauernd den Kopf.

„Ich kann dich hören!", kommt es dumpf vom Deckenberg und ich stehe immer noch etwas überrumpelt mitten im Raum.

„Also, Granger? Wieso schleichst du dich früh morgens aus Dracos Bett? Soll ich mal Vermutungen aufstellen?"

„Halt die Klappe, Zabini", fauche ich genervt und wünsche mir ganz dringend einen Kaffee her. Schnell schlüpfe ich in meine Schuhe und durchquere das restliche Zimmer in schnellem Schritt und verschwinde etwas lauter als gewollt aus dem Raum.

„Draco, gute Neuigkeiten! Granger ist auch kein Morgenmensch!", höre ich noch seine amüsierte Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür und muss fast schon wieder lachen. Aber nur fast.

 **DRACO POV**

Bei Merlin, womit habe ich das verdient? Es ist viel zu früh, um mich auf Blaise los zu lassen. Oder um Blaise auf mich los zu lassen, was wohl auf das Gleiche heraus kommt, aber wie herum auch immer, ich bin jetzt wach.

Etwas verstimmt schlage ich die Decke zurück und gehe auf direktem Weg ins Bad um zu duschen. Vielleicht hat sich Blaise ja in Luft aufgelöst, bis ich wieder zurück bin, doch das ist natürlich nicht der Fall und nachdem ich eine halbe Stunde im Bad verbracht habe, bin ich auch soweit wieder gesellschaftsfähig, dass ich mich sogar dazu überwinden kann, mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Was machst du denn schon wieder hier? Ich dachte du wolltest die kompletten Ferien zu deiner Mutter?", frage ich ihn während ich mich anziehe, doch er winkt nur ab.

„Später. Sag mir lieber, was das gerade für eine abgefahrene Nummer war mit Granger?"

Ich rolle mit den Augen. „Granger hat hier übernachtet."

„Tatsächlich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Wann ist sie denn gegangen? Muss ich wohl verpasst haben", zieht er mich auf während er seinen Blick gespielt suchend durch den Raum wandern lässt und ich grinse.

„Also erst mal kannst du deine dreckigen Gedanken direkt wieder in die Gosse befördern wo sie herkommen, denn es ist anders als du wahrscheinlich denkst. Ich hab Granger gestern mitgebracht, weil Theo meinte, ein Todesserarschloch sein zu müssen und sie zu bedrohen. Lange Geschichte…", winke ich ab als ich seinen schockierten Blick sehe. „Ich glaube auf jeden Fall nicht, dass wir Theo hier im Schloss nochmal zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Alter, ich war nur einen Tag weg!", echauffiert er sich und ich glaube es würde mir Spaß machen, noch einen drauf zu setzen, darum tu ich das nun auch.

„Tja, und wie es aussieht sind Granger und ich wohl seit neustem… naja, zusammen." Ich zucke mit den Schultern und finde es höchst spannend, dass mir diese Tatsache ein Grinsen entlockt.

Blaise entgleisen nun die restlichen Gesichtszüge. „Und ich wiederhole mich. Ich war nur einen Tag weg!"

„Ja, und sagst du mir jetzt endlich mal, warum du nur einen Tag weg warst? Nicht falsch verstehen, prima dass du wieder da bist und alles, aber was ist passiert?" Ich weiß, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten kann, wenn Blaise bereits nach einem Tag schon wieder hier auftaucht und meine Vermutung bewahrheitet sich, denn auch wenn er meistens schon fast eine unverschämt gute Laune an den Tag legt, gibt es doch ein Thema, bei dem er keinen Spaß versteht.

„Was denkst du?", sagt er verbittert. „Wie letztes Jahr hat sie mir ihren neuen _Bald-Ehemann_ vorgestellt und mir eröffnet, dass wir Anfang des Jahres mal wieder umziehen werden. Nach Irland! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Ich bei den Iren? Da werd' ich höchstens Irre, aber ohne mich. Die kann mich mal so langsam!" Er hat sich in Rage geredet und mir bleibt nur, mal wieder fassungslos den Kopf zu schütteln. Ich mag Blaises Mutter eigentlich ganz gerne, aber die Sache mit ihren ganzen Männern und die ständigen Umzüge, da würde ich an seiner Stelle wohl auch ausrasten.

„Immerhin bist du zumindest volljährig und kannst selbst entscheiden, ob du mit gehst oder nicht", werfe ich ein und ernte einen gequälten Blick.

„Jaaaah, schon klar aber das nervt trotzdem."

Damit ist eigentlich erst mal alles gesagt, doch eine Frage brennt mir doch noch unter den Nägeln.

„Sag mal, ist es möglich, einfach so in den Ferien wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kommen? Oder einfach zu gehen? Ich dachte man darf das Schloss nicht verlassen?"

Blaise zuckt daraufhin nur mit den Schultern. „McGonagall meinte, dass es seit diesem Jahr nicht mehr so streng sei. Ich hatte ihr gefloht und gefragt ob ich wieder kommen kann. Wir sind immerhin volljährig wie du schon sagtest, die sollen sich nur mal nicht so anstellen."

„Interessant", murmle ich und meine das äußerst ernst, doch ich komme nicht dazu, weitere Überlegungen anzustellen, denn Blaise drängelt zum Frühstück und ergeben schließe ich mich ihm an. Auf dem Weg löchert er mich noch ein wenig über Granger und Theo und ich bin froh, als wir endlich in der großen Halle ankommen und uns zu den anderen Schülern an den großen Runden Tisch setzen. Mir wäre es im Moment lieber, wenn wir an unserem Haustisch essen könnten wo wir unsere Ruhe haben, doch dort ist nicht eingedeckt und ich brauche jetzt dringend einen Kaffee.

Zum Glück sind noch nicht viele der verbliebenen Schüler anwesend doch McGonagall ist schon auf den Beinen und sieht etwas übernächtigt aus. Wobei, wenn ich es mir recht überlege sieht sie nie anders aus.

„Mr. Malfoy", spricht sie mich da auch schon an und ich glaube ich weiß, was nun kommt. „Würden Sie später mit Miss Granger kurz zum Schulleiterbüro kommen nach dem Frühstück?" Ich würde gerne fragen, aus welchem Grund genau wir zur Audienz geladen sind, doch vermutlich soll keiner der anderen Schüler etwas mitbekommen, darum versichere ich ihr nur, dass wir da sein werden, ehe sie sich erhebt und die Runde verlässt. Auf ihrem Weg aus der großen Halle trifft sie an der Tür auf Granger, der sie offensichtlich das gleiche sagt, denn diese nickt ebenfalls und steuert dann den Frühstückstisch an.

„Morgen…", nuschelt sie in die Runde, während sie sich auf den freien Platz neben mir fallen lässt und allein schon damit zieht sie einige ungläubige Blicke auf sich. Ich frage mich kurz, ob irgendeiner der Anwesenden wohl rückwärts vom Stuhl kippen würde, wenn ich ihr einfach einen Kuss zur Begrüßung geben würde, doch das wäre wohl wirklich zu viel des Guten, daher beschränke ich mich darauf, einen Kaffee einzugießen und ihr diesen vor die Nase zu stellen.

Blaises belustigtes Schnauben ignoriere ich dabei geflissentlich und widme mich wieder meinem Frühstück.

„Danke!", sagt sie aufrichtig und die Tatsache, dass auch sie ohne Kaffee wohl zu nichts zu gebrauchen ist, amüsiert mich in allerhöchstem Maße.

„Na Granger, gut geschlafen?"

Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Blaise eine hinterhältige Schlange sein kann, wenn er möchte? Fast schon tut sie mir leid, denn mein bester Freund hat offensichtlich einen heiden Spaß daran, uns mit der Tatsache, dass er uns heute Morgen gemeinsam im Bett angetroffen hat, aufzuziehen, nur beißt er sich bei mir wie immer die Zähne aus, darum ist nun Granger wohl sein auserkorenes Opfer.

„Bis zu dem Moment in dem ich dich gesehen habe, Zabini, ging es mir blendend, danke der Nachfrage!", kontert Granger hoheitsvoll und schnappt sich ein Brötchen vom Tisch. Okay, es ist amtlich - ich bin in einer Schmierenkomödie gelandet, doch um ehrlich zu sein, hebt das meine Laune gerade ziemlich an und auch sie grinst vor sich hin, während sie sich Marmelade auf eine Brötchenhälfte schmiert. Als sie diese jedoch mit Schwung in ihren Kaffee tunkt und daraufhin genussvoll hinein beißt, fällt mir mein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht und an dessen Stelle tritt ein schockierter Blick.

„Ist was?", will sie wissen und Blaise kringelt sich beinahe schon vor unterdrücktem Lachen.

„Wie kann man sowas machen?", frage ich angewidert.

Sie schaut mich kurz verwirrt an, ehe sie meinen Blick aufgreift, der auf ihrem Brötchen liegt und zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Schmeckt so viel besser. Solltest du mal versuchen!", sagt sie unbeeindruckt.

„Danke, ich verzichte."

„Draco isst sein Brötchen dafür sehr gerne mit Ketchup!", wirft Blaise ein und ich schenke ihm einen wütenden Blick, gefolgt von einem schnellen Tritt mit dem Fuß, als Granger nachfragt, wie er das genau meint.

„Ähm, das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal", grinst er verschmitzt und das ist wohl der Zeitpunkt, an dem nun wirklich sämtliche Augenpaare am Tisch auf uns gerichtet sind. Seltsamer Weise stört mich diese Tatsache kein bisschen. Viel zu sehr genieße ich dieses Frühstück und die Tatsache, dass Granger offensichtlich wirklich erst eine Tasse Kaffee braucht, bis sie erträglicher wird, denn mittlerweile schafft sie es sogar, zu Blaise zurück zu grinsen und sieht nicht mehr so aus, als würde sie jedem, der sich ihr in den Weg stellt, an die Gurgel springen wollen.

Dass Fass zum Überlaufen bringt wohl aber die Tatsache, dass wir drei uns nachdem wir fertig sind unisono erheben und die große Halle verlassen und noch ehe wir zur Tür hinaus sind, fängt das Getuschel an, doch es fühlt sich seltsamer Weise anders an als sonst, wenn sie über uns reden. Vielleicht weil Granger dabei ist? Vielleicht auch weil es mich heute kein bisschen interessiert was irgendwer von mir denkt?

Ich verspreche Blaise vor der Halle, dass wir später eine Runde fliegen gehen, ehe Granger und ich uns auf zu McGonagall machen und mein Kumpel in die andere Richtung davon läuft.

Ein etwas peinliches Schweigen hat sich mittlerweile zwischen uns ausgebreitet und irgendwie scheint es, als wüsste keiner so recht, was er sagen soll. Verdammt nochmal ich komme mir im Moment vor wie ein beschissener Erstklässler und es ist wirklich nervig, dass ich oftmals einfach nicht weiß, wie ich auf sie reagieren soll. Und obwohl ich heute Morgen am liebsten beide mit der Ganzkörperklammer belegt hätte, weil sie so einen Krach gemacht haben, ist mir nicht entgangen, dass sie sich heimlich vom Acker machen wollte und ob ich es möchte oder nicht, diese Tatsache passt mir nicht. Wenn Granger schon offenbar alles dafür getan hat um sich in meinem Kopf einzunisten, dann sollte sie verdammt nochmal auch mit den Konsequenzen rechnen und das bedeutet, dass sie gefälligst hätte da bleiben sollen.

Als hätte sie meine Gedanken erraten, räuspert sie sich, während wir den Gang zum Schulleiterbüro entlang laufen.

„Also wegen heute früh…", fängt sie an und ich sage absichtlich nichts, denn ich bin gespannt, was Granger zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen hat.

 **HERMINE POV**

Warum fällt es mir heute schon wieder so schwer, mit ihm zu sprechen? Es kommt mir vor, als kämen wir immer einen Schritt voran, nur um wieder zwei nach hinten zu stolpern. Ich fühle mich unsicher und ich habe das Gefühl, als nimmt er mir meinen Abgang von heute früh doch auch etwas übel, obwohl er nichts gesagt hat. Also sagen wir es mal so, ich würde mir den Abgang wahrscheinlich selbst etwas übel nehmen, an seiner Stelle.

Er denkt auch offenbar gar nicht daran, etwas zu erwidern sondern zieht nur skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Wir sind mittlerweile stehen geblieben. Das Schulleiterbüro ist in greifbarer Nähe, doch ich glaube, zuerst sollte dieses Thema vom Tisch.

„… ich wollte mich entschuldigen, weißt du? Ich hatte nicht vor, mich einfach davon zu schleichen", sage ich leise und ernte ein spöttisches Lachen.

„Ach nicht? Also ich glaube schon, dass du das wolltest, denn du hast es ja letztendlich auch getan." Mehr sagt er nicht und sein überheblicher _ich-starre-dich-in-Grund-und-Boden-Blick_ ist gleichzeitig unangenehm und anziehend. Es wäre wirklich einfacher mit ihm zu reden, wenn er nicht immer so verflucht gut aussehen würde. Ich seufze.

„Okay, schön. Ja, du hast Recht. Aber ich bin nun mal wirklich keine gute Gesellschaft morgens und ich… ich weiß ja nicht…"

„Granger", raunt er nun während er einen Schritt auf mich zu kommt und ich vergesse augenblicklich weiter zu sprechen. „überlass das nächste Mal mir die Entscheidung, ob du morgens eine gute Gesellschaft bist oder nicht, ja?" Ich kann nicht mehr tun als zu nicken und seinen Duft zu inhalieren, der mir meinen Kopf vernebelt am frühen Morgen. Kurze Zeit später liegen seine Lippen federleicht auf meinen und als hätte ich nie etwas anderes getan, erwidere ich den Kuss seufzend, während sich meine Arme um seinen Nacken legen und ich mich ihm auf Zehenspitzen stehend entgegendränge.

„Kommst du heute Abend wieder nach Slytherin?", murmelt er leise gegen meine Lippen und ich vergesse eine Sekunde, dass wir eigentlich gerade dabei sind uns zu küssen, so überrumpelt bin ich von seiner direkten Frage.

„Ich… ähm… ich weiß nicht?", antworte ich ausweichend doch er schmunzelt nur und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Granger, lass mich nicht betteln."

„Okay", nicke ich und ein triumphierendes Grinsen schleicht sich in sein Gesicht.

„Chm chm, ich störe nur sehr ungern, aber wir wären dann soweit." Professor McGonagall steht urplötzlich im Aufgang zum Schulleiterbüro zwischen den beiden Steinstatuen und sieht uns teils amüsiert, teils streng an und ich bin gerade sehr froh, dass wir noch ein ganzes Stück entfernt stehen, so dass sie uns zumindest nicht gehört haben kann.

Hastig trennen wir uns voneinander und folgen ihr ein paar Stufen die Treppen nach oben, die sich auch sofort selbstständig machen und uns nun hinauf transportiert und ich bin gespannt, was sie mit uns besprechen will.

Selbstverständlich ging es um Nott und darum, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist. Im Schulleiterbüro hatte ein Angestellter des Ministeriums bereits auf uns gewartet und unsere Aussagen aufgenommen. Von mir wollte er die Erinnerung an den Vorfall haben und das erste Mal in meinem Leben habe ich eine Erinnerung in ein Denkarium gelegt. Das Gefühl ist seltsam, denn sobald die Erinnerung in einem glitzernden Silberfaden aus dem Kopf gezogen wird, weiß man, dass da eigentlich etwas sein sollte doch wenn man die Erinnerung in seinen Gedanken sucht, stößt man nur auf eine dunkle Wand. Eine leere Stelle sozusagen. Ich bin froh, dass McGonagall mich dazu aufgefordert hat, mir selbst die Erinnerung nochmals anzusehen, denn sonst wäre sie wohl für immer weg gewesen und das wäre doch etwas zu unheimlich für meinen Geschmack. Ich hab gern die Kontrolle über meinen Kopf und es reicht, dass Malfoy seit Wochen irgendwie Teil dieser Kontrolle geworden ist.

Im Nachhinein betrachtet könnte ich mich dafür ohrfeigen, dass ich Nott nicht von vorne herein bekämpft habe. Ich hätte, so wie ich das gesehen habe, noch genug Zeit gehabt, meinen Stab zu ziehen. Er hätte dann vielleicht keine Möglichkeit gehabt so schnell zu reagieren. Wer weiß das schon. Zum Glück ist dieses Thema nun aber erledigt. Nott muss sich vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten, denn er fällt durch seine Volljährigkeit nicht mehr unter das Jugendstrafrecht. Vermutlich muss ich aber nicht anwesend sein, denn der Fall sei eindeutig, meinte der Ministeriumstyp.

Draco hat sich nach diesem Gespräch fürs erste entschuldigt, da er beschlossen hat mit Zabini eine Runde fliegen zu gehen. Mir soll es Recht sein. Ich hatte sowieso vor, ein wenig in Ruhe zu lernen, denn sind wir mal ehrlich, mit Malfoy zu lernen ist wahrscheinlich so erfolgreich wie Hagrids Versuche einen Drachen zu dressieren, nämlich gar nicht. Ich kann mich einfach nicht genug konzentrieren wenn er in der Nähe ist.

Und wieder einmal frage ich mich, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass Draco Malfoy konstant in meinem Kopf herum spukt.


	17. Chapter 17

**KAPITEL 17**

 **HERMINE POV**

Die beiden Slytherins sehe ich erst beim Abendessen wieder und sie sehen erschöpft aber relativ zufrieden aus. Ich werde wohl nie verstehen, was alle an Quidditch und dem Fliegen im Allgemeinen so toll finden, aber muss ich auch gar nicht. Als sei es das normalste der Welt, setzen sich die beiden nun rechts neben mich.

„Na, Grangerlein, schönen Tag gehabt?", will Zabini von mir wissen, während er sich beinahe schon eine unverschämt große Portion Nudeln auf seinen Teller lädt. Ich nicke knapp.

„Ihr offensichtlich auch? Ich habe euch fliegen sehen von der Bibliothek aus", antworte ich, ehe ich mir ebenfalls etwas von dem Abendessen auftue und mein Gespräch mit dem blondgelockten Mädchen aus Gryffindor wieder aufnehme, deren Namen ich immer noch nicht weiß. Der Zeitpunkt, sie danach zu fragen ist allerdings schon lange verstrichen, was zwar etwas peinlich ist, aber nicht zu ändern. Ich hatte in den letzten Schuljahren weiß Gott besseres zu tun, als mir alle Namen meiner Mitschüler zu merken. Die Viertklässlerin jedoch hört mir gar nicht mehr zu und ich folge ihrem Blick, der direkt auf Zabini liegt. Sie starrt ihn ungläubig mit großen Augen an und ich verdrehe nur die Augen. Wann hört das Gryffindor-Slytherin Getue wohl endlich auf?

Zabini zwinkert dem Mädchen frech zu und ich fasse es kaum, dass sich dieses nun kichernd zu ihrer Freundin dreht und nochmal einen verlegenen Blick zu dem Slytherin wirft. Malfoy neben mir, der das Ganze auch mitbekommen hat, rollt lediglich mit den Augen und schiebt sich schnaubend seine Gabel in den Mund, was mich zum Lachen bringt. Ich werfe einen fragenden Blick zu Zabini, doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Blaise denkt er ist unwiderstehlich", klärt Draco mich auf und schüttle belustigt den Kopf. Ich meine, es ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass Zabini gut aussieht, doch dass er seinen Charme selbst hausübergreifend einsetzt, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Nach dem Essen schließe ich mich den Zweien an und wir verlassen gemeinsam die große Halle. Ich spüre, wie sämtliche Blicke wieder auf uns liegen und frage mich, wie das erst werden wird, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt und alle anderen Schüler wieder im Schloss sind? Okay, da bin ich natürlich mit Harry, Ron und Ginny beim Essen… aber trotzdem. Es ist komisch, ich habe mich doch tatsächlich schon ziemlich an Malfoys Gegenwart gewöhnt und um ehrlich zu sein möchte ich nicht daran denken, wie es nach den Ferien wohl weiter geht. Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken wenn es so weit ist. Für den Moment möchte ich mir darüber nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.

Kaum sind wir unter uns, greift Malfoy wie selbstverständlich nach meiner Hand und wir schlagen automatisch den Weg in die Kerker ein. So langsam fühle ich mich hier unten beinahe schon heimisch.

„Ist euch aufgefallen, dass es schon eine ganze Weile keinen Pudding mehr gab? Was soll das? Ich meine, zwei- dreimal die Woche könnte man da doch wenigstens einen Pudding auf den Tisch stellen!", sagt Zabini plötzlich völlig zusammenhangslos und ich stutze kurz. Malfoy schnaubt belustigt.

„Zabini hier ist etwas… nennen wir es _eigen_ , wenn es ums Essen geht", klärt er mich freundlicherweise auf und mir entfährt ein untypisches Kichern.

„Ich bin nicht _eigen_ , ich finde nur, dass es an dieser Schule eindeutig zu wenig Pudding gibt!", echauffiert sich der hochgewachsene Slytherin und mir kommt eine spontane Idee. Ich bleibe stehen und da Dracos Hand immer noch mit meiner verschränkt ist, muss er notgedrungen auch anhalten.

„Was ist?", will er wissen, doch ich beachte ihn gar nicht großartig.

„Zabini, was, wenn ich dir jetzt auf der Stelle so viel Pudding organisiere, wie du essen kannst?"

 **DRACO POV**

Grangers Idee die Küche zu plündern kam wie erwartet bei Blaise mehr als nur gut an und mein Freund hat nicht schlecht gestaunt, als er Hogwarts Schulküche zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hat und voll beladen mit Nachtisch jeglicher Art sitzen wir nun im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Während Blaise seinen dritten Pudding in sich hinein löffelt, haben Granger und ich uns darauf beschränkt, jeweils nur einen Nachtisch zu essen und ich bin froh über die entspannte Atmosphäre. Ich weiß ja, dass Blaise kein Problem mit anderen Leuten hat und er auch gerade Granger schon immer respektiert hat, aber dass auch sie so offensichtlich überhaupt keine Hemmungen hat, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten, ist doch sehr beruhigend.

Selbst unser Zweitklässler hat sich nicht von Grangers Anwesenheit stören lassen, sondern ist lediglich mit einem Kopfnicken an uns vorbei in sein Zimmer gegangen. Gute Erziehung ist einfach so wichtig, denke ich, während ich in mich hinein schmunzle.

Während die beiden gerade über das Für und Wider des Fliegens im Allgemeinen diskutieren, lehne ich mich entspannt auf dem Sofa zurück und beobachte die Szene.

„Zabini, ernsthaft, ich habe dieses Ding mit dem Fliegen noch nie verstanden und werde es auch nie verstehen. Mag sein, dass das daran liegt, dass ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bin, aber jegliche physikalischen Gesetze auf einem Besen auszuhebeln, das ist mir zu suspekt", sagt Granger und ich grinse. Es gibt also tatsächlich noch Dinge, vor denen Granger sich fürchtet.

„Ach Quatsch", winkt Blaise ab, während er seine leere Schüssel auf den Tisch stellt, der zwischen uns steht. „Fliegen ist so ziemlich das Beste an der ganzen Zauberei. Ehrlich, Granger, da bist du selbst schuld, wenn du dir das entgehen lässt. Physik… ich bitte dich!", rollt er mit den Augen.

„Naja, Quidditch ist irgendwie vergleichbar mit Fußball und das konnte ich auch noch nie leiden. Vielleicht liegt es daran?", überlegt sie und ich frage mich kurz, was genau Fußball sein soll. Hört sich seltsam an. Doch Blaise ist schon zur Stelle, so dass ich mir nicht die Blöße geben muss, nachzufragen.

„Was soll das bitte sein, Fußball?"

Granger seufzt. Offensichtlich hat sie keinen besonderen Spaß daran, über Sport zu sprechen, was mich nicht wirklich verwundert.

„Fußball spielen die Muggel auf einem Feld. Es gibt zwei Mannschaften mit jeweils elf Spielern. Jede Mannschaft hat ein Tor und einen Torwart der es verteidigt. Es gibt einen Ball und die Spieler müssen versuchen den Ball nur mit den Füßen in das gegnerische Tor zu bekommen. Dann gibt es noch verschiedene Regeln bei Fouls und so weiter."

„Also echt mal, das klingt unfassbar langweilig", werfe ich von meiner gemütlichen Position ein und Granger dreht sich zu mir.

„Ist es auch. Genauso wie Quidditch."

Wir diskutieren alle noch eine Weile über Sinn und Unsinn von diversen Sportarten und ich bin erstaunt, wie viele verschiedene Sportarten die Muggel haben. Irgendwann erhebt sich Blaise gähnend.

„Ich geh schlafen. Keine Sorge, ich verzieh mich in Theos Zimmer", zwinkert er uns schelmisch zu und ich unterdrücke ein Grinsen. Auf Blaise ist einfach Verlass.

„Ähm…", sagt Granger, während Blaise schon fast im Gang zu den Zimmern verschwunden ist. „…ich dachte ich gehe zurück nach Gryffindor?" Es ist beinahe schon lustig, wie unsicher die sonst so besserwisserische Hermine Granger wirkt, während sie ungläubig meinem besten Kumpel hinterher schaut.

„Falsch gedacht", sage ich während ich mich ebenfalls erhebe und sie zeitgleich an den Händen schwungvoll mit mir nach oben ziehe, so dass sie geradezu in meine Arme stolpert. Schmunzelnd fange ich sie auf.

„Sag mal…", raune ich ihr zu und freue mich über die Reaktion, die ausgerechnet ich bei ihr hervorrufe, denn ihr zierlicher Körper spannt sich augenblicklich an und ich genieße die Tatsache, dass ich es schaffe, sie immer wieder aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Natürlich beruht das auch auf Gegenseitigkeit, doch mir merkt man das zum Glück nicht an. „…seit wann bist du so ein Angsthase, Granger?" Ihre Reaktion lässt nicht lange auf sich warten und schnaubend schüttelt sie meine Arme ab um sich aus meiner Umarmung zu befreien.

„Ich habe keine Angst, Malfoy. Bilde dir bloß nicht zu viel auf dich ein!", verkündet sie mit erhobenem Haupt und noch während sie die Worte spricht, hat sie sich auf dem Absatz herum gedreht und stapft in Richtung unserer Zimmer davon. Während ich ihr hinterher gehe, muss ich mich stark zusammen reißen um sie nicht noch wütender zu machen, denn ich gebe zu, dass es sehr reizvoll ist, sie auf die Palme zu bringen.

Blaise hat Wort gehalten und unser Zimmer liegt verlassen vor uns. Während Granger sich wohl offenbar überlegt, was sie jetzt tun soll, schließe ich die Tür hinter uns und trete von hinten an sie heran. Ich beschließe, sie noch etwas mehr aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Vorsichtig streiche ich ihr das Haar aus dem Nacken über die Schulter und freue mich, da sie zum wiederholten Mal unter meiner Berührung erschaudert. Ich spüre, wie ihre Atmung sich beschleunigt, während ich mit meinen Lippen vorsichtig eine Spur von ihrem Ohr bis hin zum Ansatz ihres Schlüsselbeins ziehe. Meine Hände liegen mittlerweile auf ihrer Hüfte und ich ziehe sie bestimmt zu mir. Ihr entfährt ein kaum hörbares Keuchen, als unsere Körper aufeinandertreffen und ich frage mich, wann zur Hölle Granger so anziehend geworden ist? Das war doch noch nicht immer so, oder? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass ich bei ihrem Anblick jemals solche Gedanken wie jetzt im Moment gehabt habe, doch darüber kann ich jetzt nicht auch noch nachdenken. Sowieso entgleitet mir momentan jegliches Denkvermögen, denn sie dreht sich um und verwickelt mich nun ihrerseits in einen Kuss und verdammt, ihre Hand fährt schamlos unter meinen Pullover an meiner Seite entlang und diese Berührung schickt gefühlte tausend Volt durch meinen Körper.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen lotse ich uns beide zu meinem Bett, auf welches ich mich fallen lasse und mich nach hinten schiebe um mich an der Wand anzulehnen und ziehe Granger rittlings auf meinen Schoß. Ihre Hände richten ein mittelschweres Chaos in meinen Haaren an, doch nichts hätte mir im Moment gleichgültiger sein können. Um meine Beherrschung ist es nicht weit her und ich muss mich stark zusammen reißen, um ihr nicht einfach die Kleider vom Leib zu zerren. Meine Hände schieben sich wie von selbst unter ihren Pullover und bedächtig fahre ich mit meinen Daumen ihren Rippenbogen nach, während ihre Lippen, die mittlerweile auf meinem Hals liegen, mich fast wahnsinnig machen. Fuck, ihre Haut ist viel zu weich und frustriert stöhne ich auf, als sie sich wohl ungewollt etwas zu sehr bewegt, denn sofort schießt die Erregung durch meinen Körper wie kochend heiße Lava. Ich könnte mich selbst schlagen, für das, was ich nun tue, aber was soll's! Ich habe ja in den vergangenen Tagen oder auch schon Wochen oft genug festgestellt, dass ich ein Idiot bin, da kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr drauf an.

„Hermine…", presse ich hervor und sofort versteift sich ihr gesamter Körper und während sie mich aus großen, ungläubigen Augen ansieht muss ich beinahe schon wieder lachen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich sie irgendwann einmal mit ihrem Vornamen anspreche, aber nun ja, sie sitzt auf meinem Schoß, wann wäre sonst wohl ein besserer Zeitpunkt, sie so zu nennen?

„Vertraust du mir?", will ich leise von ihr wissen und obwohl ich eigentlich keinen Grund hätte, nervös zu sein, bin ich es trotzdem. Mit Granger ist alles anders und ich habe das Gefühl, dass alles, was ich bisher über Frauen zu wissen geglaubt habe, hinfällig ist. Sämtliche Gesetze sind ausgehebelt und es ist ein völlig neues Terrain auf das ich mich hier begebe.

Sie sieht mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde perplex an, doch dann presst sie die Lippen aufeinander und nickt hastig.

Das ist mir Bestätigung genug und bedächtig greife ich nun den Saum ihres Pullovers und schiebe diesen fast schon in Zeitlupentempo nach oben. Über ihre Hüfte, ihren Bauch bis über ihre Brüste und mechanisch hebt sie ihre Hände über ihren Kopf, damit ich ihr das Kleidungsstück komplett ausziehen kann. Unbeachtet landet es neben dem Bett. Mir stockt für einen kurzen Moment der Atem, denn bei allem was Recht ist, aber scheiße, ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Granger Spitzenunterwäsche besitzt. Tut sie aber und der überaus ansehnliche BH verdeckt mehr schlecht als Recht ihre noch viel ansehnlicheren Brüste. Fuck, ich zweifle gerade an meiner Entscheidung, aber immerhin hat meine Mutter mir genug Respekt vor Frauen beigebracht, dass ich es schaffe, jetzt nicht einfach über sie herzufallen, doch der Grat auf dem ich hier wandle ist mehr als nur schmal.

Schnell, um nicht doch noch schwach zu werden, ziehe ich sie an mich um sie erneut zu küssen und für einen kleinen Moment erlaube ich mir, meine Hände über ihre nackten Schultern gleiten zu lassen, über ihren durchgebogenen Rücken bis zum Ansatz ihrer Jeans, wo meine Daumen sich verhaken und meine Hände auf ihrem Hintern sind nicht gerade förderlich für meine Erregung, die mittlerweile fast schmerzhaft gegen meine Hose drückt.

Gott, Granger ist verdammt noch mal mein verdammtes Heilmittel, denn sobald sie da ist, verschwindet jeder noch so kleinste negative Gedanke aus meinem Hirn und ihre Präsenz füllt jede Zelle meines Körpers vollkommen aus. Alle Fehler, die ich in den letzten Jahren gemacht habe, rücken in den Hintergrund, nur weil sie da ist und im Moment wünschte ich, wir könnten für immer hier in diesem Zimmer sitzen.

Ich unterbreche unsere Knutscherei, wenn auch nur widerwillig und mit meiner rechten Hand greife ich neben mich unter das Kopfkissen und ziehe ihr T-Shirt von gestern hervor. Sie verfolgt meine Bewegung mit ihrem Blick, der seltsam verklärt scheint und der allmählich einer kompletten Verwirrung weicht. Ich lache tief auf und setze noch einen federleichten Kuss auf ihre Schulter, ehe ich das Shirt am Ausschnitt greife und ihr über den Kopf ziehe.

„Was? Dachtest du ich falle an unserem zweiten gemeinsamen Abend einfach so über dich her?", kommentiere ich ihren Blick mit erhobener Augenbraue und entlocke ihr damit ein Grinsen, doch sie sieht auch ein wenig erleichtert aus, während sie etwas damit kämpft ihre Arme durch die Öffnungen des Shirts zu schieben.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, ja", antwortet sie, immer noch außer Atem und mit geröteten Wangen. Ich glaube, sie sah noch niemals hübscher aus als in diesem Moment.

„Weißt du, Granger, ich mag ein hinterhältiger Slytherin sein, das streite ich auch gar nicht ab, aber ich bin auch ein Malfoy und das heißt, dass ich trotz allem eine Erziehung genossen habe." Und ein kleiner Teil in mir möchte ihr vielleicht auch zu verstehen geben, dass Nott wirklich nur Drachenmist verzapft hat gestern Abend, aber das Thema schneide ich nun besser nicht mehr an.

„Okay, dann geh ich jetzt wohl mal… ähm… ins Bad", nuschelt sie, klettert umständlich von meinem Schoß und verschwindet im angrenzenden Badezimmer.

Während sie dort drin ist lehne ich meinen Kopf gegen die Wand in meinem Rücken und schließe die Augen. Ich muss mich selbst erst mal wieder unter Kontrolle bringen, was nicht wirklich gut gelingt. Vielleicht sollte ich heute wirklich in Blaises Bett schlafen? Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass ich meine Prinzipien nicht alle einfach so über Bord werfe?

Als Granger jedoch zurück kommt verwerfe ich meinen letzten Gedanken sofort wieder, denn alles was ich sehe sind ihre Beine und mein Tshirt, das ihr gerade so über den Hintern reicht. Meine Güte, was ist nur los mit mir?

Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, erhebe ich mich um ebenfalls ins Bad zu gehen. Sie steht mit verschränkten Armen in der Türe und beinahe kann man ihren Blick als anklagend bezeichnen, den sie mir nun zuwirft.

„Mir fehlt irgendwie noch eine Hose", meint sie lässig und ich wundere mich über die plötzliche Sinneswandlung von ihr, denn es scheint, als hätte sie in den letzten Minuten beschlossen, forscher zu sein als noch zuvor und ich bin wieder einmal mehr in meiner Meinung bestärkt, dass Granger ganz und gar außergewöhnlich ist.

Ich antworte nicht gleich sondern schaue sie noch einen Moment anzüglich an, ehe ich ihr süffisant antworte. „Vergiss es. Ich bin vielleicht kein rüpelhafter Bergtroll wie deine bisherigen Bekanntschaften, Granger, aber trotz allem bin ich ein Mann." Meine Anspielung auf Weasley bleibt ihr nicht verborgen und wie erwartet schnaubt sie nun verächtlich und verdreht die Augen in ungeahnte Sphären.

„Ron ist kein Bergtroll und du bist manchmal wirklich ein Arsch."

Trotz ihrer Worte umspielt ihre Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln, während ich mich an ihr vorbei ins Badezimmer schiebe.

„Habe nie etwas anderes behauptet", zucke ich lediglich mit den Schultern und schnappe mir meine Zahnbürste.

„SCHNELLER! LAUFT! … NEEEIINNNNN!"

Schon wieder bin ich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde hellwach und dieses Mal weiß ich es besser, denn anstatt zu versuchen sie zu wecken, springe ich aus dem Bett und bringe mich somit vor ihr in Sicherheit.

Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Granger kämpft schon wieder mit unsichtbaren Dämonen und ich greife meinen Zauberstab um mir das Szenario mit einem Lumos anzusehen.

„Bitte nicht… AAAAHHHHHHHH!... HILFE! NEIN ES IST EINE FÄLSCHUNG!", schreit sie nun lauter als zuvor und etwas verzweifelt fahre ich mir mit meiner freien Hand durch die Haare. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so lebhafte Alpträume haben kann und ich überlege mir kurz, ob ich sie nicht doch besser wecken soll, doch ehe ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann, öffnet sich die Tür in meinem Rücken und ich erschrecke beinahe zu Tode, während ich herumwirble und Blaise mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Türrahmen stehen sehe.

Verdutzt scheint er die Szene, die sich ihm hier eröffnet, zu erfassen, und ich deute ihm ruhig zu sein. Langsam tritt er neben mich. „Was ist hier los?", flüstert er und ich bin genervt.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus?", fahre ich ihn leise zischend an und im gleichen Moment tut es mir auch schon wieder leid, aber nun ja, irgendwie bin ich etwas überfordert mit der Tatsache, dass Granger nun schon zum zweitem Mal vollkommen am Rad dreht.

„Lass mich LOS! … verachtenswerte KREATUR!"

„Ähm…" Blaise kratzt sich am Kopf. „…sollten wir sie nicht wecken? Das klingt ja übel!"

„HAAAARRYYYYYY LAUF!"

„Nein, vergiss es, gestern hat sie mich dabei getreten." Meine geflüsterten Worte klingen selbst für meinen Geschmack etwas zu pikiert und ich schüttle den Kopf, während Granger sich die Decke vom Körper strampelt und Blaise große Augen bekommt.

„Hör auf sie so anzuglotzen!", warne ich ihn, während ich ihm eine Kopfnuss mit meiner Faust verpasse und er grinst nur verschlagen, doch viel von ihren nackten Beinen bekommt er sowieso nicht zu sehen, denn sie beruhigt sich nun offensichtlich wieder und wickelt sich die Decke um den Körper, mit der sie gerade noch einen unsichtbaren Kampf ausgetragen hat. Seufzend fällt sie zurück in die Kissen und murmelt noch irgendetwas unverständliches, das sich ziemlich verdächtig nach meinem Namen anhört und dann ist wieder Ruhe.

Blaise weiß offenbar genauso wenig, was er dazu sagen soll wie ich. „Also…" setzt er an. „…da muss man doch etwas dagegen machen?"

„Sicher", flüstere ich. „…aber nicht mehr heute." Ich dirigiere Blaise zur Türe raus und setze mich erschlagen auf sein Bett, von dem aus ich Granger beim Schlafen beobachte. Hoffentlich hat unser anderer Slytherin, welcher noch über die Ferien im Schloss ist, nichts mitbekommen, aber die Schlafräume der unteren Klassen liegen weiter hinten, darum denke ich, dass ich mir wenigstens darüber keine Sorgen machen muss. Viel mehr Sorgen mache ich mir jedoch um Granger, die mittlerweile wieder still da liegt und keinen Mucks mehr von sich gibt. Jegliche Versuche mir einzureden, dass ich lediglich um meine eigene Nachtruhe besorgt bin, schlagen fehl und ich stelle mal wieder schockiert fest, dass diese Gryffindor mir mittlerweile viel zu wichtig geworden ist, als dass ich mir das weiterhin anschauen könnte.

Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich hier sitze und sie einfach nur beobachte, während sich ein seltsamer Gedanke in meinem Kopf formt, der von Minute zu Minute mehr Gestalt annimmt und erst, nachdem ich letzten Endes beschließe den Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen, lege ich mich zurück zu ihr um die Nacht - hoffentlich alptraumfrei - fortzusetzen.

 **HERMINE POV**

Und schon wieder werde ich von der grellen Wintersonne geweckt, die unverschämter Weise durch die Fenster im Zimmer scheint. Kerkerzimmer wohlgemerkt. Dort, wo im Leben kein Sonnenlicht hinkommen kann. Ich seufze und drehe mich auf die andere Seite. Malfoy schläft noch und ich wünschte, ich wäre ebenso noch im Tiefschlaf, denn dann müsste ich mich nun nicht hiermit auseinander setzen. Ich darf mich ja nicht mehr wegschleichen und über den Gedanken muss ich kurz schmunzeln.

Er sieht entspannt aus, wenn er schläft und einen Moment länger als nötig betrachte ich sein Gesicht. Seine hohen Wangenknochen, die gerade Nase und die unverschämt langen Wimpern. Ich bin kurz versucht ihm die Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen, aber ich möchte ihn eigentlich nicht wecken, wobei, wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich ihn doch liebend gerne wecken nur um zu sehen, wie er heute gelaunt ist.

Der gestrige Abend war zugegebener Maßen seltsam und doch komme ich nicht umhin, bei der Erinnerung daran zu grinsen. Wer hätte denn bitteschön gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy sich als Gentleman par excellence entpuppt? Richtig, keiner. Doch ich muss zugeben, dass ich dankbar um die Tatsache bin, denn so sehr ich mich von ihm angezogen fühle, so unsicher bin ich auch in seiner Gegenwart und das liegt nicht daran, dass ich Angst vor irgendetwas hätte, sondern viel eher an seiner Person an sich. Es verwirrt mich nach wie vor, dass es ausgerechnet dieser Slytherin ist, der mich so sehr fasziniert.

Jede Geste und jeder Blick von ihm wirken nach außen unnahbar, doch je mehr Zeit wir miteinander verbringen und je besser ich ihn kennenlerne, umso mehr wird mir klar, dass das nicht stimmt. Er ist keineswegs unnahbar. Viel eher ein geborener Schauspieler.

Alleine schon, wenn er mit Zabini spricht, merkt man ihm an, dass er ein vollkommen anderer Mensch ist, als er der Außenwelt präsentiert. Vermutlich kommen nur wenige Leute in den Genuss, Malfoys wahres Gesicht zu sehen und ich müsste lügen wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mir nicht gefällt, dass ich mich ebenfalls langsam aber sicher zu diesem erlesenen Kreis zählen darf. Ein warmes Gefühl flutet meinen Körper und ich komme nicht umhin zu erörtern, was genau es ist, was ich für ihn empfinde.

Wobei, vermutlich muss hier nicht mehr viel erörtert werden, denn selbst wenn ich nur ein halbes Gehirn hätte, wäre mir wohl mittlerweile klar, dass ich mich ausgerechnet in Slytherins Eisprinzen verliebt habe. Ich seufze und denke daran, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht die klügste Entscheidung meines Lebens war, mich in diesem Umfang auf ihn einzulassen, denn sind wir mal ehrlich, eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy zu führen klingt nicht gerade nach einem Sonntagsspaziergang.

„Granger, wenn du fertig damit bist, mich anzustarren, dann leg dich wieder hin, es ist noch viel zu früh!", reißen mich seine gebrummten Worte aus meinen Gedanken und veranlassen mich dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Dir auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Malfoy", säusle ich übertrieben freundlich, was ihn leidend das Gesicht verziehen lässt. Mittlerweile hat er ein Auge geöffnet mit dem er mich nun fokussiert und schneller als ich mich versehe schnellt seine Hand unter der Decke nach vorne und packt mich energisch an der Hüfte. Mit sanfter Gewalt schafft er es mich herum zu drehen und an sich zu ziehen, woraufhin er murrend seinen Kopf in meinem Nacken vergräbt. Sein Atem beschert mir trotz meiner Haare dazwischen eine Gänsehaut und ich muss ungewollt leise lachen.

Das jedoch vergeht mir sofort wieder, denn seine Hand, die eben noch um meine Taille geschwungen war, wandert von dort über meine Hüfte zu meinem Oberschenkel und fährt diesen langsam und knetend entlang und ich halte für einen kurzen Moment die Luft an.

Malfoy lacht rau auf, lässt seine Hand jedoch an Ort und Stelle ruhen. „Also, Granger…", fängt er an und klingt immer noch schläfrig. „…ich finde du bist morgens gar keine so schlechte Gesellschaft, wie du behauptest."

Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch in dieser Position da liegen, denn irgendwann bin ich ebenfalls wieder beinahe am Wegdösen. Ferien sind schon was Tolles. Obwohl ich den Unterricht mag, hat lange Schlafen doch durchaus seine Vorzüge. Ich bin gerade dabei einzuschlafen, da wird die Tür aufgerissen und ein breit grinsender Blaise Zabini steht im Türrahmen.

„Aufgewacht, ihr Turteltäubchen! Es wird Zeit für's Frühstück!", trällert besagter unverschämt laut und ich schenke ihm einen genervten Blick, denn er hat es geschafft, dass sich alles in mir zusammenkrampft – dieses Gefühl, wenn man kurz vor dem Einschlafen denkt, man würde einen Bordstein hinunter fallen und der ganze Körper zuckt – genau so fühlt es sich an.

„Hau ab, Blaise!", kommt es gedämpft von Draco in meinem Rücken, doch angesprochener denkt gar nicht daran, wieder abzuhauen.

„Leute, ich bitte euch, wie kann man denn so lange schlafen? Wenn ihr noch pünktlich zum Frühstück kommen wollt, dann müsst ihr jetzt aufstehen. Außerdem ist es stinkelangweilig hier. Schlafen könnt ihr immer noch wenn ihr tot seid!"

Wow, wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so nerv tötend sein? Das schafft nicht mal Ginny. Malfoy scheint ihn nicht weiter zu beachten, vermutlich hat er schon eine Art Schutzmechanismus entwickelt. Ich seufze und taste nach Malfoys Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett. Kurz bin ich erstaunt, denn das glatte Holz fühlt sich warm und schmeichelhaft in meiner Hand an, doch es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen.

„Silencio", murmle ich und muss kurz über den schockierten Blick von Zabini lachen, der sich theatralisch an die Kehle fasst und fassungslos den Kopf schüttelt.

Ich werfe den Stab wieder zurück und kuschle mich zufrieden erneut in die Kissen. Hinter mir ertönt ein belustigtes Glucksen.

„Mir gefällt deine Gesellschaft immer besser."

„Leute, das war echt nicht lustig!", echauffiert sich Zabini einige Zeit später, nachdem ich mich gütiger Weise dazu herabgelassen habe, den Silencio wieder aufzuheben.

„Du solltest dich einfach nicht mit Granger anlegen", ist Dracos trockener Kommentar dazu. „Mir hat sie mal die Nase gebrochen in der Dritten, erinnerst du dich?"

Die Sticheleien gehen noch eine Weile weiter, bis wir beim Frühstück angekommen sind und nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus. Bis wir die große Halle wieder verlassen, hat sich meine Laune auch um ein Vielfaches gebessert.

„Ich wollte ein wenig in die Bibliothek zum Lernen", sage ich zu den Beiden, doch Malfoy winkt nur ab.

„Ich hab noch etwas vor. Geht ihr schon mal, ich komme später nach." Sprachs und war verschwunden und alles was ich auf diesen Abgang hin tun kann, ist, ihm etwas fassungslos hinterher zu starren.

„Was war das denn?", will ich von Zabini wissen, doch der zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe aufgegeben aus Draco schlau werden zu wollen. Also Bücherei?"

Ich bin erstaunt, dass Zabini offenbar alleine mit mir in die Bibliothek gehen möchte um zu lernen, nehme diese Tatsache aber erst mal so als gegeben hin und nicke daher knapp, während wir uns auf den Weg in den vierten Stock machen. Ich habe keine Ahnung worüber ich mit dem Slytherin reden soll um ehrlich zu sein, doch er scheint damit keinerlei Probleme zu haben. Ich frage mich, wie diese seltsame Beste-Freunde-Konstellation zwischen den beiden zustande gekommen ist, denn Zabini ist so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von dem Blonden.

„So Granger, du und Draco, hm?", will er auch gleich ziemlich direkt wissen und ich vermute, dass er mich aus der Reserve locken möchte, oder Rache für den Silencio üben. Was auch immer er aber damit bezweckt, er hat Erfolg, denn ich schaue ihn kurz entgeistert an, ehe ich meinen Blick abwende.

„Scheint so…", antworte ich leise.

Er lacht. „Tja, damit hätte wohl auch keiner hier in diesem Schloss jemals gerechnet, was? Der gute alte Voldemort würde sich wahrscheinlich im Grabe herumdrehen, wenn er denn eins hätte."

Mit dieser Aussage bringt er mich ebenfalls zum Lachen und ich schüttle den Kopf. „Vermutlich. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wie ich das meinen Freunden beibringen soll", seufze ich anschließend und Zabini mustert mich daraufhin nachdenklich. „Was?", will ich wissen, nachdem er eine ganze Weile lang nichts gesagt hat. Mittlerweile sind wir in der Bücherei angekommen und setzen uns ans Fenster.

„Nichts. Ich habe mir nur überlegt, wie gerne ich dabei wäre, wenn Weasley davon Wind bekommt." Sein Grinsen ist beinahe schon unverschämt und ich schnaube daraufhin wenig begeistert. „Granger, ernsthaft, wenn es deine Freunde sind, werden sie deine Entscheidung respektieren. Wenn sie das nicht tun, dann läuft irgendetwas schief. Accio Zaubertränke Meisterklasse!" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs lässt er das Tränke-Lehrbuch für die siebte Klasse direkt aus dem Regal in seine ausgestreckte Hand fliegen, während er auf meinen beeindruckten Blick hin eine Augenbraue hebt. Nicht ganz so gekonnt wie Malfoy, aber immerhin nah dran. „Was?"

„Ich bin noch nie auf die Idee gekommen, hier einen Aufrufezauber zu benutzen…" Meine Fassungslosigkeit kennt gerade keine Grenzen, denn habe doch tatsächlich jahrelang händisch diese bescheuerte Bücherei durchsucht. Wenn ich daran denke, wie viel Zeit ich mir hätte ersparen können, wird es mir ganz schlecht.

„Funktioniert nur nicht in der verbotenen Abteilung", meint Blaise bedauernd und ich würde am liebsten weinen. Natürlich tu ich das nicht, aber etwas verärgert darf man über diese Tatsache ja wohl sein, dass man jahrelang seine Zeit unnütz verschwendet hat.

„Granger, du siehst aus als würdest du gleich in Tränen ausbrechen!"

„Ach sei ruhig", lenke ich ab. „Du denkst also, meine Freunde sollten das einfach so akzeptieren?"

„Klar, das machen Freunde in der Regel so", ist sein lapidarer Kommentar darauf und während er das Buch aufschlägt, in das er wenige Sekunden später schon vollkommen vertieft ist, kreisen meine Gedanken um seine einfachen Worte. Zum ersten Mal im Leben wird mir klar, warum der Hut immer darüber berichtet, dass man in Slytherin tatsächlich echte Freunde findet. Zabini hier ist das beste Beispiel dafür und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass er trotz allem was Malfoy unter Voldemorts Führung hat durchmachen müssen, immer hinter ihm gestanden hat. Diese Tatsache freut mich auf der einen Seite, besonders für Draco, auf der anderen macht sie mich nachdenklich.

„Accio Runen – Eine Abhandlung", versuche ich nun mein Glück und siehe da, das gewünschte Werk segelt gemächlich vom anderen Ende des Raumes über die Tische hinweg direkt in meine Hand und ich vertiefe mich ebenfalls in die Lektüre. Nach einer Weile betritt auch Malfoy die Bücherei und bahnt sich seinen Weg zu uns.

„Na, verrätst du uns wo du warst?", will Zabini auch sogleich wissen, noch ehe Draco sich gesetzt hat, doch ausser einem kurzen, warnenden Blick erhält er keine Antwort auf seine Frage. Okay, er will nicht darüber reden. Ich für meinen Teil habe schon lange kapiert, dass es keinen Sinn hat etwas aus Malfoy herausbekommen zu wollen, wenn er es nicht von sich aus erzählen möchte, also wechsle ich das Thema.

„Welches Fach willst du lernen?"

„Verwandlung schätze ich, wieso?", fragt er vorsichtig nach und sieht mich an, als hätte ich soeben den Verstand verloren.

„Accio Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene – Klasse 7", rufe ich freudig aus, während ich den Zauberstab schwinge und Zabini kann sich ein belustigtes Schnauben nicht verkneifen.

„Hier, bitte!", drücke ich ihm das Buch freudestrahlend in die Hand.

„Granger hat den Accio für sich entdeckt, musst du wissen", bekomme ich Zabinis Spott ab und Draco scheint offenbar gar nichts mehr zu verstehen, denn er schaut von seinem Kumpel zu mir und wieder zurück, während er vorsichtig das Buch aufschlägt.

„Okay, ihr beide auf einem Haufen – das ist vermutlich keine gute Idee", murmelt er dann noch und vertieft sich seinerseits in das Schulbuch. Unterdessen wirft Blaise mir einen vielsagenden Blick zu ehe er zwinkert und sich auch wieder seiner Lektüre widmet. Ich versuche für einen Moment, mir diese merkwürdige Szene hier als außenstehende Person vorzustellen und schüttle belustigt den Kopf. Wer hätte jemals gedacht, dass das Leben irgendwann einmal solche Überraschungen bereit hält?


	18. Chapter 18

**KAPITEL 18**

 **HERMINE POV**

„Granger!", hält Draco mich nach dem Abendessen zurück und Zabini verabschiedet sich mit den Worten, dass er dringend ein Sofa benötigt, nach diesem aufregenden Tag voller Lernen und noch mehr Lernen.

„Tust du mir einen Gefallen?"

Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, was hier los ist. Draco verhält sich schon den ganzen Tag etwas seltsam. Also noch seltsamer als sonst, meine ich damit. Vorher hat er sich extra leise mit Zabini unterhalten und langsam werde ich wirklich neugierig, was er im Schilde führt, denn dass etwas im Busch ist, das merke ich sehr wohl. Ob das nun an der weiblichen Intuition liegt oder daran, dass er sich eben so seltsam verhält, das kann ich nicht genau einschätzen.

„Was denn?", möchte ich vorsichtig wissen.

Das erste Mal seit heute früh nimmt er mich in die Arme und zieht mich an sich, um mir einen Kuss zu geben und ich glaube das ist Taktik, denn immerhin hat er gerade noch von einem Gefallen gesprochen. Trotzdem genieße ich das Prickeln, das seine Lippen auf meinen hinterlassen und seufze.

„Geh in den Gryffindorturm und hol deinen Mantel. In einer viertel Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier. Okay?" Seine sturmgrauen Augen durchbohren mich förmlich und ich hätte ihn nur zu gerne gefragt, was das für eine seltsame Bitte ist und was er vorhat, doch in seinem Blick liegt etwas seltsam Flehendes und ich bringe es nicht über mich, jetzt zu widersprechen, denn es scheint ihm offenbar wirklich wichtig zu sein. Darum nicke ich nur und verspreche, mich zu beeilen, während ich mich auf den Weg in den Turm mache. Dort angekommen durchquere ich eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum, um meinen Wintermantel und einen Schal aus meinem Zimmer zu holen und kurz grinse ich, als mein Blick auf mein Bett fällt, in welchem ich bisher in den Ferien so gut wie nicht geschlafen habe. Ich frage mich, ob die Elfen sich darüber wohl wundern und in einem Anflug kindischer Albernheit, zerwühle ich kichernd die Bettdecke und schaue zufrieden auf mein Werk hinunter. Nur für den Fall…

Keine viertel Stunde später stehe ich wieder in der Eingangshalle und warte auf meinen _Freund_ , der bereits eine Minute später um die Ecke kommt. Bei dem Gedanken an das Wort Freund muss ich lachen, denn es hört sich wirklich seltsam unpassend an im Zusammenhang mit Malfoy und mir und ich beschließe noch im gleichen Moment, dass dies kein passender Ausdruck für uns ist.

Auch er hat einen dicken Wintermantel angezogen und einen grauen Schal um den Hals geschlungen und hält mir seine Hand entgegen, als er an mich herantritt.

„Bereit?", will er wissen und ich runzle die Stirn.

„Keine Ahnung, wäre ich vielleicht wenn du mir sagst, was hier los ist?"

„Wir machen einen Ausflug", sagt er kryptisch und ich stocke kurz. Einen Ausflug?

„Was so viel heißt wie…?", frage ich vorsichtig doch er lacht nur leise.

Unsere Hände sind zwischenzeitlich miteinander verschränkt und es ist faszinierend, wie schnell man sich an solche Dinge gewöhnt.

„Was so viel heißt wie _sei nicht so neugierig, du wirst schon sehen wo wir hin gehen_." Ohne auf meine halbherzigen Proteste zu achten, zieht er mich durch das Schlossportal nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Unsere Schritte machen knirschende Geräusche auf dem schneebedeckten Boden, während wir den Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade einschlagen und seine einzige Reaktion auf meinen verwunderten Blick ist ein belustigtes Zwinkern.

„Okay, warum gehen wir nach Hogsmeade und überhaupt… wir dürfen die Schule doch gar nicht verlassen!", kann ich mich mit meinem Protest nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und er stöhnt frustriert auf, da ich keine Ruhe gebe.

„Doch, dürfen wir. Ich war bei McGonagall. Blaise meinte, dass es nicht mehr so streng gesehen wird seit diesem Jahr und ich habe uns die Genehmigung geholt, also alles im grünen Bereich."

„Du warst bei Professor McGonagall…", murmle ich und es ist eher eine Feststellung, als eine erneute Nachfrage. Wow, was um Merlins Willen hat er vor? „Und du sagst mir immer noch nicht, wo wir hingehen?"

„Nein."

„Hmpf", mache ich gespielt beleidigt. „Weist du, es gibt bei mir ebenfalls niemanden, der Lösegeld springen lassen würde, falls du vorhast mich zu entführen." Meine Worte sind eine Wiederholung seiner eigenen als wir zum ersten Mal in der Küche waren und daraufhin schnalzt er nur tadelnd mit der Zunge.

„Ich denke Potter würde schon die eine oder andere Galleone springen lassen."

Ich überlege kurz. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

Wir bleiben auf einmal stehen und ich wundere mich darüber, denn wir sind noch nicht in Hogsmeade angekommen, wobei ich mich sowieso generell wundere, da um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich nicht mehr viel los ist in dem kleinen Zaubererdörfchen. Außer vielleicht im Pub, doch daraus so ein Geheimnis zu machen, wäre wohl auch etwas übertrieben.

„So…", zieht er mich dichter an sich und beinahe berühren sich unsere Nasenspitzen. Unser Atem macht kleine Wölkchen in der Kälte und ich bin langsam wirklich gespannt was das hier alles soll. „…die Appariergrenze hätten wir hinter uns gelassen. Fertig?"

„Fertig für…", doch weiter komme ich nicht, denn augenblicklich werde ich von dem bekannten Sog erfasst, den man nur beim Apparieren verspürt und für wenige Sekunden wirbeln wir in einem Strudel aus dunklen Farben durch die Nacht, ehe wir mit einem leisen Knall wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben. Wir stehen immer noch genauso nahe beieinander wie zuvor und ich versuche, mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien um mich umzuschauen, doch er hält mich eisern fest und zwingt mich dadurch, ihn anzusehen.

„Du musst mir versprechen, jetzt nicht auszurasten, okay?", meint er ernst und ich verstehe nicht genau, was er eigentlich von mir möchte, doch in dem Moment, in dem er mich los lässt und ich mir die Umgebung ansehen kann, erstarre ich augenblicklich und jegliches Gefühl weicht aus meinen Gliedern. Ich höre nur noch meinen eigenen, erstickten Atem und mein Hirn braucht ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wo genau er mich hin gebracht hat.

„Nein…", hauche ich fassungslos und meine Stimme scheint von irgendwo weit her zu kommen. Unkontrolliert fangen meine Hände an zu zittern und jede Faser in meinem Körper schreit danach, weg zu rennen. Weit weg.

„Gran… Hermine, hör zu…"

„NEIN!", fahre ich ihn wütend an, während ich herumschnelle und ihn böse anfunkle. Scheint, als sei wieder Leben in meinen Körper gekommen. „Was soll das? Warum bringst du mich… hier her?" Ich ärgere mich, dass meine Worte verletzt klingen, aber genau das ist es, was ich bin. Wir stehen mitten in der Empfangshalle von Malfoy Manor und zwar genau dort, wo seine irre Tante mir damals die Narbe verpasst hat, die mich an all das erinnert. Der Ursprung meiner Alpträume und etwas, was ich in eine weit entfernte Ecke meines Gedächtnisses schieben wollte um es nie wieder hervor zu holen. Eigentlich. Und was macht er? Bildet sich ein, er könnte mich mal eben an diesen schrecklichen Ort apparieren um… ja warum eigentlich?

 **DRACO POV**

Okay, sie ist wütend, das war zu erwarten. Der Versuch sie anzufassen scheitert ebenfalls kläglich, denn sie schlägt meine Hand weg und ein verletzter Ausdruck huscht über ihr Gesicht. Es ist zwar relativ dunkel, doch durch die hohen Fenster tritt genug Mondlicht, welches hell vom Schnee reflektiert wird, dass ich ihr Gesicht sehen kann.

„Weil das wahrscheinlich die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wie du den Scheiss endlich hinter dir lässt!" Ich versuche ruhig und beherrscht zu bleiben, was mir angesichts der Umgebung, in der wir uns hier befinden, auch nicht unbedingt leicht fällt. Das Manor ist mein Zuhause und ich liebe es, doch es sind schlimme Dinge passiert in diesem Anwesen, das kann ich nicht abstreiten.

„DU SPINNST JA WOHL!", schreit sie mich nun an und ihre Stimme zittert. „Ich werde jetzt gehen", fügt sie noch an und wendet sich von mir ab um auf die Türe zuzusteuern, doch ich halte sie am Handgelenk fest und hindere sie somit, einfach davon zu laufen.

„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!" Mit diesen Worten ziehe ich sie zurück, greife sie an den Oberarmen und drehe sie so, dass sie in die Halle blicken muss, die ruhig und harmlos anmutend vor uns liegt. „Du solltest dich dieser Erinnerung stellen. Ich kann mir nicht jede Nacht anhören, wie dich der Scheiss quält, an dem MEINE BESCHISSENE FAMILIE Schuld ist!" Auch meine Stimme wird nun eine Spur schärfer und ich hoffe einfach, dass ich mit diesem Experiment hier nicht falsch liege.

Ich spüre, wie sie scharf die Luft einzieht. „Nur, weil ich einmal einen Alptraum hatte, heißt das nicht…"

„Zweimal", unterbreche ich sie und Granger schnaubt. „Wenn du mir jetzt sagst, dass das eine Ausnahme war, dann gehen wir auf der Stelle wieder ins Schloss zurück. Aber du kannst mir ehrlich gesagt nicht erzählen, dass dich dieser Mist nicht Nacht für Nacht fertigmacht!" Ihre ausbleibende Antwort ist mir Antwort genug und ich fühle, wie sie unter meinen Händen zittert. Ich löse meinen harten Griff um ihre Arme und lege die meinen von hinten um ihre Taille. Sie reagiert kaum, als ich sie an mich ziehe und meinen Kopf neben ihrem positioniere.

Eine ganze Weile sagt sie gar nichts, doch irgendwann durchbricht ihre zitternde Stimme die drückende Stille.

„Wie könnte es jemals besser werden? Es ist immer noch passiert und es ist nach wie vor der gleiche Ort." Ihre Stimme bricht weg und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich den Anflug von Tränen sehen könnte, würde ich in ihr Gesicht blicken.

„Du kannst aber auch versuchen, die Erinnerung durch etwas Neues zu schwächen", flüstere ich, nahe an ihrem Ohr.

„Wie soll das funktionieren?", will sie leise wissen und dreht ihren Kopf, um mich anzusehen und ich hatte Recht, denn ihre Augen glitzern verdächtig. Nicht im Traum hätte ich jemals damit gerechnet, dass es mich schmerzt, sie so verletzlich zu sehen. Früher vielleicht, als sie für mich nichts weiter als nur der Sidekick von Potter war. Als ich noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie unglaublich sie eigentlich ist und nicht mehr in ihr gesehen habe, als das, was mein Vater mir mein Leben lang versucht hat, einzureden. Aber jetzt...

Ich drehe sie herum und lege vorsichtig meine Hände an ihre Wangen.

„So…", sage ich und küsse ihre Stirn. „und so…" Ihre Wange. „… oder so…", Meine Lippen streifen die ihren.

„Draco…", setzt sie verzweifelt an doch ich lasse ihr keine Chance jetzt etwa zu sagen.

„Shhhht, ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbreche ich sie und küsse sie kurz bestimmend auf die Lippen. „Denk für einen kurzen Moment darüber nach, was wäre, wenn das alles nie passiert wäre. Wenn unser Leben normal verlaufen wäre, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen. Es hätte keinen Krieg gegeben, keinen verpfuschten Trank, kein Tagebuch, keine nächtlichen Besuche auf der Krankenstation. Wir wären heute nicht hier und ich könnte dir nicht sagen, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Und ganz ehrlich, der Gedanke ist irgendwie auch nicht besonders toll."

Ihre Augen weiten sich ungläubig und ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass sie nicht mit solchen Worten von mir gerechnet hat, denn zugegeben, Lippenbekenntnisse jeglicher Art sind noch nie mein Ding gewesen, doch jetzt, in diesem Moment wollte ich, dass sie es weiß.

Sie sagt nichts doch ich erwarte auch keine Antwort von ihr, während ich sie an mich ziehe. Eine ganze Weile stehen wir noch hier in der Eingangshalle herum und starren in die Dunkelheit, die plötzlich gar nicht mehr so unheimlich anmutet wie noch zuvor.

"Soll ich uns wieder nach Hogwarts apparieren?", frage ich sie leise nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und eigentlich hätte ich vermutet, dass sie nichts lieber täte, als endlich von hier zu verschwinden doch einer der Gründe warum Granger einfach unfassbar ist, ist der, dass sie immer für eine Überraschung gut ist, denn sie schüttelt energisch den Kopf und ihre Haare kitzeln mich am Kinn.

"Nein... ich... lass uns noch nicht ins Schloss zurück", murmelt sie und ich frage mich, ob sie den Verstand verloren hat, als ihre nächsten Worte an meine Ohren dringen. "Müssen wir heute überhaupt zurück?"

"Wir müssen gar nichts", antworte ich ihr, ohne zu wissen worauf sie überhaupt hinaus möchte.

"Gut. Bring mich einfach nur aus dieser verfluchten Halle hier raus."

Mit einer schnellen Drehung verschwinden wir und tauchen nur einen Wimpernschlag später ein Stockwerk höher in meinem Zimmer wieder auf und für eine Sekunde freue ich mich, wieder hier zu sein. Die dunklen Möbel werfen lange Schatten auf den Boden und ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Inneren aus. Kurz beschleicht mich der Gedanke, dass Apparieren wirklich sehr praktisch ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass es normalerweise fast zwei Minuten dauert, bis man von der Halle hier oben angekommen ist, doch genau so schnell wie dieser Gedanke gekommen ist, verpufft er auch schon wieder, denn Granger sieht mich so durchdringend an, dass ich mich kurz frage, was hier eigentlich los ist. Durch die hohe Fensterfront ist der Raum noch ein wenig heller als das Erdgeschoss und alles was ich im Tunnelblick noch wahrnehme, ist ihr glühender Blick, der sich mit meinem eigenen verhakt.

Ihre Hände wandern an den Reißverschluss meines Mantels und das ratschende Geräusch, das dieser macht als sie ihn öffnet, hallt laut durch den stillen Raum. Als wäre eben dies der Startschuss gewesen, krachen unsere Lippen unsanft aufeinander und ich spüre nur im Ansatz, wie sie mir den warmen Mantel von den Schultern streift. Auch ich befreie sie von ihrer Jacke und noch während ich diese rechts neben uns auf den nächsten Stuhl werfe, spüre ich ihre kleinen, kalten Hände, die unter meinen Pullover fahren und mich dazu bringen, überrascht aufzukeuchen. Das scheint sie jedoch nicht wirklich zu interessieren, denn die setzt nun alles daran, mir den Pullover vom Körper zu zerren und für einen kurzen Moment bin ich viel zu überrumpelt, als dass ich sie davon abhalten könnte. Außerdem fühlen sich ihre Hände, die sich nun knetend meine Schultern entlang arbeiten, viel zu gut an. Als sie jedoch an meiner Gürtelschnalle ankommen, finde ich auch plötzlich mein Hirn wieder, zwar nicht da wo es vielleicht hingehört, aber dennoch.

Schnell greife ich nach ihren Handgelenken und halte sie gefangen, so dass sie ihr Vorhaben unterbrechen muss. Sie schnaubt frustriert auf.

"Granger, ich..."

"Sei ruhig", unterbricht sie mich unwirsch und versucht sich aus meinem Griff zu befreien, was ich jedoch nicht zulasse. Stattdessen verwickle ich sie in einen fahrigen Kuss und wir taumeln halb kämpfend wenige Meter durch den Raum, bis wir vom Bettpfosten in ihrem Rücken gestoppt werden. Langsam lasse ich ihre Hände los und dränge mich dichter an sie. Jegliches Denken hat sich aus meinem Kopf verabschiedet und der einzige Gedanke der in meinem Kopf noch Platz hat, ist der, ob sie wohl wieder diesen Spitzen-BH anhat, ehe ich mir eine imaginäre Ohrfeige verpasse. Aber sind wir ehrlich, das hilft mir im Moment auch nicht weiter. Granger erzittert unter meinen Händen, die ihr nun ebenfalls den Pullover vom Körper streifen und ich vermag nicht zu beurteilen, ob es nicht vielleicht von der Kälte herrührt, denn hier im Manor ist es eisig, da niemand mehr da ist, für den geheizt werden müsste.

"Wir sind nicht auf der Flucht!", ist das Einzige, das ich für den Moment noch über die Lippen bringe, denn nun verabschiedet sich meine Stimme seltsam kratzig und rau. Ihre warme Haut unter meinen Händen schickt kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper, die mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen drohen. Ich nehme ihren Hals in Beschlag und markiere sie, indem ich in die Stelle knapp überhalb ihres Schlüsselbeins beisse. Ihr leises Stöhnen geht mir durch Mark und Bein und ich frage mich kurz, ob das hier nicht vielleicht eine Kurzschlussreaktion ihrerseits ist, der Tatsache geschuldet, dass die Emotionen einfach etwas zu viel für sie waren, doch ehrlich gesagt kann ich darauf keine Rücksicht mehr nehmen. Nicht hier. Nicht heute Nacht.

Meine Hände wandern fordernd ihren schlanken Körper entlang, fahren über ihren Rücken und erkunden jede Stelle ihres Oberkörpers. Wie von selbst öffnet meine linke Hand den Verschluss ihres BH's, den ich ihr hastig von den Schultern steife. Ich hatte zwar selbst gesagt, dass wir nicht auf der Flucht seien, aber Geduld war zugegebener Maßen noch nie meine größte Stärke. Ihre Hände machen mich schier wahnsinnig und als sie dieses Mal an der metallenen Schnalle meines Gürtels herum nestelt, habe ich keine Einwände mehr. Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen landet lautlos auf dem flauschigen Teppich meines Zimmers und ehe ich noch weiter darüber nachdenken kann, wie es nochmal gleich passieren konnte, dass ausgerechnet _sie_ die erste Frau ist, die ich hier im Manor in meinem Zimmer habe, - nackt, versteht sich - schiebe ich uns am Bettpfosten vorbei, auf direkten Weg in die samtenen Laken. Bei Salazar, das ist beinahe mehr als ich ertragen kann und während ich mich halb seitlich über sie beuge, versuche ich angestrengt, an etwas Anderes zu denken, was nur bedingt klappt.

Ihre Rechte Hand fährt über meine Brust und meinen Bauch und bringt jeden Muskel in meinem Körper dazu, sich zu verhärten. Der Anblick, der sich mir bietet, ist berauschend. Ihr Körper, der leicht vom Mondlicht erhellt wird, ihr Brustkorb, der sich hektisch hebt und senkt und ihre halb geschlossenen Lider, die verdächtig flattern... Granger ist einfach nur perfekt und ich nehme mir einen Moment, diesen Anblick in mich aufzusaugen.

Mein Blick ist ihr jedoch offenbar nicht ganz geheuer.

"Was ist?", möchte sie leise wissen, während sie sich ein wenig unter meiner Beobachtung windet und ich frage mich, warum ich noch nie zuvor realisiert habe, wie einzigartig diese kleine Hexe hier eigentlich ist?

"Nichts", antworte ich ihr knapp während ich schon beinahe andächtig über ihren glatten Bauch streiche und meine Hand federleicht über ihre Brüste fahren lasse. Sie stöhnt leise auf und da ich mich nun Dank diesem Geräusch sowieso keine Sekunde länger zurückhalten kann, lege ich meine Lippen auf ihre rechte Brust und ziehe die Brustwarze nicht ganz so sanft zwischen meine Zähne. Scheisse ich bin geliefert denn allein schon durch ihren überraschten Aufschrei bin ich fast dabei, komplett die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Meine Erregung schmerzt mittlerweile beinahe schon und schreit nach Erlösung, doch so einfach werde ich es mir selbst heute nicht machen. Das ist verdammt noch mal Granger hier in meinem Bett und wenn das nicht Grund genug ist, das Ganze mehr zu zelebrieren, dann weiß ich auch nicht.

Während ich also meine Lippen wieder auf ihre lege um sie in einen erneuten Kuss zu verwickeln, lasse ich meine Hand ihren Körper hinab wandern, direkt zwischen ihre Beine wo mich ihre feuchte Hitze empfängt und ohne Rücksicht drauf zu nehmen, dass sie nun anfängt etwas herum zu zappeln, beginne ich damit, sie mit festem Druck zu massieren. Ich habe noch nie viel davon gehalten, im Bett allzu zimperlich zu sein und offensichtlich schlage ich bei ihr hiermit ebenso die richtigen Saiten an, denn sie löst sich aus dem Kuss und schnappt hektisch nach Luft, während sich ihre Hände beinahe schon schmerzhaft in meinen Haaren verkrallen.

"Oh Gott", keucht sie und wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken, während ihr Becken meiner Hand entgegenzuckt und alleine schon ihre Reaktion lässt mich fast kommen. Ernsthaft, ich habe wohl noch nie etwas Faszinierenderes gesehen, als Hermine Granger in Ekstase und ich versuche angestrengt, mich unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was sich einfacher anhört, als es in der Praxis tatsächlich ist. Wenn nicht gleich irgendwas passiert, dann werde ich wohl einfach explodieren, geht es mir durch den Kopf, und als ob sie meine Gedanken gelesen hätte, was in ihrer momentanen Verfassung allerdings kaum möglich ist, löst sie ihre rechte Hand aus meinem Haar und fährt mit dieser vorsichtig an meinem Körper entlang nach Süden, wo sie wie zufällig mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Härte fährt und diese viel zu leichte Bewegung macht mich wahnsinnig.

"Fuck...", knurre ich, vergrabe meinen Kopf in ihrer Halsbeuge und vergesse sogar für einen kurzen Moment in meinem Tun fortzufahren. Sie lässt ein leises Kichern verlauten und zur Strafe beisse ich leicht in ihren Hals. "Du findest das also lustig, ja?"

"Ein... wenig..." Ihre Worte enden in einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, denn ich habe meine Tätigkeit wieder aufgenommen und stoße zwei Finger in sie, die ich quälend langsam zurück ziehe nur um sie noch langsamer wieder in ihre feuchte Enge gleiten zu lassen.

"Was soll ich tun, Granger?", will ich von ihr wissen, während ich über die Stelle lecke, die ich zuvor gebissen habe. "Sag mir was du willst!"

Ihr verwirrter und zugleich lustverschleierter Blick amüsiert mich in höchstem Maße, doch anschließend ist es an mir, verwirrt zu sein.

"Ich... keine Ahnung... ist nicht so, dass ich großartig Erfahrung hätte. Nur, nun ja, einmal und da..." Sie bewegt sich nun fordernder gegen meine Hand und ihr Kopf fällt in den Nacken während sie die Augen schließt. "...war ich nicht ganz nüchtern. Aber tu _irgendwas,_ verdammt nochmal!"

Okay damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet und dass sie jetzt offensichtlich selbst die Initiative ergreift - und mit Initiative meine ich meine steil aufgerichtete Erregung - lässt mich selbst nun heißer aufkeuchen. Ihre kleine, warme Hand schließt sich komplett um meine Härte und bewegt sich im Gleichtakt zu meiner eigenen Hand. Quälend langsam. Viel zu langsam. Okay es reicht nun. Ich beschließe, dass ich das hier keine Minute mehr aushalte. Sämtliche Nerven in meinem Körper sind zum Zerreißen gespannt und noch während ich knurrend ihre Hand aus meinem Schoß ziehe, rolle ich mich auf sie. Mit meiner linken Hand fixiere ich ihre Arme über ihrem Kopf und bedeutet ihr mit einem eindeutigen Blick, dass sie dort gefälligst zu bleiben haben. Ich halte auf keinen Fall noch weitere Berührungen von ihr aus, ohne direkt zu explodieren. Granger grinst, macht jedoch keine Anstalten sich dagegen zu wehren.

Während ich mich aufrichte und nun zwischen ihren Beinen knie, lasse ich meine Hände über ihren Körper gleiten. Ich beuge mich zu ihr hinunter und beginne, mich von ihrem Mund abwärts zu küssen, über ihr Schlüsselbein, zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang zu ihrem Bauchnabel und ich genieße es, dass sie sich unter meinen Berührungen windet. Ihr Oberkörper wölbt sich mir entgegen und ich sauge erneut eine ihrer Brustwarzen in meinen Mund und lasse meine Zunge um ihren Nippel kreisen.

"Draco, bitte!", keucht sie und meine Lenden ziehen sich bei diesen Worten schmerzhaft zusammen. Wie im Rausch lasse ich meine Hand wieder fordernd zu ihrer Mitte gleiten und kreise mit mäßigem Druck mit meinem Daumen um ihren Lustpunkt, während mein Mund von ihren Brüsten ablässt und der Moment, in dem sie ihre Hände nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hat und ihre Finger schmerzhaft in meine Schulterblätter bohrt ist gleichzeitig der Moment, in dem ich nicht mehr länger warten kann. Meine Oberarme zittern, als ich mich rechts und links neben ihrem Körper abstütze und ich weiß nicht ob es von der Last kommt die sie zu tragen haben oder aber von der Nervosität, denn bei Salazar, ich bin tatsächlich nervös. Das ist neu. Und verwirrend.

Doch Granger umfasst mein Gesicht mit ihren Händen und zieht mich langsam zu sich um mich zu küssen und plötzlich ist alles erstaunlich klar und einfach. Mit einem erneuten Blick in ihre Augen hole ich mir ihr Einverständnis und Zentimeter für Zentimeter dränge ich mich nun in sie und das Gefühl, das mich übermannt als ich vollends in ihr versenkt bin, ist für einen Moment so übermächtig, dass mir beinahe schwarz vor Augen wird. Ich halte einen Augenblick inne um mich zu sammeln und komme mir gleichzeitig vor wie ein vollkommener Trottel, weil mich das hier so mitnimmt. Ihr heißer Atem auf meinem Gesicht und ihre Fingernägel in meinem Rücken sind fast schon mehr als ich ertragen kann, doch sie sieht das offensichtlich anders, denn sie rollt mir ihr Becken entgehen so dass ich beinahe schon die ersten Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen sehe.

Mein eigenes Stöhnen dringt von weit her an meine Ohren und alles was ich sehe, sind ihre dunkle Augen im Tunnelblick, während ich mich langsam zurückziehe, nur um eine Sekunde später wieder fordernd vorwärts zu drängen. Ich baue einen langsamen Rhythmus auf und registriere mit jedem weiteren Stoß, wie sie immer mehr wegdriftet. Ihr Kopf rollt mittlerweile unkontrolliert von einer Seite zur anderen und ihre Hände wandern fahrig an meinem Rücken auf und ab. Ihr stetes Keuchen ist Musik in meinen Ohren und ich verliere zunehmend die Beherrschung. Schon kurze Zeit später weiß ich nicht mehr, welches Stöhnen zu wem gehört, geschweige denn meinen eigenen Namen, während ich mein Tempo steigere. Ich spüre ihre Beine die sich um meine Hüfte schlingen um mich fester an sie zu pressen, und plötzlich fühle ich die Hitze, die durch meinen Unterleib schießt wie kochende Lava. Im letzten Moment halte ich inne und schiebe meinen Arm unter ihren Körper, ehe ich uns beide mit einer formvollendeten Drehung herum reiße. Ich kann kaum noch klar denken aber ich weiß, dass ich sie jetzt in diesem Moment auf mir brauche. Dringend.

Ich schiebe ihren Oberkörper in die Senkrechte und betrachte sie kurz, während meine Hände ihre Brüste umfassen, die sich dort genau richtig anfühlen. Meine Hände gleiten an ihren Seiten hinunter und ich packe sie unsanft an der Hüfte um sie zu dirigieren.

Dass dies jedoch vollkommen unnötig ist wird mir schon wenige Sekunden später klar, denn sie bringt mich mit ihren Bewegungen an den Rand der Verzweiflung und stöhnend lasse ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schließe die Augen, vor denen kleine Blitze unkontrolliert umher zucken. Ich lege meine Hand an ihre Mitte und kneife leicht mit Daumen und Zeigefinger in ihren Lustpunkt ehe ich dazu übergehe, ihn erneut mit mäßigem Druck zu reiben. Granger entfährt ein erstickter Laut und ich spüre genau, wie ihr kompletter Körper sich verspannt und im dem Moment, in dem sie sich zuckend um mich zusammenzieht, reißt sie mich mit sich und während ich heftiger komme als ich es jemals getan habe, fange ich sie mit meinen Armen auf, da sie kraftlos nach vorne kippt.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange ich nun hier schon liege, meinen Kopf auf Dracos Brustkorb gebettet und nichts weiter tue, als seinem, mittlerweile wieder gleichmäßigem Herzschlag zuzuhören. Das dumpf pochende Geräusch lullt mich langsam aber sicher ein und mich erfasst eine bleierne Schwere, die droht, mich in den Schlaf zu reißen, doch ich will nicht einschlafen. Auf keinen Fall möchte ich auch nur eine Sekunde hiervon verpassen.

Seltsam, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich ein solches Gefühl von innerer Ruhe und Zufriedenheit erfasst. Das erste und auch einzige Mal, als ich mit jemandem geschlafen habe, war vollkommen anders und irgendwie… seltsam. Vielleicht lag das am Wodka, den die Bulgaren vorher großzügig bei der Party auf dem Schiff ausgeschenkt hatten, vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur daran, dass ich nicht im Geringsten auch nur annähernd solche Gefühle für Viktor hatte, wie nun für Draco. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich in mein Gesicht und ich schließe für einen Moment die Augen um seinen Duft zu inhalieren und das Prickeln zu genießen, das von seiner Hand ausgeht, die leicht meinen Nacken massiert. Zwischenzeitlich hat er das rechte Ende der Bettdecke, auf der wir liegen, über uns geworfen und eine wohlige Wärme hüllt uns ein und ich denke, dass ich einfach nie wieder aufstehen möchte. Außerdem müsste ich mich dann nicht mit ihm auseinandersetzen und das würde mir im Moment doch ziemlich entgegenkommen.

Meine Güte, dieser Abend ist beinahe zu viel für mich und ich glaube, ich muss erst mal die tausend Gedanken in meinem Kopf sortieren. Vielleicht sollte ich doch einfach dem Drang nachgeben und schlafen, geht es mir durch den Kopf, doch ich habe die Rechnung offensichtlich ohne den Slytherin gemacht, denn der rührt sich nun unter mir und schiebt mich vorsichtig neben sich auf die Seite.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", sagt er leise und ist im gleichen Moment auch schon aus dem Bett gestiegen. Ich weiß, dass es wohl keinerlei Logik entspricht, doch ihn zu beobachten, wie er nackt durch den halbdunklen Raum läuft, treibt mir die Röte ins Gesicht und ich bin froh, dass es nicht hell genug ist um irgendeine Farbe auszumachen, denn das wäre nun doch etwas peinlich.

Er hält an einem monströsen Schrank und zieht eine Schublade auf, aus der er sich offenbar eine Hose hervorkramt, die er anzieht ehe er den Raum durch eine der zwei Türen verlässt, die mir vorher noch nicht aufgefallen waren. Die zweite führt vermutlich in ein Badezimmer und ich überlege kurz ob ich mir meinen Zauberstab schnappen und mich ein wenig umsehen sollte, doch ich bin momentan einfach viel zu müde und auch zu faul um mich zu bewegen, also krieche ich nur unter die komplette Decke und kuschle mich in die weichen Kissen. Meine Güte, dieses Bett ist unverschämt bequem.

Es dauert nicht lange bis sich die Tür wieder öffnet und im Augenwinkel nehme ich wahr, dass er irgendetwas auf dem kleinen Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett abstellt, ehe er sich dem Kleiderchaos auf dem Boden widmet.

„Was machst du?", will ich wissen doch da ist er bereits zu mir unter die Decke gekrochen.

„Feuer", ist seine knappe Antwort und mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs entfacht er ein kleines, prasselndes Feuer im Kamin an der Wand, die gegenüber der Fensterfront zu unserer Linken liegt, welches den Raum sofort in ein warmes Licht taucht. Die orange flackernden Flammen tragen dazu bei, dass sich aus den schattenhaften Umrissen des Raums ein großes, schlicht eingerichtetes Zimmer formt und ich schaue mich nun neugierig um. Links vor den Fenstern steht ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch, eine kleine Ecke mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln befinden sich zu unserer Rechten im Raum und gegenüber an der Wand steht der große Kleiderschrank zu dessen Seiten die Zimmertüren abgehen. Über dem Kamin prangt ein Wappen, dass ich nicht eindeutig identifizieren kann und von dem ich vermute, dass es das Familienwappen der Malfoys ist. Doch das Interessanteste in diesem Zimmer ist eindeutig Draco, der gerade seinen Zauberstab zur Seite legt und mir eine Dose vor die Nase hält.

„Hier", sagt er mit einem Grinsen und wenn etwas an diesem Abend noch seltsamer werden kann, dann ist es wohl eindeutig das hier. Meine Verwunderung muss mir ins Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn er lacht nun leise. „Ich hätte auch Kürbissaft oder Wasser, aber ich steh auf das Zeug."

„Ein Muggel-Energydrink?" Meine Stimme klingt ungläubig. Niemals im Leben hätte ich gedacht, dass man in diesem Manor auch nur irgendwas Muggelmäßiges findet und perplex greife ich nach der Dose und öffne sie mit dem bekannten Zischen.

Er antwortet nicht darauf sondern öffnet sich ebenfalls eine Dose und nimmt einen großzügigen Schluck, ehe er sie zurück stellt und sich nun seinerseits auf den Rücken legt und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Kopfschüttelnd nippe ich an meinem Getränk und muss nun ebenfalls schmunzeln, denn es ist wirklich seltsam, wie vertraut sich das hier auf der einen Seite anfühlt und wie merkwürdig auf der anderen.

„Wenn du dir jetzt noch eine Zigarette anzündest, fall ich vom Glauben…", murmle ich und mache Anstalten auch meine Dose abzustellen, indem ich versuche mich über ihn zu beugen, ohne unter dem Schutz der Decke hervorzukommen. Er hilft mir bei diesem aussichtslosen Versuch und nimmt sie mir ab. Gleichzeitig zieht er mich mit seinem linken Arm an sich und beginnt wieder einmal mit seinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf meinen Oberarm zu zeichnen. Ob ihm wohl auffällt, dass er das immer tut, wenn wir beieinander liegen?

„Was soll das denn sein?" Seine Stimme klingt entspannt und ich fasse es nicht, dass wir solch eine Unterhaltung führen, während ich immer noch nackt in seinem Bett liege. Irgendwer sollte mich mal dringend kneifen.

„Nicht so wichtig. Süchtig machendes Muggelzeug, das darüber hinaus noch ziemlich ungesund ist."

„Klingt interessant", meint er daraufhin ernst, was mich zum Lachen bringt.

„Ich denke, du solltest bei dem RedBull – Ritual bleiben."

„Und mit Ritual meinst du was genau?", will er amüsiert wissen und dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er mich aus seiner leicht erhöhten Position ansehen kann und ich weiche seinem fragenden Blick aus.

„Naja, also…", setze ich an doch mir fehlen die Worte um auszudrücken, was mir im Kopf herum geht. Doch Malfoy ist nicht dumm und greift mir voraus.

„Glaub mir, ich habe noch nie jemandem ein Muggelgetränk nach dem Sex gebracht und schon gar nicht in meinem Zimmer", raunt er und setzt einen schnellen Kuss in mein Haar. „Ich streite allerdings nicht ab, dass ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte." Seine Hand umfasst mein Kinn und zwingt meinen Kopf zurück. Für einen kurzen Moment vergesse ich weiter zu atmen, denn seine Augen sind so dunkel in dem flackernden Licht und sein Blick so fesselnd, dass es mir für einen kurzen Moment den Atem raubt. „Und wenn du was wissen willst, dann frag mich einfach."

Wow, das war deutlich und ich hasse es, dass er mich anscheinend spielend leicht durchschauen kann, doch ich versuche meine Unsicherheit einfach hinunter zu schlucken. „Okay", kommt es daher etwas zögerlich über meine Lippen doch schon einen Wimpernschlag später habe ich bereits wieder vergessen, was ich sagen wollte, denn er haucht mir einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und der Geschmack von Malfoy und RedBull steigt mir zu Kopf.

„Du hast gesagt, es hat noch nie jemand in Hogwarts in deinem Bett geschlafen außer dir selbst…", räuspere ich mich und bekomme gerade noch so mit, wie er ein amüsiertes Schnauben verlauten lässt, ehe er sich wieder eine gemütliche Position sucht, nicht ohne davor nochmal einen Schluck seines Getränks genommen zu haben.

„Gut aufgepasst!", verhöhnt er mich auch sofort, doch ich war noch nicht ganz fertig.

„Und offensichtlich auch nicht…hier?", will ich unsicher wissen, doch das ist die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, wenn ich seinen Worten von vor wenigen Minuten Glauben schenken kann.

„Und schon wieder volle Punktzahl", antwortet er knapp und ich glaube er macht das absichtlich, um mich zu ärgern, da er genau weiß, dass es mir nicht leicht fällt, über so etwas zu sprechen, weshalb ich nun auch eine kreative Pause einlege. Doch anscheinend hat er Erbarmen mit mir. „Es gibt Mittel und Wege, sich außerhalb des eigenen Zimmers zu treffen. Hogwarts bietet einige Möglichkeiten, möchte ich meinen."

„Ja… ich weiß schon, es hatte mich nur… überrascht, das ist alles", meine ich daraufhin. Das hat es tatsächlich.

Seine Stimme ist leise und ich weiß spontan nicht, worauf er hinaus möchte bei seinen nächsten Worten. Wobei, ich kann es mir denken. „Was mich überrascht ist eher _deine_ Aussage von vorhin, Granger."

„Was meinst du?", frage ich trotzdem und er schenkt mir einen vielsagenden Blick, der mich erröten lässt. „Ja, okay… ich weiß schon. Naja, keine große Sache, es war in der Vierten, einige Tage nach dem Weihnachtsball und wir hatten auf dem Schiff zu viel gefeiert…" Ich zucke mit den Schultern, denn eigentlich gibt es kaum noch großartig etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Halt mal, du redest hier nicht etwa von… Krum?" Seine Augen weiten sich überrascht und ich muss trotz der etwas peinlichen Situation kichern, denn es sieht so aus, als habe er mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit.

„Doch, wieso?" Das Grinsen, das sich in sein Gesicht schleicht ist unheimlich und nun ist es an mir, verwundert eine Augenbraue zu heben, doch ich bezweifle, dass das bei mir auch nur annähernd so eindrucksvoll rüber kommt wie bei ihm.

„Nun ja, ich hatte nicht gedacht, mit einem weltbekannten Quidditchspieler konkurrieren zu müssen. Ehrlich gesagt dachte ich, du und Weasley…" Er lässt seinen Satz in der Luft hängen und ich lache kurz leise auf.

„Ron und ich sind Freunde. Und auch als wir zusammen waren, waren wir eigentlich nie mehr als das."

Es folgt ein langer Augenblick der Stille und beinahe denke ich er ist eingeschlafen, doch plötzlich durchbrechen seine Worte die angenehme Ruhe, die sich über uns ausgebreitet hatte.

„Das ist nun wirklich mehr als nur dumm gelaufen für Weasley."

Dieser trockene Kommentar kommt so unerwartet, dass ich nichts tun kann, außer laut aufzulachen. Ich weiß nicht wieso, doch ich bekomme mich kaum unter Kontrolle und auch bei dem Versuch das Lachen zu unterdrücken schüttelt sich mein gesamter Körper. Erst als Draco mich auf den Rücken dreht und sich über mich beugt schaffe ich es, für einen kurzen Moment die Luft anzuhalten, was mir allerdings vor lauter Anstrengung die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

„Lachst du mich etwa aus, Granger?", knurrt er verheißungsvoll und ich presse die Lippen fest aufeinander und schüttle hastig den Kopf.

„Nein, ich… es liegt bestimmt am Energydrink!" Und schon wieder muss ich unvermittelt losprusten. Meine Güte, was ist nur los mit mir? Der Abend war vermutlich wirklich etwas zu viel für mich. Schlagartig fällt mir mein Lachen aus dem Gesicht als sich ein Detail des Abends wieder in mein Gedächtnis schiebt. Er hat gesagt, dass er… oh Merlin, warum fängt mein Hirn erst jetzt damit an, diese Information zu verarbeiten? Malfoy hat gesagt, er hat sich in mich verliebt und ich habe einfach in diesem Moment überhaupt nichts weiter getan, als ihn anzustarren. So wie jetzt schon wieder. Ich höre das Blut in meinen Ohren rauschen und spüre, wie mein Atem sich beschleunigt. Sein Gesicht ist meinem so nah und das einzige was ich sehe, sind seine Augen die mich nachdenklich mustern.

„Manchmal würde ich wirklich zu gerne deine Gedanken lesen." Seine Worte sind beinahe sanft und er überbrückt die letzten Zentimeter um mich zu küssen.

 **DRACO POV**

Es ist nicht das erste Mal dass ich sie küsse, doch noch nie hat sich ein Kuss so vollkommen angefühlt. Ich glaube ich sollte mich dringend mal untersuchen lassen, denn mit meinen Gedankengängen stimmt irgendetwas ganz und gar nicht. Es ist allerdings auch schwer auch nur irgendetwas Vernünftiges zu denken, während ihre Lippen sich so warm und weich gegen meine Bewegen und ich liebe das Gefühl, das Ihre Hand in meinem Haar hinterlässt, wenn sie diese darin vergräbt.

Ich habe nicht gelogen als ich mir gestern selbst eingestanden habe, dass Granger mein Heilmittel ist, denn je mehr Zeit ich mit ihr verbringe, umso mehr fügen sich die kleinen Splitter meiner Seele wieder zusammen und beinahe fühle ich so etwas wie Frieden in ihrer Nähe. Meine Güte, das hört sich wirklich seltsam kitschig an und schon dreimal nicht nach mir, doch warum sollte ich es leugnen, wenn es eindeutig der Wahrheit entspricht?

Nur langsam löse ich den Kuss um meine Stirn gegen ihre zu legen und tief durch zu atmen.

„Wie machst du das…" Meine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und es wundert mich, dass sie antwortet, denn ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie besonders glücklich darüber ist, heute noch intime Details zu besprechen.

„Was meinst du?", will sie ebenso leise wissen und ich lege mich wieder auf den Rücken, greife nach dem Zauberstab und reguliere das Feuer im Kamin auf ein Minimum herunter, ehe ich sie wieder an mich ziehe.

„Es ist… naja… besser", murmle ich und schließe die Augen.

Sie scheint nicht ganz mitzukommen. „Was ist besser?"

„Alles. Seit du da bist", sind meine letzten Worte ehe ich langsam in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleite.


	19. Chapter 19

**KAPITEL 19**

 **DRACO POV**

Das Erste, das ich beim Aufwachen bewusst wahrnehme, ist, dass es kalt ist. Arschkalt, um genau zu sein. Mein rechter Fuß lugt unten zur Decke heraus und grummelnd ziehe ich ihn wieder darunter, damit er auftaut. Ich komme nicht gleich darauf, was hier anders ist und brauche einen kurzen Moment, um mir die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend herbei zu rufen. Dann jedoch schlägt diese mit einer unerwarteten Heftigkeit zu und blitzschnell öffne ich die Augen um mich zu überzeugen, dass ich tatsächlich gerade in meinem Bett im Manor liege. Mein Blick wandert zu meiner Linken, doch die Seite des Bettes ist verlassen und ich runzle kurz die Stirn, während ich mich frage, wo sie steckt.

Mein Blick schweift durch mein Zimmer, das in ein schwaches Zwielicht getaucht ist, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es erst früh am Morgen sein kann. Doch obwohl durch die frühe Stunde noch alles grau in grau scheint, fällt mein Blick auf den burgunderroten Fleck am Fenster, der sich als Granger entpuppt. Granger, in meinem Fan-Pullover der _Caerphilly Catapults_ , der ihr viel zu groß ist. Der Pullover reicht ihr bis zur Mitte der Schenkel und mit nackten Beinen und um sich geschlungenen Armen steht sie dort wie eine Statue und blickt hinaus auf die weitläufigen Gärten des Manors. Vor dem Fenster fallen dichte Schneeflocken und ich versuche, mir dieses Bild genauestens einzuprägen, während ich mich daran mache, mich beinahe lautlos aus dem Bett zu stehlen und leise an sie heran zu schleichen.

„Guten Morgen", raune ich, als ich meine Arme von hinten um sie lege und wenn sie überrascht ist, so lässt sie sich nichts dergleichen anmerken, sondern lässt sich gegen meinen Oberkörper fallen und umfasst meine Arme mit ihren Händen.

„Hi. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt?", will sie leise wissen.

„Nein. Wie lange stehst du hier schon?", frage ich sie, und lasse meinen Blick nun ebenfalls über die verschneiten Wiesen und die Ländereien vor dem Fenster gleiten, die sich seit vielen Jahren kein Bisschen verändert haben. Merkwürdig, wenn man bedenkt, dass sich sonst so ziemlich alles verändert hat.

„Noch nicht lange. Ich war so frei und habe mir einen Pullover aus deinem Schrank geliehen"

„Mhm, schon gesehen. Sehr sexy."

„Ja, genau!", prustet sie daraufhin und kichert leise.

„Wenn ich es dir doch sage! Zu schade, dass wir Weihnachten boykottieren, sonst würde ich dich nämlich auspacken." Noch während ich die Worte ausspreche, schießen mir die lebhaftesten Bilder durch den Kopf und ich stöhne gedanklich auf, denn ich denke, das ist nun doch etwas unangebracht. Darum beschränke ich mich darauf, ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne zu ziehen und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stelle darunter zu hauchen. Sie schaudert bei dieser Berührung.

„Ja, zu schade."

„Granger, bring mich nicht auf Gedanken!", tadle ich sie gespielt streng und lasse von ihr ab um unsere Kleider vom Boden aufzusammeln. Noch während ich alle Kleidungsstücke auf meine Arme lade dreht sie sich um und mustert mich nachdenklich.

„Ich schätze wir sollten langsam nach Hogwarts zurück, oder?", sagt sie und hört sich dabei irgendwie niedergeschlagen an, was mich dazu veranlasst die Stirn zu runzeln.

Ich nicke knapp „Früher oder später", und gehe dabei zu ihr, nachdem ich den Klamottenhaufen über den Schreibtischstuhl geworfen habe. „Was ist los?"

Sie seufzt während sie sich auf Zehenspitzen stellt und mir einen flüchtigen Kuss gibt. „Nichts, ich hatte Weihnachten nur so wunderbar verdrängt und in Hogwarts werden wir wohl nicht drum herum kommen, zumindest nicht beim Abendessen." Sie beginnt damit, ihre eigenen Klamotten aus dem Stapel heraus zu sortieren.

„Behalte den Pullover wenn du magst", biete ich aus einer Laune heraus an und frage mich, warum mir die Vorstellung, dass sie ihn trägt und behält, ziemlich gut gefällt? „Und außerdem haben wir noch Zeit. Ich wette, du willst dir wenigstens die Bibliothek vom Manor noch anschauen, ehe wir zurückgehen." Ihre Augen leuchten auf meine Worte hin und ich schüttle mal wieder den Kopf. Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich wohl auch nach einer gemeinsamen Nacht nicht.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", empfängt mich Blaise in unserem Zimmer, während er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd grinst und ich frage mich, woher er jeden Tag aufs Neue seine gute Laune her nimmt. Nicht, dass ich etwas davon abhaben wollen würde, aber es ist dennoch ein Phänomen.

„Danke, gleichfalls", murmle ich, während ich mich schnurstracks auf den Weg ins Badezimmer mache um zu duschen. Während das warme Wasser auf mich herab prasselt, komme ich jedoch nicht umhin, trotz der immer noch frühen Stunde zu grinsen, wenn ich mir Grangers Gesicht ins Gedächtnis rufe, als sie die Bibliothek im Manor gesehen hat. Zugegeben, es ist eine beachtliche Sammlung an Büchern und darüber hinaus sind viele davon um einiges Interessanter als das, was die Schulbücherei zu bieten hat. Vermutlich hätte ich sie dort einsperren können und erst im Frühjahr wieder abholen, ohne dass es sie großartig gestört hätte. Ich schüttle den Kopf über ihren fanatischen Hang zum geschriebenen Wort und wasche mir die Müdigkeit aus den Augen, um mich kurze Zeit später wieder in unserem Zimmer einzufinden.

„Danke für die Tickets, Alter!", grinst mich Blaise an und stillschweigend lasse ich seine Umarmung über mich ergehen.

„Nichts zu danken, ich hoffe du nimmst mich mit?" Ich habe meine Drohung, ihm nichts zu Weihnachten zu schenken, natürlich nicht wahr gemacht, sondern habe ihm Karten für ein Spiel der Falmouth Falcons besorgt. Seiner Lieblingsmannschaft. Das Spiel ist glücklicherweise an einem Wochenende und ich hoffe einfach mal, dass wir auch hier die Genehmigung bekommen, das Schloss zu verlassen. Wenn nicht, muss es eben heimlich gehen. Wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal.

„Auf jeden Fall! Los, mach deins auf!" Mein Blick fällt auf das kleine, in blaues Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Päckchen auf meinem Bett und ich runzle die Stirn.

„Ich will für dich hoffen, dass du mir keinen Ring besorgt hast, ich habe nicht vor, mich auf ewig an dich zu binden, weißt du?" Er lacht und rollt mit den Augen.

„Mach schon auf."

Vorsichtig entferne ich das Papier und klappe Neugierig die schwarze Schachtel auf, die gerade einmal so groß ist wie meine Handfläche.

„Blaise, ich bin zwar eitel, aber so sehr nun auch nicht", schnaube ich belustigt, während ich auf den kleinen, viereckigen Spiegel schaue, der in Samt geschlagen in dem Kästchen liegt. Blaise schüttelt den Kopf.

„Das ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel. Ich hab auch einen. Ich dachte, damit ist es einfacher, nach der Schule… naja, miteinander zu sprechen und so." Er schaut mich abwartend an und ich erwidere seinen Blick überrascht.

„Wow, das ist… auf jeden Fall viel besser als ein Ring. Danke", grinse ich nun und Blaise räuspert sich vernehmlich, ehe er aufsteht und verkündet, dass es Zeit fürs Frühstück ist. Ich packe den Spiegel vorsichtig in meine Nachttischschublade und bin wirklich gerührt von Blaises Geschenk wenn ich ehrlich bin. Das Gute ist, dass er ganz genau weiß, dass ich mich darüber freue und ich ihm nicht um den Hals fallen muss um ihm das zu zeigen.

Gemächlich machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Frühstück und es war klar, dass ich nicht um eine Runde des allseits beliebten Frage-Antwort Spiels herum komme.

„So Draco, und jetzt erzähl mal wie genau die Schocktherapie mit Granger gelaufen ist!"

 **HERMINE POV**

Es ist schwieriger als Gedacht, um das ganze Weihnachtsding herum zu kommen, denn der Gemeinschaftsraum wimmelt nur so von Mistelzweigen und ich bin froh, dass keine männlichen Schüler aus Gryffindor im Schloss geblieben sind. Gekonnt gehe ich den Fünftklässlerinnen aus der Schussbahn, die schnatternd im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und flüchte auf direktem Weg in mein Zimmer. Mein Bett ist noch genauso zerwühlt wie ich es gestern Abend hinterlassen habe und ein leicht irres Kichern bahnt sich den Weg aus meinem Mund nach außen. Ich lasse mich rücklings auf's Bett fallen und starre auf den roten Betthimmel, der den gleichen Farbton hat wie Dracos Pullover, den ich immer noch am Körper trage. Ich ziehe mir den Kragen über die untere Hälfte des Gesichts und inhaliere den Geruch des Stoffes.

Oh mein Gott, wie verrückt ist das eigentlich? Mein Kopf kann noch nicht so recht verarbeiten, was genau seit gestern alles passiert ist. Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht. Wow, ich hätte ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so… mir fällt kein Wort dafür ein. Auf jeden Fall nicht, dass es _SO_ sein würde. Draco hat mich überrascht. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Ich gebe zu, dass seine Idee, mich mit dem Manor zu konfrontieren nicht die dümmste war. Ich habe tatsächlich das Gefühl, als hätte sich der Knoten in meiner Brust, den ich seit letztem Jahr mit mir herumtrage, ein wenig gelöst. Ob das nun mit seiner Idee mich ins Manor zu schleifen zu tun hat oder damit, dass ich sowieso gerade keinen vernünftigen Gedanken fassen kann und mein Hirn sich offenbar in eine zähfließende Masse verwandelt hat, sei mal dahin gestellt.

Kaum habe ich die Augen geschlossen, schieben sich die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht wieder in mein Gedächtnis und ein warmes Gefühl flutet meinen Körper, als ich mich an seine Hände erinnere, mit denen er meinen Körper erkundet hat, an die Küsse und… oh Gott. Schnell schlage ich die Augen wieder auf und merke, wie meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen. Okay, es ist definitiv nicht der richtige Moment, um an die letzte Nacht zurück zu denken. Mein Blick fällt auf meinen Nachttisch, auf dem sich eine Handvoll Päckchen tummeln, doch ich habe eigentlich keine große Lust sie auszupacken. Zwischen den hübsch verpackten Schachteln liegt ein Brief, den ich nun doch neugierig an mich nehme. Er ist von Harry.

 _Hi Hermine,_

 _frohe Weihnachten! (Ich weiß, du willst Weihnachten dieses Jahr ignorieren, aber du hast doch nicht tatsächlich daran geglaubt, dass du komplett drum herum kommst?)  
Ich habe die letzten beiden Abende versucht dich über den Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu erreichen, aber ich hatte offensichtlich kein Glück. Darum mit Ankündigung. Heute Abend um zehn werde ich es nochmal versuchen. Es wär schön wenn du da wärst, es gibt nämlich Neuigkeiten, die ich dir nicht vorenthalten möchte!_

 _Ich soll dich lieb von Ron und Ginny und dem Rest der Weasleys grüßen._

 _Bis heute Abend!_

 _Alles Liebe,_

 _Harry_

Seltsam. Bisher haben wir den Kamin nur ein einziges Mal als Kommunikationsmittel gebraucht und das war damals, als Sirius mit uns sprechen wollte. Ich bin gespannt, was Harry mir so Wichtiges zu sagen hat. Seufzend lege ich den Brief auf die Seite und beginne nun doch damit, die verschiedenen Päckchen zu inspizieren. Irgendwann muss ich sie so oder so aufpacken, also warum warten?

Von Harry bekomme ich ein Buch über altertümliche und schon fast vergessene Runencodes, von Ron einen Jahresvorrat Sahnebonbons sowie einen kleinen Eulenanhänger für mein Bettelarmband und von Ginny ein neues Kartenspiel für _Snape explodiert_. Auch Hagrid hat wie jedes Jahr steinharte Kekse geschickt. Ich habe jedoch das ungute Gefühl, dass ich nachher einem ganz bestimmten Slytherin den Hals umdrehen muss, denn dort liegt noch ein viertes Päckchen, eingeschlagen in schlichtem, silbernem Papier.

Mit zittrigen Fingern öffne ich es und halte wenige Augenblicke später ein in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch in der Hand mit einer Lasche, durch die man das es schließen kann. Ein kleiner Schlüssel baumelt daran an einer Kette und in der rechten unteren Ecke sind in silbernen Lettern meine Initialen eingestanzt.

„Oh nein, das hast du nicht getan…", hauche ich halb belustigt, halb verstimmt, während ich den kleinen Schlüssel in das dafür vorgesehene Schloss schiebe und damit klackend den Entriegelungsmechanismus auslöse. Kaum habe ich das noch jungfräuliche Tagebuch aufgeschlagen, segelt ein kleiner Zettel heraus und landet auf meinem Schoß. Fasziniert blicke ich auf die bekannt filigrane Schrift, während ich ihn aufhebe und mit zitternden Fingern anfange zu lesen.

 _Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, dass du durch den Boykott auch keine Geschenke willst._

 _Seh' es daher nicht als Weihnachtsgeschenk, sondern als verspätete Entschuldigung an._

 _Mit dem Versprechen, dieses hier nicht zu stehlen und zu lesen…_

Ist dieser Mensch zu fassen? Seine Nachricht hätte typischer nicht sein können und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich davon halten soll, dass Malfoy mir ein neues Tagebuch schenkt. Ich würde lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass mich dieses Geschenk von ihm nicht freut, doch auf der anderen Seite habe ich weder ein Geschenk für ihn besorgt, noch großartig Lust mich noch mehr als nötig mit Weihnachten auseinander zu setzen. Ich weiß nicht mal genau woher dieses Jahr die Abneigung gegen dieses Fest kommt. Es kommt mir einfach nicht richtig vor, so kurz nach all dem ein _Fest der Liebe_ zu feiern, wo doch so schreckliche Dinge passiert sind.

Seufzend lege ich das edel wirkende Buch zu den anderen Geschenken und beschließe grinsend, noch heute Mittag anzufangen, darin zu schreiben. Ich habe schon seit Wochen nicht mehr Tagebuch geführt und es wird wohl Zeit, dieses neue Kapitel in meinem Leben gebührend festzuhalten. Der Gedanke lässt mich lächeln und schon beinahe wieder besänftigt, mache ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad um noch schnell zu duschen, ehe ich zum Frühstück aufbreche.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Granger!", begrüßt mich Zabini beim Frühstück und beinahe werden seine Worte von meinem Magenknurren übertönt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich heute überhaupt irgendetwas hinunter bekommen würde, doch offensichtlich habe ich mich da getäuscht, denn ich habe einen Bärenhunger. Ich verziehe etwas leidend das Gesicht bei Zabinis Worten und mein Blick fällt auf Draco, der versucht, seinem Kumpel mit eindeutiger Geste zu verstehen zu geben, dass er mit dem Thema Weihnachten aufhören soll. Zabini jedoch scheint das nicht wirklich zu stören. „Oh, Granger, schau, ein Mistelzweig!", grinst der hochgewachsene Slytherin übers ganze Gesicht und deutet mit dem Zeigefinger seiner rechten Hand über meinen Kopf. Eigentlich wollte ich mich gerade setzen, doch nun blicke ich verwundert nach oben und sehe, wie der magische Zweig sich über meinem Kopf manifestiert und seufze leidend auf. Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir vor diesen Dingern nach dem Ableben von Dumbledore verschont bleiben würden, doch offenbar war gar nicht der Schulleiter daran schuld, sondern es hat – mal wieder – etwas mit der höchst eigentümlichen Magie Hogwarts zu tun. Etwas genervt schlage ich mit meiner Hand nach dem Zweig über meinem Kopf, aber wie das mit magischen Zweigen nun mal so ist, lässt er sich nicht vertreiben.

Während ich mich also resignierend auf den Platz zwischen Draco und Blaise fallen lasse, ernte ich ein belustigtes Grinsen von Professor McGonagall, die mich mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßt. Vereinzelt kichern die anderen Anwesenden über mein hartnäckiges Anhängsel.

„Kaffee….", murre ich genervt und mit einem amüsierten Schnauben schiebt Malfoy mir eine gefüllte Tasse vor die Nase.

„Das mit dem Kaffee hast du echt drauf, oder?", will Blaise von Draco wissen, doch der schnalzt nur tadelnd mit der Zunge und wirft mir und meinem nervigen Mistelzweig einen belustigten Blick zu.

„Ich will mir nur nicht auch noch Grangers Zorn zuziehen, sie sieht jetzt schon so aus, als wolle sie jemanden foltern." Zabini lacht und zieht damit auch noch die restliche Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden am Tisch auf unser seltsames Gespann. Slughorn gluckst belustigt und die Ravenclaw-Mädchen kichern dümmlich hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Lediglich Professor McGonagall scheint zumindest ein wenig – wahrscheinlich vorgetäuschtes – Mitleid mit mir zu haben und schenkt mir einen vielsagenden Blick, während ich genervt erneut nach dem Zweig über meinem Kopf schlage, der sich jedoch davon nicht beeindrucken lässt.

Nun lachen ausnahmslos alle am Tisch und Blaise, der heute wirklich glänzender Laune zu sein scheint, fasst sich theatralisch an die Brust.

„Granger, okay ich erlöse dich!", ist sein immer noch lachender Ausruf und ich mich versehen kann, hat der dunkelhaarige Slytherin mir einen feuchten, schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt. Es scheint, als habe der halbe Tisch gespannt die Luft angehalten, einschließlich mir. Perplex schaue ich in Zabinis Gesicht, dessen Lachen nun in Enttäuschung umschlägt, wodurch ich schlussfolgere, dass der vermaledeite Mistel-Horror immer noch über meinem Haupt schwebt.

„Hat ja toll geklappt", vernehme ich Dracos schnarrende Stimme zu meiner Rechten, was ihm ebenfalls einige verhaltene Lacher einbringt. Das rothaarige Ravenclaw-Mädchen schickt mir jedoch einen tödlichen Blick und ich glaube, der Guten passt es überhaupt nicht, dass Zabini mich soeben geküsst hat. Ohjeh.

„Dann mach's doch besser, Angeber!", motzt Blaise über meinen Kopf hinweg zu Draco zurück und ich ahne Schreckliches, denn der Blonde zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern, doch in seinen Augen funkelt der Schalk. Ich kann gar nicht so schnell protestieren, wie Draco mich an den Schultern packt und mir einen Kuss aufdrückt. Vor der gesammelten Mannschaft, wohlgemerkt. Ich bekomme nur am Rand mit, wie sich ein überraschtes Raunen durch die verbliebenen Schüler am Tisch zieht und auch, dass der Mistelzweig sich knisternd in Luft auflöst, registriere ich wohl eher aus Zufall.

Dracos Lippen liegen immer noch auf meinen und nun grinst er in den Kuss hinein, ehe er sich langsam von mir löst. Das Einzige, was ich im Moment noch wahrnehme, sind seine sturmgrauen Augen, die belustigt funkeln und ich erlaube mir einen kurzen Moment, darin zu versinken, ehe ich mir ins Gedächtnis rufe, wo zum Geier wir uns gerade befinden.

„Chm chm…", räuspere ich mich. „Ähm… danke."

„Stets zu Diensten", antwortet er hoheitsvoll und angelt sich anschließend ein Brötchen aus dem Korb auf dem Tisch und geht seinem Frühstücksritual nach, als sei nichts weiter gewesen. Auch die fassungslosen Blicke am Tisch ignoriert er majestätisch und ein kleiner Anflug von Bewunderung ergreift von mir Besitz, denn wenn ich etwas mit Sicherheit weiß, dann das mein Gesicht im Vergleich zu seinem nun einer Tomate gleicht.

Blaise pfeift anerkennend durch die Zähne und Slughorns freudiges Klatschen reisst mich zum Geschehen am Frühstückstisch zurück.

„Aaah, Weihnachten. Wahrlich das Fest der Liebe!", freut sich unser Tränkeleher und ich möchte im Moment einfach nur im Erdboden versinken. Professor McGonagall hüstelt vernehmlich vor sich hin, vermutlich um ihrerseits ein Lachen zu unterdrücken und vereinzelt hört man trotz des allgemeinen Schockzustands verhaltene Lacher. Natürlich hat mich diese öffentliche Darstellung auch ein wenig gefreut, auch wenn es sich wunderbar als Mistelzweig-Fauxpas verkaufen lässt, doch der Gedanke daran, was wohl sein wird, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind, nagt nach wie vor an meinen Nerven.

 **DRACO POV**

Zugegeben, das war amüsant. Mehr als das. Granger sieht jedoch nachdenklich aus und ich frage mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, als wir heute früh gemeinsam zum Schloss zurück gelaufen sind. Das restliche Frühstück verläuft ohne weitere Vorkommnisse und während Blaise seine Bücher aus dem Kerker holt, spreche ich sie auf unserem Weg in die Bücherei darauf an.

„Was ist los?", frage ich, ohne lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden, als wir gerade im Gang des Lehrerzimmers stehen. Sie hält inne und sieht mich mit großen Augen an.

„Was meinst du?" Fast nehme ich ihr die Unschuldsmiene ab, doch ich lasse mich nicht so einfach täuschen und schenke ihr einen tadelnden Blick.

„Ich merke, dass du dir Gedanken machst. Worüber?" Ja, ich gebe es zu, ich mache mir Sorgen, dass es etwas mit der vergangenen Nacht zu tun hat und der Gedanke dreht mir den Magen um. „Liegt es… an gestern?"

Sie starrt mich für einen Moment verwirrt an und begreift dann wohl, worauf ich hinaus möchte.

„Was?", stößt sie verwundert aus? „Nein! Oh Gott, wirklich nicht. Es ist nur… ich mache mir Gedanken darüber, wie es sein wird, wenn die Ferien vorüber sind. Ich… habe nur Sorge weil…" Sie stockt und ich atme erleichtert aus.

„Weil du Angst vor Potter und Weasleys Reaktion hast?", helfe ich ihr die richtigen Worte zu finden und sie nickt beschämt.

„Tut mir Leid, aber… naja, es ist nun mal kein Geheimnis, dass ihr nicht die besten Freunde seit…"

„…und auch nie sein werden!", ergänze ich grinsend und sie nickt erneut und wirkt niedergeschlagen.

„Ja, eben. Ich weiß auch nicht, ich… wahrscheinlich ist es größenwahnsinnig zu hoffen, dass wir alle einmal gemeinsam irgendwo friedlich beisammen sitzen, aber ich würde mir einfach wünschen, dass es funktioniert", schließt sie matt und in ihren Augen liegt eine Traurigkeit, die ich dort nicht sehen möchte.

„Granger, denkst du, ich habe mir darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht? Natürlich wird das nicht einfach werden, denn die Probleme dabei liegen auf der Hand. Aber immerhin hat bis vor einigen Wochen auch keiner daran geglaubt, dass wir beide jemals zusammen sein könnten. Gib der Sache Zeit. Wer weiß, vielleicht kommt Wiesel nach dem ersten großen Schock ja drüber weg und reißt sich tatsächlich zusammen, auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht dran glaube. Ich für meinen Teil habe zumindest keine Lust, mich ewig zwischen dich und deine Freunde stellen zu müssen und dich damit in einen Konflikt zu drängen. Da versuche ich lieber, mich mit den zwei Idioten zusammen zu raufen."

Ihr Blick ist Gold wert und sie starrt mich mit großen Augen an.

„Das ist… du würdest tatsächlich versuchen, dich mit Harry und Ron anzufreunden?"

„Hey, von Freundschaft hat niemand gesprochen!", werfe ich ein während ich abwehrend die Hände hebe und rolle leidend mit den Augen, doch sie hört mir schon gar nicht mehr zu, denn ihre Augen haben einen seltsamen Glanz angenommen. „Granger, das wird nicht von heute auf morgen funktionieren und vielleicht sogar niemals, das ist dir schon klar, oder?" Sie nickt, jedoch verschwindet ihr Grinsen auch nicht von ihrem Gesicht, als wir uns wieder in Bewegung setzen um den restlichen Weg in die Bücherei zu beschreiten.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich hoffe einfach, dass es irgendwie wird. Heute Abend will Harry mit mir sprechen und ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, was ich ihm sagen soll. Wobei er es sich wahrscheinlich sowieso schon denken kann, nachdem er mich die letzten zwei Abende nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen hat", sinniert sie und ich runzle überrascht die Stirn.

„Wie will Potter denn mit dir sprechen, er ist doch bei Weasley, dachte ich?"

„Über den Kamin." Sie sagt das mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass mir kurz die Worte fehlen. Ich überlege einen Augenblick und schüttle den Kopf.

„Die Kamine in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sind meines Wissens nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen."

Sie zuckt mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, Sirius hat es damals jedenfalls geschafft."

„Hm, vielleicht ein schwarzmagischer Zauber…", überlege ich laut und nehme es einfach mal so hin. Jedoch würde mich interessieren, was Potter mit ihr besprechen will, dass er verbotener Weise den Kamin benutzt, doch ich verkneife es mir, sie danach zu fragen, denn im Grunde genommen geht es mich auch nichts an. Doch noch etwas anderes interessiert mich in Bezug auf ihr Gespräch mit Potter.

„Wann will Potter denn auftauchen?"

„Um zehn, wieso?"

„Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass du nicht nach Slytherin kommst heute Abend?" Ich versuche nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen. Keine Ahnung, wieso mich die Tatsache ärgert, dass Potter einfach meint, sie beanspruchen zu können, wo ich eigentlich dachte, dass sie wie die letzten Tage auch zu mir kommt. Sie lächelt, während wir in der Bibliothek ankommen und wie von selbst den Platz am Fenster ansteuern.

„Ja, es sei denn, mir macht jemand die Türe auf, dann könnte ich einfach im Anschluss zu euch runter kommen." Ich frage sie einfach mal nicht, wie sie das machen möchte, zumal es dann wirklich schon weit nach der Sperrstunde sein wird und vom siebten Stock in die Kerker… die Gefahr dabei von Filch aufgegabelt zu werden ist mehr als nur groß. Ich nicke. Sie wird schon wissen was sie tut.

„Ach und Draco?", fährt sie fort und sieht mich eindringlich an, während sie sich mir gegenüber setzt. „Danke für das Tagebuch."

Ein Schmunzeln schleicht sich in mein Gesicht. „Ach, sag bloß, du hast deinen Plan verworfen und Geschenke ausgepackt?" Sie rollt auf meine Worte hin mit den Augen und schnaubt genervt.

„Um dieses verfluchte Weihnachten kommt man ja nicht rum in diesem Schloss."

„Es war kein Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Ich weiß. Trotzdem danke. Es ist wirklich sehr schön", sagt sie und meint es offensichtlich ernst, was mich doch tatsächlich freut. Die Idee, ihr ein richtiges Tagebuch zu schenken, geistert schon eine Weile in meinem Kopf herum und irgendwie erschien es mir passend, ihr genau dieses Geschenk zu machen. Ich antworte nicht sondern nicke nur knapp und bin froh, dass sie nicht zu stolz ist, ein Geschenk anzunehmen, was ich mir ehrlich gesagt gut hätte vorstellen können. Ich überlege mir gerade, ob ich sie fragen soll, wie sie gedenkt, ungesehen in die Kerker zu kommen, doch werde von Blaise unterbrochen, der schnaufend durch die Tür der Bibliothek hechtet.

„Meine Güte, diese ganzen Treppen in Hogwarts machen mich irgendwann noch wahnsinnig. Wie zur Hölle hast du das all die Jahre gemacht, Granger? Du musst eine Kondition wie ein Hippogreif haben!" Wir lachen.

„Naja, irgendwann merkt man die Treppen gar nicht mehr, weißt du? Und ein paar Geheimgänge zu kennen, kann in der Regel auch nicht schaden", ist Hermines Kommentar dazu, während Blaise sich erschlagen auf einen Stuhl fallen lässt. Geheimgänge? Interessant, das muss ich bei Gelegenheit mal genauer in Erfahrung bringen.

„Okay, dann mal ran an den Speck, die Prüfungen schreiben sich schließlich nicht von alleine, richtig?", witzelt mein Kumpel und trifft genau den richtigen Nerv bei Granger, die uns nun dazu verdonnert, endlich die Aufsätze für Verwandlung fertig zu stellen, vor denen Blaise und ich uns bisher erfolgreich gedrückt haben. Fast schon freue ich mich auf die Rückkehr von Potter und Wiesel, damit sie jemand anderen mit der Lernerei schikanieren kann. Aber nur fast.

 **HERMINE POV**

Müde lasse ich mich auf das gemütliche Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Ich müsste lügen, würde ich sagen, dass der Tag nicht lang war. Der Schlafmangel der vergangenen Nacht hat definitiv seinen Teil dazu beigetragen und ich gähne herzhaft, während ich abwartend in die Flammen starre, die munter vor sich hin prasseln. Außer mir ist niemand im Gemeinschaftsraum, was mir sehr entgegen kommt, da Harry hoffentlich in wenigen Minuten im Kamin erscheint.

Eigentlich wäre mir eher danach, ins Bett zu gehen und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, wäre ich jetzt am liebsten schon in den Kerkern. Keine Ahnung, wie das künftig funktionieren soll. Dass ich nach den Ferien nicht weiterhin jeden Tag in Slytherin übernachten kann ist mir schon auch klar, aber hin und wieder wäre das schon ganz schön. Ginny und Harry haben es da einfacher, denn keiner der Jungs sagt irgendetwas, wenn Ginny die Nacht mal bei ihrem Freund verbringt und sie muss ja dazu auch lediglich über den Gang laufen. Slytherin ist da schon eine andere Hausnummer.

Darüber mache ich mir allerdings Gedanken wenn es soweit ist. So wie über alles, was nach den Ferien wohl unweigerlich auf mich zukommt, doch den Gedanken schiebe ich erst mal ein wenig auf die Seite. Ich unterdrücke nochmals ein Gähnen und schaue auf die Uhr. Noch zwei Minuten bis zehn und ich verfluche Harry innerlich dafür, dass er sich so spät angekündigt hat. Dank Blaise, der heute Mittag unbedingt das schöne Wetter ausnutzen wollte um eine Runde um den See zu laufen, konnte ich nicht mal einen Mittagsschlaf halten, wie ursprünglich geplant. Dieser unsägliche Slytherin hat nicht locker gelassen, bis wir zugesagt haben, ihn zu begleiten. Doch ich fange an, den besten Freund von Draco wirklich zu mögen. Auch er ist privat so ganz anders, als es auf den ersten Blick vermuten lässt. Zwar war er nie gemein zu uns, aber trotzdem hat er bisher immer die typische Reserviertheit der Schlangen an den Tag gelegt, wenn die Jungs und ich mal wieder mit ihnen zusammengestoßen sind. Ich schätze, dass er hauptsächlich aus Solidarität ebenso kühl und abweisend war, denn genau genommen ist Blaise eigentlich ziemlich lustig. Diese Slytherins sind schon seltsame Charaktere.

„Hermine? Klasse, es hat geklappt!"

Ich erschrecke beinahe zu Tode, als Harrys Kopf im Feuer auftaucht und mich aus meinen Gedanken reisst.

„Harry!", freue ich mich, trotz der mittlerweile bleiernen Müdigkeit, und rutsche vom Sofa, um mich vor den Kamin zu setzen. Harrys Feuerkopf grinst und ich komme nicht umhin, mir wieder mal Gedanken um die verrückten Eigenheiten der Zauberei zu machen. „Wie hast du das gemacht, dass du durch den Kamin sprechen kannst?"

„Ich bin am Grimmauldplatz. Sirius hat den Kamin hier scheinbar seit damals nicht mehr vom Netzwerk genommen und die Verbindung ist noch aktiv. Keine Ahnung, wie er das gemacht hat, aber ich finde es super!", freut er sich.

„Was machst du am Grimmauldplatz?", will ich verwundert wissen. Wenn es möglich ist, dass ein Feuerkopf noch breiter grinsen kann, dann passiert das gerade und mir schwant Böses.

„Vorbereitungen. Darum wollte ich auch mit dir sprechen! Ron, Ginny und ich hatten eine Idee. Wir wollen in den Ferien eine Weihnachtsparty veranstalten!", lässt er nun die Bombe platzen und ich stöhne gedanklich auf. Ich liebe die Jungs, aber manchmal möchte ich sie erwürgen. Und Ginny gleich mit.

„Ist das euer Ernst?"

„Ja klar, wir haben schon fast alles organisiert und heute früh haben wir die Einladungen verschickt. Das wird super!" Er sprudelt geradezu vor Enthusiasmus und ich gebe mich geschlagen.

„Okay", seufze ich. „Wen habt ihr alles eingeladen?"

„So ziemlich alle aus unserer Stufe. Die Leute aus Gryffindor sind klar, Luna bringt einige Ravenclaws mit, George wird so oder so kommen und noch Kumpels mitbringen und Hannah hat schon für den Großteil von Hufflepuff zugesagt…"

„Stopp! Das heisst ja, dass wir hier von etwa… 40 Leuten sprechen?"

„Mindestens! Ich hoffe ja, dass es sich noch ein wenig rumspricht. Je mehr umso besser!" Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum man sich so sehr für eine sinnlose Feierei begeistern kann, aber vermutlich bin ich hier kein wirklicher Maßstab. „Du kommst doch?", entwaffnet er mich mit seinem Hundewelpenblick. Ich habe um ehrlich zu sein, immer noch keine Lust darauf, mich sinnlos zu betrinken und so zu tun, als sei alles in schönster Ordnung, doch bei einer Party meines besten Freundes komme ich vermutlich nicht drum herum, zumindest anstandshalber mal kurz aufzutauchen.

„Also Party im Grimmauldplatz?", hake ich nach und Harry nickt eifrig. „Wann?"

„Übermorgen."

„Okay. Ich komme. Aber vielleicht… naja, es könnte sein, dass ich jemanden mitbringe", ist es nun an mir, zu grinsen. Harry scheint nicht sonderlich überrascht zu sein, jedoch sieht er nur wenig begeistert aus.

„Malfoy", schlussfolgert er richtig.

„Und Zabini", ergänze ich.

„Okay, erzähl. Was habe ich verpasst und warum bin ich nicht schon längst informiert? Und seit wann bist du eigentlich Fan von den Catapults?", will er wissen, während sein Blick auf Malfoys Pullover fällt, den ich vorher wieder angezogen habe.

„Also wirklich, Harry! Du solltest als mein bester Freund eigentlich wissen, dass ich schon immer ein riesen Fan der Mannschaft war!" Ich verdrehe meine Augen nach meiner höchst sarkastischen Aussage und Harry lacht.

„Und in Wirklichkeit ist das Malfoys Pullover und das undenkbare ist tatsächlich eingetroffen? Seid ihr jetzt zusammen?"

„Ich würde das jetzt nicht unbedingt daran festmachen, ob ich seinen Pullover anhabe oder nicht, aber im Grunde genommen, ja." Ich halte kurz inne und warte seine Reaktion ab, die widererwarten gar nicht kommt. „Warum sagst du nichts dazu?"

„Hermine, ich bin ja nicht ganz blöd. Ich habe bei unserem Gespräch schon gemerkt, dass dir etwas an diesem Typen liegt, auch wenn ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, was das sein könnte oder wie es überhaupt so weit kommen konnte. Aber ich gebe Malfoy die Chance, mir zu beweisen, dass ihm auch was an dir liegt, also bring ihn und von mir aus auch Zabini mit. Vielleicht solltet ihr aber ein wenig später auftauchen, dann habe ich noch Zeit die Leute vorher abzufüllen", lächelt er nun milde und ich erwidere es, während mein Herz etwas anschwillt. Mal wieder bin ich vollkommen darin bestätigt, dass Harry der wundervollste, beste Freund ist, den man haben kann. „So, und jetzt erzähl mir, was ich verpasst habe. Was gibt es sonst so Neues in Hogwarts?"

Ich berichte vom Thema Nott und wie erwartet rastet Harry ein kleines Bisschen aus und tadelt mich, weil ich so unvorsichtig war. Jedoch muss er zugeben, dass er auch etwas beeindruckt ist, dass Draco zur Stelle war und dem Möchtegern-Todesser ins Gesicht geschlagen hat.

„Traut man dem verwöhnten Sack gar nicht zu!", sind seine Worte dazu und ich seufze lediglich frustriert. Die Sache wird bei weitem schwieriger als angenommen. Vorsorglich verschweige ich den gestrigen Abend komplett und kurze Zeit später verabschieden wir uns, da ich noch mehrmals heftig gähnen muss, doch in letzter Sekunde fällt mir noch was ein.

„Harry, warte! Kann ich mir deinen Umhang und die Karte ausleihen?" Er sieht mich verwundert an und runzelt die Stirn, was bei dem Feuerkopf höchst lustig aussieht, da dabei eine Augenbraue anfängt zu bröckeln und ein Teil davon schlussendlich als Asche ins Feuer fällt.

„Sag bloß, du fängst an, für Malfoy die Schulregeln zu brechen?" Er klingt jedoch amüsiert und ich denke es wäre zumindest angebracht, ein kleines Bisschen schuldbewusst drein zu schauen.

„Vielleicht…", antworte ich ausweichend und er sagt mir, wo ich seine geheimen Schätze finden kann, ehe er knisternd im Feuer verschwindet. Schnell, ehe ich noch im Sitzen einschlafe, mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal und krame den Umhang sowie die Karte hervor, auf die ich einen prüfenden Blick werfe, um Filch und Miss Norris zu entgehen. Sicherheitshalber ziehe ich den Umhang über mich und mache mich trotz der Müdigkeit auf den Weg in die Kerker.


	20. Chapter 20

**KAPITEL 20**

 **DRACO POV**

„Und Granger kommt tatsächlich noch hier runter in die Kerker?", will Blaise ungläubig wissen, während er seine Dame zwei Felder nach vorne zieht und meinen König Schach setzt. Dummer Fehler von ihm, denn er hat meinen Läufer übersehen, mit dem ich nun lässig seine Dame schlage und sie triumphierend vom Spielfeld wische. Er stöhnt genervt.

„Hat sie zumindest gesagt. Keine Ahnung. Ich schau nochmal nach, ob sie mittlerweile da ist." Granger und ich hatten vereinbart, dass ich ab halb elf alle paar Minuten mal zum Eingang hinaus schaue, ob sie schon da ist, aber auch dieses Mal steht sie nicht vor dem Eingang und ich gehe nachdenklich zu Blaise und unserem Schachspiel zurück.

„Seltsam. Was zum Geier hat Potter so Wichtiges zu erzählen, das sie so lange aufhält?", frage ich mich nun eher selbst, doch Blaise weiß trotzdem noch etwas dazu zu sagen.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie dich auch einfach nur höflich versetzt?" Dass das nicht ganz ernst gemeint war, ist mir schon klar. Trotzdem zeige ich meinem besten Kumpel nun nonchalant den Mittelfinger.

„ _Oder vielleicht hat sie das auch nicht getan."_

Blaise und ich schrecken beide kurz zusammen bei diesen Worten von Granger, die sich urplötzlich mitten im Raum befindet und gerade dabei ist, ein glänzendes Stoffbündel in ihrer Umhängetasche zu verstauen.

„Whooow, Granger! Wie hast du das gemacht? Das war mega krass!", quillen Blaises Augen beinahe über. Ich erhebe mich langsam und gehe auf sie zu um sie zu begrüßen.

„Das würde ich allerdings auch gerne wissen…", raune ich ihr zu, während ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen drücke.

„Tja…", sagt sie geheimnisvoll, während sie sich in meine Umarmung lehnt und ich genieße die Vertrautheit, die mittlerweile zwischen uns herrscht. Sie klingt müde und ich kann es gut nachvollziehen, denn auch ich bin heute ziemlich kaputt. „…Betriebsgeheimnis." Sie kichert und lässt sich erschlagen aufs Sofa fallen, das ihr am nächsten steht.

„Und, was wollte Potter?", möchte ich auch schon direkt wissen, während ich mich neben sie setze. Auch Blaise kommt rüber zu uns und nimmt in einem Sessel Platz. Das Schachspiel ist mittlerweile vergessen.

Sie seufzt und hält sich den Kopf, als hätte sie gerade starke Schmerzen. „Harry und die Anderen hatten die grandiose Idee, eine Weihnachtsparty zu veranstalten und ich muss hin. Übermorgen. Es wird die Hölle!"

„Cool!", ist der sinnfreie Kommentar dazu von Blaise, der für Partys generell immer zu begeistern ist und ich stöhne gedanklich auf. Ich kann mir schon denken, dass Granger keine Lust darauf hat, doch wenn es Potters Feier ist, kommt sie wohl nicht drum herum. Der Gedanke, dass sie jedoch dort hin geht, behagt mir ganz und gar nicht. Immerhin wird da ein betrunkener Weasley sein und was weiß Gott noch für andere Affen. Nicht dass ich eifersüchtig wäre, aber… ich habe eben gern die Kontrolle über die Dinge.

„Eine Weihnachtsparty bei Potter? Das klingt ja… _spektakulär_ ", ziehe ich sie auf und warte ihre Reaktion auf meine sarkastischen Worte hin ab. Ihre Antwort lässt mich jedoch stutzen.

„Schön, dass du es so siehst, wir gehen nämlich gemeinsam hin. Zabini, du auch!"

„WAS?", entfährt es mir etwas zu heftig, denn sie lacht mich nun aus und der Einzige, der offenbar tatsächlich Lust auf diese Party hat, ist Blaise – der Verräter -, der begeistert in seine Hände klatscht. „Auf keinen Fall. Das endet im Chaos, das kannst du mir glauben!", versuche ich zu argumentieren, doch das hat vermutlich keinen Wert, denn sie schenkt mir nur ein mildes Lächeln.

„Und wenn schon, das endet so oder so früher oder später im Chaos. Ist vielleicht besser, wenn genug Alkohol fließt."

„Okay", sage ich resignierend, während ich mich mit meinem Schicksal abfinde. „Wann?"

„Übermorgen, im alten Haus der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz."

„Ähm, Granger, ich will dich ja nicht in deiner so offensichtlichen Vorfreude unterbrechen, aber ich denke nicht, dass McGonagall uns einfach so auf eine Party gehen lässt. Die sind hier zwar lockerer geworden, aber so locker? Ich denke das wird nicht so einfach werden."

Danke Blaise. Vielleicht lässt sie sich ja doch noch umstimmen. Außerdem hat er Recht, denn vermutlich haben wir das Entgegenkommen der Schulleiterin schon genug ausgereizt.

„Pfff…", macht sie jedoch mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und sieht dabei aus, als wäre es das Leichteste der Welt, sich aus Hogwarts raus zu schleichen. Dass das geht, das wissen Blaise und ich natürlich, denn wir waren schon oft genug draußen und wir kennen auch einen Geheimgang, doch der führt direkt in den Honigtopf und seit einer Weile kann man den nur noch am Tag nutzen, da der Besitzer fiese Überwachungszauber installiert hat. Nach der Ladenöffnungszeit wäre das quasi ein Selbstmordkommando. „Keine Sorge, ich habe die Karte und kenne einen Weg, der nicht überwacht wird."

„Karte?"

Und nochmal: Danke Blaise! Das wäre auch meine nächste Frage gewesen. Granger kramt kurz in ihrer Tasche und zieht ein gefaltetes, zerschlissenes Pergament hervor, welches sie zwischen uns auf den Tisch legt. Sie zückt ihren Zauberstab und deutet auf das Papier, das sie uns hier als Karte verkaufen will.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin." Bei Ihren Worten runzle ich fragend die Stirn und bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob sie nicht doch etwas zu sehr übermüdet ist und auch Blaise glotzt skeptisch auf das Blatt in unserer Mitte. Doch plötzlich passiert etwas. Auf dem Pergament erscheinen nach und nach viele feine Linien und Worte, die sich nach und nach zu einem Gesamtkunstwerk zusammensetzen und ich erwische mich dabei, wie ich gespannt die Luft anhalte. Das kann doch nicht…

„Hier bitte, die Karte der Rumtreiber!" Sie sagt das so feierlich, dass Blaise ein Lachen unterdrücken muss und ich nichts weiter tun kann, als mich zu fragen, ob sie uns verarschen möchte. Die Karte der… was? Ich studiere die Linien und Worte, die sich über die Karte ziehen und stelle erstaunt fest, dass sich einige kleine Punkte auf dem Pergament bewegen. Beim genaueren betrachten fällt mir auf, dass es Namen sind.

Blaise kann seiner Verwunderung offenbar besser Ausdruck verleihen als ich. „Scheisse, Granger! Das ist eine Detailgetreue Karte von Hogwarts und den Bewohnern! Schau, hier sind wir!", zeigt er aufgeregt mit seinem Zeigefinger auf drei winzige Punkte, unter dem Raum mit der Überschrift _Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum._ „Und hier, sogar Peeves wird angezeigt… und Filch, und…"

„Ja, stimmt genau", wird er von Granger unterbrochen die sich offensichtlich wunderbar über uns amüsiert. „Die ist sehr praktisch, wenn man sich aus dem Schloss stehlen will. Oder auch, wenn man Mitschüler überwachen will, während sie verbotene Dinge tun." Ihr Blick huscht kurz über meine Gestalt und mir entgleist vor Schreck mein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment, ehe ich es schnellstmöglich wieder verschließe und leicht Knurre. Potter, dieses Arschgesicht. Ich habe mich immer wieder gefragt, wie er wusste, dass ich mich im Raum der Wünsche aufhalte. Aber klar, mit so einem mächtigen Überwachungsinstrument…

„Ist dir klar, dass einem damit ganz Hogwarts offensteht?", haucht Blaise fasziniert und Granger lacht.

„Was denkst du wohl? Selbstverständlich. Die Karte begleitet uns immerhin schon fast die gesamte Schulzeit. Hier schau!" Sie klappt die Karte noch weiter auf und zeigt auf einen Baum auf den Schlossgründen, den ich als die Peitschende Weide identifiziere. „Hier, seht ihr den eingezeichneten Geheimgang? Da kommen wir wohl am geschicktesten raus übermorgen."

„Ähm ich will ja nichts sagen, aber da steht _zur heulenden Hütte_!", werfe ich mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme ein. Dieser Ort ist mir nicht geheuer und ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie wir dort vor langer Zeit mal auf Granger und Weasley getroffen sind. Das war einfach nur total unheimlich.

„Gut erkannt. Sag bloß, du hast Angst?", zieht sie mich auf und ich setzte den hochmütigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, den ich zustande bringe.

„Blödsinn."

„Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt. Missetat begangen." Sie tippt mit ihrem Zauberstab kurz in die Mitte der Karte und lehnt sich gähnend in die weiche Polsterung des Sofas in ihrem Rücken. Die Karte verschwindet und zurück bleibt ein leeres Pergament. Einen kurzen Moment herrscht einvernehmliche Stille, während jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängt. Okay, ich fasse das mal zusammen. Granger, oder besser gesagt Potter hat eine Karte, mit der sie jeden in diesem verdammten Schloss überwachen können und auf der sämtliche Geheimgänge eingezeichnet sind. Das erklärt also wirklich Einiges. Ich frage mich, woher diese ominöse Karte kommt und beschließe, sie nachher oder vielleicht auch erst morgen danach zu fragen. Und nun hat sie uns diese Karte gezeigt, was wahrscheinlich ein ganzes Stück Vertrauen voraussetzt. Ich würde es zwar nie offen zugeben, aber diese Tatsache löst ein seltsames Gefühl in mir aus. Etwas zwischen Freude und Erstaunen. Es ist schon komisch, wenn ich an die vergangenen Wochen zurückdenke, wie viel sich verändert hat. Wie viel Veränderung Granger in mein Leben gebracht hat. Noch vor etwas mehr als einem Monat habe ich sie und ihre Freunde gehasst und nun sehe ich diese Gryffindor mit den wilden Locken plötzlich mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie spürt offenbar meinen Blick auf sich ruhen und dreht ihren Kopf in meine Richtung, den sie zeitgleich auf der Lehne in ihrem Rücken ablegt.

„Was ist?"

„Nichts. Komm, lass uns schlafen gehen", spreche ich ein Machtwort, während ich mich erhebe und die Karte auf dem Tisch zusammenfalte. Sie nimmt sie entgegen und steckt sie in Ihre Umhängetasche. Ich werfe noch einen Blick auf Blaise, doch der winkt nur ab und mit einem Kopfnicken verabschieden wir uns schweigend und schlagen den Weg in mein Zimmer ein. Ohne weitere Worte kramt Granger einen kleineren Beutel aus ihrer Tasche sowie ein T-Shirt und macht sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Ich bin schwer versucht, in ihrer Umhängetasche nachzusehen, was das glänzende Bündel war, welches sie vorher so schnell verstaut hat, doch vermutlich wäre das eher kontraproduktiv, darum beschränke ich mich lieber darauf, mich selbst in meinen Pyjama zu schmeißen und ihre Tasche, die sie einfach hat auf den Boden fallen lassen, auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch zu legen. Kurz muss ich grinsend den Kopf schütteln, denn eigentlich hätte ich sie eher ordnungsliebend eingeschätzt, doch vermutlich haben Potter und Weasley mit den Jahren abgefärbt, oder sie ist einfach wirklich nur übermüdet, das könnte natürlich auch sein.

Während ich mir Gedanken darüber mache, ob ich diese bescheuerte Party von Potter wohl überlebe, öffnet sich die Badezimmertüre.

„Fertig", murmelt sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln und kommt langsam auf mich zu. Wie von selbst öffne ich meine Arme und ziehe sie an mich. Ein Schauer erfasst mich, denn diese simple Geste ist sonderbar vertraut und ich frage mich, wie ich all die letzten Jahre nur ohne Granger an meiner Seite überlebt habe. Wie kann es sein, dass man sich an einen anderen Menschen so schnell gewöhnen kann? Gefühle sind schon eine seltsame Sache. Seltsam und auch etwas beängstigend, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

Langsam löse ich mich von ihr und dirigiere sie in Richtung Bett. „Bin gleich wieder da", sage ich und gehe mir schnell die Zähne putzen. Beinahe glaube ich, dass sie eingeschlafen ist, als ich zurück komme und zu ihr unter die Decke krieche, nachdem ich das Licht gelöscht habe. Doch sie schläft nicht, sondern schlingt ihren Arm um mich und bettet ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter.

„Danke, dass ihr mitkommt", meint sie nach einer Weile und ich antworte nur mit einem undefinierbaren Laut. Es ist nicht so, dass ich großartig Lust auf dieses Spektakel hätte, doch noch viel weniger Lust habe ich darauf, hier im Schloss zu sitzen und darüber nachzudenken, was auf dieser Party wohl vor sich geht. „Zabini scheint sich ja tatsächlich darauf zu freuen."

Ich lache leise. „Blaise ist auch kein Todesser, dem jeder am liebsten ein Messer in den Rücken rammen möchte und der sich darüber hinaus auch noch in so ziemlich jeder Gesellschaft zurechtfindet."

„Wann hörst du _endlich_ damit auf, dich selbst ständig so zu bezeichnen?" Sie klingt verstimmt und ich verdrehe nur die Augen, was sie natürlich im Dunkeln nicht sehen kann.

„Lass uns das nicht schon wieder erörtern", murre ich. „Sag mir lieber, wie du vorher so vollkommen unsichtbar in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist. Und was hat es mit diesem Stoffbündel in deiner Tasche auf sich?" Ja, ich bin neugierig und habe daher nicht viel Zeit, subtil zu sein. Zugegeben. Doch wer wäre das nicht? Eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass sie ablenken würde, denn offensichtlich ist dies etwas, das ein Geheimnis bleiben sollte, zumindest hat sie sich vorher entsprechend verhalten, doch sie kichert lediglich, ehe sie mir eine Antwort gibt und mich zum zweiten Mal heute Abend überrascht. Dass sie dafür prädestiniert scheint, war mir ja schon lange klar.

„Das ist ein Tarnumhang. Er gehört auch Harry."

Natürlich. Mal wieder Potter. Ich denke, ich muss bald kotzen.

„Okay." Tief durchatmen. „Also Potter hat eine Karte von Hogwarts, die ihm ermöglicht, sich sicher im Schloss zu bewegen und darüber hinaus auch noch jedem hinterher zu spionieren, wie es ihm so beliebt. Und außerdem hat er _natürlich_ auch noch einen Tarnumhang. Und du wunderst dich, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann?" Das ist zwar nur halbwegs ernst gemeint, doch die Tatsache, dass der Goldjunge einfach irgendwie immer alles zu haben scheint, trägt tatsächlich dazu bei, dass sich etwas Missgunst in mir breit macht.

„Harry ist nicht der, den du verzweifelt versuchst in ihm zu sehen. Er hat sich das alles nicht ausgesucht. Vermutlich killt er mich, wenn er mitbekommt, dass ich dir so viele Dinge über ihn verrate, aber naja…" Sie stockt kurz, fängt sich dann aber schnell wieder. „…nach… gestern ist es wohl lächerlich, großartig Geheimnisse voreinander zu haben."

Gestern Abend. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde schießen mir Bilder durch den Kopf, die ganz und gar nicht förderlich für meine Müdigkeit sind, denn die ist plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Granger. Nackt. Unter mir! Stöhnend. Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und versuche die Gedanken daran bei Seite zu drängen. Potter… Genau, an Potter zu denken hilft.

„Trotzdem hat der Idiot mehr Glück als Verstand. Meist scheint ihm alles einfach nur in den Schoß zu fallen." Ich fühle, wie sie energisch den Kopf schüttelt.

„Würdest du ihn kennen, dann wüsstest du, dass er das alles überhaupt gar nicht gewollt hat. Das Einzige, das Harry sich immer ersehnt hat, war ein ganz normales Leben, was ihm leider nie vergönnt war."

„Aha", ist mein trockener Kommentar dazu. Was soll ich auch sonst groß sagen? Meine Meinung über Potter wird sich sicherlich nicht ändern, selbst dann nicht, wenn Granger es mir vortanzen würde. Sie windet sich etwas in meinem Arm und ich spüre, dass sie noch etwas loswerden möchte. Ihre Stimme ist lediglich ein Flüstern, als sie wieder zu sprechen beginnt.

„Du hast ja bestimmt schon mal von den Heiligtümern des Todes gehört…"

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich weiß nicht genau, warum ich ihm jetzt von den Heiligtümern erzähle, wobei er vermutlich sowieso schon zumindest mal was davon gelesen hat in meinem Tagebuch.

„Ja, darüber hattest du geschrieben. Es ging um dieses Märchen. Der Stab, der Ring und der Umhang… Moment! Sag nicht, das ist Potters Umhang?"

„Doch, ganz genau. Und Dumbledore war jahrelang im Besitz des Elderstabs und am Ende hatte er auch den Stein. Der Stab ging jedoch auf jemand Anderen über, der ihn entwaffnet hat."

„Aha. Und an wen?"

„An dich."

Die Stille, die daraufhin folgt, ist beinahe ohrenbetäubend laut. Diese Tatsache konnte er nicht wissen. Es gibt Dinge, die weder in meinem Tagebuch stehen, noch sonst irgendwie an die Öffentlichkeit gekommen sind, was eindeutig besser für das Allgemeinwohl ist. Das Risiko war einfach zu groß, darum habe ich es peinlich genau vermieden, den Verbleib der Heiligtümer im Tagebuch zu erwähnen.

„Sag das nochmal!" Seine Stimme klingt fassungslos und ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, was gerade in seinem Kopf vorgeht.

„Ja, du warst der Besitzer des Elderstabs. So lange, bis Harry dir im Manor deinen Zauberstab abgenommen hat. Dann war er der rechtmäßige Besitzer, ohne ihn jemals in der Hand gehabt zu haben und ohne, dass ihr beide in diesem Moment davon überhaupt eine Ahnung hattet."

„Aber… der dunkle Lord…"

„Ja, er hatte ihn genau genommen als einziger tatsächlich in seinen Händen nach Dumbledores Tod, doch der Stab hat Voldemort nicht gehorcht. Es ist etwas verzwickt und lässt sich vermutlich nicht so einfach erklären, so mitten in der Nacht."

„Okay", sagt er. „Also hat Potter den Umhang und seit Voldemorts Tod auch den Stab. Will ich wissen, wo der Stein ist?" Ich lache leise, denn Draco ist wie erwartet mit seinen Gedankengängen schon viel weiter und ich freue mich, dass es so leicht ist, Dinge mit ihm zu erörtern, da er ziemlich schnell mitdenkt.

„Harry hatte den Stein und konnte damit seine Eltern und Sirius noch einmal sehen, ehe er zu Voldemort ging um sich selbst zu opfern." Das klingt unerwartet hart und ich muss kurz schlucken, um diese Worte selbst sacken zu lassen, doch Draco ist dieses Detail der Geschichte schon längst bekannt. So wie auch der gesamten, restlichen Zauberwelt. Außer der Sache mit den Heiligtümern steht vermutlich sowieso bald alles in sämtlichen Geschichtsbüchern rund um den Globus.

„Also hat Potter… hat er all diese Heiligtümer?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf und gebe dem Drang nach, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu hauchen und er zieht mich automatisch noch näher an sich heran. Meine Augen werden immer schwerer und ich schließe sie letzten Endes ganz.

„Nein. Und jetzt kommen wir zum eigentlichen Punkt, warum ich überhaupt davon angefangen habe. Harry _wollte_ all das nicht. Er wollte nie berühmt sein, wegen seinem Namen. Er wollte nie etwas _Besonderes_ sein, nur weil das Schicksal ihn ausgewählt hat. Und weil Harry so ist wie er ist, hat er den Ring im verbotenen Wald fallen lassen und würde einen Teufel tun, und irgendjemandem davon erzählen. Und der Elderstab… den hat er nach der Schlacht zerbrochen und ihn in den Abgrund geworfen.

„Wie bitte?" Ich hatte mit dieser Reaktion gerechnet. „Vermutlich würde jeder, der all das nicht erlebt hat, genauso reagieren und ich bin froh, dass diese Sache mit den Heiligtümern niemals an die Öffentlichkeit kam, da alle, die unmittelbar damit zu tun hatten, in Bezug darauf schweigen oder zwischenzeitlich tot sind. Das einzige Heiligtum, das er behalten hat ist der Umhang und das auch nur, weil er ein direkter Nachfahre des dritten Peverell-Bruders ist und der Umhang ihm von seinem Vater vererbt wurde. Verstehst du jetzt, was ich meine? Dass Harry nie auch nur annähernd den Wunsch verspürt hat, berühmt zu sein? Du hast ein verfälschtes Bild von ihm, weil ihr euch von Anfang an nicht leiden konntet", ende ich und warte gespannt seine Reaktion ab, doch er sagt lange Zeit gar nichts.

„Granger?"

„Hmm?", mache ich schläfrig und glaube nicht, dass ich der bleiernen Schwere in meinem Körper noch lange standhalten kann.

„Warum erzählst du mir das alles? Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter darüber besonders glücklich sein wird."

„Das vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber Harry vertraut in der Regel auf mein Urteil. Und ich vertraue dir", murmle ich leicht unverständlich. Meine letzten Worte klingen in meinen Ohren nach und ich bin kurz erstaunt, dass ich es erst aussprechen musste um mir dessen Bewusst zu werden. Ich vertraue ihm tatsächlich und diese Tatsache lässt mich lächeln, während ich beim nächsten tiefen Atemzug auch schon eingeschlafen bin.

 **DRACO POV**

„…ich vertraue dir!", hallen Grangers Worte in der Stille nach und während sie letzten Endes dann tatsächlich doch noch der Müdigkeit zum Opfer gefallen ist, liege ich mit laut klopfendem Herzen in der Dunkelheit und bin auf einmal wieder hellwach.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich diese Worte schon jemals von irgendjemandem gehört habe. Nicht mal von Blaise. Ich weiß zwar, dass er mir wohl irgendwie vertrauen muss, denn sonst hätte er sich, wie alle anderen eben auch, wohl schon längst von mir abgewandt, doch diese Worte zu hören - vor allem von ihr – ist so mächtig und bedeutungsvoll, dass ich froh bin, dass sie mittlerweile eingeschlafen ist, da mir hierzu schlicht und ergreifend die Worte fehlen und es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis ich ebenfalls ins Land der Träume sinke.

„Okay, ich habe mir überlegt, dass wir uns nicht alleine auf die Karte verlassen sollten und habe darum den Desilusionierungszauber geübt. Der ist etwas kompliziert, aber ich denke, ich habe ihn mittlerweile ganz gut drauf."

Granger, wie sie leibt und lebt. Leider kann ich mich nicht sonderlich gut darauf konzentrieren, was sie uns da gerade erzählt, denn seit sie vor zehn Minuten in den Kerkern aufgetaucht ist, liegt mein Blick auf ihrer Gestalt. Natürlich haben Blaise und ich uns ebenfalls in ein entsprechendes Outfit geworfen, doch sie toppt heute wirklich alles mit ihrer eng anliegenden, hellen Jeans, dem dunkelblauen Top, das mehr von ihrem Rücken preisgibt, als gut für mich wäre und den verdammten Highheels, die so ziemlich das Sexieste sind, was ich jemals an ihr gesehen habe. Ich bin gelinde gesagt beeindruckt, dass sie auf diesen Dingern stehen, geschweige denn laufen kann, immerhin reden wir hier von Hermine – Oberstreber – Granger. Ich schmunzle bei diesem Gedanken.

Selbst Blaise mustert meine Freundin etwas eindringlicher, als er eigentlich sollte. Verdammt, ich hätte nicht wenig Lust, Blaise alleine auf die Party zu schicken und sie in mein Zimmer zu zerren und uns dort einzuschließen. Doch sie unterbricht mich in meinem Tagtraum.

„So, wer möchte als Erstes?", klatscht sie in die Hände und sieht selbst nicht besonders begeistert aus, dass wir nun tatsächlich losgehen. Wir sind gerade knapp über der Sperrstunde und somit ist schon mal die Gefahr gebannt, dass wir noch auf andere Schüler treffen. Unseren Zweitklässler weiß ich sicher im Gemeinschaftsraum und diese Rumtreiberkarte liegt ausgebreitet vor uns auf dem kleinen Tisch. Gestern hat sie mir erzählt, dass die Karte vor Jahren von Potters Vater und seinen Freunden entworfen wurde, was mich milde beeindruckt hat. Doch wo auch immer sie herkommt, praktisch ist sie allemal.

„Also gut, ich opfere mich", seufzt Blaise. „Und wehe, ich bin für immer verschwunden!" Sie lacht und greift in ihre kleine, mit Perlen besetzte Handtasche und ich wundere mich, wo sie dort drin ihren Zauberstab hatte, denn das Ding ist winzig. Hoch konzentriert richtet sie nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf meinen Kumpel und tippt ihm mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Kopf. Ich habe bisher erst einmal gesehen, wie dieser Zauber angewandt wurde und es ist schon gruselig, wenn man sieht, wie die Person vor einem nach und nach verschwindet. Bei ganz genauer Betrachtung kann man zwar trotzdem noch die Umrisse der unsichtbaren Person sehen, so auch Blaises, aber das tut der Faszination dieses Zaubers keinen Abbruch.

„Super, es hat geklappt!", freut sich Granger etwas zu euphorisch und ich hebe eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Hattest du da etwa bedenken?", ertönt die pikierte Stimme von Blaise wie aus dem Nichts und ich lache.

„Naja, in der Theorie wusste ich, wie er funktioniert", antwortet sie gut gelaunt. „Aber du warst das erste lebende Objekt."

Blaise schnaubt. „Wie überaus beruhigend. Zum Glück bist du die klügste Hexe der Schule, ansonsten wäre ich jetzt wirklich sauer!"

Seine Worte schmeicheln ihr offenbar, denn ein leichter Rotton legt sich auf ihre Wangen und mit einem Lächeln dreht sie sich nun zu mir. Der Zauber fühlt sich äußerst merkwürdig an, denn als sie mir auf den Kopf tippt, ist es, als hätte jemand ein Ei über meinen Haaren aufgeschlagen. Ein kaltes Ei, denn der Zauber tröpfelt nun kühl an meinem Körper hinab und fasziniert beobachte ich, wie meine Hände verschwinden und kurz darauf mein restlicher Körper.

Mittlerweile ist auch Granger verschwunden und ich sehe ihre Umrisse nur, weil sie sich bewegt um die Karte zusammen zu falten. Ein aberwitziger Gedanke formt sich in meinem Kopf und leise trete ich an sie heran und lege meine unsichtbaren Hände auf ihre Hüfte. Meine Lippen liegen nur einen Augenblick später auf ihrem Hals und ich spüre, wie sie kurz erschrickt und direkt darauf erschaudert. Amüsiert lasse ich meine Hand unter ihr Top gleiten und fahre federleicht über die Haut ihres flachen Bauchs. „Interessanter Zauber", raune ich leise in ihr Ohr und beiße kurz spielerisch in ihr Ohrläppchen, was ihr ein Kichern entlockt.

„Leute, was zum Geier treibt ihr da? Wir sollten jetzt echt mal los!", jammert Blaise und bringt uns damit beide zum Lachen.

„Gut, dann los", bestimme ich und greife nach Grangers Hand. „Lass uns das mit diesem Zauber mal im Hinterkopf behalten", füge ich flüsternd an, so dass nur sie es hört und auch wenn ich es nicht sehen kann, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie gerade errötet.

 **HERMINE POV**

Ich verstaue die Karte für später nun ebenfalls in meiner überaus nützlichen Handtasche, während wir schnell den Party- aka Lernkeller der Schlangen hinter uns lassen. Wie erwartet begegnet uns niemand auf unserem Weg aus dem Schloss und auch die Ländereien von Hogwarts liegen einsam und verlassen vor uns. Lediglich unsere Fußabdrücke verraten uns, die wir auf dem zwei Tage alten Schnee hinterlassen. Ich verfluche meine Schuhe, denn mit diesen Mordinstrumenten durch den Schnee zu stapfen ist alles andere als einfach. Schon auf normaler, gerader Strecke ist es eine Herausforderung in diesen Dingern. Wenigstens habe ich einen Stillezauber darüber gelegt, damit ich keinen zu großen Krach auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss mache. An den Wärmzauber hat Zabini gedacht und so kommen wir nun mehr oder weniger komfortabel an der peitschenden Weide an.

„Und wie kommen wir an diesem rabiaten Baum vorbei? Wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe, müssen wir direkt zu den Wurzeln?", möchte Draco zweifelnd wissen.

„Ja, und ich bin heilfroh, dass der Boden zum einen gefroren ist, und zum anderen dankbar über den Ratzeputz – Zauber, denn das ist verflucht eng und wir werden mit Sicherheit dreckig werden", merke ich an, während ich den Baum auf bekannte Art und Weise bewegungsunfähig mache. Ich treibe meine Begleiter zur Eile an und nacheinander schlüpfen wir zwischen dem großen Wurzelwerk in den Geheimgang, der noch viel enger wirkt als noch vor fünf Jahren. „So", sage ich und nehme flugs den Desilusionierungszauber von uns allen. „Das Gröbste hätten wir." Draco sieht nicht so aus, als würde er mir zustimmen, denn offensichtlich behagt es ihm überhaupt nicht, dass wir uns nun auf den Weg in die heulende Hütte machen und diese Tatsache bringt mich erneut zum Schmunzeln. Ich sage jedoch nichts, sondern führe unsere kleine Gruppe lediglich schweigend den engen Geheimgang entlang und schon bald haben wir es geschafft und stehen in dem alten, halb zerfallenen Holzhaus, das sich kein bisschen verändert hat seit dem letzten Mal. Wobei, vielleicht ist etwas mehr Staub und Dreck dazu gekommen.

Blaise spricht den Ratzeputz über uns, während Draco sich aufmerksam umsieht. Es ist sehr ruhig hier in der Hütte und lediglich der Wind, der um das hölzerne Bauwerk pfeift, mutet etwas unheimlich an.

„Okay, von hier aus können wir dann also apparieren?", meint Blaise, der es offenbar eilig hat, hier weg zu kommen.

Ich grinse. „Ja."

Kaum habe ich mich bei beiden untergehakt, sind wir auch schon in dem bekannten Strudel dunkler Farben verschwunden und stehen wenige Augenblicke später auf der verlassenen Straße vor Harrys Haus am Grimmauldplatz.

Den ratlosen Blicken von Draco und Blaise nach zu urteilen, können sie das Haus nicht sehen, auf dem mein Blick nun liegt und ich seufze gedanklich auf.

„Lasst mich raten, ihr seht keine Nummer 12?" Einvernehmliches Kopfschütteln. Ich schnaube genervt. „Dieser Holzkopf…", entfährt es mir und ich ignoriere daraufhin Dracos zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck. Also gut, dann muss ich Harry also erst nach draußen holen, ehe wir rein können. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er den Fidelius-Zauber immer noch aktiv hält, wenn er schon dazu übergegangen ist, Partys zu feiern. Wobei die meisten Gäste vermutlich durch den Kamin gekommen sind, wenn ich es mir recht überlege. Nur wenige Augenblicke später jagt mein Patronus hell leuchtend durch die Nacht und ist kurz darauf auch schon hinter der geschlossenen Tür von Nummer 12 verschwunden.

„Nicht schlecht", pfeift Blaise durch die Zähne und ich schaue verwirrt drein. „Der Patronus", hilft er mir auf die Sprünge und mir geht ein Licht auf, während ich abwinke.

„Den haben wir in der fünften heimlich gelernt." Keine Ahnung warum ich ihm das mitteile, doch da wir hier sowieso noch auf Harry warten müssen, können wir genauso gut Smalltalk halten. Wobei, eigentlich hätte ich es besser wissen müssen.

„Ich bekomme leider noch keinen gestaltlichen hin, bei mir quillt immer nur weißer Dampf aus dem Zauberstab", zuckt Blaise die Schultern und mein Blick fällt auf Draco, der stoisch in die Richtung blickt, in die mein Otter vor wenigen Augenblicken verschwunden ist, die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen. Auch Blaise merkt gerade wohl, dass dieses Thema nicht wirklich das Beste war, um es jetzt hier anzusprechen und verzieht leidend das Gesicht.

„Bevor du fragst, Granger…", kommt es emotionslos von Draco und ich ahne, worauf das hier hinaus läuft. „…keine meiner Erinnerungen war bisher dafür geeignet. Und jetzt wäre ich dankbar, das Thema zu beenden."

Das tun wir auch direkt, denn just in diesem Moment fordert ein leiser Knall unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit, denn soeben hat sich Harry grinsend vor uns manifestiert und zieht mich nun in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung.

„Da bist du ja endlich! Wo zum Hölle hast du so lange gesteckt?", will er gut gelaunt wissen und ich löse mich nur schwer aus seiner Umarmung.

„Du hattest ja gesagt, wir sollen später auftauchen, damit alle betrunken sind", erinnere ich ihn an seine eigenen Worte und er winkt nur ab.

„Glaub mir, das ist geglückt, ich bin froh, dass ich noch einigermaßen geradeaus apparieren kann." Sein Blick fällt bei diesen Worten auf Draco und Blaise, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten haben. „Malfoy, Zabini…", nickt er meinen Begleitern nur zu und erntet seinerseits lediglich ein knappes Kopfnicken, doch Blaise überwindet sich dann letzten Endes doch noch zu ein paar begrüßenden Worten.

„Hi Potter. Danke, für die… uhm… Einladung."

Ich klatsche mir gedanklich mit der flachen Hand vors Gesicht, denn das fängt genauso schwierig an, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte.

„Also Harry", reiße ich meinen besten Freund aus seinem Blickduell mit Draco um vorerst mal das Verletzungsrisiko zu minimieren, „wie du dir denken kannst, kommen wir nicht rein wegen dem Fidelius.", erkläre ich sachlich und Harry stöhnt auf. „Warum hast du den denn noch auf dem Haus, der wurde damals doch nur wegen dem Orden eingerichtet?"

„Daran hab ich überhaupt nicht gedacht, es sind alle durch den Kamin gekommen, weißt du? Und, naja, ich dachte der sei ganz praktisch um die ganzen nervigen Reporter und so abzuhalten…" Er kratzt sich am Kopf, hält inne und scheint kurz zu überlegen, ehe er mich dann tadelnd ansieht. „Okay, das heißt, dass ich Malfoy und Zabini ebenfalls zu Geheimniswahrern machen muss? Wie… überaus ärgerlich. Sei froh, dass ich gute Laune habe und Voldemort tot ist! Wobei, es sind mittlerweile sowieso schon so viele eingeweiht, da kommt es auf zwei Slytherins wohl auch nicht mehr an." Er hält beschwingt einen Zeigefinger in die Luft bei seiner heroischen Ansprache und wankt leicht, was ich auf übermäßigen Alkoholkonsum zurückführen kann. „Ich brauche Pergament und Feder!", fordert Harry und Draco schnaubt.

„Und wo zur Hölle willst du das jetzt herbekommen, Potter?"

Was dann passiert, schockiert mich mindestens genauso sehr wie es mich amüsiert, denn Harry setzt einen wirklich gelungenen _was-zur-Hölle-willst-du-mir-eigentlich-erzählen-Blick_ auf und antwortet ihm seinerseits mehr als nur überheblich: „Malfoy, mag sein, dass du dich geändert hast und Hermine dir etwas bedeutet. Meinetwegen. Aber du musst wohl echt noch eine Menge über sie lernen!" Er macht eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und lenkt dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich. „Also?"

Ich lächle und schüttle leicht ungläubig den Kopf, während ich mit meinem Arm in die Handtasche tauche und kurz brauche, bis ich das Gewünschte gefunden habe, doch schon kurz darauf ziehe ich Pergament, Feder und ein kleines Tintenfass heraus, wie von Harry gefordert, und reiche es ihm. Sein triumphierender Blick streift den seines selbsternannten Erzfeinds und dieser hat lediglich die Augen zu zwei schmalen Schlitzen zusammen gezogen, während Blaise… einfach nur Blaise ist.

„Granger, sag mal, kannst du mir aus deiner Tasche auch eine Begleitung raus zaubern? Das ist echt ein ziemlich cooler Trick."

„Tut mir leid, aber dort drin sind nur Dinge, die ich selbst auch rein gepackt habe", meine ich gespielt bedauernd. Blaise zuckt mit den Schultern. Zwischenzeitlich hat Harry umständlich etwas auf das Pergament gekritzelt und reicht mir die Feder und das Tintenfass wieder, welche ich auch sogleich wieder in meine Tasche packe.

„Hier", drückt Harry dem verdutzten Draco das Pergament in die Hand und ohne weiteres Federlesen dreht er sich auf dem Absatz um und ruft uns nur ein „Ich seh euch drinnen" zu, ehe er auch schon wieder verschwunden ist.

„Das Haus von Harry Potter befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, London", liest Draco vor, während Blaise ihm über die Schulter linst. „Und was soll ich jetzt mit der Information anfangen?"

„Da, schau", mache ich ihn auf das Haus aufmerksam, das nun hoffentlich für die beiden erschienen ist und tatsächlich, die Reaktionen lassen darauf schließen, dass sich der Grimmauldplatz 12 nun für die zwei Slytherins offenbart hat. „Wollen wir?"

„Ja", sagt Blaise, doch Draco knirscht mit den Zähnen und insgeheim hoffe ich, dass wir den Abend ohne größere Dramen hinter und bringen können. Bei seinen nächsten Worten jedoch, bin ich mir da nicht ganz so sicher.

„Ich hasse Potter."


	21. Chapter 21

**KAPITEL 21**

 **DRACO POV**

Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß nicht, warum ich zugesagt habe, hierher mitzukommen. Schon nach den ersten Metern bin ich sowas von genervt, dass ich am liebsten auf dem Absatz umdrehen möchte um zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Zugegeben, das Haus ist beeindruckend, denn es ist sehr düster, sehr groß und der Stuck an den Wänden sowie die Einrichtung lassen darauf schließen, dass hier Tatsächlich einst die Blacks gewohnt haben, doch da es nun Potters Haus ist, will ich eigentlich nicht wirklich hier sein und ich sehne den Moment herbei, wenn wir endlich wieder abhauen können.

„Hermine!", ertönt eine Stimme zu unserer Linken und aus einem Raum, der schwer nach Wohnzimmer aussieht, schießt ein Körper mit flammend rotem Haar und fällt Granger geradezu um den Hals. Laute Musik dröhnt hinter ihr durch den Türrahmen und ich wundere mich, dass Potter so etwas wie Musikgeschmack vorzuweisen hat.

Die kleine Weasley richtet sich nun vor mir auf und ich beäuge sie kritisch. „Weasley", nicke ich ihr zu, doch sie verdreht nur die Augen und hält mir ihre Hand entgegen und mein Blick muss amüsant sein, denn sie unterdrückt ein Lachen und räuspert sich.

„Entweder du schlägst ein oder du lässt es, aber entscheiden solltest du dich schon, deine Zeit rinnt wie Sand durch ein Stundenglas."

Ich bin, um es mal vorsichtig auszudrücken, verwirrt. Ja, zugegeben, die kleine Schwester von Wiesel ist jetzt nicht unbedingt jemand, mit dem ich hier Freundschaft schließen wollte, doch mit einem Seitenblick auf meine Freundin stelle ich fest, dass ihr die Anspannung ins Gesicht geschrieben steht und ich seufze ergeben. Vermutlich wäre es unklug, Potters Freundin jetzt abzuweisen, wo sie offensichtlich gewillt ist, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Granger und ich ein Paar sind und eigentlich kann es ja auch nicht schaden jetzt einzuschlagen, also ergreife ich ihre dargebotene Hand und murmle ein knappes „Okay".

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich nicht trotzdem im Auge behalte, Malfoy!", zwinkert sie und dreht sich nun zu Blaise, den sie ebenfalls begrüßt, doch meine Aufmerksamkeit gilt bereits wieder Granger, die mich dankbar anlächelt und der Preis für dieses Lächeln, nämlich dass Ginny Weasley uns nun in die Küche lotst um erst mal etwas auf diese seltsame Gegebenheit zu trinken, ist erstaunlich gering.

Ich kann kaum so schnell alle Eindrücke in mich aufsaugen, wie ich ein Shotglas mit Feuerwhisky in der Hand habe und schon eine Sekunde später habe ich mir den Inhalt die Kehle hinunter gestürzt. Das war auch gut so, denn in just diesem Moment kommt eine Traube schwatzender Menschen zur Türe herein und die Gruppe erstarrt direkt in der Bewegung. Ich kann Longbottom und Finnigan ausmachen, von den anderen Deppen fällt mir gerade kein Name ein.

„Neville, Mund zu, es zieht!", lacht Ginny Weasley, meine neue beste Freundin, und schenkt uns allen nochmal nach.

„Das ist Malfoy. Und Zabini", sagt der Tölpel daraufhin und überrascht dabei nicht gerade mit grenzenloser Intelligenz, während wir unisono erneut die Gläser heben. Ich drücke Weasley mein Glas erneut in die Hand und fordere sie mit einem Kopfnicken auf, nochmal einzufüllen. Aller guten Dinge sind ja schließlich drei und vermutlich werde ich den Abend im Delirium auch viel besser überleben. Blaise tut es mir gleich und auch Granger stellt ihr Glas zu den anderen auf die Theke zurück und die kleine Ginger schenkt großzügig nach. Ich will mich gerade zu Longbottoms unqualifizierten Kommentar äußern, doch Hermine ist schneller.

„Ja Neville, das hat auch seine Richtigkeit, die beiden sind mit mir hier."

Der Angesprochene schaut etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche, ebenso wie die Anderen, die er im Schlepptau hat und ich nutze das kurze Zeitfenster, in dem die allgemeine Verwunderung geradezu greifbar im Raum schwebt, um mein Glas erneut zu leeren.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Was hast du mit diesem Todesser zu schaffen?" Ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieser mopsgesichtige Typ ist, der meint, ebenfalls seinen Senf dazugeben zu müssen, doch ich bin schon jetzt, nach wenigen Minuten in Potters heiligen Hallen, aufs Extremste angepisst. Auch Blaise scheint das zu merken, denn er legt mir beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter und dirigiert mich bestimmt in Richtung Türe, vorbei an der starrenden Gruppe von Idioten und ich nehme im Augenwinkel wahr, dass Hermine ihm einen dankbaren Blick schenkt.

„Lass Granger den Kampf alleine ausfechten", flüstert er mir zu, so dass nur ich seine Worte hören kann. Etwas lauter fügt er an: „Ich denke wir sollten mal schaun, ob die Party so lahm ist, wie erwartet, oder?", und nicht ohne noch den ein oder anderen mörderischen Blick abzubekommen, lassen wir die Küche hinter uns und biegen in den düsteren Flur ab, aus dem wir gerade gekommen sind. Vermutlich hat er Recht und es wäre nicht wirklich förderlich, wenn ich jetzt in der Küche für ein Blutbad verantwortlich wäre, doch Granger nun dort alleine zu lassen behagt mir ebenso wenig. Wahrscheinlich mache ich mir jedoch umsonst Gedanken, denn schließlich weiß sie sich zu wehren.

Beinahe prallen wir mit einer kichernden Ravenclaw zusammen, die ich lediglich aus dem Unterricht kenne, folglich ist sie wohl in unserem Jahrgang.

„Oh, du bist doch Blaise Zabini!", giggelt das dunkelhaarige Mädchen und klammert sich auch schon sofort an Blaises freien Arm. „Uuuups!"

Offenbar kann die Gute nicht mehr allzu gut geradeaus laufen. Ich höre ein amüsiertes Schnauben von meinem Kumpel und verdrehe die Augen. Blaise hat schon immer wie ein Magnet auf die weibliche Bevölkerung von Hogwarts gewirkt und das kommt auch nicht von ungefähr, denn er sieht gut aus und ist von der Sorte ‚ _charmant aber unnahbar'_ , das zieht eben. Ich bin im Gegensatz dazu eher von der Sorte ‚ _schau mich an und du bist tot',_ und außer bei Granger hat das auch immer ganz gut funktioniert. Trotz meiner schlechten Laune muss ich nun grinsen.

„Ja, genau der. Willst du uns begleiten? Wir wollten uns gerade unter die Meute mischen!", wartet er ihre Antwort erst gar nicht ab sondern schleppt sie einfach hinter sich her den Flur entlang, in die Richtung des Raums aus dem die Musik dröhnt.

„Blaise, ich hasse es hier", jammere ich ein wenig, doch er zuckt lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Persönliches Pech, würde ich sagen. Jetzt kannst du sowieso nichts mehr dagegen ausrichten." Er zieht mich und sein neustes Anhängsel in das große Wohnzimmer und ich habe das Gefühl, als ob heute noch einige Drinks von Nöten sein werden. Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass hier so viel los ist, denn der Raum platzt beinahe aus allen Nähten, und das, obwohl er wirklich groß ist und auch durch einen Rundbogen mit einem weiteren Zimmer verbunden. Es sind Schüler aus allen anderen Häusern anwesend und auch erstaunlich viele, die nicht mehr in Hogwarts zur Schule gehen. Unschwer zu erkennen ist dieser Weasley-Zwilling und die ehemalige Gryffindor-Jägerin Johnson, die gerade eine Meute Gryffindors unterhalten, indem sie kleine Pastillen in Wodkaflaschen werfen und sich die klare Flüssigkeit daraufhin bunt glitzernd in allen Regenbogenfarben verfärbt.

„Ist das nicht toll?", flötet Blaises neue Bekanntschaft, die ich schon beinahe wieder vergessen hatte und ich verziehe nur angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Klar, wenn man eine Fee ist und auf so einen Glitzer-Einhorn-Mist steht…", brumme ich, so dass sie es nicht hören kann und lasse meinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen, doch weit komme ich nicht, denn eine Stimme zu meiner Rechten reißt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Feen sind eigentlich nicht wirklich die lieblichen Geschöpfe, für die wir sie halten, weißt du? Die können zuweilen ziemlich brutal werden. Mein Dad hat mal eine Kolonie der Moor-Feen getroffen auf den äußeren Hybriden, die locken ihre Opfer mit ihrem wohlklingenden Gesang an, nur um es dann zu töten und ihrer Gottheit zu übergeben. Zum Glück war Daddy vorbereitet und wusste sich zu schützen."

Was zur Hölle…? Ich kenne das Mädchen, das ist diese durchgeknallte Lovegood, die ebenfalls mit Granger befreundet ist und ich zweifle gerade wirklich an Hermines Verstand und auch an ihrer Menschenkenntnis. Wobei, daran zweifle ich schon länger, wenn ich alleine nur an Wiesel denke aber _das hier_ kann ja wohl nur ein Witz sein mit dieser Verrückten.

„Äh… aha." Mehr mag mir im Moment darauf auch nicht einfallen und ich schlucke einen bösartigen Kommentar dazu einfach hinunter, denn schließlich wäre es wohl mehr als kontraproduktiv, wenn ich hier am laufenden Band Grangers Freunde beleidigen würde. Trotzdem, ich gebe diesem Abend noch genau eine Stunde, ehe ich entweder hoffentlich im Delirium oder wieder zurück in Hogwarts in meinem Bett bin. Im Bestfall beides.

„Loony, geh mit deinem dummen Geschwätz jemand anderem auf die Nerven!", meldet sich die immer noch namenslose Ravenclaw an Blaises Arm nun bösartig zu Wort und ich schaue kurz verwundert von einer zur anderen. Auch Blaise runzelt die Stirn und fragt sich ganz offensichtlich, was hier los ist. Diese Luna zuckt jedoch lediglich mit den Schultern und wendet sich kommentarlos ab und einer inneren Intuition folgend, gehe ich ihr hinterher während ich Blaise und seine Tussi einfach stehen lasse.

„Hey, warte mal!" Schnell habe ich sie an der provisorisch aufgebauten Bar, die aus einem schwebenden Brett an der rechten Seite des Raums besteht, eingeholt, hinter der dieser Kumpel der Weasleys, Lee Jordan, steht und mich auffällig mustert.

„Draco Malfoy, welch überraschender Gast. Drink?" Ohne meine Reaktion abzuwarten drückt er mir einen Becher dieses Glitzergesöffs in die Hand, das ich nun angewidert betrachte und wendet sich nun Lovegood zu, wegen der ich eigentlich erst hier gelandet bin.

„Luna, wenn du da bist, geht wie immer die Sonne auf! Willst du auch etwas trinken?", strahlt er das blonde Mädchen an, doch diese schüttelt nur den Kopf und antwortet laut, um gegen die Musik anzukommen.

„Nein danke, Daddy sagt immer, dass Alkohol den gleichen Effekt hat wie Schlickschlupfe und dass er deinen Kopf vernebelt. Das ist äußerst unangenehm, darum will ich es lieber nicht probieren."

Okay. Die ist eindeutig übergeschnappt und ich nehme vorsichtshalber einen großen Schluck aus meinem Becher, denn mir dröhnt jetzt schon der Kopf von all den Eindrücken hier. Das Zeug schmeckt wie es aussieht und ich rümpfe die Nase.

„Wie kann ich dir behilflich sein, Draco?" Diese vertraute Anrede ihrerseits lässt mich nun doch kurz stocken und ich räuspere mich, ehe ich zu einer Antwort ansetze.

„Sag mal, stört es dich nicht, dass deine Hauskameradin so mies ist?" Ich finde es erstaunlich, mit welcher Gelassenheit sie die Tatsache hingenommen hat, beleidigt zu werden.

„Doch, eigentlich schon, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden, dass man mich nicht leiden kann. Das macht es um einiges einfacher, weißt du? Die Leute reden doch ständig, das ist nichts Neues. Sie verstehen mich nicht, aber ich verstehe sie meistens auch nicht. Das war schon immer so", zuckt sie mit den Schultern und dreht abwesend eine ihrer langen Locken um ihren Zeigefinger.

Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich ihr darauf antworten soll, denn zugegeben – ich bin ein klein wenig… _beeindruckt_ , was vermutlich daran liegt, dass es ihr gelingt, die ganzen gehässigen Kommentare einfach an sich abprallen zu lassen und ich mich im Gegensatz dazu jedes Mal beherrschen muss, nicht komplett aus der Haut zu fahren und alles um mich herum in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Als ob sie meine Gedanken erraten hätte, legt sie ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, so dass ich kurz erschrecke und fast meinen Becher fallen lasse.

„Früher oder später wird es ihnen langweilig werden und nach und nach wird es dir dann irgendwann egal sein. Glaub mir." Und kaum hat sie die Worte gesprochen, hat sie sich auch schon auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ist in der Menge verschwunden und alles was mir übrig bleibt, ist ihr fassungslos hinterher zu starren und einen weiteren Schluck aus meinem Becher zu nehmen. Ist das denn zu fassen? Was genau war das gerade? Um der Verwirrung Herr zu werden schüttle ich kurz den Kopf und beschließe meine Freundin zu suchen. Wenn ich schon die seltsamsten Begegnungen mit der dritten Art hier auf dieser Party durchstehen muss, dann wäre es ganz gut, wenn Granger wenigstens auch anwesend ist. Ich hoffe nur, diese wandelnde Katastrophe von Longbottom ist mittlerweile fort.

Da ich Blaise im Augenblick auch nirgends ausmachen kann, steuere ich zügig auf den Ausgang zu und kaum habe ich es relativ unbemerkt durch die Meute geschafft, spielt das Schicksal schon wieder gegen mich, denn um ein Haar pralle ich im Flur mit Potter zusammen. Noch ehe der Goldjunge jedoch zum Sprechen ansetzen kann, schiebe ich mich kommentarlos an ihm vorbei, aber offensichtlich habe ich die Rechnung dabei ohne ihn gemacht.

„Malfoy, warte", besitzt er doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit, mich zurück zu halten.

„Was ist?", will ich gereizt wissen. Ich bin langsam aber sicher wirklich genervt.

„Du solltest nicht in die Küche", meint das Narbengesicht dann geheimnisvoll und ich rolle mit den Augen. Manchmal, so wie jetzt im Moment, wünschte ich mir, dass die Unverzeihlichen nicht mit Askaban bestraft werden würden.

„Ernsthaft, Potter, ich glaube nicht, dass du…" Doch weiter komme ich nicht, denn auf den Fuß folgt die Erklärung für seine Worte, in Form von lautem Gebrüll, das aus der Küche dringt.

„ _BIST DU VON ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN VERLASSEN? UND WIESO ZUM TEUFEL WUSSTE HARRY DAVON UND ICH NICHT?!"_

Weasley. Eindeutig. Kein Mensch sonst ist so unfassbar unbeherrscht wie dieser Rotschopf und ich stöhne gedanklich auf. Klar war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Trottel auch mal mitbekommt was hier läuft, aber eigentlich hatte ich vor, schon viel betrunkener zu sein zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Schnell leere ich meinen Becher und drücke ihm Potter in die Hand.

„Wirklich Malfoy, geh da besser nicht rein", grinst er nur und für einen kurzen Moment bin ich viel zu verwundert, um ihn einfach stehen zu lassen und weiter zu marschieren.

„ _NA SCHAU DICH DOCH MAL AN, DANN HAST DU DIE ANTWORT, RON! DU RASTEST JA IMMER DIREKT WEGEN JEDER KLEINIGKEIT AUS!"_ Granger. Eine hörbar angepisste Granger. Nun grinse ich auch, denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich sie jemals so unbeherrscht erlebt habe. Abgesehen von dem Tag an dem sie mir die Nase gebrochen hat, versteht sich.

„ _DAS NENNST DU EINE KLEINIGKEIT? DASS DU MIT DIESEM VERDAMMTEN TODESSER RUMMACHST?"_

„ _Leute, wie wär's, wenn ihr mal runterkommt? Das ist kein Grund hier so rum zu schreien",_ mischt sich eine etwas leisere Stimme unter das Gebrüll, die ich als meine neue, beste Freundin Ginny Weasley identifiziere.

„ _GIN, HALT DU DICH DA GEFÄLLIGST RAUS, DAS GEHT DICH EINEN SCHEISSDRECK AN!"_

Mein Blick schwenkt zu Potter, der sich gerade auf die Lippen beißt und ganz offensichtlich ein Lachen unterdrücken muss, was ich nun doch etwas seltsam finde.

„Sag mal, warum amüsiert dich das?", will ich von ihm wissen, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

„Warte ab und danke mir später dafür, dass ich dich da nicht habe reinspazieren lassen."

„ _RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!",_ schrillt nun Ginnys Stimme durch die Küche.

Bilius? Ernsthaft?

„ _HAST DU VIELLEICHT SCHON MAL DARAN GEDACHT, DASS SICH DAS UNIVERSUM NICHT NUR UM DICH UND DEIN MINDERBEMITTELTES EGO DREHT? DENKST DU VIELLEICHT AUCH MAL EINFACH NUR WEITER, ALS VON ZWÖLF BIS MITTAG?!"_

„ _Sag mal, klappts noch? Was willst du eigentlich von mir?",_ will Weasley auf die Worte seiner Schwester hin pikiert wissen _. „Bist du etwa auf ihrer Seite?"_ Granger schnaubt abfällig.

„ _Auf MEINER Seite? Was genau willst du denn damit sagen?"_

„ _Na, offensichtlich bist du verrückt geworden, Hermine! Oder warum sonst muss ich erst von Neville erfahren, dass du anscheinend neuerdings was mit Malfoy am Laufen hast, den wir - ganz nebenbei - seit sieben Jahren hassen?!"_

„ _Ich glaube Hermine kann sehr wohl selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie was am Laufen hat oder nicht und ist ja wohl nicht verpflichtet, dich darüber vorab zu informieren",_ wettert die kleine Weasley und ich komme nicht umhin, einen winzigen Anflug von Sympathie für diese Gryffindor zu empfinden.

„ _Danke Ginny, aber ich kann für mich selbst sprechen. Aber sie hat Recht, Ron. Ich kann sehr wohl meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen, auch wenn sie dir nicht gefallen."_

„ _NICHT GEFALLEN?",_ tobt der Trottel nun wieder und selbst Potter schüttelt nur den Kopf. _„HERMINE ER IST EIN TODESSER, FALLS DIR DAS ENTFALLEN IST!"_

„ _Du hast wie immer ÜBERHAUPT KEINE Ahnung, Ron, und davon reichlich! Ich dachte, wir hätten in den letzten Jahren genug gemeinsam erlebt und gesehen, dass du wissen solltest, dass nicht immer alles nur schwarz oder weiß ist!"_

„ _Oh, also ist MALFOY in Wahrheit ein strahlender Ritter, der dich aus einem Turm befreit hat oder was?"_

Nun mischt sich Ginny wieder ein _. „Sei doch nicht so ein unfassbarer Idiot!",_ faucht sie ihn an und mittlerweile ist Potter dazu übergegangen, sich lässig an die Wand zu lehnen und mich zu mustern.

„Was ist?", will ich von ihm wissen, doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

„Weißt du, es ist vielleicht nicht gerade die feine englische Art hier da jetzt zu lauschen, aber ich finde es ehrlich gesagt ziemlich lustig." In seinen Augen blitzt der Schalk und so langsam zweifle ich an Potters Zurechnungsfähigkeit, was vermutlich nicht mal allzu weit hergeholt ist, dem Alkoholkonsum hier auf dieser Party nach zu schließen.

„ _Ach, Hermine lässt sich auf dieses Frettchen ein, aber ICH bin der Idiot?"_

„ _Ganz offensichtlich, oder wie würdest du es sonst nennen, deinem Auftreten hier im Moment nach zu urteilen?",_ schnarrt Granger nun in schönster Snape-Manier und ich bin beinahe schon stolz.

„ _Hermine, komm schon, das kann doch wirklich nicht dein Ernst sein mit Malfoy!",_ versucht Weasley es nun flehend, doch er hat die Rechnung wohl ohne seine Schwester gemacht, die Hermine nach wie vor den Rücken stärkt und das, obwohl ich nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass sie mir sonderlich zugetan ist, aber vermutlich ist das irgend so ein Frauen-Freundschafts-Ding.

„ _Ron, jetzt überleg doch mal. SO abwegig ist diese ganze Sache doch eigentlich nicht. Schau dir Hermine doch mal an, sie braucht jemanden, der sie geistig fordert und das jeden Tag aufs Neue. Jemanden, der eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit an den Tag legt und jemand, mit dem sie auch noch über andere Themen reden kann, außer über Quidditch. Außerdem bin ich fest davon überzeugt, dass sie ihn zu einem besseren Menschen macht. Und auf der anderen Seite ist da Malfoy, der Hermine wahrscheinlich täglich neu herausfordert und womöglich das Beste für sie ist, oder eben das Schlechteste, doch es liegt bestimmt nicht an dir, das zu entscheiden. Also find dich damit ab und hör auf hier rum zu heulen wie ein Baby."_

Auf ihre Worte hin herrscht schlagartig eine betretene Stille und selbst der angeschwipste Potter neben mir hat bei der Ansprache seiner Freundin große Augen bekommen und ich grinse in mich hinein.

„ _Ron, hör mal…"_ , räuspert Hermine sich nun und mir fällt augenblicklich das Lachen aus dem Gesicht. _„…man kann sich nun mal nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt und wen nicht, das wissen du und ich eigentlich am besten."_

„ _Das heißt, du … liebst Malfoy?"_

Okay. Mir wird schwindlig. Kommt das vom Alkohol? Wohl kaum, denn so viel habe ich noch nicht getrunken. Ich halte geschockt über Weasleys Frage die Luft an und auch Potter hat womöglich aufgehört zu atmen, denn es ist für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde totenstill und mein Herz stolpert in meiner Brust. Ich verspüre, das dringende Bedürfnis, von hier zu fliehen, doch meine Beine verweigern mir den Dienst und bewegen sich keinen Zentimeter.

„ _Ja, ich schätze, das tue ich."_

„Krass", lautet Potters gemurmelter Kommentar dazu, doch ich beachte ihn nicht weiter, denn im Moment schwappt eine Welle der unterschiedlichsten Empfindungen über mich hinweg und spült jegliches rationale Denken aus meinem Kopf. Ich bin hoffnungslos überfordert und alles, was ich gerade tun kann, ist die Flucht anzutreten und so wirble ich herum und lasse Potter einfach alleine weiterhin im Flur stehen, während ich auf dem schnellsten Weg in der Meute der Partywütigen untertauche.

 **HERMINE POV**

Oh, wie sehr Ron mich nervt. Ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sauer ich im Moment auf ihn bin und hätte ich mich nicht einfach auf dem Absatz umgedreht und ihn und Ginny einfach in der Küche stehen lassen, dann wären vermutlich Köpfe gerollt. Warum zur Hölle schafft es Harry, der eigentlich die größte Aversion gegen Malfoy haben sollte, mit der Sache einigermaßen erwachsen umzugehen und Ron im Gegensatz dazu, rastet aus wie ein bockiges Kleinkind?

Ich seufze tief und renne fast Harry über den Haufen, der hier grinsend und halb schwankend im Flur steht und mich ansieht, als sei gerade der Tränke-Unterricht bei Snape ausgefallen.

„Was?", fauche ich ihn zugegebener Maßen relativ unfreundlich an, doch ich bin immer noch sauer auf Ron und am liebsten würde ich jetzt einfach diese bescheuerte Party verlassen, was ich womöglich auch tun werde, sobald ich Malfoy und Zabini gefunden habe.

„Nichts", antwortet Harry, grinst aber immer noch, während er sich von der Wand abstößt, gegen die er gerade noch gelehnt hatte und einen Schritt auf mich zukommt. Ich stöhne leidend auf.

„Sag bloß, du hast gelauscht?" Ich verdrehe die Augen, doch wirklich böse kann ich ihm deswegen natürlich nicht sein. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich an seiner Stelle das Gleiche getan und ganz offensichtlich war es recht amüsant für Harry, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen.

„Ich rede mit ihm", sagt er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und wankt leicht an mir vorbei, während im Hintergrund noch immer zankende Geräusche von Ron und Ginny zu vernehmen sind.

„Danke", seufze ich erleichtert und nehme mir vor, mich auf die Suche nach den beiden Slytherins zu machen, doch Harry hält mich zurück.

„Ich sollte es dir vielleicht nicht sagen Hermine, aber ich war nicht der Einzige, der alles mit angehört hat." Mit diesen Worten lässt er mich einfach stehen und macht sich nun endgültig vom Acker um in der Küche Frieden zu stiften und ich bleibe kurz in der Bewegung erstarrt. Was genau hat Harry damit gemeint, er wäre nicht der Einzige gewesen, der alles mit angehört hat? Oh nein, bitte nicht! Das darf alles einfach gar nicht wahr sein. Mir wäre ausnahmsweise auch mal danach, mich auf schönste Art und Weise zu betrinken. Irgendwie tu ich mir im Moment verdammt leid. Ehrlich.

Ohne wirklich zu registrieren wohin ich gehe, bahne ich mir den Weg durch die Partygäste und entweder kommt es mir nur so vor, oder die Musik ist tatsächlich noch eine Spur lauter geworden, als vorhin. Ich werde etwa zwanzig Mal angerempelt und mindestens genauso oft angesprochen, was mich länger aufhält, als ich im Moment ertragen kann, bis ich mich endlich zu Blaise durchgekämpft habe, der mit einer, mir nicht wirklich gut bekannten, Ravenclaw an der Bar steht und gerade dabei ist, ein Getränk von Lee entgegen zu nehmen.

„Granger!", ruft er überrascht aus, doch ich sage nichts, sondern greife nach dem Becher in seiner Hand und stürze mir den pinkfarbenen Inhalt mit fünf kräftigen Schlucken die Kehle hinab. Das Zeug schmeckt noch schlimmer als Gummibärchen im flüssigen Aggregatszustand und ich verziehe kurz das Gesicht, während ich den leeren Becher auf der schwebenden Theke abstelle. „Okaaaay, du warst durstig. Verstehe", sagt er matt und das Mädchen, das an seinem Arm hängt, schenkt mir einen pikierten Blick. Ich sehe es aber überhaupt gar nicht ein, ihr jetzt zu erklären, dass ich keine Bedrohung darstelle, sondern widme meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Malfoys bestem Freund.

„Hast du Draco gesehen?" Meine Worte klingen harscher als beabsichtigt, aber ich bin immer noch wütend und die Auseinandersetzung von gerade eben steckt mir noch in den Knochen.

„Ähm… nein?"

Ich glaube ihm kein Wort. „Zabini!"

Er schluckt und hebt abwehrend die Hände in die Luft.

„Granger, wirklich, ich habe keine Ahnung was mit euch los ist, aber das ist wirklich gruselig. Draco hatte auch diesen mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht als er vor ein paar Minuten hier war, mich angeblafft hat und mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem wieder abgehauen ist. Willst DU mir vielleicht verraten, was hier los ist?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck lässt zwar kaum seine Stimmung erahnen, doch ich höre einen leicht beleidigten Unterton aus seinen Worten heraus und seufze tief.

„Tut mir leid, ich hatte einen unschönen Streit mit Ron und Draco hat offensichtlich alles mit angehört."

„Und deswegen ist er jetzt dabei sich aus dem Leben zu schießen? Sollte er sich da nicht eher drüber amüsieren?" Sein Blick verrät mir, dass er der Sache hier nicht so ganz folgen kann. Kann ich ja auch nicht. Außerdem fängt meine Umgebung langsam an zu verschwimmen und ich ärgere mich darüber, gerade den ganzen Becher von diesem Zeug in mich hinein geschüttet zu haben.

„Keine Ahnung", winke ich mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung ab. Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, mich mit Blaise noch länger auseinander zu setzen. „Ich suche ihn jetzt und dann werde ich nach Hogwarts zurückgehen."

„Nach Hogwarts zurück?", will das Püppchen wissen und ich verdrehe die Augen, während ich mich abwende und Ausschau nach Draco halte, doch nirgends ist auch nur ein annähernd so blonder Haarschopf zu erkennen. Ich drehe mich einmal im Kreis, doch die Chancen, ihn hier zwischen all den anderen Leuten auszumachen sind verschwindend gering. Blaise gestikuliert mit seiner freien Hand in Richtung Türe und ich schenke ihm einen dankbaren Blick während ich auf dem Weg nach draußen versuche, mich nicht aufhalten zu lassen. Ich haste schnell an Luna und Neville vorbei, die ganz in der Nähe der Türe stehen und schaffe es zum Glück unbemerkt zurück in den leeren Flur.

Und nun? Ich bezweifle dass er zurück in die Küche gegangen ist, denn wie erwartet sind da immer noch Harry, Ron und Ginny, wie ich an den gedämpften Stimmen hören kann. Ich lasse diese daher links liegen und mache mich auf den Weg in den ersten Stock. Das Haus ist mir immer noch unheimlich, wenn ich ehrlich bin. War es früher schon und nach wie vor strahlt es etwas Düsteres aus, obwohl Harry die meisten Gemälde getauscht und die Elfenköpfe von den Wänden genommen hat. Die Treppen knarzen unter meinen Füßen und ich erinnere mich an die Zeit zurück, als wir hier vorrübergehend gewohnt haben, während wir auf der Flucht waren. Es ist erst ein gutes Jahr her, doch es kommt mir vor, als liegen Welten zwischen damals und jetzt, was vermutlich nicht einmal so weit hergeholt ist.

Hier oben ist die Beleuchtung eher spärlich und die wenigen Fackeln geben gerade mal so genug Licht, dass man nicht gegen die nächstbeste Wand rennt, doch keine Spur von Draco, so wie ich das sehen kann. Ich bin nervös, denn ich habe das Gefühl, irgendetwas läuft hier ganz gewaltig schief. Langsam schleiche ich den schmalen Gang entlang. Vorbei an Regulus' altem Zimmer, vorbei an Sirius' Schlafräumen, in die nun Harry eingezogen ist, weiter bis zur halb offen stehenden Tür vom angrenzenden Badezimmer. Ein leises Klappern, das aus dem Bad dringt, lässt mich innehalten und ich drücke die Tür noch einen spaltbreit weiter auf.

Es ist genauso finster hier drin wie im gesamten Stockwerk, doch dank des großen Fensters an der Stirnseite des Raums und den Straßenlaternen vor dem Fenster kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen etwas erkennen. Es reicht auf jeden Fall um Draco auszumachen, der auf dem Badewannenrand sitzt und gerade nach seiner Flasche greift, die er auf der Emaille-Wanne neben sich abgestellt hatte. Selbst im Dunkeln funkelt dieses Gesöff noch, denke ich kurz.

„Aaaahhhh, schau an. Da bist du schon." Seine Stimme klingt etwas abwertend und ich verenge kurz meine Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, während ich versuche mir einen Reim hierauf zu machen.

„Wieso sitzt du hier oben rum und betrinkst dich?", will ich wissen, während ich auf ihn zugehe und nach dem Alkohol in seiner Hand greife, den er mir ohne Proteste überlässt.

„Wieso nicht?", antwortet er mit einer Gegenfrage und ich nehme genervt auch einen Schluck aus der Flasche, was ich sofort bereue, denn es schüttelt mich direkt. Ich seufze und schiebe mir eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Okay, willst du dann vielleicht einfach wieder mit…"

„Warum, Granger?", unterbricht er mich unwirsch und mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihn verwirrt anzustarren, während er nun aufsteht und sich vor mir aufbaut.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast zu Wiesel gesagt, du liebst mich. Warum?"

Okay, offensichtlich ist er im angetrunkenen Zustand nicht mehr der Typ, der in Beziehungsfragen lange um den heißen Brei herum redet. Ich gerate kurz ins Stocken und weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll, so absurd klingt diese Frage in meinem Kopf. Ich starre ihn für eine ganze Weile einfach nur fragend an und schüttle dann den Kopf.

„Ich habe schon viele dumme Fragen gehört, glaub mir das, aber die ist mit Sicherheit der neue Spitzenreiter."

Auf meine Worte hin schnaubt er nur verächtlich und schnappt sich den Alkohol, mit dem er sich ans Fenster verzieht und nach draußen auf die Straße starrt und ich muss trotz dieser seltsam surrealen Situation schmunzeln. Langsam durchquere ich den Raum und stelle mich neben ihn, während ich die Arme vor dem Körper verschränke.

„Was, wenn das hier schief geht, Granger? Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass das funktioniert? Ich meine… was, wenn Weasleys Schwester Recht hat und ich wirklich das Schlechteste für dich bin, was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt, will ich meinen?" Seine Stimme klingt emotionslos und ich frage mich, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht, dass er nun so etwas sagt. Jedoch verstehe ich ihn. Natürlich verstehe ich ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise, denn es ist nicht so, dass ich noch nie darüber nachgedacht habe. Sind wir mal ehrlich, wir sind wohl so weit entfernt davon, das Paradebeispiel eines Liebespaars zu sein, wie Filch davon entfernt ist, zaubern zu können. Doch wenn ich tief in mich hinein höre, dann stört mich diese Tatsache kein bisschen. Was im Leben ist schon perfekt?

„Und was, wenn nicht?", lautet daher meine Gegenfrage und ich ziehe damit seinen Blick auf mich. Für einen kurzen Augenblick habe ich das Gefühl, als wäre dies der Moment, von dem alles Weitere abhängt. In dem sich alles entscheidet, was unsere Zukunft angeht, doch genauso schnell wie er gekommen ist, verpufft dieser Gedanke wieder, denn Draco schenkt mir nun eines seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Lächeln und augenblicklich breitet sich ein warmes Gefühl in meinem Inneren aus.

„Okay", seufzt er theatralisch und legt seine Arme um mich. „Auch wenn du wohl immer noch verwirrt bist und ich nicht ganz glauben kann, dass das Koma keine Schäden in deinem Hirn hinterlassen hat…"

„Nett", werfe ich ein, doch er erstickt meinen Protest im Keim, indem er mir einen schnellen Kuss gibt und ich spüre sein Grinsen an meinen Lippen.

„…bin ich trotzdem froh, dass du offensichtlich genug vom Trank abbekommen hast, um die Option in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass ich nicht dein Untergang sein werde", schließt er und ich schüttle augenrollend den Kopf über seine Worte, die bei mir ein plötzliches Flattern in der Magengegend hervorgerufen haben.

„Meinst du, du könntest mir eventuell noch verraten, warum du dich mit einer Flasche Alkohol im Bad verschanzt, nachdem du gehört hast, was ich für dich empfinde?", frage ich dann aber noch und erwarte eigentlich nicht wirklich eine Antwort hierauf, doch er überrascht mich.

„Ich gebe zu…", setzt er an, nachdem er sich kurz geräuspert hat „dass ich _vielleicht_ etwas überfordert mit der Situation war und dass ich jetzt nicht unbedingt der Typ für positives Denken bin. Wahrscheinlich müsste ich daran mal arbeiten."

Seine Worte bringen mich ungewollt zum Kichern. „Auf jeden Fall!"

„Und da sagt man, dass die besten Partys in der Küche stattfinden, aber ganz unter uns – die in der Küche war nicht der Knaller. Eure hier gefällt mir besser! " Blaises Stimme hallt von der Tür zu uns und Draco schnaubt.

„Du liebst es, in unpassenden Momenten aufzutauchen, oder? Hast du einen Radar dafür oder sowas?", will er wissen, während er sich von mir löst und sich zu seinem Kumpel dreht, der nicht wirklich verlegen scheint und uns amüsiert beobachtet, während er sich lässig in den Türrahmen lehnt.

„Kann schon sein, aber wisst ihr was ein wirklich passender Moment wäre, von hier abzuhauen? Jetzt!"

„Woher der Sinneswandel?", frage ich ihn und Draco streckt ihm seine Flasche entgegen, die Zabini auch direkt an sich nimmt.

„Sagen wir es mal so… wenn ich noch fünf Minuten länger mit dieser Tussi verbringen muss, stürz ich mich vom Astronomieturm."

Ich beäuge ihn kritisch doch Malfoy neben mir lacht heiser auf, während Blaise einen großzügigen Schluck aus der Flasche nimmt, diese anschließend magisch verschließt, klein zaubert und in seine Hosentasche gleiten lässt. „Die nehmen wir besser mit, dann können wir im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter feiern", verkündet er großspurig und wendet sich zum Gehen.

„Tja…" Draco zuckt mit den Schultern und nimmt meine Hand in seine. „Ich fürchte wir müssen die Party leider schon verlassen." Seine Worte triefen nur so vor Sarkasmus, was mich ungewollt zum Lachen bringt.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich hierher geschleift habe", sage ich reuevoll, während wir uns in Bewegung setzen um Blaise zu folgen, der schon voraus gegangen ist, doch er winkt nur ab.

„Schon in Ordnung, es war dann weniger schlimm als erwartet. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen und zerr mich niemals zu einer Gryffindorparty in Hogwarts, sonst spring _ich_ vom Astronomieturm."

„Okay", lache ich, während wir den düsteren Flur des erstens Stocks entlang gehen. „Wenn du mich im Gegenzug nicht wieder mit einem Zaubertrank ausschaltest, dann kommen wir vielleicht sogar gemeinsam durch unser letztes Schuljahr."

Abrupt bleibt er stehen und stoppt mich somit auch in der Bewegung. „Also wenn ich eins weiß", setzt er an, während er mich an sich zieht und mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen haucht „dann, dass die Zaubertrank-Aktion im Nachhinein betrachtet mit Abstand das Beste war, was ich wohl jemals getan habe."

Sein Blick ist glühend und seine Worte bringen mich zum Lächeln. Und in diesem Moment wird mir klar, wie Recht er damit hat.

„Ja, das war es."


	22. Epilog

**EPILOG**

Hier stehe ich nun, mit meinem Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand.

Wie erwartet bin ich die Beste des Jahrgangs und zu jeder anderen Zeit hätte mich diese Tatsache wohl einige Zentimeter über dem Boden schweben lassen, doch seltsamer Weise will sich die Euphorie so gar nicht einstellen. Viel eher muss ich im Moment die Tränen zurück halten, die sich unweigerlich an die Oberfläche kämpfen. Sieben – nein, eigentlich fast acht Jahre Hogwarts liegen nun hinter mir und auch, wenn wir viel Kämpfen mussten und die Jungs und ich keine wirklich sorgenfreie Zeit auf der Schule hatten, so war es doch unleugbar die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.

Die nun vorbei ist.

Genervt wische ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, die nun tatsächlich über meine Wangen kullern und ich atme einmal tief ein. Was ist nur mit mir los?

Hier im Vorhof des Schlosses tummeln sich nun sämtliche Schüler aller Klassen und freuen sich auf die Ferien. Umarmungen, Abschiedsrituale, Tränen, Lachen… all das ist etwas zu viel für mich und ich beschließe, mir einen etwas ruhigeren Platz zu suchen um mich in Selbstmittleid zu baden und so bahne ich mir einen Weg durch die Meute und lande letzten Endes auf der alten Holzbrücke, die ins Dorf führt und von der man einen wundervollen Blick über die Ländereien und auf die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts hat.

Wir haben noch etwa eine Stunde Zeit bis der Zug nach Hause abfährt und je näher der Moment des endgültigen Abschieds kommt, umso schlimmer wird es. Nach wie vor habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun werde. Ron und Harry werden schon nächste Woche die Aurorenausbildung anfangen und Ginny hofft auf eine Aufnahme ins Team der Holyhead Harpies und wird bis zur finalen Entscheidung erst mal zu George in den Scherzartikelladen gehen um auszuhelfen.

Irgendwie hat jeder ein Ziel vor Augen… außer mir. Und Draco.

Draco.

Ich merke, wie sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen schleicht, wie jedes Mal wenn ich an ihn denke und im Nachhinein betrachtet ist es immer noch unglaublich, wie sich alles entwickelt hat. Ich lehne mich ein Stück über das Geländer und schaue in den Abgrund unter mir und irgendwie fühlt sich das auf seltsame Weise befreiend an. Was wohl wäre, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab einfach zerbrechen und da hinunter werfen würde, so wie Harry es damals mit dem Elderstab getan hat? Vermutlich würde ich vor Schock hinterher springen und der Gedanke lässt mich laut auflachen.

„Wenn du springen willst, dann muss ich dich enttäuschen oder dich selbst über das Geländer werfen, denn ich glaube gelesen zu haben, dass es für solche Fälle Vorkehrungen in Hogwarts gibt, die einen Suizid quasi unmöglich machen", erklingt eine Stimme hinter mir, die ich unter tausenden wieder erkennen würde. Überrascht drehe ich mich um und spüre, wie mein Herzschlag sich beschleunigt. Wie immer wenn er in der Nähe ist.

„Ja, das steht in…"

„…eine Geschichte von Hogwarts."

Draco kommt langsam auf mich zu und legt wie selbstverständlich seine Arme um mich, während er mich an sich zieht. Ich genieße den bekannten Geruch, während ich meinen Kopf in seine Halsbeuge bette und schweigend stehen wir ein paar Sekunden da und genießen den Augenblick.

„Es wird langsam Zeit…", sagt er und ich schüttle den Kopf. Ich will nicht fort, denn nach wie vor ist diese Zukunft so verworren und alles was mir bevorsteht, ist erst mal mein leeres Elternhaus und die Ungewissheit, wie meine… unsere Zukunft aussieht. Natürlich haben wir in den letzten Monaten hin und wieder das Thema angeschnitten, nur um festzustellen, dass wir beide es lieber vermeiden, darüber zu sprechen und gemeinsame Pläne haben wir ebenso wenig gemacht. Vielleicht könnte ich ihn im Manor besuchen, wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, ob er das Manor weiterhin halten möchte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Hogwarts vorbei ist." Meine Stimme hört sich brüchig an und ich muss doch wirklich schon wieder gegen die Tränen ankämpfen. Das ist doch bescheuert.

Er löst sich vorsichtig von mir und sieht mich nun mit einem Blick an, den ich schon lange nicht mehr an ihm gesehen habe, wenn wir zusammen waren.

„ _Granger_ , du bist ein Weichei!", schnarrt er und bringt mich damit zum Lachen.

„Und du bist erwartet uneinfühlsam, _Malfoy_." Es hört sich mittlerweile seltsam an, ihn mit seinem Nachnamen anzusprechen und nun grinst auch er und hält mir seine Hand entgegen.

„Komm, oder willst du den Zug verpassen?"

Nur widerwillig greife ich danach und lasse mich mitziehen. „Ehrlich gesagt war das mein Plan", murmle ich, während wir langsam den Weg zu den Kutschen antreten. Weit kommen wir jedoch nicht, denn plötzlich hält er inne und sieht mich auf meine Worte hin tadelnd an.

„Tja, es wäre aber äußerst schlecht, wenn du den Zug verpasst", teilt er mir in einem belehrenden Ton mit und ich runzle die Stirn. Ehe ich mich jedoch fragen kann, was genau er mir damit sagen möchte, greift er mit seiner freien Hand in die hintere Hosentasche seiner Jeans und befördert einen länglichen Umschlag ans Tageslicht, den er mir auffordernd entgegenstreckt.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Umschlag."

Ich rolle mit den Augen.

„Schau rein", sagt er dann grinsend und seine Stimme klingt sanfter als noch zuvor.

Vorsichtig nehme ich den Umschlag entgegen und lasse seine Hand los um ihn zu öffnen. Jetzt bin ich allerdings wirklich gespannt, denn nun ja, sind wir mal ehrlich, Draco ist immer noch Draco und ich vermute mal nicht, dass er einen Liebesbrief zu Papier gebracht hat. Langsam ziehe ich zwei längliche Papierstücke heraus und unwillkürlich fangen meine Hände an zu zittern, so dass ich kaum noch den Aufdruck darauf lesen kann.

„Ich habe gehört, dass diese Muggel-Flugzeuge nicht wirklich gerne auf einen warten, darum sollten wir dringend versuchen den Zug zu erwischen."

Ich höre seine Stimme und auch was er sagt, aber die Worte dringen nur von weit her an meine Ohren und geschockt schlage ich mir eine Hand vor den Mund, während ich noch immer auf die Tickets in der anderen starre.

„Aber… wie… oh Merlin!", flüstere ich nun und starre abwechselnd von den Dokumenten zu Draco und wieder zurück. Ich bin gelinde gesagt geschockt, denn in meinen Händen halte ich zwei Flugtickets für heute Abend. Von London Heathrow nach Perth, Australien.

„Ich weiß, wir haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber in deinem Tagebuch hattest du den Gedanken erwähnt, deine Eltern zu suchen, sobald die Schule vorbei ist und der Zauberwelt eine Weile den Rücken zu kehren. Ich muss zugeben, der Plan gefällt mir und wenn du möchtest, geht es heute Abend los. Natürlich nur, wenn du dir vorstellen kannst, es noch eine unbestimmte Zeit mit mir auszuhalten, immerhin sind das lediglich one-way Tickes fürs Erste. Nur vielleicht würde ich lieber darauf verzichten, meinen Zauberstab zu zerbrechen." Er versucht zu scherzen aber ich sehe ihm an, wie gespannt er auf meine Reaktion ist und auch die Unsicherheit, die sich in seine Gesichtszüge geschlichen hat, denn offensichtlich ist er sich nicht sicher, ob mir dieses wirklich unerwartete Geschenk gefällt, doch da habe ich mich bereits schluchzend in seine Arme geworfen.

„Danke…", bringe ich gerade noch so hervor und es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis ich mich wieder soweit gefangen habe, dass wir weiter gehen können. „Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen", sage ich, während wir uns dem Strom der restlichen Schüler anschließen und uns in die Schlange stellen um auf die Kutschen zu warten. „Wie hast du das denn bitte hin bekommen?"

Er grinst und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf Harry und Ron, die ein paar Meter weiter vorne stehen und uns zu sich winken. „Sagen wir so, ich hatte vielleicht ein klein wenig Hilfe von Potter", gibt er nun zu und wir schließen zu meinen Freunden auf, die offensichtlich auf uns gewartet haben. Diese Aussage bringt mich nun doch zum Lachen und kurz stutze ich, denn er setzt nun einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Allerdings hat die Sache noch einen Haken…", druckst er nun herum und ich frage mich, was nun kommt, doch noch ehe ich nachfragen kann, erkenne ich Blaise, der sich nun den Weg zu uns durchkämpft und mir wie so oft durch die Haare wuschelt, während er meinen Protest mal wieder gekonnt überhört.

„Na Grangerlein, hast du dein Abschiedsgeschenk schon erhalten?" Draco schenkt ihm einen tadelnden Blick, doch ich grinse Blaise nur an und nicke, während wir nun gemeinsam mit Harry, Ron und Ginny in eine der Kutschen steigen, die gerade vorgefahren sind und die uns nun das letzte Mal zum Bahnhof bringen wird.

„Wir müssen _UNBEDINGT_ ins Outback, ich möchte definitiv _Kängurus_ sehen!", begeistert sich Dracos bester Freund, was mich nun doch etwas stutzen lässt und Draco verdreht gequält die Augen, während Ginny verhalten kichert.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, tut mir leid", sagt Draco nun zur Belustigung aller Anwesenden und auch ich stimme in das allgemeine Gelächter mit ein „Aber ihm habe ich einen Rückflug in zehn Tagen gebucht", flüstert Draco mir ins Ohr und legt seinen Arm um mich und ich lehne mich lächelnd in seine Umarmung.

„Das fühlt sich seltsam an, oder?", sagt Harry plötzlich und schaut zurück zum Schloss, während sich die Kutsche holpernd in Bewegung setzt. Ein kollektives Schweigen hat sich ausgebreitet, während Hogwarts immer kleiner wird und wir schauen alle gebannt auf die immer winziger werdenden Türme in der Ferne und er hat recht, denn es fühlt sich mehr als nur seltsam an.

„Bist du traurig?", will Draco leise wissen, während er mich näher zu sich zieht und ich überlege nicht eine Sekunde, ehe ich ihm antworte.

„Nein, nicht mehr. Du?"

„Wie könnte ich?", antwortet er. „Immerhin nehme ich das Beste an Hogwarts mit."

Ich lächle.

„Das ist unerwartet romantisch von dir", antworte ich und er schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf.

„Eigentlich meinte ich damit Potter", scherzt er und ich gebe ihm einen empörten Klaps auf den Oberarm.

„Idiot."

Er lacht und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?", flüstert er und ich schmunzle.

„Das will ich dir auch geraten haben, sonst werfe ich dich den Haien in Australien zum Fraß vor!", lache ich nun meinerseits und lehne mich wieder in seine Umarmung, während Hogwarts nun komplett aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwindet.

„ _HAIE?",_ kommt es begeistert von Blaise. „ _Abgefahren!"_


End file.
